This Love
by FlowHana93
Summary: [EPILOG IS UP!] Lee Taeyong adalah seorang artis yang sedang naik daun. Sedangkan Jung Jaehyun adalah seorang fanboy yang diam-diam memendam rasa pada sang idola. Bagaimana kisah keduanya setelah dipertemukan dalam suatu insiden yang tak terduga? [JaeYong] NCT U. NCT 127. Jaehyun x Taeyong. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah ruangan berwarna kuning pucat itu duduklah seorang pemuda. Di depannya TV berukuran 42 inch menyala, menampilkan sebuah acara musik terkemuka di Korea Selatan. Mata pemuda itu seakan tak pernah berkedip saat melihat seorang artis yang tampil dengan apik, menyanyi dan menari di atas panggung. Orang itu tampak bersinar dan indah walau peluh mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Pandangannya tak pernah teralihkan, fokusnya hanya menuju satu orang yang sedang muncul di layar.

Pemuda itu bergumam mengikuti irama lagu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas sofa empuk. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Entah kenapa artis itu selalu bisa membuatnya kagum.

Dan sejak itulah seorang Jung Jaehyun merasakan dadanya berdesir hebat setiap kali Lee Taeyong muncul di layar yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

 **This Love**

 **Character : Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT punya SM, kami hanya pinjam nama artis-artisnya**  
 **Awas BL! DLDR!**

Hari ini Taeyong punya jadwal yang padat. Syuting video klip, pemotretan, interview, mengisi sebuah acara musik di Seoul, dan menjadi bintang tamu di sebuah variety show. Hari ini juga terasa panas. Cahaya matahari tak berenti terik-teriknya menyebar ke penjuru dunia, bahkan awan yang terlihat pun sangat sedikit, membuat bayang-bayang yang diciptakan makin terlihat gelap.

"Haaah… Mungkin ini awal musim panas terburuk yang pernah kulalui." ujarnya sambil mengelap keringat di lehernya.

Kulitnya yang kecoklatan terlihat mengkilap. Belum lagi karena paparan sinar di luar gedung seperti ini. Kaos dan celana hitam ketat yang membungkus dirinya ikut berperan dalam peningkatan suhu dan intensitas keringatnya. Jangan lupa masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan topi yang semakin membuat dirinya terlihat _invisible_ di khalayak umum.

Menjadi seorang artis yang sedang naik daun bukan hal yang selalu bagus seperti sebagian besar pikiran orang-orang awam. Paparazzi sudah jelas bertebaran dimana-mana, oleh karena segala tindak tanduknya haruslah dijaga, agar imagenya di hadapan publik tetaplah baik.

Setelah jadwalnya untuk hari ini selesai, Taeyong memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak di Gangnam. Berterima kasihlah kepada topi dan masker yang melekat di wajahnya sehingga dia tidak dapat dikenali oleh masyarakat yang hilir mudik di sekitarnya.

Dahaga memaksanya untuk memasuki sebuah mini market untuk membeli minuman. Naas, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya hari ini. Ketika Taeyong melepas maskernya saat akan minum, sepasang gadis berseragam sekolah melihatnya. Sesuai perkiraan, tak sampai hitungan satu menit, segerombolan gadis mengejarnya setelah salah satu gadis yang melihatnya tadi menerikan namanya.

"Kyaaaaaa Lee Taeyong ada di sini!" seperti sebuah mantra, jeritan itu tak ayal mengundang seluruh perhatian orang-orang tertuju kepadanya. Dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah insiden kejar-kejaran seorang Lee Taeyong dengan para gadis penggemarnya.

.

Jadwal kuliahnya sudah selesai semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Bersyukurlah Jaehyun hari ini jadwal kuliahnya tidak terlalu padat, karenanya dia bisa sedikit bersantai siang ini. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam itu terparkir manis di depan salah satu restoran di Gangnam. Jung Jaehyun pun keluar dari mobilnya. Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju ke pintu restoran yang hanya tersisa beberapa langkah di depannya. Rencanya dia akan makan siang, sekaligus bertemu dengan temannya untuk membahas tugas kelompok mereka. Lima menit yang lalu dririnya menerima pesan dari Doyoung bahwa temannya itu sudah sampai, karena itu Jaehyun segera bergegas agar Doyoung tidak menunggunya terlalu lama.

Namun sekali lagi semua itu hanya rencana, seseorang menabraknya dengan keras hingga membuat dirinya dan sosok yang telah menabraknya itu jatuh bersamaan. Belum sempat dirinya bangun dari jatuhnya, sepasang tangan sudah terlebih dahulu menarik Jaehun untuk berdiri dan menyeretnya ke sisi restoran yang cukup sepi. Seharusnya permintaan maaflah yang terlontar dari mulut sosok yang menabrak Jaehyun, namun nyatanya yang keluar sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh seorang Jung Jaehyun.

"To-tolong, sembunyikan aku" ucap sosok itu sambil terengah. Dilihat dari caranya berbicara Jaehyun berpikir pasti sosok itu pasti baru saja berlari cukup jauh. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Apa lagi tubuhnya yang menunduk dengan tangan yang bertopang pada lutut, pasti dia sangat kelelahan.

Dan ketika tubuh itu berdiri tegak, yang diikuti dengan didongakkannya kepala orang itu, Jaehyun seketika membeku. Memang wajah itu sebagian tertutup masker, namun tidak dengan matanya. Dan bola mata itu, Jaehyun sangat mengenalnya.

"K-kau...!" dan sebelum Jaehyun selesai bicara, sosok itu mendorongnya hingga tubuh Jaehyun terhimpit antara tubuh sosok itu dan dinding restoran dengan tangan sosok itu yang senantiasa membekap mulutnya.

TBC

A/N:

Annyeonghaseyo...  
Kenalkan, kami author baru yang lagi ngehype sama NCT, terutama JaeYong yang unyu sekali sampai bikin diabetes. Kami? Ya, jadi akun ini sebenernya akun collab dari Flowyurin99 & Ayahana73. Jadi fanfic ini kita buat bareng-bareng, teknisnya si sebenernya ganti-gantian, tapi kadang kita juga buat bareng-bareng kalo emang idenya mentok :D

Maklumkan ya, emang masih newbie sih hiks jadi kemungkinan idenya mainstream wkwk

Dan judulnya dari OST Descendants of The Sun yang emang lagunya bagus banget /tebarvirus

Jangan lupa RnR yaaaa /kecupbasah

Flow&Hana


	2. Chapter 2

"K-Kau…!"

"Ssst…. Diamlah sebentar."

Tangan Taeyong masih membekap mulut Jaehyun. Dadanya berdegup kencang sekali. Taeyong takut kalau laki-laki di depannya ini dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang seolah-olah hendak lepas dari tempatnya. Apalagi ketika melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Taeyong pikir pemuda ini adalah definisi keindahan. Wajahnya tanpa cacat. Tampan, mungkin juga rupawan.

Sementara Jaehyun hanya bisa diam di tempat. Mengamati pergerakan wajah yang menunjukkan raut cemas sambil melirik ke trotoar. Jaehyun tahu itu walau Taeyong memakai masker, terlihat dari sinar matanya. Dan tubuhnya…. Tidak, tubuh Taeyong terlalu dekat. Hampir saja dada mereka bersentuhan.

Setelah dirasa perempuan-perempuan tadi sudah menghilang, barulah Taeyong melepaskan tangannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menatap Jaehyun yang membeku.

"Ah! Maafkan aku, tiba-tiba menyeretmu begitu saja. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf!" Taeyong membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. Ah, bagaimana ini? Ia malu sekali. Apalagi ketika pemuda di depannya ini diam tak berkutik.

"Ya-Ya, tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa, kok."

Sial. Jaehyun tak tahu harus berkata apa.

 **This Love**

 **Characters : Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong, etc**

 **NCT punya SM, kami cuma pinjam nama artis-artisnya**

 **Awas BL! DLDR!**

Kim Doyoung menatap sahabatnya itu. Menyalurkan tatapan ingin tahu. Yah, siapa yang tak penasaran ketika kau menunggu temanmu di salah satu restoran lalu yang ditunggu-tunggu malah datang bersama orang lain. Dan mereka masuk sambil bergandengan tangan! Lebih tepatnya sih, Jaehyun yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan laki-laki satunya. Tapi tetap saja! Jadi selama ini Jung Jaehyun tertarik pada laki-laki?

 _Ya Tuhan, semoga Kau mau mengampuni dosa temanku ini_

Saat ini mereka duduk melingkar di sebuah meja. _Green tea latte_ milik Doyoung sudah habis setengah, ditemani laptop 14 inch yang masih menyala. Jaehyun di seberang meja terlihat gugup, bingung mau menjelaskan bagaimana. Ekspresinya terlihat memelas, padahal ia tidak telat datang. Tapi ia tetap merasa bersalah. Seharusnya mereka berdua datang sesuai rencana dan mulai menggarap tugas mereka.

Sedangkan Taeyong yang duduk di sebelah Jaehyun terlihat lebih gugup daripada Jaehyun. Tangannya disembunyikan di balik meja, diam-diam meremas ujung kaosnya.

Ah, bagaimana ini? pikir Taeyong dalam hati.

"Jadi, kau mengajak pacarmu juga, Jaehyunie?" pertanyaan ajaib. Jaehyun dan Taeyong terkaget-kaget. Mata gelap Taeyong praktis membulat. Lelucon macam apalagi ini.

Akhirnya Jaehyun yang mengambil inisiatif, "Bukan, astaga! Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu, Kim Doyoung? Dia tadi meminta bantuanku. Ketika turun dari mobil dia menabrakku dan memintaku menyembunyikan dia." _Walaupun laki-laki itu juga yang menyeretku sih. Seorang artis menabrakku dan menyeretku ke tempat yang sepi. Wow._

"Maafkan ketidaksopananku. Ini semua salahku." lagi-lagi Taeyong membungkukkan badannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Doyoung jadi tak enak hati. Untung saat ini restoran itu agak sepi. Hanya segelintir pengunjung yang berada di dalamnya.

"Jadi kau orang asing yang tiba-tiba menabraknya?" ujar Doyoung polos.

"Dia Lee Taeyong. Artis yang sedang tenar itu. Tahu, kan?" jawab Jaehyun lirih. Dan Doyoung terasa disambar petir. Sobatnya ini tidak sedang becanda, kan? Hari ini sepertinya Jaehyun sedang mempermainkannya.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Tidak mungkin seorang artis yang sedang digila-gilakan media massa keluyuran di siang bolong begini." sanggah Doyoung tak percaya. Dirinya harus realistis. Menemukan seorang artis yang sedang dalam masa keemasannya tanpa penjagaan ketat sangat tidak masuk akal.

Tapi jika ditelisik lebih jauh, orang asing yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan masker serta topi di kepalanya ini perawakannya memang mirip Lee Taeyong yang saat ini sering muncul di layar televisi.

Akhirnya Taeyong membuka maskernya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang familiar di mata orang-orang. Sekarang Doyoung yang merasa jantungnya mau copot. Lee Taeyong benar-benar sedang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Oh-oke. Sekarang aku percaya."

Jaehyun tersenyum. Kegugupannya mulai menghilang. Ia sendiri sebenarnya masih tak percaya bahwa Lee Taeyong sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa pergi sendirian di saat-saat begini? Kau kan artis."

"Selesai syuting aku hendak pergi ke minimarket. Tapi begitu tiba di sana aku langsung dikejar-kejar para penggemarku. Aku lari sampai aku bertemu dengannya." ucap Taeyong sambil melirik Jaehyun. Sementara Jaehyun terus berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, emm… siapa namamu?" hampir saja Taeyong tak menanyakan namanya. Bisa hancur reputasinya jika pemuda yang telah ditabraknya ini mengumbar-ngumbar di hadapan publik tentang Lee Taeyong yang tak tahu diri menubruk dan melupakan orang yang menolongnya.

Maka, beruntunglah ia ketika Taeyong sadar bahwa pemuda ini bukanlah penggemar gilanya dan malah bersikap baik hati. Taeyong merasa ia sedang berhadapan dengan malaikat yang turun ke bumi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Jung Jaehyun. Dan ini temanku, Kim Doyoung." ujar Jaehyun. Hatinya makin tak karuan. Dia mungkin mengira sedang berada di dalam mimpinya, dimana dirinya tak bisa bangun. Lebih tepatnya tak mau bangun. Mana bisa dia meninggalkan Taeyong kesayangannya di alam bawah sadar.

"Ah, salam kenal juga. Kalian bisa memanggilku Taeyong saja agar tak terlalu formal." Taeyong menarik senyum simpul, yang di mata Jaehyun sangat menawan. Boleh tidak ia mencium idolanya yang satu ini?

Jaehyun dan Taeyong bersalaman. Jaehyun ingin sekali berteriak kegirangan.

Andai dia tahu ini akan terjadi, mungkin dia akan membawa album terbaru milik Taeyong dan memintanya untuk menandatanganinya.

Taeyong yang ia lihat di televisi sangat berbeda dengan yang dilihatnya secara langsung. Taeyong yang sekarang menurutnya lebih manis. Matanya terlihat lebih bulat seperti anak kecil dan berbinar-binar. Bibirnya yang merah sangat menggoda.

Entah kenapa Jaehyun memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Jaehyun pikir dirinya makin suka dengan Taeyong. Ternyata Taeyong terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan jika di luar dunia hiburan.

"Tapi kau lebih tua dari kami. Jadi, boleh kupanggil Taeyong-hyung?"

Pertanyaan Jaehyun agaknya sedikit menohok hati sang entertainer. Jadi, pemuda ini lebih muda darinya?

Tapi, wajahnya kelihatan lebih dewasa. Dia tidak menyangka Jaehyun lebih muda darinya dan mengira Jaehyun seumuran dengannya. Mungkin itulah efeknya orang tampan.

"Ng... Tentu. Silakan panggil aku sesuka kalian saja."

Oh, kalau begitu mungkin Jaehyun akan memanggilnya Taeyongie-chagi~

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bisa-bisa dia ditampar oleh Taeyong.

"Kalau begitu, karena Jaehyun telah menolongku, aku akan memenuhi permintaan apapun yang kamu mau." ucapan Taeyong bagaikan melodi dari surga. Dan isi kalimatnya membuatnya tercengang. Apalagi Taeyong mengatakannya sambil menatap Jaehyun lamat-lamat dengan mimik wajahnya yang lucu.

"Ah, tentu saja Doyoung juga boleh. Asalkan kalian berjanji tidak menceritakan tentang hari ini pada siapapun."

"Kalau begitu aku mau pesananku dibayarkan, Taeyong-hyung."

Apa?! Temannya ini blak-blakan sekali. Tak ada yang menyangka Doyoung akan mengatakan itu. Bahkan Taeyong sampai tertawa kecil begitu mendengarnya.

Taeyong-nya tertawa, Ya Tuhan. Sekarang aku bisa mati dengan tenang, batin Jaehyun.

Taeyong terlihat lebih cantik saat tertawa seperti itu. Mungkin seharusnya Jaehyun menyiapkan kameranya untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut. Lalu hasilnya akan dia simpan di brankas paling aman sedunia. Lebay memang, dasar fanboy.

"Ahahaha. Tak masalah, untung aku membawa dompetku. Kalian boleh memesan lagi kalau mau, aku yang traktir."

Jaehyun hampir saja tergiur dengan tawaran itu. Tapi dia berhasil menahan diri.

"Daripada itu, Taeyong-hyung. Aku sudah memikirkan permintaanku." kata Jaehyun. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar lagi. Jaehyun berharap semoga dia tidak mendapat bogem mentah setelah mengucapkannya.

"Ya, apa itu?" Taeyong juga agak penasaran. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Aku mau kau berkencan denganku satu hari penuh, hyung."

TBC

HAHAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA UPDATE YA. AKU NULIS INI PERJUANGAN BANGET LOH /gakpinternulis

Maafin juga ya kalo lama :( Baru nulis kemaren siang terus lagi ngantuk-ngantuknya juga.  
Dan ini dia balesan buat yang review~

capungterbang : makasih banyak~ ini udah diupdate yaww. terus ikutin ceritanya yaaa

Dorkie Serenada : oh pucat ya? maafkan huweee. iya kayanya emang kamera sih, liat foto-fotonya emang mandan coklat gitu dan ga seputih jaehyun. setuju banget yang polos-polos itu hahaha apalagi dedek mark. okee semoga di chap ini jae udah keliatan ngefans. makasih reviewnya. terus ikutin ceritanya yaaa

Sekar310 : waaa aku juga ikut seneng loh banyak yang ngeramein kapal Jaeyong~ yup, ini dinyanyiin sama davichi. makasih yaaa. ini udah update~

Shim Yeonhae : baik fanboy maupun idolnya sama-sama ganteng hiyaaa

suki-chan07 : salam kenal yaaa. kita sama dong hahaha lagunya emang bagus, dramanya juga. apalagi si kapten yoo shi jin /heh/ ini udah update. maaf ya kalo lama :'(

: ini udah update yaaa

mybestbaetae : aku ikut senang kalau kamu ikut senang. mari kita ramaikan kapal ini! ini udah lanjut yaaa

Iceu Doger : syoknya dikit, lebihnya dia nervous. dia seneng-seneng aja kok wkwk kan sama Taeyongie-chagi~

: ini udah lanjut~

karsky : iyaaa ini udah lanjut~

Oh iya, maaf juga kalo reviewnya ada yg belum dibales. review yang paling baru entah kenapa ga masuk ke email. dan ga bisa diliat lewat ffn juga karena udah berapa hari ffn error dan ga bener-bener sampai sekarang. nanti yang reviewnya belum dibales bakal dibales kalo ffn udah bener. mohon dimaklumi _(_ _)_

Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya, kawan-kawan. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Hana


	3. Chapter 3

"Dari pada itu, Taeyong-hyung. Aku sudah memikirkan permintaanku." kata Jaehyun. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar lagi. Jaehyun berharap semoga dia tidak mendapat bogem mentah setelah mengucapkannya.

"Ya, apa itu?" Taeyong juga agak penasaran. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Mungkin hanya perasaanya saja.

"Aku mau kau berkencan denganku satu hari penuh, hyung."

 **This Love**

 **Characters: Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong, etc**

 **NCT punya SM, kami cuma pinjam nama artis-artisnya**

 **Awas BL!DLDR!**

Setelah berucap demikian, Jaehyun hanya dapat berharap. Hanya ada dua hal yang dipikirannya saat ini, mendapat bogeman dari Lee Taeyong atau kata-kata kasar penuh penolakan. Namun kenyataanya sangat jauh dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Selang beberapa detik tak ada balasan, yang Jaehyun dengar tidak lain adalah kekehan dari Taeyong.

"Apa kau serius dengan permintaanmu itu, Jaehyun? Wae?" Taeyong sedikit heran dengan apa yang dipinta oleh Jaehyun. Ah terima kasih kepada firasatnya yang telah memperingatkannya terlebih dulu, sehingga Taeyong dapat mengontrol dirinya dengan baik. Bukannya Taeyong ingin menolak permintaan Jaehyun, tapi dia hanya penasaran mengapa Jaehyun meminta hal itu kepadanya. Selain itu, entahlah dia merasa— _tertarik_?

"Ya aku serius, hyung. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Apa kau keberatan?" Doyoung yang menyaksikan interaksi dua orang di depannya ini hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri,sembari berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, aku bersedia. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan memenuhi permintaanmu. Jadi, kapan?"

Jaehyun mematung _._

 _Astaga_ , apa indranya masih bekerja dengan baik? Taeyong tersenyum kepadanya. Taeyong mau berkencan dengannya, dan—dan baru saja Taeyong menanyakan kapan mereka akan berkencan. Hatinya bersorak menyuarakan lagu kemenangan, menari-nari menggunakan pom-pom kegirangan. Dia akan berkencan dengan Taeyong, menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya berdua, ada begitu banyak hal yang bermunculan dalam pikirannya. Katakan Jaehyun sinting, tapi ada sesuatu yang meletup-letup dalam perutnya, memaksa sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah tampannya, menampilkan lesung pipit yang membuat senyumnya bertambah manis.

"—hyun?"

"Jaehyun?" Taeyong mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jaehyun. Pasalnya namja di sampingnya ini tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya bengong saja menatap dirinya.

" _Ya_! Jung Jaehyun! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Awas saja jika kau berpikir macam-macam, akan kupukul kepalamu!" cibir Doyoung yang ikutan sebal karena Jaehyun yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong.

"Mmmm itu terserah kepadamu, hyung." Jawab Jehyun begitu tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Baiklah aku akan melihat jadwalku dulu, jika ada waktu yang cocok, aku akan menghubungimu. Ini kartu namaku, kau bisa menghubungiku lebih dulu.' Taeyong menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menerimanya dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar. "Akan kusimpan ini, hyung." Oh ingatkan Jaehyun jika dia harus bernafas, jantungnya juga memompa dengan cepat ketika jemarinya bersentuhan dengan jari milik Taeyong. Kartu nama ini akan dia simpan baik-baik, bila perlu diletakan dalam pigura dan dipajang di ruang tamu miliknya— _pamer_.

Taeyong melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi, jika masih ada yang kalian butuhkan, hubungi saja aku, jangan sungkan." Ucap Taeyong sembari berdiri, hendak membayar tagihan menuju kasir.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Terima kasih." Doyoung ikut berdiri, membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Taeyong.

"Ummm" jawab Jaehyun. Lain halnya dengan Doyoung, Jaehyun masih dalam posisinya. Duduk terdiam dengan tatapan matanya yang tak pernah lepas dari seorang Lee Taeyong.

Selepas kepergian Taeyong, Jaehyun masih saja memandangi pintu restauran dengan senyum di bibirnya. Kartu nama milik Taeyong dia genggam erat-erat. Doyoung yang melihat tingkah temannya itu hanya bergidik ngeri. "Sepertinya seorang Jung Jaehyun sudah mulai tidak waras." Ucap Doyoung yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Malamnya Jaehyun terlihat uring-uringan, tangan kanannya memegang ponsel sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kartu nama. Sudah berkali-kali dia menulis pesan lalu menghapusnya kembali sebelum sempat terkirim. Dia bingung harus mengirim pesan seperti apa kepada Taeyong. setelah berpikir cukup keras, jarinya menari-nari di atas layar ponselnya.

 _Hyung,ini nomor ponselku. Jaehyun_

Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Itulah gambaran pesan yang akhirnya Jaehyun kirim kepada Taeyong. Hatinya berdegup kencang menantikan balasan dari Taeyong. Tapi tunggu, memang balasan semacam apa yang ia harapkan dari Taeyong untuk sekedar pesan seperti itu. Ponselnya ia genggam erat-erat di dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan, wajah Jaehyun pun dengan jelas menampakan raut risau yang begitu kentara.

10 menit telah berlalu. Tak ada tanda-tanda pesan masuk, ponselnya masih diam, layarnya pun masih gelap. "Apa Taeyong-hyung sudah tidur?" lalu matanya melirik pada jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. "Ini belum terlalu malam, atau jangan-jangan dia sedang sibuk." Segala dugaan-dugaan terus bermunculan satu persatu dalam pikiran Jaehyun. Tentu saja hal itu malah menambah risau dirinya. Maka saat Jaehyun hampir saja menyerah karena frustasi, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Takut-takut dia melihat nama pengirimnya, berharap bahwa itu adalah dari seseorang yang diharapkannya.

 _From: Taeyong-hyung_

 _Ah, Jung Jaehyun. Kebetulan aku baru memeriksa jadwalku. Sepertinya lusa aku punya waktu senggang. Bagaimana menurutmu?_

Jaehyun yang sebelumnya duduk di kursi meja belajarnya langsung terlonjak berdiri. Ia lari ke atas tempat tidurnya melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri tidak jelas. Bukankah Jaehyun sudah terlihat seperti orang sakit jiwa alias gila? tapi kenyataannya memang benar, dia sudah tergila-gila dengan Lee Taeyong.

"Dia membalas pesanku! Taeyong-hyung membalas pesanku!" teriaknya berulang-ulang. Tangannya yang bebas menyambar poster bergambar Taeyong yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya lalu memeluknya erat bersama dengan ponsel yang masih belum terlepas dari genggamannya. Masa bodoh dengan tetangga yang mendengarnya, sekarang hatinya sedang bahagia.

Setelah menetralkan degup jantungnya yang menggila, Jaehyun buru-buru duduk di atas kasurnya dan dengan cepat mulai mengetik pesan balasan untuk Taeyong.

 _To: Taeyong-hyung_

 _Baguslah, hyung. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untukku. Lalu di mana kita akan bertemu?_

Pesan itu sudah terkirim dan Jaehyun membacanya sekali lagi. Seketika itu pula wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Aaaaa sepertinya aku terlalu blak-blakan menanyakan hal itu kepadanya". Jaehyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

 _Ting_

Satu pesan masuk lagi dari Taeyong.

 _From: Taeyong-hyung_

 _Bagaimana jika di restauran yang tadi? Jam 9 pagi. Aku akan menunggumu di sana._

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Jaehyun segera membalas pesan dari Taeyong.

 _To: Taeyong-hyung_

 _Baiklah, hyung. Aku akan datang tepat waktu._

Setelah itu tak ada balasan lagi dari Taeyong, maka dengan berat hati Jaehyun meletakan ponselnya di atas nakas samping tempat tidur miliknya. Merebahkan diri ke dalam selimut, pandangannya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit kamar. Jaehyun kembali mengingat bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan Taeyong tadi siang, sungguh itu sebuah keberuntungan yang besar dan tak pernah diduga oleh Jaehyun. Bisa bertemu dengan sang idola, saling berkirim pesan, apalagi berkencan, kata bahagia tidak akan cukup mewakili perasaanya saat ini.

Ditatapnya poster Taeyong yang telah ia tempel kembali ke tempatnya semula. Lalu matanya menelisik seluruh poster Taeyong yang ada di kamarnya. Tidak banyak memang, namun setiap potret itu menampakan ekspresi seorang Lee Taeyong yang berbeda-beda. Dari wajah datar Taeyong, Taeyong yang sedang tertawa, Taeyong yang sedang tersenyum bahkan potret Taeyong yang sedang melakukan _aegyo._ Sibuk memandangi poster Taeyong miliknya,tak terasa kantuk pun mulai datang menghinggapi Jaehyun, akhirnya Jaehyun memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun sebelum dirinya sepenuhnya jatuh tertidur, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, Jaehyun memanjatkan harapannya yang tak lepas dari seorang Lee Taeyong.

"Semoga aku hadir dalam mimpimu, hyung. Seperti kau yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi indahku"

.

.

.

Di sisi lain terlihat Taeyong yang sedang duduk dan tersenyum sendiri sembari memandangi ponselnya. Ingin sekali dia membalas pesan terakhir dari Jaehyun, setidaknya hanya sekedar ucapan selamat malam. Namun itu hanya sebuah pengandaian, karena nyatanya tak ada kata yang tertulis di layar ponselnya. Taeyong bingung dan juga malu. Entahlah ada sesuatu dari Jaehyun yang menarik perhatiannya sejak awal mereka bertemu. Taeyong merasa bahwa dia bisa mempercayai Jaehyun, merasa bahwa Jaehyun merupakan sosok yang menyenangkan. Dan ada satu hal yang paling membuatnya tertarik dengan sosok Jung Jehyun yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu yaitu permintaan namja itu yang tidak biasa.

Sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya, Taeyong tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang diam-diam datang dan mengejutkannya.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lihat? Sedari tadi kuperhatikan kau senyum-senyum sendiri memandangi layar ponselmu." Seorang namja yang lebih muda dari Taeyong menepuk pundaknya. Buru-buru Taeyong menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Menatap mata namja yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini dengan tatapan was-was.

"Kapan kau tiba, Mark? Apa kerja kelompokmu sudah selesai?" Taeyong yang tidak ingin diberondong pertanyaan oleh adiknya ini pun mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, walaupun Taeyong tau hasilnya akan sia-sia.

"Aku sudah tiba dari 15 menit yang lalu,berdiri— _Ya_! Taeyong-hyung! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, apa kau sudah punya kekasih? Kuperhatikan kau senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap ponselmu itu. Atau jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, hyung?" Begitu tersadar bahwa hyungnya sedang berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari pertanyaan yang diajukannya, Mark langsung membalikan pembicaraan ke topik semula.

Situasi seperti inilah yang selalu Taeyong hindari. Jika Mark sudah penasaran dengan sesuatu tentangnya, pasti anak itu tidak akan berhenti untuk mengganggunya sampai Taeyong memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan untuk Mark.

"Sudahlah aku lelah, kau pun pasti lelah. Sebaiknya tidur saja sana! Kubur saja dalam-dalam rasa penasaranmu itu. Karena aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kepadamu bocah." Ucap Taeyong beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu rumahnya dan mengacak-acak rambut Mark sekilas sebelum berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Mark yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Taeyong menatap Taeyong kesal, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Hyung! Taeyong-hyung! Jangan pergi dulu. Hey!" Tak ada balasan dari Taeyong. Mark pun tidak berniat untuk menyusul ke kamar Taeyong, karena diapun tau yang didapatinya hanya pintu yang terkunci rapat dan sikap acuh dari sang pemilik kamar.

Maka tak lama berselang, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Mark.

"Lihat saja, hyung. Aku pasti akan mencari tau semuanya. Dan aku pasti akan memiliki kartu AS mu."

TBC

UWAAAHHHH/ngulet XD/ hahaha akhirnya di sela-sela ngerjain tugas akhir semester yang ribet banget, bisa update juga

Maafin ya kalau updatenya lama tugas dimana-mana, dan sepertinya untuk chapter depan juga ngga bisa update cepat, karena saya maupun Hana minggu depan sudah mulai UAS.

Dan ini dia balesan buat yang review~

Buat yang reviewnya belum dibales lagi-lagi saya minta maaf, mungkin kelewatan :3

Sekar310: kita samaaa, pengen gitu setidaknya bisa dateng ke konsernya XD oke ini udah dilanjut ya

Capungterbang: tunggu aja ya, kita lagi mencoba menghubungi Yuta apakah dia bersedia buat ikut ambil peran di sini wkwk XD

Mybestbaetae: of course! Acara ngedatenya akan tersaji chapter depan /spoiler/

Taoone Lebah: kamu beneran fanboynya nih? Yup bener banget, mksh ya udah sempetin review. Salam!

Dorkie Serenada: wkwk setujuuu banget sama kamu, yg cowo malah lebih cantik hihihi. ini udah dilanjut ya XD

Shim Yeonhae: ada ga ya? Kita liat aja nanti ya

Kee89: syukurlah kalau kamu suka, btw di chap 1 kamu ngereview 2x ya? Wkwk makasih loh. Untuk adegan enaena saat ini belum, tapi ga tau juga kedepannya. Kita liat aja nanti

Afyb: ini udah dilanjut yaa...

Martabakcoklat: ini saya nulisnya juga heboh sendiri wkwk. Ini udah di lanjut

Iceu Doger: yap mari kita coba, apa kita seberuntung jae :3

Blackpearl: serius dong XD ini udah dilanjut, udah keliatan belum malu-malunya?

Iamvy3: your welcome me too... ini sudah di update ya

Byunki: ini udah lanjut

Shanakanishi: ini udah di lanjut ya...;)

Nadiajees: oke ini udah di lanjut

Suki-chan07: iya saya juga sedih gegara review ffn error ini udah dilanjut, dah tau kan tae terima apa nolak jae XD

Ditunggu reviewnya lagi chingu~

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!

Flow


	4. Chapter 4

Mark Lee mengendap-ngendap masuk ke kamar hyungnya yang terbuka lebar-lebar. Lalu matanya menelisik ke penjuru ruangan.

 _Sip! Gak ada Taeyong-hyung nih!_

Seringai jahil mulai terpasang di wajahnya. Atensinya langsung terfokus menuju benda kotak tipis berwarna hitam yang terlihat di samping jendela. _Target detected!_

Namun, baru saja ia hendak meraih ponsel Taeyong yang terpampang di atas meja samping tempat tidur hyungnya itu, terdengar suara guyuran air dari dalam kamar mandi.

Mark yang sadar jika Taeyong sedang mandi kontan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, takut-takut jikalau Taeyong tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi dan memergokinya.

 _Aku harus cepat-cepat_ , pikir Mark.

Ditekannya tombol power, dan menampilkan wallpaper dengan gambar Taeyong sendiri yang sedang selfie. Mark terkikik geli. Jarang-jarang Taeyong memasang fotonya sendiri. Setahu Mark wallpaper yang Taeyong gunakan hanya _ice cream green tea_ kesukaannya.

Dasar! Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, Mark.

Untung Taeyong tidak memasang password pada ponselnya, sehingga Mark bisa leluasa menjelajah isi ponselnya. Mark lalu membuka kotak pesan. Dilihatnya satu-persatu nama kontak yang pernah berkirim pesan dengan hyungnya itu.

Pada baris kedua tampak nama yang asing bagi Mark. Jung Jaehyun. Siapa itu? Apakah ini orang yang tadi malam membuat hyungnya senyum-senyum tak jelas?

Oke! Karena Mark juga tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, jarinya mengetuk layar dengan cepat. Alhasil muncullah percakapan via media eletronik antara hyungnya dengan pria bernama Jung Jaehyun itu.

Mark mulai membaca pesan dari yang paling atas.

 _Yesterday, 09.21 PM_

 _Hyung, ini nomor ponselku. Jaehyun._

Menyadari waktu dari pesan tersebut membuat Mark bersorak kegirangan, dalam hati tentunya. Ternyata benar orang ini yang kemarin malam mampu membuat Taeyong bersemu merah. Sulit dipercaya hyungnya mampu menunjukkan wajah manisnya saat di rumah. Siapapun Jung Jaehyun ini, dia sangat luar biasa.

Mark melanjutkan kegiatan stalkingnya. Men-scroll dari atas ke bawah dengan ekspresi menahan tawa.

Lantas pada pesan selanjutnya Mark membulatkan matanya. Mulutnya melongo melihat secarik kalimat yang membuatnya terkejut.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Taeyong yang terlihat segar sehabis mandi. Ia hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaus putih polos, rambutnya juga basah sehabis keramas.

Buru-buru Mark menekan tombol Home dan meletakkannya di atas nakas. Menelan ludahnya sendiri, Mark berharap Taeyong tidak melihatnya. Bisa mati muda dirinya jika hal itu terjadi.

"Oh, Mark. Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

 _Shit_. Mark menundukkan wajahnya dan segera mendapat ide begitu melihat sebuah benda yang mungkin dapat membantunya.

"Ah, _hyung_ , bisakah aku pinjam charger handphonemu? Aku lupa meninggalkan chargerku di sekolah." Mark tak sadar ia menjawabnya dengan begitu cepat. Sekilas Mark bisa melihat Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu wajahnya kembali datar. Dalam hati Mark sudah berkomat-kamit semoga Taeyong tidak menaruh curiga padanya.

"Ya, ambil saja. Lagipula aku juga sedang tidak memakainya." Sahut Taeyong. Mark menghela napas pelan, tak sadar Taeyong menyadarinya dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa tadi kau menghela napas?" Mark kembali terkejut dengan pertanyaan Taeyong. Taeyong sangat sensitif, Mark tahu itu. Bunyi sekecil apapun pasti dapat didengar Taeyong jika keadaan sedang sepi.

"Hah? Apa telingamu kemasukan air, hyung? Buat apa aku menghela napas?" dalih Mark. Tak terasa pelipisnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Secercah rasa takut mulai melanda hatinya.

"Ya! Kau kira aku tuli? Aish… Pergi sana, dasar bocah!" Menyadari Taeyong yang mulai mode galak, Mark pun dengan cepat menyambar charger yang ada di depannya dan lari terbirit-birit ke luar kamar. Begitu menutup pintu kamar, Mark tidak dapat menyembunyikan smirknya.

 _Besok jam 9 pagi ya. Hmmm._

.

 **This Love**

 **Characters: Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong, etc**

 **NCT punya SM, kami cuma pinjam nama artis-artisnya**

 **Awas BL! DLDR!**

.

Hari ini Jaehyun bangun terlalu pagi. Biasanya Jaehyun bangun pukul 06.30. Tapi hari ini dia bangun ketika langit masih gelap. Matanya masih terasa berat. Sambil memejamkan mata, diambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Ketika melihat layar barulah Jaehyun terkejut bahwa dia bangun pukul 5 pagi. Sangat pagi untuk ukuran dirinya yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu paginya dengan ranjang tercinta.

Ia baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari dimana dia akan berkencan dengan idolanya. Jaehyun mulai teringat percakapannya dengan Taeyong kemarin lusa. Sontak wajahnya memanas dan mulai menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

Tapi sejak itu, baik Jaehyun maupun Taeyong tak pernah mengirim pesan satu sama lain. Jaehyun pikir kalau dia mengirim pesan terus-menerus dia akan dianggap sebagai orang yang aneh, padahal mereka berdua baru bertemu dan belum mengenal baik pribadi masing-masing. Jadi, Jaehyun membiarkan waktu mengalir apa adanya sampai hari H tiba.

Dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah, ditatapnya setiap poster Lee Taeyong yang menempel indah di dinding kamarnya.

"Andai kau benar-benar di sini saat aku terbangun, hyung." guman Jaehyun. Andai setiap pagi Taeyong membangunkannya, memasakkan sarapan untuknya, menyiapkan pakaiannya ketika dia mandi. Jaehyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jaehyun sadar, mana mungkin hal seperti itu dapat terwujud. Hubungan Jaehyun dengan Taeyong hanya sebatas artis dan penggemarnya. _Artis dan penggemarnya_. Hati Jaehyun tertohok.

Sempat terlintas ingin mengetik sesuatu untuk Taeyong. Seperti ucapan selamat pagi, mungkin. Tapi Jaehyun sendiri ragu-ragu. Maka ia hanya bisa menghela napas dan meletakkan ponselnya dengan pasrah.

.

Sementara itu, Taeyong mulai sibuk di dapurnya. Hari ini rencananya ia akan membuat omelet kesukaan Mark. Taeyong masih ingat sekali memori beberapa tahun lalu ketika Mark yang baru duduk di bangku SMP mengatakan dengan polosnya bahwa makanan kesukaannya adalah omelet buatan kakaknya, Taeyong. Tapi lihat adiknya sekarang, sudah jahil, bandel pula. Taeyong hanya bisa memijat pangkal hidungnya ketika adiknya itu sedang dalam puncak masa-masa pubertas seperti sekarang ini.

Taeyong melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Omelet yang baru matang itu sepertinya mengundang Mark untuk datang ke dapur saat itu juga. Karena begitu Taeyong menaruhnya di meja, Mark melangkah masuk dengan balutan seragam sekolahnya serta tas ransel yang tersampir di pundaknya, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Wah, _hyung_! Kau memasak omelet? _You're the best_ , _hyung_!"

Taeyong hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia ikut duduk dan mulai menyendok omeletnya. Mark melakukan hal yang sama, dengan semangat ia memakan omeletnya secepat kilat.

"Jangan terburu-buru ketika makan. Bisa-bisa nanti kau tersedak, _hyung_ mu yang bakal repot."

Mark tidak mengindahkan ucapan kakaknya. Karena hanya dalam beberapa detik saja omeletnya sudah habis. Sementara Taeyong baru habis setengah.

" _Hyung_ , apa hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal?" Taeyong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mulutnya masih mengunyah dan menatap Mark heran. Barulah ketika ia menelan, Taeyong bertanya, "Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya bertanya saja. Soalnya biasanya Taeyong _hyung_ pasti sudah pergi pagi-pagi buta kalau ada acara dan meninggalkan sarapan di sini."

Terkadang Taeyong merasa sedih juga. Sebagai kakak dan satu-satunya saudara yang dimiliki Mark harusnya ia merawat Mark dengan baik. Apalagi orangtua mereka juga sudah meninggal. Taeyong terpaksa memiliki beban berat sebagai wali Mark, dirinya juga bekerja keras setiap hari sebagai artis agar menghidupi adik satu-satunya itu.

Keadaan menjadi hening tanpa sebab. Mark yang menyadarinya langsung memecahkan suasana, "Ya sudah, _hyung_. Aku pergi dulu. Kalau mau pergi jangan lupa kunci pintu rumah. Tenang saja, aku bawa kunci yang satunya. Bye, _hyung_."

Taeyong menjawab dengan _hmm_ singkat. Sementara itu Mark yang sudah berada di luar rumah berpikir, _Pantas saja mereka akan pergi hari ini._

.

.

Jaehyun berkali-kali mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Dengan balutan t-shirt putih dan celana jeans sebenarnya sudah cukup baginya. Tapi mengingat ia akan pergi bersama Taeyong seharian nanti ternyata dapat mengurangi kepercayaan dirinya. Jadilah dia bertanya pada si pria kelinci.

 _To : Doyoung_

 _Young~ Aku sedang bingung dengan apa yang akan kupakai hari ini_ _TAT_

Tak sampai semenit, bunyi pesan masuk terdengar.

 _From : Doyoung_

 _Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Kau kan tahu sense fashionku tidak baik -_-_

Jaehyun merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan sifat temannya ini?

Baru sedetik Jaehyun hendak mengetik balasan, pesan baru dari Doyoung muncul kembali.

 _From : Doyoung_

 _Pakailah apa yang biasanya kau pakai. Dengan begitu saja aku yakin kau sudah bisa memikat hati Lee Taeyong._

Jaehyun dibuat tersenyum karenanya. Doyoung memang sahabat yang baik. Jaehyun lantas membalasnya dengan ' _Terimakasih, Young-ah. Kapan-kapan akan kubuatkan_ jaeyook bokum _*. Hahahaha_ '

Jaehyun kembali menatap cermin dan merapikan rambutnya yang agak acak-acakan. Tak lupa memakai jaket hitam yang membuat gadis-gadis di luar sana semakin _klepek-klepek_ , jangan lupakan mungkin korbannya akan bertambah satu.

Yosh, sekarang dirinya sudah siap mengarungi Korea Selatan bersama Taeyong- _ie_ _chagi~_.

.

.

.

Taeyong masuk ke restoran yang sama seperti dua hari yang lalu. Tak lupa memakai masker untuk proteksi diri dari para fangirls. Pandangannya langsung menuju seorang pemuda yang duduk di salah satu kursi pengunjung. Tampak Jaehyun sedang memainkan ponselnya sehingga tak menyadari Taeyong yang datang menghampirinya.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya Taeyong sembari duduk di seberang meja dan melepas maskernya. Jaehyun akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Taeyong, lalu menyimpan ponselnya di saku jaketnya.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru tiba sebentar." Bohong. Jaehyun sebenarnya sudah datang setengah jam yang lalu. Hari ini dia terlalu _excited_ dan tidak sadar kalau dirinya ternyata datang lebih awal daripada waktu yang sudah ditentukan.

"Lalu, kita mau ke mana? Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Myeongdong, mungkin? Disana banyak toko-toko yang menjual berbagai hal, aku jadi ingin ke sana. Atau ke Namsan Tower?" Taeyong mengangguk-angguk. Yah, boleh juga. Apalagi Taeyong juga belum pernah ke sana sebenarnya. Jadi, hitung-hitung kalau hari ini dia akan ke sana untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan Jaehyun tentunya.

"Oh, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kita ke Myeongdong lalu ke Namsan Tower?" ucap Jaehyun.

"Ide bagus. Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, _hyung_. Ayo kita ke halte. Dan pakai lagi maskermu, _hyung_. Bisa gawat kalau penggemarmu mengejarmu lagi." _Bisa gawat kalau mereka merebutmu dariku,_ hyung _._

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Myeongdong Jaehyun tak pernah melepas tangan Taeyong. Jari-jari Taeyong terselip di genggaman Jaehyun. Taeyong dapat merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan Jaehyun melalui telapak tangannya yang lebih besar. Mungkin Jaehyun takut kalau-kalau idolanya itu menghilang ditelan keramaian, berhubung sekarang sedang awal musim semi di mana orang-orang biasanya bepergian ke sana ke mari.

Sikap Jaehyun yang gentle mampu membuat Taeyong terpana. Terlebih saat laki-laki itu membawanya masuk ke dalam bus dan memegang erat pinggangnya ketika dia berdiri karena tak ada bangku yang kosong. Taeyong dapat merasakan panas yang menjalar ke pipinya dan perutnya terasa sangat geli. Taeyong bersyukur wajahnya tertutupi masker, dengan begitu Jaehyun tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang memalukan.

Begitu turun dari halte Jaehyun kembali mengamitkan tangannya. Taeyong sebenarnya senang dengan perlakuan Jaehyun. Tapi melakukan hal itu di tempat umum merupakan suatu hal yang berbahaya, apalagi fakta bahwa Taeyong adalah seorang selebriti. Orang-orang bisa saja mengenalinya dan akan mengumbar-umbarkannya di hadapan publik.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai merecoki otaknya. Hari ini dirinya harus semangat, mumpung hari ini tidak ada jadwal dan banyak waktu senggang. Jaehyun pun menariknya semakin jauh, mulai menyusuri jalanan yang berisikan wisatawan dan toko-toko fashion yang berjejer di pinggir jalan.

"Kita sampai, _hyung_."

"Ya?"

"Kau ingin kemana, _hyung_?"

Namun pertanyaan Jaehyun tak mendapat tanggapan. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong yang sepertinya—bingung?

Lalu tiba-tiba Taeyong memegang kedua lengannya dan mulai menunduk malu-malu, "Sebenarnya aku belum pernah ke sini. Jadi, aku tidak tahu harus ke mana."

Krik krik

"Pffft… Jadi, kau belum pernah ke Myeongdong, _hyung_?" Jaehyun dan sifat kurangajarnya.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk kaku. Jaehyun tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah Taeyong. _Aigoo_ , Taeyong- _ie chagi_ sangat manis saat dia malu.

"Ahahaha maaf… maaf, _hyung_. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau belum pernah ke sini, padahal kau kan orang Seoul, _hyung_. Masa sih gak pernah ke sini?"

"Aku lebih suka di rumah."

"Aa~ Jadi, kau lebih suka di rumah, _hyung_? Apakah sebaiknya kita kencan di rumahmu saja, _hyung_?" Jaehyun mengeluarkan seringai jahil. Dasar. Bisa saja si Jaehyun ini membuat Taeyong jantungan.

"Tapi kau kan yang mengajakku ke sini."

"Berarti kalau aku tak mengajakmu ke sini dan memilih pergi ke rumahmu kau setuju, _hyung_?"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun lamat-lamat. Sementara si penggoda makin memperlebar smirknya. Yang benar saja.

"Lupakan, _hyung_. Aku hanya bercanda. Karena ini pertama kalinya kau ke sini, aku akan membawamu pergi menikmati jalanan Myeongdong." Sekali lagi Jaehyun menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari Taeyong. Sukses membuat jantung Taeyong dag dig dug tanpa henti.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau sukai ketika kau punya waktu senggang?"

"Biasanya aku memasak atau bersih-bersih, kadang menulis lagu juga, tak ada yang spesial."

"Kalau kau, apa yang biasanya kau lakukan?" Kali ini giliran Taeyong yang bertanya.

Ingin sekali Jaehyun menjawabnya dengan ' _Aku mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu,_ hyung, notice me!' Tapi Jaehyun tak mungkin mengungkapkannya begitu saja, bisa-bisa Taeyong menganggapnya sama seperti fangirls yang berkeliaran di mana-mana. Ew.

"Aku akan mendengarkan musik dan bernyanyi. Aku selalu merasa baikan kapanpun aku bernyanyi."

"Wow. Jadi, suaramu bagus? Aku ingin mendengarnya." ujar Taeyong. Langkah kaki mereka tak berhenti menyusuri jalanan Myeongdong yang mulai sibuk. Kios-kios makanan mulai digandrungi beberapa orang yang memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tak ingin melewatkan jajanan di jalan Myeongdong mereka memutuskan untuk singgah sejenak di kios yang menjual _egg bread_ dan memesannya.

"Aku tidak bilang suaraku bagus. Aku hanya suka bernyanyi. Itu saja."

"Maka bernyanyilah untukku, sekali saja. _Jebal_." ujar Teyong sedikit memaksa dan menunjukan wajah memelasnya. Alhasil hal itu membuat Jaehyun gemas dan ingin rasanya untuk mencium bibir namja di depanya ini. Dasar mesum.

Jaehyun mengalah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyanyikan sepenggal lagu untuk Taeyong. Ya, hitung-hitung menghilangkan rasa bosan menunggu _egg bread_ yang sedang dimasak. " _Geuramyeon_ , asal kau tidak tertawa karena suara jelekku ini, _hyung_." ucap Jehyun yang dibalas anggukan penuh antusiasme dari Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengatur nafasnya sejenak, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bernyanyi.

" _Nae soneul jaba woneul geuryeo_

 _i mankeum nanwo gajin geojanha_

 _nae on maeumi ne gyeote_

 _ne kkumi nae gyeote_

 _sandaneun geo gyeondineun geo_

 _hamkkeramyeon jogeum deo haengkhaejyeo_

 _kkeuteopsi yeongyeoldwae dasi_

 _can't live without you_.."

Mungkin bagi Taeyong yang mendengarnya, itu hanyalah sebuah lirik lagu. Tapi demi apapun Jaehyun menyayikannya dengan sepenuh hati, seolah segala lirik yang tadi dia nyanyikan berupa ungkapan perasaannya kepada Taeyong.

Dan segera setelah Jaehyun selesai bernyanyi riuh tepuk tangan mengusik pendengaranya, siapa lagi jika bukan Taeyong pelakunya. " _Ya_! _Johta_ Jung Jaehyun! Mana suara jelek yang kau umbar-umbarkan itu, kau membohongiku, suaramu sungguh indah. _Aigoo_ , bisa-bisa kalau kau ini penyanyi kau akan lebih populer dariku." kekeh Taeyong sambil menepuk pelan pundak Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum malu. _Tapi aku hanyalah seorang penggemarmu yang begitu sangat menyukaimu,_ hyung _._ Desah Jaehyun dalam hati.

 _Egg bread_ mereka pun akhirnya matang. Setelah Taeyong membayarnya, mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan mereka sembari menikmati jajanan yang masih hangat. Tangan kanan Jaehyun memegang _egg bread_ nya dan tangan kirinya tak pernah sekalipun terlepas dari tautan jemari miliknya dan milik Taeyong. Sesekali Jaehyun mencuri pandang kepada Taeyong, memandangi namja yang lebih tua itu karena kesulitan memakan _egg bread_ karena masker yang melekat di wajah tampannya. Maka sesekali Jaehyun meledek tingkah Taeyong namun selalu berakhir dengan membantunya.

.

.

Tak terasa langit yang awalnya biru mulai berubah menjadi jingga, menandakan jika waktu sudah mulai memasuki senja.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita ke Namsan Tower sekarang." Ajak Jaehyun, dengan sedikit menyeret Taeyong dan memperkuat genggamannya untuk bergegas cepat ke stasiun _cable car. "_ Hey hey hey, pelan-pelan Jaehyun, kau tau aku hampir saja terjerembab karena kau yang begitu cepat menariku." omel Taeyong.

"Ah _mianhae_ , _hyung"_ Jaehyun pun memperlambat langkahnya, dan genggaman tangannya yang semula sangat erat mulai mengendur. Jaehyun tidak ingin Taeyong terluka. Di sisi lain Taeyong merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, mengapa dirinya merasa kecewa saat genggaman itu tak seerat sebelumnya.

Sekitar 15-20 menit mereka berjalan kaki, akhirnya tibalah mereka di stasiun _cable car_. Setelah membeli tiket untuk mereka berdua, Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong untuk masuk ke dalam. Taeyong segera melepas maskernya dan menghela napas. Berjam-jam mengenakan masker wajah tidak nyaman juga.

Entah ini hanya perasaan Jaehyun saja, tapi dia perhatikan semenjak mereka tiba di stasiun ini Jaehyun memergoki Taeyong yang berkali-kali menelan ludah gugup, tangannya juga berkeringat saat Jaehyun menggenggamnya. Saat mereka sudah duduk di dalam _cable car_ pun Taeyong terlihat gusar, wajahnya terus menunduk ke bawah.

Jaehyun sangat khawatir, akhirnya dia pun menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan bertanya. " _Hyung_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaannya hanya dijawab anggukan lemah oleh Taeyong. Namun semakin _cable car_ ini membawa mereka ke tempat yang lebih tinggi menuju Namsan Tower, wajah Taeyong semakin pucat. Jaehyun menyadari ada yang tidak benar dengan kondisi Taeyong saat ini. Sebelah tangan Jaehyun memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh dagu Taeyong dan mengangkat wajah namja yang lebih tua itu perlahan. Alangkah terkejutnya Jaehyun yang menjumpai keringat Taeyong yang bercucuran dan bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar.

" _Hyung_ , apa dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini kau masih mau berbohong kepadaku. Katakan apa yang terjadi, _hyung. Jebal_."

Taeyong memandang Jaehyun takut-takut, yang dibalas dengan tatapan menyakinkan oleh Jaehyun.

"Sebenarnya aku takut ketinggian" ucap Taeyong lemah. Mungkin jika situasi tidak seperti ini Jaehyun akan tertawa sekarang juga, namun mengingat kondisi Taeyong yang sangat menyedihkan ini Jaehyun menahannya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Taeyong.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu, _hyung_?" ujar Jaehyun, belum sempat mendapat izin dari Taeyong, Jaehyun langsung menarik Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya. Tak ada penolakan dari Taeyong, tapi juga tak ada balasan darinya. Jaehyun merasa sedikit kecewa, namun ia abaikan perasaan itu dan lebih memilih untuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ , jangan khawatir, jangan takut. Selama aku di sampingmu, di sini bersamamu, aku berjanji aku akan selalu melindungimu." ujar Jaehyun lirih. "Pejamkan saja matamu, dan bayangkan kau berda di suatu tempat yang kau sukai. Bersenang-senang." imbuhnya.

Diam-diam Taeyong menuruti segala ucapan Jaehyun, suara Jaehyun seperti mantra untuknya. dengan ragu ia membalas pelukan Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya tak ayal mengulas senyum bahagia. Taeyong balas memeluknya. Astaga satu lagi momen terindah dalam hidupnya baru saja tercipta.

.

.

Posisi mereka masih sama sampai _cable car_ berhenti dan membawa mereka ke puncak. Jaehyun menjadi yang pertama melepas pelukan mereka, tangannya masih senantiasa menggenggam erat jemari Taeyong.

Merekapun mulai menjamah spot-spot menarik di Namsan Tower dengan dihiasi langit malam dan gemerlap lampu yang indah. Mereka memulainya dengan mengunjungi restoran setempat yang begitu terkenal yaitu "N Grill". Dimana yang unik adalah resto ini akan berputar setiap beberapa menit dan menyuguhkan pemandangan Seoul dari segala arah.

Setelah dirasa kenyang, merekan melanjutkan ke area gembok cinta. Terlihat beberapa pasangan kekasih yang sedang duduk-duduk di kursi yang tersedia ada juga yang sedang memasang gembok. Jaehyun melirik Taeyong dan mendapati wajah yang sedikit bosan namja di sampingnya ini.

"Hey, _hyung_ , aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu suatu tempat yang menarik di sini, kau mau?"

"Apa itu?" ucap Taeyong sedikit penasaran, pasalnya ini baru pertama kalinya dia menginjakan kaki di Namsan Tower.

"Sudah ikuti saja aku." jawab Jaehyun penuh misteri.

Ternyata Jaehyun membawanya menuju Digital Observatory yang dilengkapi dengan teleskop untuk melihat kota Seoul. Jaehyun menyuruh Taeyong untuk mencobanya, begitu terpukaunya Taeyong dengan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Alhasil senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah Taeyong, dan tanpa dia sadari senyum indahnya menimbulkan senyuman juga dari namja yang lain. Jaehyun.

Melihat Taeyong yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya, Jaehyun berpamitan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama atau akan aku tinggal kau di sini." jawab Taeyong. Jaehyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum geli, mana mungkin Taeyong akan meninggalkannya. Fakta bahwa ini pertama kalinya Teyong berkunjung ke sini sudah cukup untuk ia jadikan alasan.

" _Ye_."

Sepeninggal Jaehyun, Taeyong masih asyik dengan kegiatan mengamatinya. Namun dia merasakan hal yang tidak baik, semenjak dari area gembok cinta ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Dia tidak bercerita kepada Jaehyun karena tidak ingin membuat namja itu khawatir. Sejenak Taeyong berbalik, matanya berkeliling melihat sekitarnya. Berpura-pura sedang mencari seseorang. Dan benar saja, ia melihat bayangan seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok. Sesekali orang itu mengarahkan kamera yang bergelantung di lehernya ke arah Taeyong, dengan Taeyong yang langsung saja membuang muka lalu pura-pura sibuk kembali dengaan teleskopnya. Dugaannya tak salah lagi, dia sedang diikuti. _Shit! Paparazzi_. Rutuknya dalam hati.

Di sisi lain, bukannya ke kamar mandi sesuai dengan ucapannya, Jaehyun malah kembali menuju area gembok cinta. Selagi dia di sini, dia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Dia juga ingin kisah cintanya dengan Taeyong akan terwujud dan abadi. Karena sebelumnya ia tidak membawa gembok, Jaehyun membeli gembok terlebih dahulu kepada penjual setempat. Jari-jemarinya menuliskan sesuatu di atas gembok itu.

Setelah menguncinya, Jaehyun membuang kunci itu ke bawah. Senyum puas tersungging di wajah tampannya.

"Semoga hati kita akan selalu terikat selamanya. JH & TY" ucap Jaehyun mengulang apa yang telah ia tulis pada gembok tersebut.

Tidak ingin meninggalkan Taeyong terlalu lama, Jaehyun segera bergegas kembali menemui Taeyong.

Setibanya di samping Taeyong, Jaehyun membuka suara, "Hey" sapanya kepada Taeyong. Begitu menyadari bahwa Jaehyun sudah kembali, buru-buru Taeyong menarik tangan Jaehyun dan membawanya pergi. Berlari-lari menuruni tangga menuju bawah dengan tergesa-gesa. Jaehyun yang kaget dengan situasi mereka saat ini pun bertanya-tanya. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Memang ada sampai kita harus berlari seperti ini?"

"Paparazzi." jawaban singkat dari Taeyong sudah cukup untuk Jaehyun mengartikan situasi yang sedang terjadi. Paham dengan apa yang Taeyong rasakan, Jaehyun mengeratkan genggamannya dengan Taeyong dan menambah kecepatan larinya.

Mungkin faktor kelelahan karena berlari terlalu jauh, kaki Taeyong keseleo yang membuat empunya jatuh terduduk dan merintih kesakitan. Begitu menyadari Taeyong terjatuh, mata Jaehyun langsung berkeliling memeriksa. Setelah memastikan tak ada orang yang mengikuti mereka lagi maupun orang yang terlihat mencurigakan, Jaehyun langsung berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Taeyong. Dipijatnya kaki Taeyong dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan memaksakan diri lagi, atau kakimu akan patah." ucap Jaehyun.

" _Ya_! Kau berlebihan Jung Jaehyun. Bagaimana dengan orang itu?"

"Sudah aman, jangan khawatir." balas Jaehyun. Taeyong mencoba berdiri, Jaehyun masih dalam posisinya, mengamati Taeyong yang terlihat kesulitan untuk berdiri dan berjalan. Langkahnya tertatih-tatih.

Taeyong merasakan sakit pada pergelangan kakinya, sangat sakit untuk berjalan dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Maka pada saat dirasa dirinya akan terjatuh menumbuk tanah, Taeyong hanya memejamkan matanya. Mempersiapkan luka baru yang mungkin akan didapatinya.

Namun sebelum tubuhnya jatuh, sepasang tangan menahannya. Taeyong dapat merasakan jika punggungnya menyentuh dada bidang seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Sudah cukup _,hyung_. Jangan paksakan dirimu lagi." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Jaehyun yang menolongnya.

Netranya menangkap gerak-gerik Jaehyun yang berjongkok memunggunginya. "Naiklah" ucap Jaehyun yang menoleh ke belakang dan bola matanya mengisyaratkan kepada Taeyong untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"Tapi-" belum sempat Taeyong menjawab perkataan Jaehyun, Jaehyun lebih dulu menyelanya. "Atau kau aku tinggal, _hyung_." tentu saja Jaehyun tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Mana mungkin dia tega meninggalkan Taeyong sendirian. Perlahan Jaehyun mendengar derap langkah kaki Taeyong yang mendekat. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, sebuah tangan mengalung manis di lehernya. Dengan sigap, Jaehyun berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Taeyong yang berada di gendongannya.

"Jaehyun, aku malu. Lihat orang-orang itu, mereka terus memperhatikan kita." bisik Taeyong di telinga Jaehyun. "Biarkan saja, mereka hanya iri kepadamu karena begitu beruntung bisa digendong oleh orang tampan sepertiku." jawab Jaehyun sedikit menyombongkan diri.

 _BLETAK!_

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung_? Mengapa kau memukul kepaku?" omel Jaehyun tidak terima.

" _Ya_! Jung Jaehyun ternyata selain menyebalkan kau itu sangat percaya diri. Hahahaha" jawab Taeyong yang disertai tawa miliknya. Dari posisi seperti ini, Jaehyun dapat merasakan dada Taeyong yang menyentuh punggungnya, merasakan degup jantung namja yang lebih tua darinya, merasakan kepala Taeyong yang bersandar pada bahu tegapnya, dan jangan lupakan kedua tangan Taeyong yang bergelayut di lehernya. Itu semua sudah cukup membuat wajah seorang Jung Jaehyun memerah. Bersyukurlah karena Taeyong yang tidak melihat wajah bersemu miliknya.

Tiba-tiba dering suara ponsel milik Taeyong mengusik mereka berdua, walaupun agak kesusahan Taeyong berhasil mengambil ponsel miliknya. Keningnya mengernyit heran, pasalnya yang menelponya sekarang adalah Park Chanyeol, _manager_ nya. Dengan segera, Taeyong mengangkat telfonnya.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

 _"Ya! Lee Taeyong! Dimana kau sekarang?"_ Suara Park Chanyeol langsung memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

"Aku sedang di Namsan, ada apa?"

 _"Kau harus ke agensi sekarang. Tunggu saja di sana, dan jangan ke mana-mana. Sepuluh menit lagi akan ada sopir yang menjemputmu."_

 _"_ Katakan dulu ada apa hyung. Bukankah aku sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini?"

 _"Kau masih ingat Kang Seulgi? Ada berita yang menyebarkan jika kau berpacran dengannya."_ Dari nada suaranya, Taeyong bisa tau kalau manajernya itu sedang panik sekarang. Karena diapun kaget mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

 _"Detailnya akan ku jelaskan nanti_."

"Hmm, baiklah."

Dan sambungan terputus. Jaehyun yang diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan namja itu merasa tertohok hatinya. Memang belum jelas kebenarannya, namun tetap saja mendengar seseorang yang kau sukai dikabarkan berpacaran dengan orang lain itu begitu menyakitkan.

Tak terasa 10 menit sudah mereka habiskan untuk sampai di tepian jalan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti. Tak ada yang membuka suara, baik Taeyong maupun Jaehyun sama-sama bungkam setelah telpon dari Chanyeol.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan Chanyeol, sebuah sedan hitam metalik sudah terpakir manis di depan mereka. Jaehyun menurunkan Taeyong dengan perlahan, membantunya masuk ke dalam mobil.

" _Mianhae_ Jung Jaehyun, _jeongmal mianhae_ " ucap Taeyong dengan nada lirih.

" _Gwaenchana,_ hyung, jangan meminta maaf. Semoga urusanmu cepat selesai." jawab Jaehyun dengan senyuman, mencoba meyakinkan Taeyong bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Hmm. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Dan jangan katakan jika aku tidak boleh berterima kasih kepadamu." ucap Taeyong.

Jaehyun lantas tertawa kecil. " Y _e_ , aku juga berterima kasih karena kau telah meluangkan waktumu untuku, _hyung_."

Dan saat mobil itu pergi, Taeyong menyempatkan diri untuk menengok keluar jendela dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jaehyun.

Sepeninggal Taeyong, hanya tersisa Jaehyun seorang diri. Ditemani angin malam yang berhembus semakin dingin. Entah sejak kapan langit berubah mendung, Jaehyun tidak menyadarinya. Taeyong membuat segala dunia Jaehyun hanya berpusat kepada dirinya. Menjadikan Taeyong sebagai porosnya.

Tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai jatuh ke bumi. Namun tak ada sekecilpun niatan Jaehyun untuk menepi. Badannya kini sudah basah kuyup, rasa dingin mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya hingga membuatnya menggigil. Maka setelah dirasa tubuhnya tak kuat lagi di bawah guyuran hujan, Jaehyun barulah menepi. Dia merogoh saku celanya, mengambil ponsel dan mengirim pesan kepada Doyoung untuk menjemputnya.

Setelah lima belas menit menunggu, tubuhnya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Samar-samar dia melihat sahabatnya yang datang menghampirinya, menyampirkan sebuah jaket di tubuhnya, entah apa yang Doyoung katakan kepadanya. Mungkin sumpah serapah yang merutuki kebodohannya dengan hujan-hujanan seperti ini, entahlah, dirinya terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Dan sebelum Jaehyun jatuh tak sadarkan diri, lamat-lamat Doyoung dapat mendengar sahabatnya ini mengucapkan sebuah nama.

"Lee Taeyong"

.

TBC

.

*jaeyook bokum : makanan Korea yang terdiri atas daging babi dan dimasak dengan saus cabai merah plus kimchi (kalo yang udah nonton NCT Life in Seoul ep 4 pasti tau)

Annyeonghaseo! Lama tak jumpaaa

Kita berdua minta maaf banget karena updatenya lama karena UAS. Dan UASnya baru selese kemaren :( Kemaren pulang2 Hana niatnya mau langsung ngerjain cuma kebelet nonton running man dan ngegame hahaha /ditimpuk. Jadilah ngerjain sore2 dan malemnya mati listrik, padahal Hana belom ngesave chapternya D': untungnya sih ke-autosave jadinya pas dibuka pagi2 selamat. Terus dia stuck jadi dilanjut sama Flow hahahahiks. Dan ini balesan untuk yang udah review chap sebelumnya :

mybestbaetae : ini udah ngedate hohoho. Diajarin siapa ya? Ada deh…

porororororong : sudah update dan udah terjawab di sini yaaa. Orang ketiganya ditunggu saja hahahaha /ketawasetan

ulfah . cuittybeams : disini mark beraksi lagi awkwkwk

Iceu Doger : mereka berdua emang mulut ember kudu dimasukin sesuatu tuh mulut. Ini udah apdet yaaa

blackpearl : aduh yang nulis aja gemes banget ngetiknya. Mungkin di chap ini udah keliatan siapa yang lebih ganas hohoho

Sekar310 : ini udah diapdet, maaf kalo lama banget hiks T_T

Byunki : yeees ini udah dilanjut~

fujoness : jaeyong emang bikin gemesss. Ini udah apdet, maafkan lama huhuhu

sha . nakanishi : ini udah diapdet~

suki-chan07 : hai hai di chap ini udah ngedate yo…

Shim Yeonhae : ih tau aja kamu /ketjup

deborahxoxo : maaf kalo kecepeten :(( ini udah dilanjut yaaa

ethazhang : sudah dilanjut~

Guest : couple lain sama orang ketiga ditunggu aja yooo. ini sudah di-next~

YOUNG10 FOREVER : iyaaa ini udah apdet

dabeerrel : kamu suka aku suka kita semua suka /ga. Iya si jae seme tenang aja. Ini udah apdet, maaf lama T_T

.

Sekali lagi kita minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya _(_ _)_

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, fav, follow pokoknya makasih bangeeet /kecupsatusatu/ tanpa kalian mungkin kita ga bakal bisa sampai sini. Kita juga selalu ngusahain biar apdet secepat mungkin. Ditunggu lagi reviewnya yaaaa

Flow & Hana


	5. Chapter 5

_Karena yang sakit itu bukan melepas apa yang pernah dimiliki, justru apa yang belum sempat termiliki._

 _._

This Love

Characters: Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong, etc.

NCT milik SM, kami cuma pinjam nama artis-artisnya

Warnings: Typo(s), BL! DLDR!

.

Malam sudah semakin larut saat Taeyong menginjakan kaki di agensi. Dengan tergesa ia berlari menuju ruangan sang manager. Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia berhenti sejenak. Indra pendengarannya bisa mendengar bahwa ada beberapa orang yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu di dalam sana. Dengan ragu, tangannya berayun membuka gagang pintu.

Untuk beberapa detik, semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam ketika Taeyong memasuki ruangan dan duduk di salah satu sofa. Netranya menangkap sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi untuknya, Park Chanyeol sang manager, asistennya, Kang Seulgi tentunya, dan apa-apaan itu kenapa Mark juga ada di sini? Taeyong bisa mengerti alasan akan keberadaan yang lainnya di ruangan ini. Tapi Mark? Astaga pasti bocah itu datang tanpa diundang. Apa lagi kalu bukan untuk mencari tau segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _hyung-_ nya.

"Taeyong- _ah_ ~" ucap Seulgi memecah keheningan. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula lalu melangkah mendekati Taeyong. _Yeoja_ itu mendudukan dirinya di samping Taeyong, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Taeyong. Taeyong yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu terkejut, dengan halus dia menyingkirkan kepala Seulgi dari bahunya dan bergeser sedikit menjauh.

Seulgi yang merasa mendapat penolakan dari Taeyong hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. _Kenapa aku sulit sekali untuk mendapatkanmu?_!. Batinnya frustasi.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa berita itu bisa tersebar, _hyung_?" desak Taeyong pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk menganggap _namja_ itu seperti kakaknya sendiri, jadi ya Taeyong hanya menuruti.

"Baca ini dulu, semuanya sudah tertuang di sana. Jika ada yang belum jelas baru akan aku beritahukan kepadamu." ucap Chanyeol sembari menyerahkan ponsel miliknya.

Layar ponsel itu menampilkan sebuah situs berita yang membicarakan tentang dirinya dan Seulgi. Dalam berita itu ditulis bahwa Taeyong dan Seulgi sedang diam-diam berpacaran. Hubungan asmara mereka mulai terjalin semenjak mereka yang terlibat dalam pembuatan _music video_ lagu terbaru Taeyong tiga bulan yang lalu. Dalam berita itu juga terlampir foto-foto mereka yang tertangkap kamera sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Dan yang paling mengejutkannya yaitu salah satu foto yang memperlihatkan dirinya seolah-olah sedang mencium Seulgi. Padahal pada kenyataannya dirinya tidak pernah menyukai _yeoja_ itu, sekalipun tidak. Hubungan keduanya hanyalah sebatas rekan kerja, dimana pada saat itu Seulgi dipilih sebagai model video klipnya. Itupun bukan Taeyong yang memilihnya.

Dan apa-apaan foto itu. Mencium Seulgi? Bahkan pemikiran bodoh itu tak pernah seklaipun terlintas di pikiran Taeyong. Taeyong mengakui jika orang yang berada di dalam foto itu memang dirinya, namun demi apapun dia tidak melakukan seperti apa yang tertulis dalam berita itu.

Taeyong menggeram marah. Pikirannya kacau saat ini. Siapa keparat yang telah mengambil gambarnya dengan sudut yang begitu memojokannya seakan dia melakukan hal tersebut.

"Adakan konfrensi pers secepatnya. Jika perlu besok pagi." ucap Taeyong dingin. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan, menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Mungkin jika tatapan mata seseorang dapat menembus sesuatu yang dilihatnya, kepala Chanyeol sekarang sudah berlubang karena tatapan Taeyong yang begitu mematikan.

"Tenanglah Taeyong, untuk sementara ini agensi sudah membantah jika hal tersebut tidaklah benar. Kita tunggu bagaimana respon publik. Jika hal ini masih ramai dibicarakan, barulah kita adakan konferensi pers." jelas Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Taeyong menghembuskan nafas kasar, dirinya sudah cukup lelah hari ini. Menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Jaehyun memang banyak menguras tenaganya, namun dirinya mau tak mau juga mengakui bahwa hal itu juga membangunkan gejolak yang aneh dalam hatinya. Perasaan asing yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Ah, berbicara tentang Jaehyun, bagaimana kabar _namja_ itu sekarang? Jujur Taeyong merasa sangat bersalah meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian tadi.

"Jika tak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan aku pulang." ujar Taeyong bersiap untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Namun perkataan Chanyeol selanjutnya berhasil membuatnya bungkam, dan memaksanya untuk kembali duduk.

"Saat aku menelfonmu tadi, bukankah kau sedang berada di Namsan? Sedang apa kau di sana? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?" ucap Chanyeol penuh selidik. Tak ayal pertanyaan dari Chanyeol barusan membuat segala atensi di ruangan itu mengarah padanya. Taeyong mendapati tatapan penuh tanya dari Seulgi, si asisten, dan juga Chanyeol. Pemandangan berbeda nampak pada wajah Mark, Taeyong menangkap seulas senyum seakan menahan tawa dan apa-apaan itu? Mengapa sorot mata Mark seakan _menggodanya_?

Tak ingin diintograsi lebih lama, Taeyong menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan dibumbui sedikit kebohongan di sana. "Hanya berjalan-jalan dengan teman lama. Dan kakiku terkilir saat _hyung_ menelfonku untuk cepat-cepat ke agensi."

Dengan gesit Seulgi langsung mendekat lagi ke Taeyong, wajahnya menunjukan raut khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Seulgi dengan tertatih Taeyong berjalan menuju pintu. "Ayo, Mark." Maka _namja_ yang disebut namanya itu hanya mengikuti perintah _hyung_ nya, meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam keheningan.

.

.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Doyoung membaringkan tubuh Jaehyun ke atas ranjang milik sahabatnya itu. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Doyoung bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Jaehyun, yang pasti bukan dengan mendobrak pintu atau membobolnya. Password apartemen ini sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Dengan segera, Doyoung mengganti pakaian Jaehyun yang basah dengan pakaian yang kering, bermaksud membuat temannya yang sedang demam itu tidak semakin parah kondisinya. Oh ya, tolong jangan berpikir macam-macam terhadap dirinya, Doyoung hanya sebatas menggantai pakaian luar Jaehyun yang basah, tidak lebih. Lagipula di hatinya sudah ada orang lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Moon Taeil yang membuatnya terpesona dengan suara malaikatnya.

Dengan sigap Doyoung segera menempelkan kain basah pada dahi Jaehyun, _mengompres._ Sesekali diangkatnya lipatan kain itu, diperas, dibasahi, lalu diletakkan lagi pada dahi Jaehyun. Hal itu terus berulang sampai kantuk menyerang Doyoung dan memaksanya untuk tidur. Doyoung tahu Taeil sebenarnya khawatir saat menelponnya beberapa menit yang lalu, mengetahui bahwa Doyoung pergi malam-malam untuk menjemput sahabatnya itu. Tapi Taeil hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membiarkan pacarnya untuk melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Jaehyun merasakan sesuatu yang basah di dahinya. Matanya perlahan terbuka, tangannya meraih kain basah di dahinya dan menaruhnya di dalam baskom di atas nakas tempat tidurnya.

Dilihatnya Doyoung yang jatuh tertidur dengan kepala menunduk di sampingnya. "Hey..." Jaehyun mengguncang tubuh Doyoung pelan.

" _Ya_! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Doyoung panik, punggung tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Jaehyun. _Dingin_.

" _Gwaenchana_." Ujar Jaehyun tulus. Senyum tersungging di wajahnya, alhasil menampilkan lesung pipit pada pipinya.

"Hmm sepertinya memang begitu, demammu sudah turun. Jaehyun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Doyoung penasaran. Pasalnya dia heran, apa yang membuat sahabatnya ini bertindak bodoh dengan hujan-hujanan seperti itu.

Jaehyun terdiam, tampak tak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Lee Taeyong kah itu?" mengingat nama sosok itu yang tanpa sadar disebut oleh Jaehyun sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri, Doyoung menduga artis itu pasti ada hubungannya.

"Kau pasti lelah, sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." jawab Jaehyun. Doyoung yang merasa pertanyaannya diabaikan hendak menanyakannya lagi, namun nyataanya tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Semua kata tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Karena Jaehyun telah lebih dulu menginterupsinya.

"Kim Doyoung." ucap Jaehyun. Maka seketika itu pula Doyoung menyerah, dia terlampau hafal akan watak sahabatnya ini. Jika Jaehyun sudah menyebut Doyoung dengan nama lengkapnya, Jaehyun tidak ingin perkataannya disanggah. Ia ingin sendiri.

Oleh karena itu Doyoung pun berdiri, beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. " _Arasseo_ , jaga dirimu baik-baik, _ne_."

Anggukan lemah sebagai jawaban dari Jaehyun. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Doyoung pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun .

Sepeninggal Doyoung, Jaehyun meraih ponselnya. Jemarinya mengetikkan sebuah nama dalam sebuah situs pencarian. Lee Taeyong. Tak sampai memakan waktu tiga detik, layar ponselnya sudah menampilkan deretan berita yang menyangkut artis itu. Dibukanya laman berita teratas, berita terbaru mengenai Lee Taeyong yang sedang _booming-booming_ nya.

Hatinya berdenyut nyeri ketika membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Semakin jauh dia membaca, rasanya semakin banyak jarum yang menusuk hatinya. Perih.

Maka saat layar itu menunjukan sebuah foto yang seakan Taeyong sedang mencium seorang gadis, tangannya bergetar. Ponselnya terlepas dari genggamannya. Hatinya tak sanggup lagi melihatnya.

Jaehyun memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Berharap bahwa setelah ia terbangun, berita itu tak sungguh ada. Dan ketika kelopak mata itu terpejam, setetes air mata jatuh tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Ponselnya berdenting, menandakan sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk. Jaehyun sama sekali tak berniat untuk membukanya karena kepalanya makin terasa berputar-putar. Dan dirinyapun jatuh terlelap menyongsong mimpi.

 _From: Taeyong hyung_

 _Jaljayo, Jung Jaehyun_.

.

.

Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah korden di jendela kamarnya yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka, alhasil hal tersebut mengusik tidur nyaman seorang Mark Lee. Dirinya membatin dan merutuki siapa yang berani-beraninya masuk—

" _Hyung_?!" nada heran bercampur keterkejutan Mark membaur menjadi satu. Begitu teringat bahwa selain dirinya hanya ada _hyung_ nya di rumah ini dia segera bangun. Pasalnya, tidak biasanya Taeyong memasuki kamarnya dan membangunkannya pagi-pagi begini. _Pasti ada sesuatu_. Pikir Mark.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Mark heran.

"Ummm apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?" jawab Taeyong, terlihat keraguan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, apa itu?"

"Pergilah ke suatu tempat, aku ingin kau memastikan kondisi seseorang di sana. Oh, bawakan juga buah atau apapun itu." ujar Taeyong malu-malu. Mark menangkap rona tipis di wajah hyungnya, ia pun terkekeh geli.

"Jaehyun _hyung_? Pasti dia orangnya kan?" Mata Taeyong membelalak lebar karena terkejut, bagaimana Mark bisa tau? Jangan-jangan—

"Ya! Dasar bocah tidak sopan!" Taeyong memukul kepala Mark, tidak terlalu keras tapi cukup untuk membuat Mark mengaduh kesakitan.

—Mark membaca pesan-pesannya dengan Jaehyun pada saat itu.

" _Mianhae, hyung_. Habis aku penasaran siapa yang membuat _hyung_ sampai senyum-senyum sendiri malam itu." desah Mark menyesal.

"Ah, sudahlah, karena kau sudah terlanjur tahu kuharap kau menjaga mulutmu baik-baik. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Mengerti?"

" _Arasseo_ " jawab Mark.

"Jadi apa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Taeyong mengulang. Taeyong tahu mungkin saja Jaehyun sakit, pasalnya tak lama ketika dia masuk ke mobil, hujan langsung turun dengan derasnya sampai menimbulkan bunyi yang berisik di kaca mobil. "Pasti. Mana alamatnya? Biar aku pergi sendiri ke sana." jawab Mark sembari mengadahkan telapak tangannya.

"Itu masalahnya, aku tidak tahu di mana dia tinggal. Karena itu aku mempercayakan hal ini kepadamu. Kau ahlinya bukan?" jawab Taeyong enteng. Mark yang mendengarnya lagi-lagi mendesah frustasi. "Baiklah walau ini akan sedikit merepotkan, mana nomor ponselnya? Biar aku lacak."

"Sudah aku kirim saat kau masih tidur. Aku tau kau tidak akan menolak." ucap Taeyong sambil tersenyum puas.

"Tapi _hyung_ , kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang datang ke sana?" tanya Mark sedikit penasaran.

"Aku harus pergi ke agensi, mengurus berita meresahkan itu." keluh Taeyong yang hanya di tanggapi anggukan kepala dan _Ooohhh_ dari Mark.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi. Oh ya, aku belum sempat membuat sarapan, jadi untuk pagi ini makanlah di luar." ucap Taeyong sebelum meninggalkan kamar Mark, Mark hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Belum sampai satu menit, Taeyong kembali melongok ke dalam kamar Mark. "Mark, bilang padanya juga bahwa aku minta maaf. Tolong." Lalu Taeyong kembali menghilang di balik pintu.

Sepeninggal Taeyong, Mark langsung meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas.

"Sepertinya, hari ini akan menyenangkan." monolognya.

.

.

Cukup sulit bagi Taeyong untuk memasuki agensi, pasalnya halaman depan kantor agensinya dipenuhi dengan wartawan yang jika dihitung jumlahnya sampai puluhan.

Berkat bantuan keamanan, Taeyong berhasil masuk dengan aman. Sesampainya di lobi, Taeyong menjumpai Chanyeol sedang berdiskusi dengan beberapa staff.

"Chanyeol _hyung_." panggil Taeyong. Merasa dirinya terpanggil, dengan segera Chanyeol menoleh dan menghampiri Taeyong.

"Bagaimana, _hyung_? Apa ada perubahan?" tanya Taeyong.

"Ya, ada perubahan tapi aku yakin kau tidak suka dengan perubahan ini." jawab Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, membuat rambutnya makin terlihat berantakan di pagi hari.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi?" desak Taeyong.

"Baru saja Seulgi memberi pernyataan kepada media bahwa berita itu benar adanya. Bahwa orang yang berada dalam foto itu benar dirinya dan juga dirimu." ujar Chanyeol.

"Apa?! Apa yang sedang gadis itu pikirkan?! Apa dia juga mengatakan bahwa kami memiliki hubungan?!" maki Taeyong. Amarahnya kian memuncak, dia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran _yeoja_ itu. Dengan memberi pernyataan seperti itu malah makin memperkeruh situasi.

"Tenanglah, jika masalah hubungan Seulgi tidak mengatakan apapun. Bicaralah baik-baik dengannya. Dia ada di ruanganku. Ingat! Bicara baik-baik. Tanpa emosi." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Taeyong.

.

.

Decitan suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Seulgi menolehkan kepalanya, mencari tau siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Taeyong- _ah_..." panggilnya. Dengan acuh Taeyong duduk di hadapan _yeoja_ itu. Tatapan matanya sedingin es, penuh dengan intimidasi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Taeyong. _Yeoja_ di hadapanya ini sedikit-sedikit menatapnya takut, tanganya meremas ujung dress selututnya. Kentara sekali kalau dirinya sedang gugup.

"Taeyong- _ah_ , apa maksudmu?" lirih Seulgi.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu. Pengakuanmu kepada media. Kau sadar betul itu akan memperburuk keadaan." Mati-matian Taeyong menahan amarahnya terhadap perempuan itu. Jari jemarinya memutih akibat kepalan tanganya yang begitu kuat.

"Ta-tapi aku melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika melakukan sama seperti yang berita itu kabarkan?" ucap Seulgi penuh dengan makna implisit. Taeyong tidak bodoh, dia sadar betul bahwa Seulgi menyukainya. Dari segala gerak-gerik yeoja itu selama ini, sudah cukup untuk Taeyong menyadari perasaan Seulgi. Namun Taeyong tetap bersikap acuh selama ini.

Cukup lama dalam keheningan, indra pendengaran Taeyong menangkap isakan kecil dari Seulgi.

Maka pada saat _yeoja_ itu mengungkapkan perasaanya, Taeyong tidak kaget lagi. "Taeyong _-ah_ , aku menyukaimu. Sangat sangat menyukaimu. Bisakah kita jalani apa yang mereka kabarkan saat ini? _Jebal_." ucap Seulgi memohon.

" _Noona_ , dengarkan aku. Aku menyukaimu, tapi bukan dalam konteks antara laki-laki kepada perempuan. Aku menghormatimu karena kita rekan kerja. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?" ucap Taeyong lirih, menurunkan nada suaranya agar Seulgi tidak merasa tertekan.

"Apa saat ini sudah ada seseorang yang mengisi hatimu?" tanya Seulgi.

Untuk sejenak Taeyong terdiam, terlihat sedang berpikir. Jika ditanya masalah hati, jujur Taeyong pun masih bingung. Ada dua nama dalam hatinya, sosok yang pernah atau mungkin masih dia sukai dari masa lalu. Dan sosok yang baru-baru ini memasuki kehidupannya. Untuk sekarang, dia belum bisa memilih.

"Aku tak bisa menjawabnya secara pasti, tapi banyak yang mengisi hatiku, _noona_. Termasuk kau di dalamnya." ucap Taeyong ambigu. "Jadi aku mohon, lupakan perasaan itu, oke? Karena seperti apapun aku ataupun kau berusaha, perasaanku takkan pernah berubah." imbuh Taeyong, kali ini terkandung keseriusan dalam suaranya.

Seulgi merasakan lututnya semakin lemas. Matanya hampir saja menumpahkan cairan bening yang ditahannya sedari tadi. Perkataan Taeyong sepertinya sudah tak bisa diganggu gugat. Dari ekspresinya, Seulgi dapat membayangkan jikalau dirinya meminta Taeyong untuk mencoba maka takkan ada yang berubah di hati pemuda tersebut.

Seulgi tiba-tiba menghambur memeluk Taeyong, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu rekannya. Taeyong tidak menolak, lama-kelamaan rasa simpati kepada _yeoja_ itu tumbuh. Ia mahfum benar dengan apa yang Seulgi rasakan. Seulgi perlahan-lahan mencoba membuang isi hatinya. "Biarkan untuk beberapa saat seperti ini saja, _dongsaeng_ , sebelum aku benar-benar melepasmu." ucap Seulgi. Taeyong mengangguk mengiyakan, diusapnya dengan lembut punggung milik Seulgi. "Maafkan aku Taeyong- _ah_ , aku secara tidak sadar membuat posisimu semakin sulit. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Pasti." tambahnya.

Taeyong melepas pelukannya, ditatapnya mata Seulgi. "Tidak, _noona_ , kita selesaikan ini bersama. Hal ini tidak hanya menyangkut masalah dirmu, tapi juga diriku." ujar Taeyong.

Seulgi mengangguk, menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum manis kepada Taeyong. Yang dibalas senyuman tipis milik Taeyong.

" _Gomawo_."

.

.

Mark memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen yang bisa dikategorikan mewah. Tangan kanannya membawa sekantong buah-buahan segar, sedangkan sebuah kertas dengan sebuah alamat yang tertera di sana ia genggam di tangan kirinya. Berkat bantuan temannya—Donghyuck, Mark berhasil menemukan alamat tempat tinggal Jung Jaehyun. Cukup sulit sebenarnya, mengingat ia hanya bermodalkan sedikit informasi yaitu nama namja itu dan nomor ponselnya.

Setibanya Mark di salah satu pintu apartemen, kertas itu ia selipkan pada saku celananya. Dengan ragu ia menekan bel yang terdapat di sana. Selama tiga menit menunggu tak ada jawaban, Mark berniat untuk menekan belnya lagi, sebelum sebuah suara menyahut dari intercom.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya sebuah suara. Dengan ragu, Mark menjawab panggilan itu "Mmm Mark."

Tak ada jawaban. Mark takut-takut kalau Jaehyun tidak mau membukakan pintu untuknya, tapi nyatanya tak lama berselang pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja dengan penampilan urakan ciri khas orang bangun tidur. Namun jujur, walaupun dengan penampilan seperti itu Mark harus mengakui bahwa namja yang berdiri di depannya ini masih terlihat tampan.

" _Annyeonghaseyo."_ sapa Mark soopan dengan membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. Jaehyun membungkuk mengikuti. "Apa benar ini apartemen milik Jung Jaehyun?" tanya Mark was-was.

"Ya, aku Jaehyun, dan siapa kau?" Mark dapat melihat Jaehyun mengernyitkan alisnya, menampilkan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah... aku lupa." Mark menepuk dahinya. "Aku Mark Lee, adik Lee Taeyong."

Jaehyun melebarkan bola matanya. Rasa heran yang tadi singgah perlahan-lahan sirna. Kiranya Jaehyun tahu alasan apa yang membuat adik Lee Taeyong datang ke sini.

"Kalau begitu silakan masuk." Jaehyun membimbing Mark memasuki apartemennya lebih dalam. Mempersilahkan Mark untuk duduk di ruang tamunya dan menunggu sejenak untuk merapikan diri.

Sementara Mark yang ditinggal sendirian melongo melihat interior apartemen tersebut. Semua yang ada di dalam terlihat _berkelas_. Dari jendela besar yang terpampang di sebelah kanannya, dinding bercat oranye pucat dengan motif burung-burung, dan jangan lupakan sofa empuk yang Mark duduki serta lukisan indah yang terpampang di dinding. Mark jadi bertanya-tanya apa pekerjaan laki-laki yang kemarin mengencani kakaknya ini. _Benar-benar kaya_ , kata Mark dalam hati.

Tak lama Jaehyun datang dengan dua kaleng jus jeruk di tangannya, menyerahkan yang satu pada Mark dan membuka yang satunya lagi lalu meneguknya. Mark dengan lugu membukanya lalu menatap Jaehyun yang menaruh pelan-pelan kalengnya di meja.

"Maafkan aku tak bisa menyuguhkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari ini. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin kakakmu sampaikan?" Jaehyun tersenyum tipis. Mark berdeham pelan sebelum berkata, "Kakakku ingin memberikan ini dan dia juga bilang 'aku minta maaf', begitu."

Jaehyun menerima bingkisan itu dengan gundah. Taeyong tak perlu sampai berbuat begini hanya karena dirinya. Jaehyun mengerti profesi Taeyong dan kesibukan yang melanda harinya. Apalagi media juga sedang ramai tentang skandalnya. "Sejujurnya kakakmu tak perlu repot-repot begini. Lagipula aku hanya pusing sedikit, nanti juga sembuh sendiri." ungkap Jaehyun. Kendati kepalanya memang seperti mau pecah tapi dia tak mau jika bocah di depannya ini jadi ikut khawatir.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Taeyong hyung dengan tulus memberikanmu ini, dia berharap agar kau cepat sembuh." timpal Mark yang dibalas anggukan lemah dari Jaehyun. "Kukira itu saja dariku. Kau bisa bilang sendiri pada Taeyong _hyung_ kalau mau berterima kasih padanya. Aku permisi." Mark membungkuk kaku dan tergesa-gesa ke luar pintu. Sementara Jaehyun hanya dapat menatap kosong bingkisan di depannya. _Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku, hyung?_

.

.

.

Hari itu terasa sangat melelahkan bagi entertainer yang sedang ramai-ramainya diperbicangkan di media massa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taeyong. Konferensi pers tentang berita yang menyangkut dirinya dan Kang Seulgi baru saja selesai digelar, mengahasilkan suatu keputusan bulat di mana skandal tentang mereka yang berciuman dan berpacaran hanyalah rumor tak benar yang disebar oleh fans. Kilatan cahaya dari kamera-kamera yang dibawa para wartawan sukses membuat mata Taeyong sakit dan memejamkan matanya sejenak di ruangan yang disediakan untuknya.

Ponselnya bergetar dan memberitahunya ada pesan masuk. _Dari Mark_ , pikirnya.

 _From : Mark_

 _Hyung, aku sudah memberikannya. Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Sepertinya Jung Jaehyun itu langsung down ketika aku menceritakanmu, hyung. Dan apartemennya luar biasa, hyung! Rumah kita saja kalah!_

Taeyong tersenyum kecut. Ternyata Jaehyun memang tidak baik-baik saja setelah malam itu. Pesan yang dikirimnya tadi malam juga tak mendapat balasan sama sekali. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa nyeri.

 _To : Mark_

 _Terimakasih, adikku yang manis. Nanti akan kumasakkan omelet untukmu. Oh ya? Memang dia tinggal di mana? Aku jadi ingin tahu._

Di seberang sana Mark menyunggingkan senyum jahil. Ternyata kakaknya gampang dijebak juga.

Sementara Taeyong membuka riwayat pesannya dengan Jaehyun, berharap ternyata Jaehyun membalas pesannya yang tadi malam. Namun kenyataannya baris terakhir masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Taeyong semakin merasakan bahwa dadanya terasa sesak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

 _Tring!_

 _From : Mark_

 _Janji harus ditepati loh, hyung *wink_

 _Apa kau akan ke sana, hyung? Kalau mau aku bisa kirimkan alamatnya._

Taeyong tersenyum tipis. Adiknya ini memang yang paling manis. Taeyong hendak membalasnya namun pesan baru dari Mark langsung muncul di layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah alamat dan kalimat ' _Aku bisa bicara dengan Chanyeol hyung kalau kau mau, hyung. Kau bisa menemani Jung Jaehyun malam ini hehehe._ '

Wajah Taeyong memanas. Malam ini. Malam ini. Kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang dipikirkan adiknya ini? Mark tidak berpikir yang iya-iya, kan?

Membayangkan nanti malam ia berdua dengan Jaehyun di tempat tinggal laki-laki itu- Lee Taeyong! Kenapa jadi kau yang berpikiran aneh?

Taeyong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lagipula Jaehyun sedang sakit. Ya, malam ini dia akan merawat Jaehyun, sekaligus mengganti malam yang seharusnya mereka lewati saat berkencan waktu itu.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain seseorang baru saja tiba di Bandara Incheon. Begitu orang itu keluar, seorang pemuda memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya yang sontak mengundang perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Yang dipeluk hampir saja jatuh ke belakang jika saja kakinya tidak begitu kuat menahan dorongan dari pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Yuta-kun. Akhirnya kau tiba di sini juga. Aku sangat merindukanmu." ujar Ten sambil mendongakkan wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan kekasihnya, Nakamoto Yuta. Sementara Yuta hanya mengacak-acak rambut Ten, alhasil membuat laki-laki yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ugh, Yuta tak sanggup disodori eksperesi imut laki-laki asal Thailand ini.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Chittapon. Dan jangan menampilkan wajah imutmu itu, karena hanya aku satu-satunya yang boleh melihatnya." ujar Yuta. Satu tangannya menggeret koper dan satunya menggenggam tangan Ten yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya, Yuta-kun. Kita sudah berapa bulan tidak bertemu karena aku tinggal di sini sedangkan kau tetap di Jepang."

"Memang siapa yang memintamu untuk pindah ke Korea? Kau kan bisa saja tinggal bersamaku di Osaka."

"Ish! Kau kan tahu dulu aku juga bersekolah di sini. Lagipula orangtuaku menitipkan rumah ini padaku jadi aku tak bisa membiarkannya begitu aja." Yuta meringis, merasakan bahunya terkena pukulan keras dari kekasihnya ini. Walaupun wajahnya cantik, tapi tenaganya tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

"Oke, oke, tenang, _princess_. Selagi aku dapat berlibur ke Korea aku ingin menikmati waktu bersamamu, jadi bersyukurlah karena pangeranmu ini ada di sisimu sekarang." Yuta tersenyum bangga. Sementara Ten malu hebat saat Yuta memanggilnya _princess_.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Apa kekasihmu dulu juga kau sebut dengan panggilan itu? Sudahlah, ayo ke rumahku. Lalu kita bisa jalan-jalan setelah itu." Kali ini Ten melepaskan genggaman Yuta dan menggembungkan pipinya lucu, meninggalkan kekasihnya yang berteriak memanggilnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang ke Korea dia jadi teringat dengan masa lalunya. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apakah masih ingat dengannya?

Yuta tersenyum tipis begitu mengingatnya.

.

TBC

.

Aloha! Jumpa lagi dengan kita-kita ahay~

Gak nyangka ini fanfic udah chap 5 aja huhuhu terharu /lapingus

Kali ini bawa kejutan dengan munculnya YuTen :3 Mana nih YuTen shipper?

Dan ini balesan buat yang udah review~ :

Byunki : udah lanjut~

Shim Yeonhae : ahh kita juga pengin ngedate sama member2 NCT T_T

blakcpearl : wkwk aduh ngakak baca review-mu. authornya membelah diri jadi 2 /ga. aww thankyou ini udah lanjut yaa

mybestbaetae : tenang aja abis ini ada yg manis2 kok hehe. seulgi hanya selingan disini :3

suki-chan07 : wakakak Flow juga kebelet nonton tapi ga nonton-nonton. selanjutnya bakal dimanisin lagi kok, ditunggu aja yaaa

Kee89 : iya nak, kita tau perasaanmu kok wkwk sabar yah

Sekar310 : kita juga pengin punya adek kaya Mark, gemes banget. Eyy thankyou~ ini udah update~

capungterbang : haihai~ disini sudah muncul orang ketiga nyaw. ini udah update~

freakfujo : jaehyunnie anak baik, seme baik /woy. makasih reviewnya ini udah dilanjut

Dorkie Serenada : tanpa bunny fic ini ga akan lengkap :(( chap depan akan diperbanyak lagi~

Yong10Forever : karena si oppa ganteng biasnya Hana di exo :'D ini udah lanjut yaa

dabeerrel : karena taeyongnya juga fine2 aja jadinya jae berani /ahay

.

Berhubung lagi bulan puasa mungkin apdetnya bakal lebih lama karena yaaa hawa nafsunya kudu ditahan awkwkwk. say no to asupan berlebih until 1 syawal 8'')  
Maafkan kalo banyak salah terutama ga bisa muasin para pembaca sekalian dan banyak typo wkwk.

Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah mau baca, review, fav, dan follow. Kita-kita ga bakal bisa lanjut tanpa dukungan kalian semua /kecup

Sampai jumpa di chap depan~

Flow & Hana


	6. Chapter 6

Sore harinya Taeyong benar-benar datang ke tempat tinggal Jaehyun. Satu kantong plastik besar penuh bahan makanan menggantung di tangannya. Berdasarkan informasi yang Mark katakan laki-laki itu tinggal seorang diri di apartemennya. Maka Taeyong menduga Jaehyun pasti terlalu lemas untuk melakukan segala hal dengan tubuhnya yang demam itu. Niatnya Taeyong akan memasakkan sesuatu begitu dia datang.

Begitu Taeyong sampai di depan bangunan bola matanya langsung membulat. Taeyong lantas mengerti kenapa Mark menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang Jaehyun saat dia berkunjung waktu itu dengan nada kagum. _Lobby_ -nya saja sudah bisa menunjukkan bahwa apartemen ini dikhususkan untuk orang-orang berduit. Kepala Taeyong sampai berkedut memikirkannya.

Taeyong buru-buru memasuki lift, lalu menekan nomor lantai tujuannya. Sebelum ke sini tentu Taeyong sudah mengingat-ingat nomor apartemen Jaehyun. _Lantai 4 Nomor 401_. Akan konyol jika Taeyong sudah datang ke sini dan malah tak tahu arah layaknya anak kecil kehilangan ibunya.

Di dalam lift hanya ada Taeyong dan seorang pria setengah baya yang sibuk mengetuk-ketuk ponselnya. Taeyong gugup sendiri ketika menatap pantulan dirinya pada lantai lift yang bagaikan kaca. Bayangan Jaehyun terus muncul di kepalanya. Perutnya terasa menggelitik, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalamnya. Taeyong bahkan merasa dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri, entah dia sedang berdelusi atau tidak.

Taeyong tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Setiap kali memikirkan laki-laki Jung itu ada perasaan aneh yang datang padanya. Taeyong benar-benar dibuat kebingungan karenanya.

Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi Jaehyun begitu melihatnya di depan rumahnya? Terkejut? Senang?

Taeyong tak sabar melihat air mukanya ketika ia datang nanti.

Bunyi lift yang menandakan Taeyong sudah sampai di lantai 4 membuyarkan lamunannya. Begitu pintu lift terbuka Taeyong segera keluar dan mencari pintu nomor 401. Ternyata letaknya hanya beberapa langkah dari lift.

Taeyong menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Begitu dihembuskan, Taeyong menekan bel intercom.

.

 **This Love**

 **Characters: Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong, etc.**

 **NCT milik SM, kami cuma pinjam nama artis-artisnya**

 **Warnings: Typo(s), BL! DLDR!**

.

" _Hyung_!"

Jaehyun begitu terkejut melihat Taeyong yang berdiri di depannya. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Jaehyun berharap ada seseorang yang membangunkannya saat ini juga.

Bagaimana tidak? Ini sangat sulit dicerna. Apa yang membuat seorang Lee Taeyong tiba-tiba saja bertandang ke apartemennya? Terlebih lagi yang membuat Jaehyun uring-uringan adalah darimana Taeyong tahu dia tinggal di sini?

"Jung Jaehyun- _ssi_ , kau tak mau membiarkanku masuk?" Jaehyun lantas mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Baru sadar kalau selama beberapa menit mereka hanya saling tatap di tengah-tengah pintu masuk. Agaknya Jaehyun sedikit tahu Taeyong menyindirnya lewat panggilannya itu.

Jaehyun menggeser badannya, memberi ruang untuk Taeyong agar laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya itu dapat masuk ke dalam. Jujur saja, sebenarnya badannya masih belum bugar, bahkan kepalanya terasa makin berdenyut-denyut walaupun dari tadi pagi yang dilakukannya hanya berbaring di ranjang kesayangannya.

Taeyong yang menyadari gelagat Jaehyun segera menariknya ke sofa di ruang tamu. Jaehyun yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah begitu tubuhnya terhempas ke sofa empuk. Taeyong menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Jaehyun, dan menariknya cepat-cepat begitu merasakan panas menyengat yang menyalur ke telapak tangannya.

"Astaga, badanmu panas sekali! Bagaimana bisa kau sampai sakit begini, sih?" gerutu Taeyong. Sepertinya mode keibuannya mulai aktif.

Jaehyun hanya bisa _facepalm_. Teringat apa yang membuatnya demam seharian. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk diam, sementara Taeyong kembali memegangi sikunya dan membuatnya berdiri. "Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamarmu. Sebaiknya kau tiduran dulu saja. Setelah ini aku akan membuatkanmu bubur."

Taeyong menggeretnya meninggalkan ruang tamu, memegangi lengannya erat-erat seolah-olah dapat memperkirakan kalau Jaehyun bisa tumbang kapan saja.

Jaehyun tidak bisa protes dan kembali menuruti _hyung_ -nya itu. Bagaimanapun tubuhnya memang menolak untuk melakukan aktivitas apapun. Rasa sakit di kepalanya juga semakin parah. Matanya terasa berat sekali. Jadi, Jaehyun pikir apa yang dianjurkan Taeyong memang benar. "Kamarku sebelum dapur, _hyung_." Mengerti Taeyong sedikit bingung ketika melintasi ruang santai, Jaehyun memberitahunya.

Namun Jaehyun tak tahu bahwa dia baru saja membawa petaka yang akan menghampirinya. Ketika Taeyong berhenti di depannya tiba-tiba barulah Jaehyun merasa badai menghampirinya.

Oh, _crap_. Dia lupa.

"Jung, apa maksudnya semua ini?" Di sana Taeyong menatap dinding kamarnya yang penuh poster idolanya itu.

Keringat dingin seketika turun dari dahinya. Jaehyun dapat merasakan genggaman Taeyong pada lengannya mengendur. Tak peduli pada Jaehyun yang limbung begitu dia melepasnya.

Taeyong membalikkan badannya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat sampai urat-urat nadinya terlihat mau keluar. Taeyong merasakan rahangnya mengeras.

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah mencekam. Jaehyun yang merasakan energi negatif keluar dari sekitar tubuh Taeyong berinisiatif mengambil langkah. " _Hyung_ , aku bisa jelaskan."

Tapi sepertinya Taeyong tidak sependapat dengan Jaehyun. Bahkan uluran tangan Jaehyun yang hendak menahan bahunya ia tepis keras-keras. Lama-lama Jaehyun dapat melihat bahunya bergetar. Dan Taeyong yang menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat hati Jaehyun semakin mencelos.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?!" nada suaranya meninggi.

Jaehyun memejamkan matanya, semakin merasakan dunia berputar cepat dan memukul ubun-ubunnya. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku tahu aku seharusnya memang memberitahumu tentang diriku yang sebenarnya, _hyung_." Jaehyun menanti-nanti tindakan dari Taeyong. Berharap _hyung_ -nya itu mau memaafkannya. Berharap _hyung_ -nya kembali mengamit lengannya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Berharap _hyung_ -nya mau menatapnya. Tapi doanya tidak terkabul.

"Kau menjijikan, Jung." Taeyong berjalan tak peduli melewati Jaehyun yang terpaku. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil itu bagaikan panah beracun yang menembus jantungnya. Membuat Jaehyun sekarat. Tapi baru beberapa langkah lengan Taeyong ditarik dan tubuhnya menubruk Jaehyun, membawanya ke pelukan laki-laki yang lebih muda tersebut.

Di sisi lain Jaehyun tak mengerti apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Secara refleks Jaehyun memeluk si artis. Instingnya mengatakan untuk tak membiarkan Taeyong pergi meninggalkannya untuk kedua kalinya. Jaehyun tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi.

Napasnya terasa berat tiap kali ia merasakan Taeyong menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya gelisah, meminta untuk dilepaskan. Tapi Jaehyun malah semakin mempererat pelukannya, menahan Taeyong untuk tetap bersandar di bahunya. Jaehyun tidak tahu darimana dia mendapat tenaga sebesar itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taeyong berhenti memberontak, membiarkan tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan Jaehyun. Taeyong menyadari tenaga Jaehyun lebih besar darinya. Dia tidak bisa melawan.

Taeyong dapat merasakan hembusan napas Jaehyun di dekat telinganya. Menimbulkan sensasi geli yang aneh. Kepalanya menyandar di bahu lebar milik Jaehyun, mencium harum tubuh Jaehyun yang seperti orang sakit. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu, sih.

Tangan Jaehyun mengusap-usap rambutnya, membuat Taeyong semakin terlena di dadanya. Taeyong dapat merasakan kedua tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel satu sama lain. Tak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Yang anehnya bagi Taeyong sangat menyukainya. Jaehyun seperti sedang menyalurkan suhu tubuhnya untuk Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ , tolong maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku memang salah. Aku hanya takut kau akan memandangku dengan cara yang berbeda kalau aku memberitahumu dari awal. Percayalah padaku, _hyung_."

Tak sedetikpun Jaehyun melonggarkan lengannya. Pipinya semakin menyandar di kepala Taeyong. Menghirup dalam-dalam bau shamponya. Ia berusaha mempertahankan Taeyong tetap di posisinya. Jaehyun tak akan pernah melepaskan Taeyong. Tak akan pernah.

"Tapi kau membuatku lebih takut. Aku hampir saja berspekulasi kalau kau sama saja dengan fansku di luar sana. Mereka menyeramkan." Kali ini Taeyong yang mendekatkan dirinya, meremas kaos yang Jaehyun kenakan pada punggungnya.

Taeyong semakin tak mengerti dengan hatinya. Harusnya dia tidak perlu menyentuh Jaehyun lagi. Selama masa karirnya Taeyong berusaha untuk menghindari kontak dengan fansnya. Tidak, Taeyong tidak membenci mereka. Taeyong hanya berusaha melindungi diri. Mengingat berapa banyak fangirl yang terlalu liar.

Tapi pemuda Jung di hadapannya ini benar-benar membuat Taeyong kalut. Padahal mereka baru kenal selama beberapa hari. Belum genap satu minggu, bahkan. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu dalam diri Jaehyun yang menariknya untuk tetap di dekatnya. Jaehyun terasa istimewa. Lain dari yang lain. Entahlah, Taeyong tak bisa mendefinisikan perasaannya.

Dirasakannya elusan pada punggungnya, membuat Taeyong semakin rileks. Berada sedekat ini dengan Jaehyun terasa menenangkan.

"Sshh… Tenanglah, _hyung_. Aku tidak sama seperti mereka." Jeda sejenak. "Kau percaya padaku kan, _hyung_?"

"Apa yang membuatku menyukaiku?" Rupanya Taeyong masih menguji Jaehyun. Mencoba untuk membuktikan bahwa pemuda Jung ini tak memiliki niat buruk.

"Kalau kukatakan bisa makan waktu berhari-hari, _hyung_." Taeyong dapat merasakan Jaehyun sedang tersenyum. "Tapi yang paling penting adalah kau segalanya bagiku, _hyung_. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi dirimu di hatiku. Tak ada yang lain, _hyung_." Taeyong dibuat merona karenanya.

"Aku menyukaimu bukan hanya sebagai Lee Taeyong yang selalu bersinar di atas panggung. Tapi aku juga menyukaimu sebagai Lee Taeyong yang saat ini bersamaku, Lee Taeyong yang berada di kehidupan orang-orang biasa." Jaehyun mengucapkannya lamat-lamat. Seolah sedang memantrai Taeyong di pelukannya. Berharap _hyung_ -nya mau menerimanya.

"Kau percaya padaku, _hyung_?"

Taeyong awalnya ragu, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. Nalurinya berkata untuk mengiyakan.

Ah, Taeyong tidak tahu sampai kapan mereka berhenti dalam posisi seperti itu. Sudah berapa menit? Tapi, terus begini juga tidak apa kok, pikir Taeyong. Lagipula tubuh Jaehyun enak dipeluk.

Pikiran Taeyong buyar ketika merasakan bobot yang dipanggulnya semakin berat. "Jaehyun- _ah_?"

" _Hyung_ , kepalaku—"

Taeyong tak kuat menahannya. Kakinya goyah.

Akhirnya mereka jatuh ke lantai dengan Taeyong yang jatuh terlentang. Dan Jaehyun yang pingsan di pelukannya.

.

.

.

Pertama kali yang Jaehyun lihat ketika terbangun adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Nyeri di dahinya mulai mengusik lagi. Tangannya refleks menempel di sana dan menemukan sebujur kain basah yang sudah dingin. Jaehyun menilik jendela di samping ranjangnya, menyadari langit berpendar oranye kemerahan.

Seingatnya tadi dia bersama Taeyong. Jaehyun tidak pikun, tentu saja. Mengingat betapa lamanya mereka saling mendekap seperti sepasang kekasih. Bahkan Jaehyun masih merasakan Taeyong di lengannya.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas. Bukan karena demamnya. Tapi perasaan pada _hyung_ -nya itu semakin tidak bisa ia kontrol. Dan hal itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara Taeyong datang dari arah pintu, yang membuat Jaehyun tak berhenti berdebar-debar. _Hyung_ -nya itu datang dengan apron putih yang melekat di badannya. Sungguh, Taeyong yang memakai apron dapurnya membuat Jaehyun berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

" _Hyung_." desah Jaehyun.

Taeyong melangkah semakin dekat. Sampai Jaehyun sadar di tangannya ada nampan yang berisi bubur dan segelas air putih. Jaehyun menelan ludahnya, teringat bahwa dari tadi pagi dia belum makan sama sekali.

Taeyong meletakkan nampan di atas meja kecil yang ada di sana, lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil menatap Jaehyun intens. "Kau pasti belum makan. Isi kulkasmu sangat menyedihkan, kau tahu."

Jaehyun hanya diam saja. Perkataan Taeyong memang tidak salah.

Menyadari Jaehyun yang tak bergerak, Taeyong akhirnya mengambil mangkuk dan berkata, "Mau aku suapi?"

Sialan, Jaehyun merutuk dalam hati. Bikin jantungan saja. Wajahnya pasti terlihat jelek saat ini.

Andai Taeyong mengatakannya saat dia tidak dalam keadaan sakit, apakah _hyung_ -nya ini akan menawari hal yang sama?

" _Hyung_ , aku bukan anak kecil. Aku bisa sendiri." Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memposisikan diri untuk duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang. Jadilah Jaehyun memegang mangkuk dengan tangannya yang gemetaran. Rupanya tubuhnya masih belum mau bekerjasama.

Taeyong memandanginya dengan alis yang mengkerut, lalu merebut mangkuknya begitu saja. "Menyerahlah. Kenapa keras kepala sekali, sih?" Taeyong mulai menyendok sesuap, membawanya ke depan mulut Jaehyun yang langsung dilahap olehnya.

"Kau seperti ibuku, _hyung_. Aku jadi rindu padanya." lantur Jaehyun ditengah kunyahannya. Tidak perduli pada Taeyong yang berbicara tentang sifatnya itu.

Sambil terus menyuapi si bayi besar, Taeyong menimpali. "Memangnya ibumu di mana?"

"Amerika. Ayahku juga. Jadi hanya aku sendiri yang di Korea." _Well_ , Taeyong jadi sedikit tahu tentangnya. Pantas saja apartemen sebesar ini terasa sepi sekali. Tidak seperti rumahnya yang walaupun hanya dihuni dirinya dan adiknya tapi setiap hari kalau mereka bertemu mungkin akan ada perang dunia ketiga.

"Kau tidak punya kakak atau adik?"

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku anak tunggal. Yah, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa orangtuaku tidak menginginkan anak lagi."

Taeyong tersenyum geli. Sepertinya demamnya membuat Jaehyun tidak berpikir panjang ketika berbicara. "Ada kau saja sudah repot, apalagi kalau kau punya adik."

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sini, _hyung_? Kau hanya merepotkan dirimu sendiri kalau kau merawatku seperti ini."

"Ya! Kau seharusnya senang aku ada di sini. Aku sampai meminta bantuan adikku untuk mengosongkan jadwalku, lho." Kali ini giliran Taeyong yang memajukan bibirnya. Mengggoda Jaehyun untuk menciumnya.

Astaga. Sepertinya otak Jaehyun memang sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, _hyung_. Aku… Aku bisa melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kalau kau tidak berhenti." Jaehyun menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Tak sanggup menatap Taeyong yang bertingkah imut.

Sementara Taeyong sudah merah padam, ia meletakkan mangkuk yang sudah tak bersisa isinya, dan menimpuk Jaehyun dengan guling yang ada di dekatnya. "Jangan macam-macam! Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Siapa tahu otakmu jadi beres setelah kau bangun."

Taeyong pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang kembali berbaring, berharap untuk bermimpi indah di tidurnya.

.

.

.

Begitu kembali ke kamar Jaehyun, Taeyong malah melihat anak itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menolak untuk tidur seperti apa yang Taeyong katakan tadi. Taeyong berkacak pinggang di depannya. "Tidur, Jaehyun."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur, _hyung_."

Taeyong menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Apa aku perlu menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untukmu?"

"Pfft. Aku tidak separah itu, _hyung_." Jaehyun tertawa kecil. Membuat Taeyong ikut mendengus geli. "Berapa lama aku pingsan, _hyung_?"

"Hanya setengah jam. Yah, tidak terlalu lama. Tapi badanmu benar-benar berat, tahu. Aku susah payah menggotongmu ke sini." Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Melihat poster-poster yang bergambar dirinya itu tertempel di sana. Entah kenapa Taeyong merasa aneh sendiri ketika melihat bermacam potret dirinya itu.

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun berceletuk. " _Hyung_ , aku sudah mendengarnya. Tentang kau dan Kang Seulgi _._ "

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun heran yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sedangkan tubuhnya mulai bergerak menduduki pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_. Sebagai fansmu ada saatnya aku tidak bisa terima idolaku menyukai seseorang, apalagi kalau pasangannya sama-sama berkecimpung di dunia hiburan. Rasanya ada yang sakit, _hyung_. Seperti tubuhmu ditusuk ribuan jarum." Jaehyun menatapnya. Mencari poros dunianya di balik iris Taeyong. Menikmati keindahan yang terpampang di depannya.

Taeyong tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tatapan Jaehyun seolah menguncinya. Membuatnya tak bisa berpaling dari _namja_ satu itu.

"Itulah yang kurasakan ketika tahu bahwa malam itu kau pergi untuk bertemu dengannya, _hyung_." Jaehyun melemparkan senyum masam. Ingatannya kembali melintas pada saat dirinya menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri di mana foto-foto yang tersebar di media massa semakin membuat dadanya sesak. Terutama Taeyong dan Seulgi yang berciuman.

Jaehyun tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya bahwa dia akan begitu menyukai Taeyong. Perasaan yang tidak bisa ia bendung begitu besar. Jaehyun tahu seharusnya ia tidak memiliki perasaan yang seperti itu. Apalagi status Taeyong sebagai seorang penyanyi semakin memperlebar jarak mereka.

"Maafkan aku tentang itu, Jaehyun- _ah_. Aku begitu menyesal telah pergi begitu saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Skandal itu harus segera diselesaikan." Lidah Taeyong terasa kelu. Menelan ludah saja jadi terasa susah. Sejujurnya Taeyong tidak mau mengungkitnya lagi. Dia tidak suka.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kang Seulgi. Foto itu tidak benar. Dan aku tak pernah menciumnya. Para netizen saja yang berlebihan." Taeyong mengatakannya setenang pandangan matanya terhadap Jaehyun. Jaehyun merasa Taeyong sepertinya bisa menghipnotis. Matanya benar-benar memikat.

Jaehyun refleks menggenggam tangan Taeyong, menyalurkan harapan yang tinggi di sana. "Benarkah, _hyung_?"

Taeyong mengangguk-aggukan kepalanya gugup. Sungguh, pemuda di hadapannya ini kenapa mampu membuatnya seperti ini? Taeyong dapat merasakan ada kejutan listrik pada sentuhan Jaehyun di kulitnya. Membuatnya bergidik sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku lega, _hyung_."

 _Aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu_. Jaehyun tersenyum puas. " _Hyung_ , bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku yang satu ini?" Jaehyun melemparkan tatapan _puppy eyes_.

"Huh?"

Jaehyun menyeringai. Begitu cepat ia menarik pergelangan tangan Taeyong, membuatnya terjatuh di atasnya.

"Temani aku tidur, _hyung_. Kurasa kalau ada seseorang di sisiku akan lebih mudah membuatku tertidur." Dasar modus.

Tindakan Jaehyun mendapat reaksi yang tak terduga. Wajah Taeyong layaknya kepiting rebus, tubuhnya terkulai membebani Jaehyun. Taeyong serasa mendapat serangan jantung.

Menyadari Taeyong tak membalasnya Jaehyun menangkup pipi Taeyong, mencoba menyadarkannya. " _Hyung_?"

"Huh? A-Apa?" Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menemukan wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Jaehyun. Keduanya sama-sama membeku. Merasakan napas hangat masing-masing menerpa wajah mereka.

Taeyong segera bangkit, tak menyadari sikutnya menekan ulu hati Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang merasakan serangan di bagian tubuhnya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Tentu Taeyong jadi salah tingkah. Segala hal yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jaehyun selalu membuatnya salah tingkah. "Ah! Maaf, Jaehyun- _ah_!"

"Sikumu tajam sekali sih, _hyung_. Benar-benar, deh. Duh.. duh.. duh…" Jaehyun kembali meringis karena cubitan Taeyong pada lengannya. Walaupun Taeyong lebih kecil darinya tapi tenaganya tak bisa dipungkiri. Sakit sekali.

"Itu balasan yang pantas untukmu, Jung Jaehyun." cibir Taeyong.

"Hahaha… Ampun, _hyung_. Ampun…."

"Cepatlah tidur! Atau kau kutinggal di sini!" Jaehyun kicep. Tapi ia mengerling jahil pada Taeyong, tangannya menepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong. " _Hyung_ , ayo tidur bareng." rajuknya.

Jaehyun bisa melihat _hyung_ -nya itu tiba-tiba gugup, ragu-ragu untuk memilih iya atau tidak. "Ranjangku cukup luas untuk berdua kok, _hyung_. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di sofa."

Masalahnya bukan itu yang membuat Taeyong jadi uring-uringan. Peluk-pelukan saja lututnya sudah lemas. Apalagi ini. Tidur sekamar. Seranjang. Berdua. Dengan Jung Jaehyun yang mempesona. Oh, ya, Taeyong memang mengakui kalau fansnya yang satu ini tampan. Sangat. Taeyong pun sampai iri.

Untuk kedua kalinya lengannya ditarik, sukses membuatnya terjerembap di kasur super empuk.

Akhirnya Taeyong memilih untuk meladeni Jaehyun. Percuma saja melawan, anak itu benar-benar keras kepala. "Iya… Iya… Aku akan tidur di sini."

Kata-kata Taeyong membuat Jaehyun bagaikan terbang menuju langit ketujuh. Bagaimana tidak. Ini kesempatan emas untuk berada sedekat itu dengan Lee Taeyong. Jaehyun merasa dirinya fans paling beruntung yang dimiliki Lee Taeyong.

Lihat diriku, fangirls. _You lose_.

Tapi sayang, niatan untuk _skinship_ dengan idolanya itu musnah ketika Taeyong mengambil guling satu-satunya yang ada di sana dan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah mereka. Jaehyun melongo.

" _Jaljayo_ , Jaehyun- _ah_. Semoga besok kau sudah sembuh." Taeyong tersenyum padanya sebelum membalikkan badannya memunggungi Jaehyun. Lalu menarik selimut yang sama-sama dikenakan Jaehyun. Untung selimutnya lebar, kalau tidak Taeyong bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi malam yang dingin di Seoul ini.

 _Well_ , seorang Jung Jaehyun tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ide jahil kembali melintasi otaknya. Ia mengambil guling itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat, mungkin jatuh mengenaskan di lantai. Lalu memeluk Taeyong dari belakang. Kaki kirinya menindih tungkai sang artis, mengunci gerakannya agar tidak pergi ke mana-mana.

Taeyong berjengit kaget mengetahui tingkah seseorang yang mendekapnya ini. Apalagi tangan dan kakinya tak bisa bergerak. Dan sumpah demi siapapun bagian tengkuknya terasa geli. Jaehyun bernapas tepat di belakangnya, membuat setiap karbondioksida yang dia keluarkan mengenai leher Taeyong yang sensitif.

"Jae-Jaehyun- _ah_." Taeyong tidak mengerti kenapa suaranya lemah begini.

"Hmm?"

"Ke mana gulingnya?"

"Gulingnya hilang, _hyung_."

"Jangan bercanda. Cepat kembalikan gulingnya."

"Aku serius, _hyung_."

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak percaya."

"Taeyong- _ie_ _hyung_ , padahal tadi kau menyuruhku untuk tidur. Tapi kalau kau berbicara terus aku tambah tidak bisa tidur. Pejamkan matamu, _hyung_. Aku akan menghangatkanmu."

Serius. Taeyong merasa jantungan untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah ini mungkin dia harus pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu. Masih dalam keadaan mereka yang seperti itu.

Oke. Sekarang malah giliran Taeyong yang tidak bisa tidur. Selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah tidur dengan seseorang sambil main peluk-pelukan. Dengan Mark saja tidak. Apalagi ini dengan makhluk yang sepantaran dengannya. Taeyong tidak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya.

Taeyong ingin menyingkirkan lengan Jaehyun. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Yang ada setiap kali dia berusaha menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, Jaehyun semakin mempererat pelukannya. Mencoba menjadikan Taeyong pengganti gulingnya khusus malam ini.

Taeyong akhirnya menghela napas berat. Menyerah. Taeyong mulai memejamkan matanya saat kantuk menyerang. Dan membiarkan Jaehyun memeluknya sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

.

 _Bugh_!

Ugh. Jaehyun merasakan ada tangan yang menampar wajahnya. Seketika Jaehyun terbangun. Sayup-sayup matanya melihat Taeyong yang masih terlelap. Pelukannya tadi malam sudah terlepas. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang posisi tidurnya sangat tidak enak dilihat.

Ternyata seorang Lee Taeyong punya sisi liar juga. Heh.

Jaehyun menyingkirkan tangan Taeyong. Lalu melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat sampai Jaehyun tidak merasakannya.

Jaehyun melirik Taeyong. Mengamati wajah tidur cantiknya.

Astaga. Wajahnya benar-benar memukau. Lalu Jaehyun secara tak sadar menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pipi mulus itu. Mengusap ibu jarinya di setiap inci kulit putih milik Taeyong. Menjawil hidung bangirnya. Dan turun di bibir merah mudanya.

Jaehyun jadi ingin menciumnya. Lantas dirinya berharap mendapatkan _morning kiss_ ketika Taeyong bangun nanti. Ckckck.

Suatu pagi yang _wah_ mendapati seseorang yang kau sukai berbaring di sebelahmu. Jaehyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju.

Tiba-tiba Taeyong melenguh. Sepertinya mulai merasakan ada tangan asing yang meraba-raba bibirnya. Otomatis Jaehyun menarik tangannya. Dan pura-pura tidur.

Lalu Taeyong membuka matanya, mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Taeyong menengok ke arah Jaehyun dan mendapati Jaehyun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Jaehyun tidur seperti bayi. Dan Taeyong tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya untuk tidak mencubiti pipi tembem Jaehyun.

"Hentikan, _hyung_." Jaehyun mencekal tangannya dan membuka mata. Membuat Taeyong terkejut setengah mati.

"Kau… sudah bangun dari tadi, ya?" Taeyong menyipitkan matanya pada Jaehyun. Yang dibalas _eye smile_ andalannya.

"Hahaha. Tapi itu kan juga ulahmu, _hyung_."

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat kau tidur tanganmu memukul wajahku, _hyung_. Aku jadi langsung bangun."

Taeyong yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Bukannya minta maaf, tapi _namja_ itu malah senang atas perbuatannya itu.

"Rasakan. Makanya tadi malam jangan memelukku seenaknya. Dasar mesum."

"Ya! _Hyung_! Aku tidak mesum!"

"Iya. Kau Mesum."

" _Hyuuuuung_."

Astaga, bayi mesum satu ini. Ya, Taeyong memutuskan untuk menyebutnya begitu.

"Berhentilah merengek. Aku mau masak. Kau mau sarapan apa?" Taeyong mulai bangkit, merapikan bajunya yang kusut sana-sini.

"Aku mau _bulgogi_ , dan _kimchi_. Aku juga mau roti, yang dipanggang lalu diberi telur mata sapi." Taeyong yakin dia bisa melihat Jaehyun menerawang sambil membayangkan berbagai macam makanan.

Terserah deh, batin Taeyong. Ia jadi tahu kenapa Jaehyun terasa berat sekali. _Wong_ makannya saja banyak.

Taeyong jadi teringat sesuatu saat akan melangkah ke dapur. "Ah, Jaehyun- _ah_. Bukannya kulkasmu kosong? Kurasa aku harus membeli daging kalau kau mau _bulgogi_."

"Hmmm benar juga, _hyung_. Kalau begitu ayo kita ke supermarket. Jaraknya juga tak jauh dari sini." timpal Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengiyakan. Karena yang dikatakan Jaehyun memang ada benarnya.

Sementara Jaehyun mulai merapikan dirinya. Dan mengambil dua jaket yang menggantung di lemari bajunya. Ia menyerahkan salah satu pada Taeyong.

"Pakai jaketku, _hyung_. Di luar pasti lebih dingin."

Taeyong hanya diam memandangi jaket pemberiannya. Jaehyun yang melihatnya menghela napas, mulai memasangkan jaketnya pada tubuh _hyung_ -nya. "Jangan diam saja, _hyung_. Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku memakaikannya untukmu?"

Taeyong lantas mendelik padanya, mengirim sinyal-sinyal mematikan melalui sinar matanya.

"Tidak. Jangan ge-er kau." Lalu menarik resleting sampai atas dada. Bau khas yang dimiliki Jaehyun langsung menguar begitu Taeyong memakainya. Entah kenapa terasa memabukkan.

"Ya ampun, _hyung_. Kau lucu kalau sedang marah."

Taeyong semakin menggembungkan kedua pipinya, sebal dengan perkataan Jaehyun. Tapi Jaehyun yang melihat Taeyong bertingkah imut malah semakin ingin menggodanya terus.

Jadilah Jaehyun mencubit pipi Taeyong, yang mendapat respon berupa keluhan dari _hyung_ -nya itu.

Jaehyun tertawa puas.

.

.

.

.

Begitu keluar dari gedung apartemen, Taeyong dapat merasakan hawa dingin yang melanda tubuhnya.

Jaehyun benar. Di luar terasa sangat dingin, walaupun mereka sudah mengenakan jaket tebal untuk menghalau udara dingin tersebut. Padahal ini sudah bukan musim dingin lagi.

Uap-uap putih yang mengepul terlihat setiap kali ia melakukan ekspirasi. Kontan ia merapatkan tubuhnya, mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya dalam balutan jaket yang membalutnya. Tidak diragukan lagi, jaket itu benar-benar nyaman.

Di sisi lain Jaehyun tersenyum kecil melihat Taeyong. Tak percaya kalau pujaan hatinya sedang memakai jaket favoritnya itu.

" _Hyung_ , kemarikan tanganmu."

Taeyong menurut. Tak tahu kalau Jaehyun akan menggenggamnya dan membawanya ke saku jaketnya. Otomatis membuat Taeyong mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun- _ah_." Perasaan itu mengalir begitu saja. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

"Aku tahu kau kedinginan, _hyung_." ujar Jaehyun. Tangannya yang bertautan dengan Taeyong dapat merasakan tiap ujung jemarinya yang awalnya sebeku es menjadi meleleh.

Jaehyun sering melihat ini di film-film. Dan menurutnya itu terlihat romantis sekali. Sekali ini saja biarkan dia mencobanya dengan Taeyong _hyung_.

Taeyong tidak melawan. Hatinya berkata untuk membiarkan tangannya berada dalam saku jaket yang Jaehyun kenakan. Dimana udara dingin yang mengganggunya tiba-tiba saja pergi. Hanya ada panas menjalar sampai ke telinganya yang memerah.

Jaehyun terus membawanya menyusuri trotoar yang sepi. Sampai sepuluh menit kemudian tibalah mereka di supermarket yang disebut-sebut Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah mereka duga, suasana di dalam supermarket lebih bersahabat. Jaehyun melepaskan tangan Taeyong dan mengambil keranjang belanja di dekat pintu masuk.

Taeyong sangat menyayangkannya ketika Jaehyun memisahkan kedua tangan mereka.

Mereka mulai memilih-milih mana yang harus dibeli dan yang tidak. Sampai Jaehyun menggeretnya menuju bagian minuman dan menemukan orang itu berdiri di sana.

"Tae?" Orang itu memanggilnya.

Taeyong seketika membeku. Merasakan kuku-kuku jarinya seolah menggenggam es. Dingin menusuk sampai tulangnya. Refleks tangannya memegangi ujung jaket Jaehyun.

"Benar, kan? Kau Lee Taeyong? Ya ampun. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini."

Jaehyun memandang mereka tak mengerti. Siapa orang ini?

Tiba-tiba orang itu berpaling kepadanya. "Ah. Apa kau kesini dengan pacarmu?" Orang itu tersenyum padanya. "Romantis sekali."

Hah? Jaehyun jadi bingung sendiri. Dia butuh penjelasan Taeyong. Tapi Taeyong seolah menatap orang itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Apa Jaehyun juga tak salah lihat _hyung_ -nya itu memancarkan raut muka sedih?

"Yuta, sedang apa kau di sini?" Taeyong akhirnya membuka suara.

"Apa kau tidak rindu padaku?" Oke. Jaehyun pikir orang ini percaya diri sekali.

Taeyong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaanku." nadanya berubah sedingin es.

"Baik, baik. Aku sedang berlibur di sini. Mumpung aku sedang punya waktu luang dan tak ada kontrak kerja." Yuta menorehkan senyum maut. Dirinya benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat Taeyong ada di sini. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu.

"Oh. Selamat bersenang-senang kalau begitu. Aku duluan. Ayo, Jaehyun." Taeyong hendak berputar arah kembali ke kasir. Tapi sebuah tangan mencegatnya.

"Tunggu! Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi? Maksudku, pergi bersama ke suatu tempat di Seoul? Aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu. Seperti yang pernah kita lakukan dulu." Taeyong melemparkan pandangan aneh pada Yuta, membuatnya gelagapan.

"Ah! Maksudku hanya sekadar jalan-jalan saja. Bukan dengan hubungan yang seperti itu. Kali ini cuma sebatas teman lama." Lalu Yuta menatap Jaehyun dan meneruskan kalimatnya. "Kau juga bisa mengajaknya. Aku akan mengajak pacarku juga."

 _What the hell_.

"Maaf, tapi jadwalku padat. Sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu. Sampai jumpa." Dan mereka segera pergi meninggalkan supermarket sesudah membayar semua barang belanjaan mereka di kasir. Juga membiarkan Yuta yang terus menatap Taeyong sampai menghilang di balik pintu masuk.

.

.

.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong kembali menyusuri trotoar yang sepi. Menatap suasana jalanan berhembus angin musim semi.

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taeyong, yang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

" _Hyung_."

Taeyong tak menjawab, hanya kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

" _Hyung_!" Lama-lama Jaehyun mencekal kedua bahu Taeyong, menghentikan langkah mereka berdua. Menjatuhkan kantong plastik yang daritadi dibawanya di tengah jalan.

Jaehyun menyentuh dagunya, membuatnya mendongak ke atas. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika dilihatnya Taeyong yang seperti akan menangis.

"Ya ampun, _hyung_! Memangnya siapa si Yuta itu sampai membuatmu begini?" Jaehyun mengusap-usap pipinya, berharap dapat mencegah air matanya jatuh.

Bibir Taeyong bergetar tanpa dia mengerti sebabnya. "Namanya Nakamoto Yuta. Dulu aku pernah jadi model di video klipnya ketika aku masih menjadi trainee." Lalu Taeyong benar-benar menangis, menumpahkan kristal beningnya tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Mengingat Nakamoto Yuta benar-benar menguras isi hatinya.

Jaehyun kontan saja membawa _hyung_ -nya dalam dekapannya. Mencoba mengurangi perih di hati _hyung_ -nya, juga pedih di hatinya melihat _hyung_ -nya menangis seperti ini.

"Dia juga mantan kekasihku." gumam Taeyong.

Jaehyun tak tahu alasannya, tapi bagian dadanya jadi begitu sakit. Namun Jaehyun mengabaikannya, lebih memilih mengelus-elus punggung Taeyong yang masih bergetar.

"Jangan menangis, _hyung_. Lupakan dia. Dia hanya masa lalumu." Jaehyun terus membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Taeyong. Berusaha agar Taeyong bisa melupakannya dan berpaling padanya.

"Cobalah untuk menatapku, _hyung_. Ada aku di sini. Aku akan membuatmu melupakan semua kenangan pahit yang kau miliki dengannya." Jaehyun akhirnya mengucapkannya. Kata-kata yang sudah lama menetap di hatinya.

"Ta-tapi…."

"Shh… Tak apa, _hyung_. Kita bisa mencobanya."

Jaehyun tak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan laki-laki Nakamoto itu terhadap Taeyongnya. Tapi Jaehyun akan mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Demi Taeyong _hyung_ -nya, Jaehyun rela melakukan apa saja.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hai para Jaeyong shipper! Kali ini Hana kembali bawain chapter baru This Love /yahuu

Aku tahu ini lama banget updatenya. Di bulan puasa aku bener-bener ga bisa mikirin ini. Susah banget rasanya. Jadi seminggu lebih aku kena WB :''D Maafkan Hana, kawan-kawan.

Udah, kita capcus aja ke balesan review ya.

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha : ini udah dilanjut yaaa

cehuns2 : udah ketahuan kan hahahaha. Udah lanjut yaw

restiana : garis keras buat uke!Tae :))

blakcpearl : ya amoeba masih sekerabat sama Hana *ketawa devil /ditampolHana/ Chittapon kan emang princessnya NCT www ultimate uke gitu

Shim Yeonhae : sudah~

suki-chan07 : tenang ya nak disini ga ada yg iya-iya wkwk. Hmm tentang mereka udah sedikit terungkap yaa di sini.

porororororong : gwaenchanayo~ aih, sama dong yuten juga pair kedua fav. Masa lalunya tiwai udah terungkap disini nyaaa

wangjeonim : haihai… selamat datang di kapal Jaeyong. Mari fangirling bersama :)

EunhyukJinyoung02 : sudah terungkap di sini yaaa

Freakfujo : iyaaa wakakak. Mark dedeq gemayysss kita bersama

Byunki : semoga harapanmu terkabul di chap ini. mereka lagi proses, yang sabar aja /digampar

nurulhanifah22 : eyy makasih. Ini udah lanjut

capungterbang : gimana baunya? Sedap nggaa /dilempargulingsamaHana sakit biar bisa modus ke ty wkwk.

dabeerrel : iyeee gpp, ada yang review aja udah seneng kok /kecup

troalle : kitapun dibuat tergila-gila sama mereka. Gomawo~ kakak baik banget /nangisbahagia/ ini udah diterusin ya

choidebwookyung1214 : ini udah lanjut vrooohh. Udah ketauan kan yuta siapanya taeyong *wink

.

Yap, itu yang balesin review kebanyakan Flow /tampol/ makanya isinya mandan sableng gitu wakakak

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Flow dia bikin Jaeyong OS juga lho. Cek aja di akun kita, judulnya Love is Love. Iya, ini promosi wkwk

Maafkan Hana kalo chapter ini ga seperti yang kalian inginkan. Hana juga manusia :(

Aku agak sedih ngeliat yang dulu review pada ga review lagi. Kaya hantu aja. Udah pada ga minatkah sama ff ini? :')

But, sekali lagi makasih buat yang terus review, fav, follow story maupun akun kita /eaaa/ tanpa dukungan kalian semua kita ga akan bisa ngelanjutin fanfic ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~

Hana.


	7. Chapter 7

Taeyong masih terisak di pelukan Jaehyun, begitupun dengan Jaehyun yang masih berusaha untuk menenangkan _hyung_ nya.

" _Hyung_ , kita teruskan nanti ya. Sepertinya orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kita. Aku berjanji, sesampainya di apartemen kau boleh memeluku sampai puas." Ujar Jaehyun diselingi sedikit nada jahil di sana.

Taeyong memukul dada Jaehyun pelan, lalu melepaskan kedua tangannya yang mulanya melingkar manis di pinggang Jaehyun. "Jangan harap aku akan memelukmu lagi, Jung. Lagi pula kau belum mandi kan? Bau!" jawab Taeyong berdusta. Karena nyatanya, ia tidak akan pernah bosan jika disodorkan sebuah pelukan dari _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini. Masalah Jaehyun yang belum mandi, itu memang benar karena setelah bangun tidur Jaehyun hanya sempat mencuci wajahnya sebelum pergi menemani Taeyong berbelanja.

"Hm? Benarkah itu _hyung_? Kalau begitu akan aku buat kau mabuk dengan aromaku." Ucap Jaehyun menyombongkan diri. Jaehyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Taeyong, memaksa _hyung_ nya itu untuk mengirup aroma tubuhnya.

Aroma _mint_ yang menenangkan menguar merasuki indra penciuman Taeyong. Ya dirinya lagi-lagi kedapatan berdusta mengenai tubuh Jaehyun yang bau. Seperti yang diucapkan Jaehyun, aroma tubuhnya memang begitu memabukan untuk Taeyong, seolah sesuatu menariknya untuk kembali ke pelukan _namja_ itu dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Jaehyun seperti kokain yang tak bisa ditinggalkan setelah Taeyong mencobanya. _Candu_.

Tak ingin menjilat ludahnya sendiri, Taeyong berusaha menghindar dengan menjauh dari Jaehyun. "Euuwww jangan mendekat." Ujar Taeyong, sembari tangan kananya menutupi hidung seolah-olah bau tubuh Jaehyun mengganggunya sedangkan tangan kirinya mengibas mengisyratkan Jaehyun untuk menjauh.

Jaehyun terkekeh, mendengus menahan tawa atas sikap Taeyong yang menurutnya lucu. Hatinya menghangat, melihat kesedihan Taeyong yang beranjak pergi. Kedua mata Taeyong masih terlihat sembab sehabis menangis,namun sepertinya Taeyong sudah melupakan kejadian tadi. _Syukurlah, aku takan membiarkan air matamu jatuh kembali hyung_. Desah Jaehyun dalam batin.

Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Taeyong dengan cepat, mengantisipasi jikalau Taeyong kembali menjauh. Menarik Taeyong kembali ke sisinya, tangan kiri Jaehyun mengalung indah di kedua bahu Taeyong sedangkan tangan kanannya dengan cekatan membawa kantung belanja yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

Awalnya Taeyong menolak, berusaha melepaskan tangan Jaehyun yang mengalung dibalik bahunya. Semakin Taeyong berusaha melepaskan, semakin kukuh Jaehyun mempertahankan posisinya.

Akhirnya Taeyong menyerah, membiarkan Jaehyun bertindak semaunya. Membiarkan jantungnya berdegup dengan cepatnya. Merangsang rona merah yang mulai menjalar di wajah tampanya. Namun terlepas dari segala respon yang ditimbulkan tubuhnya, Taeyong sendiri merasa nyaman-nyaman saja dengan perlakuan Jaehyun. Dirinya sangat menyukai segala atensi yang Jaehyun berikan kepadanya. _Hanya_ kepadanya. Kepada Lee Taeyong.

.

.

This Love

Characters: Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong, etc.

NCT milik SM, kami cuma pinjam nama artis-asrtisnya

Warnings: Typo(s),BL, DLDR!

.

.

Setibanya di apartemen, Jaehyun segera membawa kantung belanjaanya menuju dapur dengan Taeyong yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Tak menunggu lama, Taeyong dengan segera mengambil alih dapur milik Jaehyun. Apron putih sudah melekat manis di tubuh indahnya. Taeyong dengan lincah mengolah semua bahan yang ada, sampai-sampai Jaehyun yang kini sedang duduk manis memperhatikan dibuat melongo karenanya. Benarkah _namja_ yang ada dihadapanya ini benar-benar Lee Taeyong? Lee Taeyong sang artis itu? Rasanya Jaehyun sulit untuk mempercayainya. Karena yang ada dimatanya kini seperti sosok Lee Taeyong yang menjelma menjadi seorang istri yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Begitu handal, anggun dan mempesona secara bersamaan. Tekad Jaehyun semakin besar untuk menjadikan Taeyong miliknya.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, segala makanan yang Jaehyun inginkan pagi tadi sudah ada di hadapanya. Dilihatnya Taeyong yang melepas apronya, dan duduk di kursi di depan Jaehyun. "Makanan sudah siap Tuan Jung Jaehyun, semua sesuai dengan apa yang kau minta. Jadi makanlah, jangan hanya menatapku seolah kau juga akan memakanku." Ledek Taeyong.

 _Ya aku sangat ingin memakanmu, hyung_. Keluh Jaehyun membatin.

Hening. Mereka makan dalam diam, yang terdengar hanyalah suara tetesan kran air dan dentingan alat makan yang saling bertemu. Jaehyun selesai lebih dahulu, diikuti dengan Taeyong yang dengan cekatan langsung membereskan sisa-sisa peralatan makan yang baru saja mereka pakai.

Jaehyun melangkah menuju ruang tengah, menyalakan televisi yang ada di sana. Matanya memang tertuju pada benda persegi panjang itu, tapi sungguh sekarang ini pikiranya sedang berkelana entah kemana.

Banyak pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di benaknya. Mengenai siapa sebenarnya Nakamoto Yuta. Apa hubungan _namja_ itu dengan Taeyong _hyung_ nya. Masa lalu mereka. Walaupun secara garis besar Taeyong sudah memberitaunya mengenai status pemuda itu yang merupakan mantan Taeyong, tetap saja itu belum cukup untuk Jaehyun. Jika memang _namja_ itu hanyalah masa lalu dari _hyung_ nya, kenapa Taeyong terlihat begitu terpukul dan sedih saat berjumpa dengan _namja_ itu. Apa yang membuat Taeyong hyungnya terlihat seperti itu? Apa sebenarnya alasan mereka berpisah?

Benar bukan, jika terus dilanjutkan satu persatu pertanyaan mulai bermunculan dalam benak Jaehyun seolah tidak ada habisnya. Namun demikian, Jaehyun harus menelan rasa penasarannya bulat-bulat. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu Taeyong dan mengusik privasinya mengenai sosok Nakamoto itu. Jaehyun akan bersabar, sampai Taeyong mempercayainya untuk berbagi cerita mengenai masa lalunya itu.

Jaehyun merasakan adanya pergerakan di sampingnya, ternyata Taeyong yang duduk meyusulnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau tonton?" tanya Taeyong. Jaehyun menoleh, menatap wajah Taeyong dari samping. "Kartun." Jawab Jaehyun asal tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taeyong.

Taeyong yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus geli, kepalanya menoleh ke arah Jaehyun, menatap balik namja itu. "Apa sakitmu semakin parah, Jaehyun- _ah_? Sejak kapan kartun menampilkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman dengan begitu panasnya, hm? Apa jenis kartun dalam kamusmu seperti ini? Dasar mesum." Cibir Taeyong. Jaehyun yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Taeyong maksud menolehkan kepalanya ke arah televisi.

Matanya membulat. Terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Dengan segera Jaehyun menyambar remot yang ada di atas meja di depannya dan mematikan televisi dengan segera.

"A-apa kau yang menggantinya _, hyung_? Setauku tadi aku sedang menonton kartun." ucap Jaehyun malu.

"Aku baru saja duduk di sini beberapa detik yang lalu, apa kau pikir tanganku ini elastis seperti superhero di film-film itu,bisa memanjang dari dapur menuju ruang tengah begitu?!" Dengus Taeyong. "Jangan-jangan kau masih merasa tidak enak badan? Atau adakah sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" imbuh Taeyong.

Sejenak, Jaehyun tergelak dengan lelucon yang dibuat Taeyong. Membayangkan tubuh Taeyong yang dapat ditarik sperti slinki cukup membuatnya geli. " _Anio, hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Jaehyun disela-sela tawanya.

"Ya sepertinya kau memang sudah sehat. Lihat saja sekarang, kau sudah bisa menertawakanku. Rasakan ini" Dipukulnya lengan atas Jaehyun dengan cukup keras.

"Aduh ampun _hyung_. Bisa-bisa tulangku remuk nanti." Jaehyun merengek kesakitan. Taeyong yang lagi-lagi mendengar kalimat hiperbola milik Jaehyun hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Jadi, adakah yang mengganggumu? Setibanya kita di apartemen kau terlihat uring-uringan. Apa ini tentangku?" tanya Taeyong mmemastikan.

" _Anio hyung_. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku baik—baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan."

"Jika kau memang ingin tau katakan saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mewujud sebagai arwah penasaran." Canda Taeyong. "Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya berbagi rahasia denganmu. Asalkan kau dapat menjaga kepercayaanku." Imbuhnya.

"Tenang saja, _hyung_. Ketika seluruh dunia menjauhimu, aku akan selalu di sisimu. Ketika seluruh orang tak lagi percaya padamu, ingatlah masih ada aku yang selalu mempercayaimu." Ucap Jaehyun sembari menggenggam erat tangan Taeyong.

 _Omo, lihatlah Jaehyunya ini, sudah mulai lagi dengan kalimat hiperbolanya._ Taeyong membatin.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan Taeyong menyebut Jaehyun dengan Jaehyu _nya._ Sepertinya tanpa sadar dirinya telah menerima kehadiran Jaehyun di hatinya. Uh, sepertinya benih-benih cinta sudah mulai tersemai di hati Taeyong untuk pemuda Jung itu.

"Tapi apa benar tidak apa-apa, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

" _Ya_ , apa-apaan dengan wajahmu itu. Bukankah kau penasaran dengan kisahku hm? _Gwaenchana_ , aku akan baik-baik saja seperti yang kau katakan tempo lalu. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Sebenarnya siapa Nakamoto Yuta? Apa hubunganya denganmu? Kau bilang dia mantanmu, kapan kalian memutuskan hubungan? Apa alasanya? Mengapa kau terlihat begitu kacau? Apa—?" belum sempat Jaehyun menyelesaikan runtutan pertanyaanya, Taeyong segera menyela.

"Astaga Jung Jaehyun, kau sudah layaknya para reporter berita itu. Tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru. Lagi pula aku masih punya cukup waktu menuju jadwalku selanjutnya. Aku akan menjelaskannya satu persatu."

"Ah _ara_."

"Namanya Nakamoto Yuta, dia seorang entertain sama sepertiku. Kami saling mengenal karena aku yang menjadi model _music video_ miliknya. Saat itu aku belum debut dan masih menjadai _trainee_." Taeyong mulai bercerita, mengabaikan luka yang ia rasakan setiap mengingat masa lalunya bersama Yuta.

"Satu bulan lebih kami saling mengenal, sosoknya yang ramah,hangat dan bersahabat tak ayal mebuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dialah cinta pertamaku, dialah orang yang bisa membuatku tertawa hanya dengan lelucon bodohnya, dialah orang yang bisa membuatku bersemu merah karena melihat senyumnya, dialah orang yang membuatku bahagia dengan segala afeksinya saat itu."

Jaehyun mendengarkan dengan seksama, memperhatikan raut wajah Taeyong _hyung_ nya yang berubah-ubah. Terkadang sedih, sendu namun juga tersenyum lembut ketika menceritakan kisahnya bersama pemuda Nakamoto itu. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri, mendengar kisah orang yang dicintainya bersama lelaki lain dan itu bersumber langsung dari Taeyong. _Begitu beruntungnya dia bisa dicintai sebegitu besarnya olehmu, hyung_. Cicit Jaehyun dalam hati.

Indra Jaehyun kembali terfokus pada Taeyong, ketika namja itu mulai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku, dan kau tau? Aku merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ketika dia mengatakan juga mencintaiku dan menjadikanku sebagai kekasihnya. Sejak saat itu, kami resmi menjalin hubungan, tak ada yang tau kecuali aku dan dia." Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Taeyong, dengan sigap Jaehyun menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Sudah _hyung_ , jangan dilanjutkan jika ini hanya membuatmu kembali menangis." Ucap Jaehyun pelan, pasalnya dirinya sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan mebiarkan _hyung_ nya kembali menangisi orang bernama Nakamoto Yuta itu.

" _Anio_ , Jaehyun- _ah_. Aku bisa, aku baik-baik saja." Taeyong mengelak.

"Sampai pada suatu hari, _manager_ nya memanggil kami berdua. Saat itu aku tidak berpikir yang macam-macam, mungkin _manager_ nya hanya ingin mendiskusikan mengenai pekerjaan. Tapi semua tak berjalan sesuai dengan yang diharapkan." Jeda sejenak, lalu Taeyong kembali melanjutkan. "Dia bilang dia sudah tau hubungan kami. Dengan alasan menjaga _image_ Yuta sebagai pendatang baru dia meminta kami untuk mengakhirinya pada saat itu juga. Aku sangat terpukul saat itu, aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami yang bahkan masih seumur jagung. Belum banyak kenangan yang sempat kami buat, dan sehari setelahnya aku diberi tau kalau Yuta harus kembali ke negara asalnya. Jepang." Pikiran Taeyong melayang jauh ke belakang, bernostalgia dengan apa yang terjadi waktu itu.

Sedangkan Jaehyun, dia sudah tidak tahan melihat duka yang dipanggul oleh Taeyong. Direngkuhnya Taeyong ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Menyalurkan kekuatan lewat pelukannya.

Tangis Taeyong pecah sudah, dirinya kembali bercerita disela-sela isak tangisnya. "Aku pikir dia tidak akan tinggal diam, aku pikir dia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mempertahankan hubungan kami. Seperti halnya aku yang terus berusaha meyakinkan _manager_ nya bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja, menjajikan bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi jika kami terus bersama. Namun nyatanya dia tetap diam, seakan pasrah dengan semuanya. Padahal yang aku inginkan hanya dia yang memperjuangkanku, memperjuangkan kita. Walaupun nantinya gagal, setidaknya kami sudah mencoba." Tangis Taeyong semakin menjadi, terdengar begitu pilu oleh Jaehyun. "Dan parahnya, dia pergi tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa."

"Sudah cukup sampai di sini, _hyung_. Lupakan semuanya, percayalah kau bisa bahagia tanpa dia." _Percayalah kau bisa bahagia denganku_. Bisik Jaehyun dalam hati.

Direngkuhnya wajah Taeyong dengan kedua telapak tangan miliknya. Kedua tangan Jaehyun kini bertengger manis di kedua pipi tirus _namja_ di depannya. Jaehyun menatap bola mata Taeyong dalam-dalam, perlahan wajah Jaehyun mendekati wajah Taeyong.

Melihat Jaehyun yang semakin mendekat, Taeyong refleks memejamkan matanya, bersiap jika bibir basah milik _namja_ itu mendarat di belah bibirnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi _hyung_ nya, Taeyong terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Ingin sekali dia mengeksploitasi bibir merah milik Taeyong _hyung_ nya. Namun Jaehyun masih sadar, dia tidak ingin membuat Taeyong merasa tak nyaman denganya. Biarkan niatan itu ia tunda.

Bukan sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya seperti apa yang Taeyong pikirkan. Realitanya sesuatu telah menempel di keningnya, Taeyong pun membuka matanya dan menjumpai wajah Jaehyun yang begitu dekat. Ternyata _namja_ yang lebih muda itu menyatukan kening mereka, hidungnya pun bergesekan kecil dengan hidung milik Jaehyun.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Taeyong tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan menyejukan yang Jaehyun berikan. Kedua bola mata itu saling mengunci, menyelami rasa satu sama lain.

Oh Tuhan rasanya Taeyong ingin mencair saat ini juga. Air matanya sudah tidak lagi mengalir, hanya tersisa isakan kecil yang kadang kala lolos dari bibirnya.

Semua itu tergantikan dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah sekarang, dan jantungya. Ada apa dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak bagitu cepatnya. Seakan sedang meronta ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Jaehyun yang menangkap kegelisahan di wajah Taeyong segera bertindak. Satu tanganya turun dari pipi Taeyong dan meraih salah satu tangan Taeyong yang menggantung bebas di sisi tubuhnya. Dibawanya tangan _hyung_ nya itu menuju dadanya, tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak tak kalah cepatnya dengan milik Taeyong.

"Rasakanlah _hyung_ , tidak hanya kau saja tapi aku juga. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, mungkin juga kau menganggapnya tidak masuk akal. Tapi percayalah, apa yang aku katakan kemudian merupakan sebuah kebenaran." Ditatapnya Taeyong dengan raut serius. Jaehyun telah memutuskan, dia kan mengutarakan semuanya sekarang. Inilah waktunya, sebelum ada orang lain yang mendahuluinya. Inilah kesempatanya untuk menyembuhkan luka milik _hyung_ nya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Maukah kau menjalin hubungan denganku? Tak apa jika saat ini rasa itu belum tumbuh dalam hatimu. Tapi aku berjanji, akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta kepadaku. Jadi berikan aku kesempatan, biarkan aku menyembuhkan luka di hatimu. " ungkap Jaehyun.

Kening mereka sudah tidak lagi menyatu, namun jarak yang tak lebih dari 10 cm itu tetap mebuat wajah Taeyong memerah. Sebelum Taeyong memberikan reaksi atas ungkapan perasaan Jaehyun barusan, Jaehyun lebih dulu berbicara.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Terimalah ajakan dari Nakamoto Yuta itu untuk bertemu."

Taeyong membulatkan matanya terkejut, "Apa kau gila? Aku masih terlampau waras untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengannya." Cerca Taeyong.

"Tunggu _hyung_. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Dipegangnya kedua bahu milik Taeyong. "Saat bertemu tadi pagi, bukankah dia menduga jika aku kekasihmu? Mari kita wujudkan dugaanya itu. Terima ajakanya untuk bertemu, dengan itu kau bisa menunjukan bahwa tidak hanya dia yang bisa bahagia setelah berpisah denganmu, tapi kau juga." Sambungnya.

"Tidakah aku terlihat seperti memanfaatkanmu, Jaehyun- _ah_. Jika aku menerimamu dan menyetujui untuk bertemu dengan Yuta, sedangkan hatiku sendiri masih belum yakin dengan perasaanya sendiri, seolah aku mempergunakanmu untuk kepentinganku sendiri. Aku pasti begitu egois, menjadikanmu seperti kekasih palsuku" Lirih Taeyong, hatinya sedih. Di saat dirinya mulai melupakan masa lalunya dan membuka hati untuk _namja_ yang akhir-akhir ini selalu hadir dalam kehidupanya, mengapa orang itu harus muncul. Membuat potongan puzzle yang sudah mulai tersusun kembali berantakan, tak mewujud.

" _Gwaenchana hyung_. Jangan merasa jika kau yang bersikap egois seorang diri. Dengan aku yang memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku sedangkan kau belum yakin dengan hatimu, bukankah itu juga egois."

Jaehyun sudah pernah berkata bukan, jika dia rela melakukan apapun demi _hyung_ nya, demi kebahagiaan _hyung_ nya termasuk dengan cara seperti itu. Kekasih palsu? Tidak begitu buruk. Dia yakin suatu saat Taeyong pasti mengakuinya sebagai kekasih asli.

"Baiklah, mulai detik ini Jung Jaehyun adalah kekasih dari Lee Taeyong. Ah salah, lebih tepatnya kekasih palsunya. Dan tidak ada yang boleh tau selain kita berdua. Satu lagi, tidak ada penolakan _hyung_." Kata Jaehyun lantang, dengan senyum paling manis miliknya.

Melihat Jaehyun tersenyum, mebuat Taeyong juga menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

" _Gomawo_ Jung Jaehyun."

" _Mianhae, jongmal mianhae_." Taeyong menambahkan. "Aku tak ingin membuatmu terluka, maka bantu aku mencintaimu."

Jaehyun kembali memeluk tubuh Taeyong erat. "Pasti _hyung_." Bisiknya.

"Setelah ini hubungi _manager_ mu itu, tanyakan kapan kau memiliki jadwal kosong. Setelah itu hubungi Yuta bahwa kau bersedia untuk bertemu."

" _Arasseo_ , Jaehyun- _ah_." jawab Taeyong sembari membalas pelukan dari Jaehyun.

.

.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, pagi tadi Taeyong menelfonnya, memberitahukan Jaehyun bahwa namja itu akan berkunjung sore nanti. Maka siang ini Jaehyun memilih untuk bermalas-malasan dikasurnya, laptopnya menyala sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu, menampilkan sebuah film _horror_ yang baru saja ia minta dari Doyoung kemarin.

Lima belas menit berselang, filmnya sudah mencapai akhir. Dilihatnya jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Dapat terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya jika Jaehyun sedang bosan saat ini. Semua film yang ada di laptopnya sudah ia tonton semua, tugas kuliahpun sudah selesai ia kerjakan sejak semalam. Untuk beberapa saat Jaehyun hanya memandang layar laptopnya jengah, dipandangnya foto Taeyong yang ia jadikan wallpaper laptopnya. Ngomong-ngomong mengenai Taeyong, Jaehyun jadi teringat suatu hal. Dibukanya halaman web lalu mengetikan sebuah nama pada kolom pencarian. Nakamoto Yuta.

Tak menunggu lama,banyak sekali artikel berita bermunculan yang bersangkutan dengan pemuda Nakamoto itu. Hingga satu artikel menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah artikel yang membicarakan mengenai Yuta dan kekasih prianya. Dibukanya artikel itu, baru sempat membaca judulnya, suara bel menginterupsinya sehingga mau tak mau Jaehyun menutup laptopnya dengan asal. "mungkin akan kubaca lain waktu." monolognya. Padahal jika Jaehyun mau sebentar saja menunggu, men _scroll_ artikel itu kebawah akan ada sebuah foto di sana. Foto Yuta bersama dengan kekasihnya, yang pasti akan membuat _namja_ itu terkejut dibuatnya.

Meletakan laptopnya di atas meja, Jaehyun bergegas menuju pintu. "Siapa di sana?" tanyanya melalui _intercom_.

"Jaehyun- _ah_ ini aku." Jawab seseorang. "Taeyong _hyung_? Kenapa jam segini kau sudah datang? Bukankah ini masih siang dan belum bisa dikategorikan sore hari seperti apa yang kau janjikan." Sahut Jaehyun heran.

" _Ya_! Apa kau akan membiarkanku berdiri terus di sini sampai sore hm? Cepat bukakan pintu!" Taeyong mengomel, pasalnya bukannya membukakan pintu untuknya _namja_ itu malah mulai berceloteh lewat _intercome_.

"Ah iya aku lupa, _mianhae hyung_." Kekeh Jaehyun diikuti dengan pintu apartemen itu yang terbuka. Tanpa menunggu sang tuan rumah yang mempersilahkannya masuk, Taeyong langsung melangkah memasuki apartemen Jaehyun dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah, diikuti dengan Jaehyun dibelakangnya.

" Jadi _hyung_?"

"Jadi apa?" balas Taeyong balik bertanya. Jaehyun membuang nafas kasar "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau sudah datang jam segini?" sebenarnya Jaehyun tidak masalah Taeyong akan datang kapan saja, lebih cepat lebih baik. Apartemennya selalu terbuka 24 jam untuk Taeyong.

"Aku bosan, tadi Mark memberitahu bahwa ia akan pergi bersama teman-temannya. Jadi sehabis pemotretan aku langsung ke sini. Sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan kedatanganku." Ucap Taeyong sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, menunjukan bahwa dirinya kesal.

Sebenarnya bosan hanyalah kebohongan, nyatanya ia tidak mau sendirian di rumah maka dari itu ia datang ke sini. Awalnya dia akan pergi ke agensi, namun segera diurungkan niatnya itu. Agensi pasti ramai, sedangkan Taeyong sedang ingin mendapatkan suasa yang tenang dan nyaman, maka dari itu apartemen Jaehyun adalah hal pertama yang terlintas dipikiranya.

" _A-anio hyung_ , bukan begitu maksudku." Ucap Jaehyun sedikit terbata. Pasalnya dia harus menahan mati-matian gejolak dalam dirinya untuk mencium bibir itu. Terkutuklah Taeyong dengan wajah menggemaskan seperti itu yang mampu membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Jaehyun.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang, Jaehyun- _ah_?"

"Belum." Jaehyun menggeleng sebagai balasan. "Baiklah, tunggu di sini dan lihat apa yang bisa aku buat dengan bahan yang ada di kulkasmu." Ucap Taeyong sambil berdiri dan beranjak pergi ke dapur.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu, Taeyong kembali dengan sepiring nasi dan _bulgogi_ di tangannya. "Tumben kulkasmu penuh dengan bahan makanan." Komentar Taeyong.

Jaehyun dapat menghirup aroma sedap yang menguar dari irisan daging itu. "Aku baru saja berbelanja dengan Doyoung kemarin." Jawabnya.

Dimakanya bulgogi itu dengan lahap, masakan Taeyong benar-benar enak. Bahkan daftar makanan kesukaannya kini telah berubah total, semua masakan Taeyong adalah masakan favoritnya.

Tak lebih dari lima belas menit piring itu sudah bersih, Taeyong membawanya ke dapur dan kembali dengan segelas air untuk Jaehyun. Lihatlah pemandangan ini, bukankah mereka berinteraksi seperti layaknya suami istri. Jaehyun terkikik geli membayangkannya.

" _Gomawo, hyung_." Ucap Jaehyun tulus yang dibalas gumaman mengiyakan oleh Taeyong. "Ngomong-ngomong apa sudah kau tanyakan kepada _manager_ mu kapan jadwal kosongmu _hyung_?"

"Oh ya aku sampai lupa, kedatanganku kemari memang ingin membicarakan masalah itu denganmu. "

"Lalu bagaimana jadinya?" tanya Jaehyun penasaran.

"Besok. Aku tidak ada jadwal besok. Aku juga sudah meminta izin kepada Chanyeol- _hyung_ untuk pergi."

"Apa kau sudah memberitau Yuta?"

"Belum. Aku takut, aku juga malu kepadanya, kemarin saat kita bertemu dengannya aku sudah bersikap tak mengenakan. Aku juga bilang bahwa jadwalku padat."

"Astaga _hyung_. Baiklah, biar aku saja yang memberitaunya. Kirimkan saja nomor hpnya kepadaku _hyung_." Tawar Jaehyun.

" _Ara_. Tapi ada hal lain juga yang membuatku bingung Jaehyun- _ah_."

"Apa itu?"

"Kira-kira dimana ya tempat yang enak untuk bertemu. Lalu kapan waktunya."

" _Hyung_ tidak usah khawatir, biar nanti aku yang mengatur semuanya." Ucap Jaehyun meyakinkan.

Setelah itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Jaehyun bersama. Bercanda, menonton televisi bermain games bersama hingga hal kecil seperti duduk berdua dimana Jaehyun yang memeluk Taeyong dari belakang berbagi _headseat_ dan mendengarkan lagu bersama.

Sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar jika hari mulai berangsur petang. Taeyong pun berpamitan untuk pulang, mengingat dia harus memasakan makan malam untuk Mark saat _dongsaeng_ nya pulang nanti.

"Biar kuantar ya, _hyung._ " Jaehyun menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah membawa mobil sendiri."

"Tapi _hyung_ —"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku pulang _, ddo mannayo_."

" _Geuramyeon_ , hati-hati di jalan _hyung_." Ada sedikit kekecewaan di sana, padahal kan Jaehyun ingin mengantarkan Taeyong pulang. Hitung-hitung sekalian jalan berdua dan Jaehyun juga bisa tau dimana rumah Taeyong.

Namun sekelebat Jaejyun tersenyum penuh arti. Bukan Jung Jaehyun namanya jika menyerah begitu saja, maka diam-diam Jaehyun menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya di atas meja.

Mengikuti mobil Taeyong dari belakang, dan berharap semoga saja _hyung_ nya tidak merasa jika sedang diikuti.

Jaehyun terus membuntuti Taeyong hingga mobil _namja_ itu masuk ke sebuah rumah bercat putih yang bisa dikategorikan cukup mewah.

"Akhirnya..." Jaehyun membuang nafas puas lalu menjalankan mobilnya kembali ke apartemen.

Setibanya di apartemen, Jaehyun langsung merebahkan diri di kasur. Diraihnya ponsel miliknya, mengecek siapa tau ada pesan yang masuk. Benar saja dua pesan diterima, dari Doyoung dan Taeyong.

Dibukanya pesan milik Doyoung terlebih dahulu,

 _From: Doyoung_

 _Besok temani aku pergi ke Busan ya._

Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahi heran, untuk apa sahabatnya itu ke Busan? Alih-alih bertanya, Jaeyun membalasnya dengan sebuah penolakan

 _To: Doyoung_

 _Maafkan aku Young-ah, mothae. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Taeyong-hyung._

Tak lama berselang sebuah pesan balasan masuk dari Doyoung.

 _From: Doyoung_

 _Lagi-lagi Lee Taeyong, aku seperti terabaikan olehmu. Kali ini apa?_

Jaehyun mendengus geli, sepertinya sahabatnya ini sedang merajuk.

 _To: Doyoung_

 _Baiklah, aku berjanji akan membantu mengerjakan tugasmu yang menggunung itu. Hanya berjalan-jalan seperti biasa, menenami Taeyong berjumpa dengan teman lama._

Walaupun ini Doyoung, Jaehyun tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mengatakan bahwa kini berstatus sebgai kekasih Taeyong dan akan melakukan _double date_ dengan mantan kekasih _hyung_ nya itu. Bibirnya sudah terlanjur janji tidak akan mengatakanya kepada siapapun, termasuk Doyoung. Dan Jaehyun pun masih sadar betul untuk tidak melanggarnya.

 _From: Doyoung_

 _Call! Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah semakin akrab. Eomma memanggilku, kita lanjutkan nanti._

Hampir saja Jaehyun kelupaan dengan pesan milik Taeyong, dibukanya pesan itu yang ternyata berisi nomor hp milik Nakamoto Yuta. Selama di perjalanan kembali tadi, Jaehyun sudah memikirkan sebuah tempat yang sepertinya cocok untuk mereka. Lotte World.

Setelah menyimpan nomor hp milik Yuta, Jaehyun segera menghubungi nomor itu. Untuk sesaat tak ada jawaban, sampai sebuah suara merasuki indra pendengaranya.

Di sisi lain terlihat seorang pemuda berdarah Jepang yang sedang duduk bersantai di sofa dengan televisi yang menyala di depannya. Ya, orang itu adalah Nakamoto Yuta yang sedang menghabiskan waktu liburanya di rumah milik kekasihnya. Ponselnya berdering menampilkan sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Yoboseyo."

 _Apa benar ini Nakamoto Yuta?._ Sahut sebuah suara di sebrang telfon.

"Ya ini aku, dengan siapa aku sedang berbicara?" tanya Yuta, pasalnya suaranya juga cukup asing di indra pendengarannya.

 _Perkenalkan namaku Jung Jaehyun, apa kau masih ingat dengan pemuda yang bersama Lee Taeyong waktu itu?_

"Ah tentu saja aku ingat, bukankah kau kekasih Taeyong?"

 _Ya, aku kekasihnya._

"Lalu, ada apa kau menelfonku?"

 _Apakah kau masih ingat juga pernah mengajak kami untuk jalan bersama? Kami menyanggupinya, kebetulan Taeyong ada jadwal kosong besok._

"Ya tentu saja aku ingat, baguslah jika seperti itu. Jadi besok? Dimana?"

 _Lotte World pukul 8 malam, bagaimana?_

"Pilihan bagus Jaehyun- _ssi,_ kebetulan aku juga sudah lama tidak ke sana. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya?"

 _Ya silahkan_.

"Mengapa bukan Taeyong yang menghubungiku?" jujur Yuta masih merasa bersalah dengan Taeyong mengenai masa lalu mereka. Pada pertemuan mereka tempo lalu, Yuta menduga jika Taeyong pasti sangat membencinya. Padahal Yuta berharap Taeyong yang akan menghubunginya, sekalian dirinya yang ingin meminta maaf kepada Taeyong.

 _Ah dia cukup sibuk hari ini, jadi tidak sempat menghubungimu. Oleh karena itu dia memintaku untuk menyampaikan hal ini kepadamu_. Dusta Jaehyun.

"Ah seperti itu, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

 _Anio, hanya itu. Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu_.

"Bukan masalah, sampai jumpa besok malam Jaehyun _-ssi."_

 _Ya, sampai jumpa Yuta-ssi._

Sambungan telfon itu pun terputus sampai di situ. Yuta melirik sekilas, dilihatnya kekasihnya yang berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sisinya. Ten melipat tanganya di depan dada, bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Malam-malam begini siapa yang menelfon?" tanya Ten. Yuta mengulum senyum geli, lihatlah kekasihnya ini, begitu menggemaskan jika sedang merajuk. Hmmm sepertinya Yuta mencium bau-bau kecemburuan yang menguar dari Ten.

Yuta menarik tubuh Ten mendekat, dihadapkannya tubuh Ten sehingga berhadapan denganya. Tangan kirinya memegang bahu Ten, sedanggkan tangan kanannya mencubit hidung Ten gemas.

" _Aigoo_ , sepetinya _my princess_ sedang cemburu." Kata Yuta menggoda. Ten semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. " _Anio_ , aku sama sekali tidak cemburu. Aku hanya penasaran." Dalih Ten.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku bilang aku akan bertemu dengan Taeyong besok malam?" Yuta semakin gencar menggoda Ten, pasalnya kekasih manjanya ini sangat lucu jika sedang _ngambek_.

"Taeyong? Lee Taeyong maksudmu? _Ya_! Apa kau sedang mencoba selingkuh dariku dan kembali dengan mantanmu!" ucap Ten berapi-api. Yang benar saja, jika itu benar akan dia bunuh Yuta sekarang juga.

" Apa susahnya si mengakui kalau kau itu cemburu, sayang~." Ucap Yuta sembari memegang dagu Ten dan menggoyang-goyangkannya kecil.

"Ya aku cemburu, kau puas?" Ten mendengus sebal. Dengan cepat Yuta mengecup bibir kekasihnya, ya hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, mungkin tak lebih dari lima detik namun cukup untuk menyalarkun segala afeksi pemuda Nakamoto itu kepada kekasihnya.

" _Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang marah sekarang, dan kau malah mencari kesempatan." Ucap Ten berusa menutupi kegugupanya.

"Karena itu, aku mencoba meredam amarahmu." Yuta tersenyum manis. Oh jika Yuta sudah tersenyum seperti itu, hati Ten luluh sudah. Dengan segera Ten membuang mukanya yang mulai memerah. "Jadi benar, kau akan bertemu dengan Lee Taeyong? Jadi Taeyong yang menelfonmu tadi? Atau jangan-jangan kau yang menelfonya?" rentetan pertanyaan meluncur drastis dari bibir Ten.

"Pertama-tama lihat aku jika kita sedang berbicara." Balas Yuta. Dengan malu-malu Ten menolehkan wajahnya memandang Yuta.

"Nah seperti itu. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku memang akan bertemu dengan Taeyong besok malam, tapi tidak hanya aku dan dia." Lanjut Yuta.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ten.

"Aku mengajakmu untu ikut, dan Taeyong pun akan mengajak kekasihnya. Istilah kerennya mungkin, _double date_. Dan yang tadi menelfon itu bukan Taeyong, tapi kekasihnya. Dia memberitau bahwa mereka menerima tawaranku, dan kita akan pergi ke Lotte world besok malam." Yuta menjelaskan, tanpa menyebut siapa kekasih Taeyong saat ini. Ia pikir itu bukanlah hal yang penting untuk ia bagi dengan Ten. Toh mereka akan saling mengenal besok malam.

"Tunggu, menerima tawaranmu? Apa kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya?" tanya Ten penasaran. Jika iya, kenapa dia tidak tau.

"Apa kau ingat beberapa hari yang lal kita pergi _jogging_ berdua?"

Ten menganggukan kepala mengiyakan. "Pagi itu aku bertemu mereka disebuah toko saat aku sedang membeli air minum untukmu, sepertinya meraka sedang berbelanja bersama. Saat itulah aku menawarkan untuk bertemu dan jalan bersama, ya hitung-hitung menjaga tali pertemanan diantara kita."

"Lalu kau mengusulkan _double date_ itu?" kata Ten menanggapi.

"Iya, aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu dan bersenang-senang sendiri. Apa lagi jika kau tau aku pergi bersama Taeyong, kau pasti akan berpikir macam-macam. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Ucap Yuta tulus sembari menggenggam tangan Ten erat. Ten tersipu malu, kekasihnya ini selalu tau bagaimana cara membahagiakannya. Selalu tau bagaimana membuat hatinya berbungan dengan segala kata-kata manis dan perhatiannya.

"Ohh aku mencintaimu Yuta- _kun_." Ten menghambur memeluk Yuta erat.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang." Ungkap Yuta dan balas memeluk kekasihnya erat, hal itu membuat wajah Ten bersemu merah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ten sangat bersyukur takdir mempertemukannya dengan Yuta di saat dirinya sedang berada di titik nadir dalam hidupnya. Jika tidak, sampai sekarang dia pasti masih terbayang-bayang dengan masa lalunya. Masa lalunya bersama seseorang yang pernah begitu dicintainya.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, itu berarti masih tersisa satu jam lagi bagi Jaehyun untuk bersiap-siap. Jaehyun terlihat begitu tampan dengan jaket putih yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Diambilnya kunci mobil miliknya lalu melenggang pergi. Rencananya dia akan ke rumah Taeyong untuk menjemputnya. Tentu saja dirinya tidak memberitau Taeyong terlebih dahulu, biarkan ini menjadi sebuah kejutan.

Jaehyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal, tidak ingin tergesa-gesa toh dia masih punya banyak waktu. Tiga puluh menit berselang mobilnya sudah terpakir manis diluar sebuah rumah mewah bercat putih, rumah Taeyong. Tangannya dengan lincah mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk sang pemilik rumah.

 _To: Taeyong-hyung_

 _Hyung, aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu, cepat keluarlah_.

Lima menit tak ada balasan Jaehyun berniat untuk mengirimkan pesan lagi kepada Taeyong tapi hal itu tak terjadi karena _hyung_ nya itu yang menelfon lebih dulu.

Begitu Jaehyun menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponselnya, hal pertama yang ia dengar adalah omelan Taeyong di sebrang telefon.

 _Ya! Jung Jaehyun apa kau sedang mencoba membodohiku?_

"Membodohimu bagaimana? Cepatlah keluar hyung aku menunggumu" jawab Jaehyun. Dia sudah mengira pasti Taeyong akan berkata seperti itu.

 _Geojitmal, kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku ya. Lagi pula kau kan tidak tau dimana rumahku_. Cerocos Taeyong.

"Aku tidak berbohong _hyung_ , cepat keluar dan lihat sendiri."

 _Baiklah,aku akan lima menit lagi. Awas saja kalau kau berbohong._ Ucap Taeyong sedikit mengancam.

Sambungan terputus, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil. Bersandar di mobilnya dan menunggu Taeyong muncul. Tak sampai lima menit, Taeyong sudah muncul dengan pakaian kasulanya, _namja_ itu terlihat begitu tampan.

Melihat Jaehyun yang ternyata ada di depan rumahnya sontak membuat Taeyong membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dan apa-apan itu. _Damn_. Pemandangan yang tersaji di depan Taeyong benar-benar indah. Jaehyun yang bersndar di mobilnya itu terlihat begitu tampan, apa lagi dengan pose seperti itu seolah _namja_ itu sedang dalam sebuah pemotretan majalah. Taeyong segera merutuk dalam hati, sempat-sempatnya dia memuji Jaehyun. Yang seharusnya dia lakukan adalah melanjutkan omelannya tadi ditelefon.

"Hai _hyung_ , lihat aku tidak berbohong." Jaehyun tersenyum puas. Suara Jaehyun barusan kontan menyadarkan Taeyong akan keterpukauaanya kepada Jaehyun. Dihampirinya _namja_ yang lebih itu dan memukul lenganya keras.

"Aduh, apa-apaan kau ini _hyung_. Datang-datang langsung memukulku." Gerurtu Jaehyun.

"Kau ini yang apa-apaan, datang seenaknya tanpa memberi kabar. Lalu dari mana kau tau rumahku? Apa Mark yang memberitau? Dasar bocah itu." Omel Taeyong sembari berkacak pinggang. Jaehyun yang melihat Taeyong di depannya ini bukanya takut atau merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Taeyong kesal malah mati-matian menahan tawa.

" _Ya_! Tidak ada yang lucu di sini, apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Kau yang lucu, _hyung_. Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, sudah seperti ibu-ibu kos yang sedang menagih uang bulanan." Jawab Jaehyun disertai tawanya yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Apa kau bilang! _Ya_ Jung Jaehyun!" Taeyong kembali memukul lengannya keras dan meberenggut sebal.

"Sudah-sudah ayo masuk dulu ke dalam, dan aku akan jelaskan." Ucap Jaehyun sembari memutar tubuh Taeyong sehingga memunggunginya, lalu memegang bahu namja itu dari belakang dan mengarakan _hyung_ nya itu ke pintu sisi lain mobilnya.

Taeyong sempat tersipu akan perlakuan Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang membukakan pintu dan memasang seat belt untuknya. Taeyong merasa sangat teristimewa. Namun dengan segera ia tepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu mengingat dirinya yang masih kesal kepada Jaehyun sekarang.

Jaehyun masuk dan duduk di bagian kursi kemudi. Begitu mobilnya dinyalakan dan melaju membelah jalanan, Jaehyun mulai menjelaskan alasan dirinya bisa tau kediaman Taeyong.

Taeyong begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Oh, tolong ingatkan Taeyong yang harus meminta maaf kepada Mark karena telah berpikiran macam-macam kepada _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Dasar Jung Jaehyun si penguntit."

"Aku tidak menguntit _hyung_ , aku hanya mengikuti di belakangmu, ya sekalian memastikan bahwa kau sampai dengan selamat." Jaehyun beralibi.

"Itu sama saja, mengikuti diam-diam dengan menguntit."

"Itu berbeda, hyung." Jaehyun mengelak.

"Sama."

"Beda."

"Sama Jaehyun- _ah_."

"Itu jelas-jelas berbeda _hyung_."

"Ah ya sudah, lupakan itu. Jadi kemana kita akan pergi? Kau bahkan belum memberitauku." Jika tidak ada yang mengalah di antara mereka berdua, perdebatan tadi tidak ada habisnya. Maka Taeyong lebih memilih untuk menyudahinya dan menanyakan hal yang lain.

"Aku baru ingat belum memberitahukannya kepadamu. Kita akan ke Lotte World, kemarin aku juga sudah menghubungi mantanmu itu. Kita janjian jam 8 malam." Jelas Jaehyun. Taeyong melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi menuju jam 8 malam.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Taeyong.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Sebentar lagi juga sampai."

"Apa kau sudah makan, Jaehyun- _ah_?" Taeyong bertanya lagi. Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Belum, kau sendiri?"

"Sudah tadi bersama Mark. Dasar kau ini, setidaknya makanlah sesuatu untuk mengisi perutmu . Lihat itu di sebelah sana ada yang menjual _topokki_ , menepilah sebentar biar aku belikan untukmu." Titah Taeyong sembari menunjuk pedagang di pinggir jalan.

Jaehyun hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi dan mengulum senyum. Satu lagi, wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Dibalik kata-kata serta perilakunya yang terkadang kasar dan suka seenaknya, Taeyong punya sisi malaikat yang begitu manis. Atensi yang _namja_ itu berikan kepada Jaehyun membuat Jaehyun semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tidak hanya sekali, Jaehyun dibuat jatuh cinta berkali-kali kepada Taeyong. Taeyong _hyung_ nya itu bisa membuatnya bahagia dengan caranya sendiri.

Sibuk melamunkan _hyung_ nya, membuat Jaehyun tidak sadar bahwa kini Taeyong telah kembali dan duduk manis di sebelahnya dengan _topokki_ yang dibawanya.

"Ini, habiskan atau aku akan marah." Titah Taeyong menyodorkan _topokki_ yang ia beli kepada Jaehyun. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas dibenak Jaehyun.

"Apa _hyung_ tidak lihat jika aku harus menyetir, mana bisa aku menyetir sambil makan. Yang ada mobil ini akan menabrak pohon atau parahnya masuk ke dalam jurang."

" _Ya_! Tidak ada jurang di sini, jangan mencoba membodohiku lagi." Dengus Taeyong. Jaehyun hanya terkikik geli mendengar gerutuan Taeyong.

" Ya sudah. Aaaaaa buka mulutmu, biar aku suapi." Taeyong menyodorkan _topokki_ ke mulut Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum puas lalu membuka mulutnya.

 _Yeesss...I got it !_. Sorak Jaehyun dalam hati.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan lebih ketika Jaehyun dan Taeyong sampai di Lotte World.

"Wahh ramai sekali." Taeyong menengok keluar jendela sedangkan Jaehyun mengecek ponselnya ketika sebuah pesan baru saja masuk. Dari Yuta.

 _From: Nakamoto Yuta_

 _Apa kau sudah tiba? Aku menunggu di depan pembelian tiket._

Jaehyun segera mengetik pesan balasan.

 _To: Nakamoto Yuta_

 _Kami baru saja tiba, maaf terlambat. Baiklah,kami akan segera ke sana._

"Ayo _hyung,_ mereka sudah menunggu." Jaehyun menangkap raut gelisah di wajah Taeyong, digenggamnya tangan _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu. " _Hyung_ ada aku di sini, semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

Mereka pun—Jaehyun dan Taeyong—segera pergi ke tempat yang Yuta maksud. Setibanya di depan pembelian tiket, Jaehyun maupun Taeyong tidak melihat keberadaan Yuta. Selain karena tempat yang luas, suasana yang begitu ramai membuat Jaehyun kesulitan untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda Nakamoto itu.

Jaehyun sudah akan menelfon Yuta jika saja tidak ada yang menepuk pundak Taeyong dari belakang dan menyapa mereka. "Hai, akhirnya kalian tiba." Itu suara Yuta, baik Jaehyun maupun Taeyong langsung membalikan badanya secara bersamaan.

Jaehyun bisa menangkap senyuman ramah di wajah Yuta, namun detik itu juga Jaehyun bisa merasakan remasan tangan Taeyong yang menguat di genggaman tangan mereka. Mengerti dengan kegugupan Taeyong, Jaehyun balas meremas tangan Taeyong lembut, seolah menyalurkan ketenangan untuk _namja_ itu dan mengatakan bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja.

Netranya beralih dari Yuta ke sosok pemuda di sebelahnya. Seketika matanya membulat terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang Yuta bawa bersamanya.

Ternyata tak hanya Jaehyun yang terkejut melihat _namja_ itu _, namja_ yang dilihatnya itu pun tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan dia. Jaehyun tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang, orang ini, _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini tak salah lagi pasti diri _nya_.

Kedua bibir pemuda yang sedang sama-sama terkejut itu membuka bersamaan, mata mereka saling menatap tak percaya. Hingga keduanya mengucapkan nama masing-masing.

"Jaehyun- _ah_?" ucap namja di samping Yuta.

"Ten." ucap Jaehyun bersamaan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Anyeonghaseyo cingu~

Yoyoyoyoyo chapter This Love kali ini dibawakan oleh Flow ^^ kalau chap kemarin udah diajak fluffy2 ria sama Hana di sini Flow ajak kalian bernostalgia dengan sedikit mengungkapkan masa lalu YuTae hohohoho dan momen-momen kecil Jaeyong yang Flow harap semoga tidak absurd ya XD

Oh ya, YuTen shipper gimana nih sama momen mereka di atas? Masih kurang puas? Kalau gitu kebetulan banget, Hana lagi buat side story dari This Love dengan YuTen sebagai pairnya loh /yuhuuuuu. Ditunggu aja ya kemunculanya(?) di akun kita, ngga akan lama kok

Last but not least, gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter kali ini? Kita tunggu reviewnya ya. Karena sesungguhnya review dari kalianlah semangat kita buat nulis /pelukreaders/

Oke cukup cuap-cuapnya, mari kita beralih ke sesi balesan review ;)

choidebwookyung1214: jaehyun mah suka banget modus-modus berhadiah /eh. Ini sudah dilanjut~

porororororong: kalau liat harta karun mah siapa yang mau nolak XD yapp chap ini bau-bau apa nih yang kecium? Hahaha. Ini udah lanjut~

PrincessDoyoung: hayo loh Yuta ngapain tae ya, di sini udah keliatan belum? xD jaehyun as always mah hahahaha. Ini udah lanjut~

Lianattaaa: dengan kekuatan bulan, author pasti akan menyatukan jaeyong XD niatnya yuta baik kok, nang aja. Makasih, ini udah di lanjut

Byunki: hahaha tangan Flow juga slalu terbuka buat jae kok /plak. Yoa ini udah di next

cehuns2: masa lalu emang susah buat dilupain yak /authornyacurcol :3. Mark lagi jadi anak baik, dengan tidak mengganggu kakaknya XD. Yap ini dia kelanjutanya

blackpearl: AAAAAAAAAA /ikutngejerit. Prince yuta dan princess chitta akan hidup bahagia selamanya XD /kayakdidongengaja. Pokoknya tunggu aja kelanjutanya yap , gomawo masih minat sama ff ini

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha: jaehyun ngga modus, cuma suka mencari kesempatan /samaaja XD. Yuta-kun ga jahat kok, cuma sedikit nyebelin /pelukyuta/

Nana mitsuke: udah ketawan belum si yuta siapanya ty? Udah dong ya XD ekstrim? Kenapa yg ada dipikiran author ini hal yg ena-ena ya /dikeroyokmasa. Iya ini semangat banget lanjutinya

Shim Yeonhae: sabar-sabar, semua akan terjadi pada waktunya hihihi /ketawa setan/ di chap ini jaeyong udah bisa dibilang pacaran belum yaaa,hayooo~

zitaofans: yuhhuuuuu tenang aja, ada uke tae di sini XD makasih udah suka sama cerita kita /kecupbasah/ Ten nya dipinjem dulu sama Flow wkwk. Ini udah di next ya, semoga ini ga kelamaan

Gaemgyu402evilmaknae: hay hay hay selamat datang di ff kita wkwk, makasih loh udah review berurutan gitu dri chap 1 tae uke di sini, mereka emang bener2 manis bikin diabetes.

capungterbang: manis semanis authornya ya /plak XD iya nih dasar yuta-kun ga peka, sini sama Flow aja /lah

Sekar310: gwaenchana~ kamu review kita dah seneng kok. Di sini dah ketebak kan yuta siapanya tae, masa lalunya mereka jg udah kebuka sedikit2. Ini udah dilanjut, ngga kelamaan kan? /nyengir

nurulhanifah22: INI UDAH DI NEXXTTT XD /capslockikutanjebol. Apapun yang terjadi tenang, abang jaehyun tidak akan menyerah buat dapetin hati tae. Btw kamu review 2x ya, gomawo~ ini udah dilanjut ya

freakfujo: alhamdulillah ini bisa update lagi uwaaa kenapa jadi pada sebel sama yuta-kun, yuta-kun ga jahat kok /pelukyuta/ dihatinya yuta jg cuma ada princess chitta /uhukk. Yap kita tunggu aja bulan depan ya, ngga sabar nunggu debutnya :3 ini sudah dilanjut~

Mianhae kalau ada review yang terlewat. Terima kasih juga yang udah fav, follow, review dan ngikutin This Love sampai sekarang. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan~

Flow


	8. Chapter 8

_Salah satu cara untuk melupakan cinta yang lalu_

 _Adalah_

 _Dengan menemukan cinta yang baru_

.

.

This Love

Disclaimer: cerita ini punya Flow & Hana, member NCT punya Tuhan,SM dan orang tua mereka

Warnings: Jaeyong, Top! Jaehyun, Bottom! Taeyong, slight Yuten, typo(s), BL, DLDR!

.

.

Jaehyun dan Ten masih saling memandang heran. Raut terkejut masih terlihat jelas di wajah mereka berdua. Sedangkan Taeyong dan Yuta menatap mereka seperti orang bodoh. Baik Taeyong maupun Yuta tidak pernah menyangka jika Jaehyun dan Ten saling mengenal.

Merasa terabaikan Yuta berdehem pelan untuk memecah keheningan. "Ekkhhmmm, baiklah kenalkan ini Ten, kekasihku. Ten berasal dari Thailand tapi sudah lama ia menetap di Korea." Ujar Yuta mengenalkan Ten kepada dua orang di depannya. Ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya satu orang yaitu Taeyong karena sepertinya Ten dan Jaehyun sudah saling mengenal.

"Aku Jung Jaehyun, _kekasih_ dari Taeyong _ie-hyung_."Jaehyun memperkenalkan diri dengan menekankan kata _kekasih_ di sana.

Ucapanya menimbulkan reaksi yang berbeda dari ketiga orang yang lain. Taeyong tersipu malu, Ten menunjukan wajah datarnya namun jika diperhatikan lebih dekat pandanganya sayu sedangkan Yuta, sepertinya _namja_ itu memang berbeda dari yang lain. Benar kata Teyong yang mengatakan bahwa Yuta memiliki sifat yang menyenangkan, sekarang Jaehyun percaya itu.

"Iya-iya aku sudah tau itu" Yuta terkekeh pelan. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong sepertinya kau sudah mengenal kekasihku jauh sebelum ini. " Imbuh Yuta berkomentar.

 _Skak_! Pertanyaan telak yang cukup membuat wajah Ten menegang. Taeyong melirik pemuda di sampingnya, pernyataan Yuta ada benarnya juga. Kini ia menunggu jawaban apa yang akan terlontar dari Jaehyun.

"Dia temanku, kita berteman sewaktu SMA."

"Dia mantan kekasihku, sewaktu kami SMA." Ucap Ten dan Jaehyun secara bersamaan. Taeyong membulatkan matanya terkejut, begitupun dengan Yuta. Jika saja dia tidak mengenali suara Jaehyun, dia pasti dibuat bingung siapa yang berkata apa. Dan apa-apan itu, apa Taeyong tidak salah dengar? Jaehyun adalah mantan kekasih dari Ten yang notabene merupakan kekasih Yuta yang merupakan mantan kekasih Taeyong yang kini telah berpacaran dengan Jaehyun. Astaga kenapa ini begitu membingungkan, kepala Taeyong terasa mau pecah dibuatnya.

Ten menatap Jaehyun tak percaya, kenapa _namja_ itu malah mengungkapakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak bisakah _namja_ itu mengerti akan situasinya sekarang. Ten menelan ludah gugup. Mau seperti apa _double date_ yang Yuta elu-elukan nanti, dia khawatir ini akan berjalan tidak nyaman.

Sedangkan Jaehyun, lihatlah wajah _namja_ itu yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Dirinya tidak merasa melakukan hal yang salah di sini. Jaehyun berpikir untuk apa dirinya menyembunnyikan fakta bahwa dirinya dan Ten memang pernah memiliki hubungan yang cukup serius. Sekali lagi Jaehyun tegaskan pernah, bukan sedang. Jadi sekarang dirinya sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi dengan pemuda berdarah Thailand itu. Semuanya hanya masa lalu. Ya hanya masa lalu _untuknya_.

Setelah pengakuanya barusan Jaehyun menyadari jika suasana di antara mereka berempat berubah canggung. Dirinya melirik kepada Yuta, seolah memberi isyarat agar mengatakan sesuatu. Seakan mengerti Yuta tertawa kecil, tapi siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti tau jika tawa itu jelas-jelas dipaksakan dan terkesan kaku.

"Ah jadi seperti itu, aku tak menduga ternyata dunia begitu sempit untuk kita berempat. Ah sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi acara reuni kawan lama." Kata Yuta _. Atau lebih tepatnya bekas kekasih alias mantan_.

"Sepertinya memang seperti itu, Yuta- _ssi_. Apa kau sudah membeli tiket masuk?" tanya Jaehyun diselingi sebuah senyuman.

"Ini. Aku juga sudah membelikannya untuk kalian berdua. Dan satu lagi, tidak usah terlalu formal kepadaku, panggil _hyung_ saja ya."

" _Ara hyung_. Kau juga cukup memanggilku Jaehyun. Baiklah, ayo kita masuk" kata Jaehyun yang dibalas anggukan dari ketiganya.

Mereka berempat berjalan bersisian dengan urutan dari kiri ke kanan yaitu Ten-Yuta-Jaehyun-Taeyong. Ini merupakan posisi terbaik— _menurut mereka_ , mengingat Yuta dan Jaehyun yang tidak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa di masa lalu jadi mereka berjalan di tengah. Sedangkan Ten dan Taeyong berjalan sambil menggamit lengan pasangannya masing-masing dengan posesif.

"Kau ingin mencoba wahana apa, _sayang_?" tanya Jaehyun kepada Taeyong. Taeyong yang mendengar pertanyaan Jaehyun barusan langsung mencubit pinggang Jaehyun dengan keras. Apa namja itu sedang tidak waras, bisa-bisanya Jaehyun memanggilnya dengan _sayang_ di saat seperti ini. Bukanya tidak suka, tapi Taeyong sudah malu, sangat malu. Ini pertama kalinya Jaehyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan _sayang_ dan parahnya hal itu ia lakukan di depan Yuta dan juga Ten. _Oh Tuhan, wajahku pasti sudah memerah sekarang, dan oh jantungku tercinta jangan berdegup terlalu kencang._ Desah Taeyong dalam hati.

"Aw apa-apaan kau _hyung_! Sakit." Gerutu Jaehyun di dekat telinga Taeyong. Taeyong memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, ke arah Jaehyun. Begitu terkejutnya Taeyong dengan jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat, sontak hal itu membuat Taeyong menjauh menjaga jarak dengan Jaehyun. Jika tidak dia akan mati sekarang juga karena degup jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

"Apa kau gila!? Apa otak Jung Jaehyun sedang bermasalah hah?" sengit Taeyong tidak mau kalah, bersyukurlah dirinya yang masih dapat mengontrol volume suaranya dengan baik. Jadi hanya Jaehyun yang bisa mendengar omelanya.

" _Hyung_ , memang apa yang salah?" tanya Jaehyun heran.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan itu." Titah Taeyong mutlak. Seketika Jaehyun mati-matian menahan tawanya. Padahal dia sudah berpikir yang macam-macam, tapi ternyata.

"Pffftttttt hyung, aku pikir apa. Apa kau tidak menyukainya, _sayang_?" bukannya mengikuti apa kata Taeyong, Jaehyun malah semakin gencar menggoda _hyung_ nya. Dicoleknya dengan jahil dagu milik Taeyong.

" _Ya_!" langsung saja Taeyong memukul lengan Jaehyun keras, _seperti biasanya_. Seakan tidak kenal kapok Jaehyun malah mengulangi perbuatannya dengan menggoda Taeyong. Mencolek dagu pemuda itu lagi dengan senyum usil di wajah tampannya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar di lengan atasnya. Tentu saja Taeyong merespon dengan cepat, kali ini tubuh bagian bawah Jaehyun yang menjadi sasaranya. Ya bagian bawah, tepatnya kaki Jaehyun yang diinjaknya dengan keras kontan membuat Jaehyun mengaduh dan berjalan tertatih-tatih.

Ah sepertinya Taeyong dan Jaehyun melupakan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya sepasang kekasih yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua. Yang satu memperhatikan dengan senyum mahfum di wajahnya, sedangkan yang satu lagi lebih memilih untuk membuang muka tak ingin melihat walaupun sesekali diam-diam mencuri pandang.

Acara Jaehyun untuk menggoda Taeyong yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya harus terhenti ketika mendengar suara deheman dari Yuta.

"Ekhhmmm kalian pasangan yang romantis. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu,tapi berhubung kita sudah di sini ayo coba menaiki beberapa wahana." Ajak Yuta.

"Ayo, kebetulan tadi aku juga sedang membicarakannya dengan Taeyong- _hyung_." Jawab Jaehyun. Taeyong mendengus mendengar ajakan Yuta yang dibalas jawaban penuh dusta oleh Jaehyun. Yang benar saja, membicarakan dari mananya bukankah Jaehyun sedari tadi sibuk menggodanya.

"Bagaimana dengan World Monorail?" tawar Yuta. "Untuk permulaan kita bisa berkeliling Lotte World dan melihat-lihat ada apa saja di sini." Imbuhnya.

"Aku setuju, bagaimana denganmu _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun pada Taeyong.

"Terserah." Jawab Taeyong singkat.

Dan mereka berempat pun akhirnya memilih World Monorail sebagai pilihan pertama mereka. Selama berada di dalam kereta mata Taeyong berbinar takjub dengan pemandangan malam yang tersaji di hadapannya. Memang benar kata orang, Lotte World akan lebih indah dikunjungi pada malam hari. Setelah puas dengan berkeliling Lotte World menggunakan World Monorail, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penjelajahan mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya sedari tadi pembicaraan hanya didominasi oleh Jaehyun dan Yuta. Tak ada perbincangan yang terjadi antara Yuta dengan Taeyong maupun Jaehyun dengan Ten. Semua asik dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Yuta- _hyung_ setelah ini kau akan ke mana?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Sedari tadi Ten membicarakan mengenai betapa asyiknya The Counquistador. Jadi sepertinya kita akan naik kapal viking kalian mau ikut?" Jawab Yuta sambil merangkul tubuh Ten.

Jaehyun bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Taeyong yang mengerat. Dia ingat bahkan terlampau hafal jika Taeyong- _hyung_ nya itu takut ketinggian. Tapi tunggu dulu, jika Yuta menawarkan hal itu kepada mereka berarti Yuta tidak mengetahui akan phobia Taeyong yang satu itu. Jaehyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" _Anio hyung_. Aku dan Taeyong _ie-hyung_ lebih tertarik untuk mengunjungi rumah hantu." Jawaban Jaehyun dibalas delikan tajam oleh Taeyong. Apa-apaan itu, Taeyong benar-benar bisa gila menghadapi Jaehyun. _Namja_ itu memang telah menyelamatkannya dari kapal viking yang berhubungan erat dengan ketinggian itu. Tapi rumah hantu? Itu adalah sebuah alternative yang lebih buruk.

Taeyong hendak protes ketika Jaehyun sudah menyeretnya pergi lebih dulu. "Kami duluan _hyung_ , kita ketemu lagi di _ice skating_ ya." Jaehyun melambai pada Yuta yang dibalas teriakan persetujuan dari pemuda Nakamoto itu.

Maka di sinilah Taeyong dan Jaehyun berada, mengantri untuk memasuki rumah hantu yang tadi Jaehyun katakan. Rumah hantu di Lotte World cukup berbeda, di sini kita akan diajak untuk menonton film horror dengan kacamata tiga dimensi sehingga menimbulkan efek nyata pada hantunya.

Sedari tadi Taeyong masih menekuk wajahnya kesal. Kesal dengan Jaehyun yang memilih rumah hantu tanpa bertanya dulu kepadanya. " _Aigoo_ apa kau masih kesal denganku _hyung_?"

"Tidak hanya kesal tapi aku sangat marah padamu." Taeyong mulai mengomel dengan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jaehyun. "Seharusnya kau bertanya dulu kepadaku, malah seenak jidatnya menyeretku ke sini."

"Apa kau takut _hyung_?" tantang Jaehyun, dirinya tau jika _hyung_ nya ini tidak benar-benar marah kepadanya. Jaehyun pikir sepertinya _hyung_ nya ini memang sedang ketakutan, pasalnya sedari tadi Jaehyun perhatikan _namja_ itu terus memandang sekelilingnya dengan gelisah.

" _Anio_ , aku tidak takut." Dalih Taeyong, Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak percaya. "Kita lihat saja nanti _hyung_." Jaehyun membagi satu kacamata khusus untuk Taeyong.

Benar saja, baru lima belas menit filmnya diputar Taeyong sudah meremas tangan Jaehyun kuat sekali. _Hyung_ nya itu juga sudah berteriak berkali-kali. "Masih bisa berkata jika kau tidak takut _hyung_?" bisik Jaehyun di dekat telinga Taeyong, _namja_ itu juga menyempatkan untuk meniup pelan ceruk leher Taeyong yang alhasil menimbulkan efek luar bisa pada _hyung_ nya.

Taeyong berjengit dan berteriak terkejut dibuatnya, wajahnya seketika merah padam menahan malu. Bagaimana tidak, barusan hanya dia yang berteriak histeris, hantunya juga belum muncul. Ini benar-benar menggelikan.

Dan selama film itu diputar Jaehyun tidak menikmatinya sama sekali, fokus Jaehyun hanya tertuju pada _namja_ di sampingnya. Ruangan yang gelap bukanlah penghalang bagi Jaehyun untuk _menikmati_ wajah _hyung_ nya. Kacamata tiga dimensi yang seharusnya bertengger manis di atas hidungnya itu pun sudah dia tanggalkan sedari awal. Kadang Jaehyun masih tidak bisa mempercayai eksistensi Taeyong di hidupnya, tidak pernah membayangkan bisa sedekat ini dengan sang idola. Apa lagi menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu bagaikan mimpi di siang bolong yang menjadi nyata.

" _Ya_! Mau sampai kapan kau duduk di situ dan memandangiku dengan tatapan anehmu itu." Jaehyun tersadar akan lamunanya ketika mendengar suara milik Taeyong. Di tengoknya layar di depan sana. Hitam. Filmnya sudah selesai, dan Jaehyun tidak sadar itu.

Setelah mereka berdua keluar dari rumah hantu, Jaehyun berpamitan kepada Taeyong untuk pergi sebentar.

" _Hyung_ , tunggu di sini dan jangan ke mana-mana."

"Memangnya kamu mau kemana?"

"Sudah tunggu saja di sini sebentar, aku takan lama." Sebelum mendapat tanggapan dari Taeyong, Jaehyun lebih dulu pergi. Meninggalkan _namja_ yang lebih tua itu menggerutu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Dasar anak itu, datang dan pergi seenaknya." Taeyong bermonolog.

Tak sampai lima menit Jaehyun datang dengan sebotol air di tangannya. "Ini kau pasti haus setelah berteriak-teriak seribu kali." Taeyong mendengus mendengar kalimat hiperbola milik Jaehyun. Diterimanya botol minuman yang Jaehyun sodorkan untuknya. " _Gomawo_."

"Simpan saja terima kasihmu itu nanti. Masih terlalu banyak sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu hari ini. Bisa-bisa telingaku memanas karena mendengar kau yang mengatakannya berulang kali."

" _Ne_ , Tuan Muda Jung Jaehyun yang sangat menyebalkan, sangat percaya diri, sangat sulit ditebak—"

"—sangat tampan, sangat baik hati, sangat romantis. Jung Jaehyun yang sangat mencintai Lee Taeyong. Itukan yang kau maksud _hyung_?" Jaehyun memotong ucapan Taeyong dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

 _Terkutuklah Jung Jaehyun dengan segala pesonanya_. Umpat Taeyong dalam batin.

Seorang Jung Jaehyun sudah sukses membuat Taeyong benar-benar tidak berdaya. Wajahnya dibuat memerah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan ingatkan juga kepada Taeyong untuk memeriksakan kesehatan jantungnya yang berkali-kali berdetak dengan cepatnya.

Tungkainya lunglai, terasa sangat lemas seolah sudah tidak mampu menopang bobot tubuhnya. Mungkin ini terkesan berlebihan tapi itulah kenyataanya, setelah dibuat lemas karena menonton film sialan— _horror_ —itu, segala atensi Jaehyun yang terlimpah ruah kepadanya membuat Taeyong semakin lemas.

Jaehyun dengan sigap mendekap tubuh Taeyong yang terlihatb akan terjatuh. " _Ya_! Apa kau sakit _hyung_?"

" _Gwaenchana_ , sepertinya kakiku masih lemas karena tadi."

"Lihat siapa yang tadi berkata aku tidak takut dan sekarang malah lemas begini."

"Bisakah kau berhenti meledeku dan membuatku kesal."

" _Anio_. Dari pada harus melihatmu menangis aku lebih memilih untuk mendengar semua omelanmu itu _, hyung_." Oh Jaehyun dengan mulut manisnya, selalu saja dapat membuat Taeyong merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya _. Menggelitiknya_.

"Te-terserah kau saja." jawab Taeyong menahan kegugupanya.

"Ayo _hyung, ice skating_ sudah menunggu kita." Seru Jaehyun antusias. Mereka berdua menuju ke area _ice skating_ , tempat janjian mereka untuk bertemu kembali dengan Yuta dan Ten.

.

.

Yuta dan Ten tiba lebih dulu dibanding dengan pasangan yang satunya.

"Mau ke mana? Pergi meninggalkanku?" tanya Ten kepada Yuta

"Mengambil sepatu kita dan jauhkan pikiran negatifmu itu Chitta, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Kau terlau berharga untuk kutinggalkan. Tunggu di sini dan aku akan segera kembali."

Benar saja, mungkin baru sekitar dua menit pergi pemuda Nakamoto itu sudah kembali lagi dengan membawa dua pasang sepatu khusus. Yuta menyerahkan sepasang kepada Ten. " _Arigatou_." Ucap Ten.

Ten sudah duduk hendak mengganti sepatunya sebelum sebuah tangan menahanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nakamoto Yuta. "Ada apa?" Ten menyerngit heran.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memakainya? Tunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan miliku. Lalu aku akan memakaikannya untukmu." Yuta dengan segala hegemoninya, selalu saja dapat membuat Ten tersipu.

Setelah selesai dengan miliknya, Yuta lalu berjongkok di depan Ten. Melepaskan sepatu yang _namja_ itu pakai dan menggantinya dengan sepatu khusus untuk _ice skating_. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya itu Yuta tak kunjung berdiri, masih tetap dengan posisinya hanya saja kini wajahnya mendengak, memandang wajah Ten kekasihnya. Ten mengalungkan tanganya pada leher Yuta, wajahnya ia tundukan kebawah untuk balas memandang kekasihnya.

"Apa aku boleh menciummu sekarang?" tanya Yuta. Ten menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menahan tawa "Tidak." Katanya.

Yuta terkekeh pelan, dia tau jika saat ini Ten sedang mencoba untuk meledeknya. Baik, Yuta akan mengikuti permainan yang sedang kekasih Chittaphonnya lakukan itu. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ujar Yuta menyeringai. Yuta memejamkan matanya,mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ten dan bersiap untuk mencium pemuda itu. Namun yang ia temukan hanya ruang hampa, tak ada tangan yang mengalung di lehernya, tak ada Ten di hadapannya.

Kontan Yuta menoleh ke dalam arena bermain _ice skating_. Dapat dilihatnya Ten yang sedang tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjai dirinya. "Tangkap aku jika kau bisa!" ucap Ten berteriak, lidahnya menjulur keluar meledek Yuta.

"Takan ku biarkan kau lepas kali ini, Chittaphon." Balas Yuta. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah acara kejar-kejaran antara Yuta dengan Ten. Cukup lama mereka terlibat aksi kejar-kejaran dan gerakan Ten semakin melambat, sepertinya pemuda Thailand itu mulai kelelahan. Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Yuta untuk mengejar jarak di antara mereka. Sampai jarak kurang dari satu meter, Yuta meraih pergelangan tangan Ten dan memeluknya dari belakang. Punggung tegap Ten menekan dada bidang Yuta dengan lembut. Yuta meletakan kepalanya di perpotongan leher milik Ten, menghirup aroma tubuh _namja_ itu dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Ten menyenderkan kepalanya ke samping—ke kepala Yuta.

Mereka berdua seolah menyatu menjadi sebuah kesatuan. Kaki mereka melangkah dengan selaras, menuju ke tengah. Baik Ten maupun Yuta sama-sama memejamkan matanya, menikmati segala afeksi yang tercipta di antara mereka. Dan saat mereka sudah berada di tengah arena Yuta membalikan badan Ten sehingga kini mereka menjadi berhadapan. Tangan Ten mengalung manis di leher Yuta, sedangkan salah satu tangan Yuta yang memeluk pinggang ramping Ten posesif. Tangannya yang satunya, Yuta gunakan untuk memegang dagu Ten. "Kau tidak akan bisa lepas kali ini." Ucap Yuta sebelum menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir manis milik Ten. Bibir yang awalnya hanya menempel itu kini mulai melumat satu sama lain hingga Ten yang merasa pasokan oksigen berkurang memukul dada Yuta pelan. Mengisyarakan pemuda Nakamoto itu agar berhenti.

Wajah Ten sudah sangat memerah sekarang, antara malu dan pengaruh kebutuhan oksigen. Yuta masih menatapnya dalam dan Ten tidak sanggup ditatap seperti itu, maka dari itu dia membuang muka ke arah kanan.

Dan sepertinya keputusan yang ia buat salah, karena yang sekarang ia lihat tidak lebih baik dari tatapan Yuta yang begitu memabukan. Bahkan ini jauh lebih buruk untuk hatinya. Di sana, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas mantan kekasihnya sedang memeluk mantan kekasih Yuta. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Ten tidak tau apa yang sedang mereka lakukan tapi ia merasa kesal dibuatnya, tangannya terkepal tanpa sadar. Entahlah dirinya juga bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Bukankah dia sudah memiliki Yuta yang begitu mencintainya, kenapa ada terbesit rasa tidak suka di hatinya ketika melihat Jaehyun bersama dengan orang lain. Apa dirinya belum sepenuhnya merelakan pemuda Jung itu? Pertanyaan itu terus mengulang dalam benaknya. Lalu ditolehkannya kembali wajahnya menghadap Yuta. "Ayo kejar aku lagi kalau bisa." Ucap Ten sembari melepas pelukannya dari Yuta dan kembali mengulang acara kejar—kejarannya dengan Yuta.

Di sisi lain Jaehyun masih mencoba menenangkan Taeyong yang berada di pelukannya. Bukanya dia tidak tau alasan apa Taeyong menangis, karena dia tau betul makanya Jaehyun lebih memilih untuk langsung menarik Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan dilihat _hyung_. Lupakan apa yang kau lihat. Anggap kau tidak melihat apa-apa." Ucap Jaehyun tertuju pada Taeyong.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan Jaehyun- _ah_? Dia sudah benar-benar menemukan kebahagiaanya, dan itu bukan aku. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti dia Jaehyun- _ah_?" isak Taeyong.

"Bukan tidak _hyung_ , tapi belum. Dan jangan jadi seperti dia, tapi jadilah dirimu sendiri. Bukankah aku juga sudah berjanji kepadamu untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku. Akan ku berikan segala kebahagiaan yang kau mau. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah melupakannya _hyung._ " Taeyong menggangguk menanggapi.

"Sekarang ikut aku, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukan kepadamu. Namun sebelum itu tunggulah sebentar saja, hanya sebentar." Lanjut Jaehyun sembari melepaskan pelukan mereka. Taeyong memasang wajah cemberut "Baru saja kau berkata manis dan sekarang kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri. Lagi." Ucap Taeyong lirih.

" _Mianhae hyung_ , aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Kali ini benar-benar penting."

"Ya sudah pergi sana, asal kau berjanji tidak akan lama."

"Aku berjanji _hyung_." Ucap Jaehyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Taeyong. Taeyong kembali melirik ke arah arena _ice skating_ , terlihat di netranya Yuta dan Ten yang sedang bermain-main di sana. Dalam otaknya juga masih teringat jelas ketika dirinya melihat mereka berciuman. Ten pasti sangat beruntung dicintai oleh Yuta—gumamnya. Menampik sebuah kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah yang seharusnya dianggap paling beruntung di sini, karena dapat dicintai sebegitu dalamnya oleh seorang pemuda bernama Jung Jaehyun. Oh Taeyong, nikmat mana lagi yang kau dustakan?

Jung Jaehyun memang selalu menetapi janjinya, lihatlah _namja_ itu yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Taeyong.

"Sesuai janji. Tidak lama." Ucap Jaehyun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. "Siapa bilang kau tidak lama, aku hampir menjadi kakek-kakek keriput karena menunggumu." Dusta Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ , yang benar saja. Aku sudah lari secepatnya sampai-sampai banyak sekali orang yang hampir aku tabrak dan kau masih bilang ini membuatmu keriput?" Jaehyun menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan."Jika ada keriput di wajahhmu, itu karena kau yang senang marah-marah _hyung_." Ledek Jaehyun.

"Kau sudah mulai meledeku lagi. Minum ini." Ujar taeyong sembari meyerahkan botol minum yang tadi Jaehyun belikan untuknya.

Jaehyun melihatnya dengan senyum penuh makna. Botol itu sudah digunakan oleh Taeyong, dan sekarang akan digunakan oleh Jaehyun. Hanya satu hal yang terpikirkan oleh otak jaehyun saat ini. _Indirrect kiss_.

"Air ini tidak akan bisa masuk ke tubuhmu jika hanya kau lihat seperti itu. Apa kau tidak mau? Ya sudah." Taeyong hendak menarik uluran tanganya yanng memegang botol namun Jaehyun dengan cepat mengambil botol itu.

"Memang siapa yang bilang tidak mau." Balas Jaehyun. Namja itu membuka botol dan meminum air di dalamnya sembari membayangkan jika yang menempel di bibirnya sekarang bukanlah ujung botol tapi bibir milik Taeyong. Dasar Jung _mesum_ Jaehyun.

Jaehyun melemparkan botol yang sudah tandas isinya itu ke tong sampah yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Johta!" Jaehyun bersorak. Taeyong hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah Jaehyun yang kadang berubah begitu kekanakan. "Ayo hyung." Ucap Jaehyun sedikit menarik tangan Taeyong agar _namja_ itu mengikutinya.

"Mau ke mana?" Taeyong jadi ingat tadi Jaehyun memang mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat tapi _namja_ itu belum memberitaukan tempatnya.

"Ikut saja, nanti juga kau tau."

"Jangan bersikap sok misterius Jaehyun- _ah._ "

"Aku memang misterius _hyung_." Balas Jaehyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Taeyong, meledeknya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit berjalan, mereka sudah sampai di Comelot Carrousel.

"I-ini." Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Di depannya ini terdapat sebuah komedi putar dengan kuda dan lampu-lampu gemerlapan yang begitu indah. Taeyong pernah melihatnya di drama yang pernah ia tonton, ah sepertinya ia ingat judulnya, Stairway to Heaven.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat wajah Taeyong yang nampak begitu antusias. Jaehyun mengulurkan tanganya kepada Taeyong dan sedikit membungkukan badanya "Pangeran berkudamu sudah siap melayani." Katanya.

Taeyong mau tak mau tergelak karena lelucon dan tingkah konyol Jaehyun. Jaehyun semakin gemas dengan _hyung_ nya, pasalnya Taeyong terlihat sangat manis saat tertawa. _Sering-seringlah kau tertawa seperti ini hyung._ Jaehyun membatin.

Taeyong menerima uluran tangan Jaehyun dan balas menggenggam tangan Jaehyun yang begitu hangat. Lalu Jaehyun pun membantu Taeyong untuk naik ke komedi putar.

"Kau ingin naik kuda yang mana _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Itu" tunjuk Taeyong ke sebuah kuda yang berada di tengah. Tanpa aba-aba Jaehyun membopong tubuh Taeyong dan mendudukan _hyung_ nya ke kuda yang tadi Taeyong maksud. Taeyong hendak protes namun diurungkannya, dia sudah terlalu lelah mengomeli Jaehyun seharian ini. Jadi yang Taeyong lakukan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Jaehyun menduduk dirinya di sebuah kuda di samping kuda milik Taeyong. "Siap _hyung_?" dan dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Taeyong.

Comelot Carrousel mulai berputar pelan, Taeyong mengamati sekelilingnya dan baru mennyadari sesuatu yang yang terasa janggal olehnya.

"Jaehyun _-ah_ , kenapa di sini begitu sepi?" Taeyong heran seharusnya tempat ini ramai di kunjungi pengunjung, tapi kenapa di sini Cuma ada mereka berdua.

"Nikmati saja _hyung_ , jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Bukannya bagus jika di sini hanya ada kita hm." Jawab Jaehyun.

Taeyong hanya diam, tidak ingin memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Benar yang dikatakn Jaehyun seharusnya dia menikmati waktunya.

Jaehyun mengulum senyum penuh arti, pasalnya dia tau persis jawaban akan pertanyaan Taeyong. Dia sendirilah yang menyewa tempat ini hanya untuk berdua, walapun Jaehyun harus merogoh kocek yang begitu dalam. _Holang kaya_.

Jadi sebenarnya, sewaktu Jaehyun meninggalkan Taeyong tadi dia pergi untuk mengurus ini. Jaehyun juga sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada Yuta, takut-takut pemuda itu mencari mereka. Dan Yuta pun sudah membalas pesannya _._

 _To: Nakamoto Yuta_

 _Hyung, sepertinya aku dan Taeyong-hyung harus pulang lebih dulu. Tiba-tiba Taeyong-hyung merasa tidak enak badan_. Itulah pesan Jaehyun kepada Yuta, yang jelas-jelas sebuah kebohongan.

 _From: Nakamoto Yuta_

 _Ah baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Sampaikan juga salamku untuk Taeyong semoga cepat sembuh._ Dan itu juga merupakan balasan dari Yuta yang percaya akan kebohongannya.

Comelot Carrousel berputar semakin cepat, tanpa mereka sadari tangan Jaehyun dan tangan milik Taeyong saing bergandengan. Tangan kanan Taeyong mencengkeram dengan erat tiang pada kudanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas tangan Jaehyun keras.

Mereka berteriak bersama-sama, ketika komedi putar yang mereka naiki itu menaikan kecepatanya. Taeyong benar-benar puas, tak pernah dia merasakan dirinya selepas ini, bebas. Berterima kasihlah kepada Jaehyun yang sudah menghadirkan hal-hal baru dalam hidupnya.

Dan ketika Comelot Carrousel mulai melambat akan berhenti, Taeyong dapat mendengarJaehyun memanggil namanya.

"Taeyong- _hyung._ "

Taeyong menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Jaehyun. "Ya?"

Taeyong membulatkan matanya terkejut, ketika wajah Jaehyun sudah berada tepat di depannya dan bibir itu—Taeyong dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya. Jung Jaehyun menciumnya, mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Terlambat bagi Taeyong untuk menghindar, melawanpun percuma karena Taeyong yakin Jaehyunpun akan balik melawannya. Maka yang ia lakukan hanya menerima, merasakan Jaehyun yang memagut bibirnya lembut. Oh sensani ini begitu memabukan untuk Taeyong, maka ia pun memejamkan matanya mencoba meladeni permainan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yang merasakan jika _hyung_ nya mulai membalas semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Jaehyun juga tau bahwa ini yang pertama untuk Taeyong dari cara _namja_ itu yang membalasnya dengan ragu. Bukan berarti ia pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, karena nyatanya ini juga pertama kali untuk Jaehyun dan dia harus berusahasemaksimal mungkin agar tidak terlihat gugup dalam ciuman mereka.

Jika kalian bertanya dari mana Jaehyun mempelajari ini semua, berterima kasihlah kepada Doyoung yang gemar menjejalkan _film-film biru_ kepadanya.

Mereka berdua mulai ralut dalam kegiatannya, tak ada nafsu di sana. Jaehyun memagut bibir atas Taeyong dan bibir bawah Taeyong secara bergantian dengan lembut, seolah ingin menyampaikan begitu ia mencintai _namja_ yang lebih tua itu.

Taeyong sudah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jaehyun. Mulai merasa nyaman dengan kegiatan mereka, sesekali ciuman itu terlepas hanya untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen yang dibutuhkan. Setelah itu kedua belah bibir itu menyatu kembali.

"Lampiaskan _hyung._ " Ucap Jaehyun disela-sela ciuman mereka. Taeyong menurut, melampiaskan segala rasa yang ada dalam hatinya saat ini ke dalam ciuman mereka.

Kesedihan. Rasa lelah. Putus asa. Menyesal. Kecewa. Sedih. Jaehyun bisa merasakan itu dalam pagutan bibir mereka. Taeyong benar-benar meluapkan segala beban di hatinya. Berbeda dengan Taeyong, rasa yang Jaehyun salurkan adalah rasa sayang, protektif, kesabaran, pantang menyerah dan tentu saja cinta. Dia tidak mungkin melepas segala rasa negatif yang yang ada di hatinya.

Seperti kedua buah magnet yang saling tarik-menarik, bukankah syaratnya harus ada dua kutub yang berbeda. Taeyong dengan rasa putus asanya, dan Jaehyun dengan kelembutan cintanya.

Ciuman panjang itu terlepas, dapat terlihat dengan jelas saliva Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang bercampur bersisa di sudut bibir milik Taeyong. Jaehyun mengusap bibir _hyung_ nya itu dengan lembut dan berlanjut menangkup kedua pipi milik Taeyong.

"Aku memang bukan Yuta- _hyung_ sang cinta pertamamu, aku bukan Yuta- _hyung_ yang masih sulit kau lupakan sampai sekarang, aku bukan Yuta- _hyung_ yang bisa membuatmu bahagia karena senyumnya. Aku hanyalah Jung Jaehyun yang berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku bisa saja membuat luka yang lebih dalam dari pada yang Yuta- _hyung_ berikan kepadamu, dan kau akan membenciku melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Tapi asal kau tau, aku akan slalu mencintaimu _hyung_. Tak peduli jika sekarang kau belum mencitaiku ataupun esok jikalau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi." Kata Jaehyun. Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya akan apa yang Jaehyun katakan. Sebuah pengakuan yang sarat akan rasa yang begitu dalam, dan Taeyong hanya dapat diam memikirkan.

" _Hyung_ ,jadilah kekasihku. Maksudku benar-benar menjadi kekasihku. Menjadi kekasih sungguhan." Imbuh Jaehyun dengan mengulang beberapa kata kekasih di sana.

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong lekat yang membuat wajah _namja_ yang lebih tua itu merona hebat. Matanya melirik kebawah,tak berani menatap balik Jaehyun.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

5 menit

Cukup sudah bagi Jaehyun untuk menunggu sebuah jawaban, akhirnya Jaehyun kembali bersuara.

"Ya atau—?"

 _Cup_.

"Bodoh! Jangan lagi-lagi kau bandingkan dirimu dengan lelaki itu, Jaehyun-ah."

Dengan cepat Taeyong mengecup bibir Jaehyun dan langsung turun dari Comelot Carrousel dengan tergesa meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih diam dengan keterkejutannya. Taeyong memang tidak mengatakan bahwa dia menerimanya, tapi Jaehyun tau dari sikap Taeyong barusan, namja itu tidak menolaknya.

Taeyong sendiri merasa dia belum layak menjawab pernyataan itu dengan kalimat _iya, aku juga mencintaimu Jaehyun-ah._ Karena nyatanya dia sendiri belum yakin bahwa apa yang ia rasakan kepada Jaehyun adalah cinta, hatinya memang merasa bahagia jika bersanding di sisi _namja_ itu. Jantungnya juga berdegup begitu cepat, melebihi sewaktu dia bersama dengan Yuta dulu. Tapi dia tetap ragu, pasalnya ada bagian dari dirinya yang masih berpikir bahwa dia masih mencintai Yuta apalagi dengan kemunculan pemuda Nakamoto itu.

Dan alasannya menerima Jaehyun, bukan untuk mempemainkan perasaan _namja_ itu. Namun karena Taeyong merasa memang Jaehyun lah yang terbaik untuknya sekarang, sesuatu seperti meyakinkannya bahwa Jaehyun memang untuknya. Jadi tidak ada alasan dirinya untuk menolak. Taeyong akan mencoba.

Sedangkan Jaehyun terlihat tersenyum puas dan bergegas turun dari Comelot Carrousel. Tidak sulit bagi Jaehyun untuk menyusul Taeyong yang berjalan di depannya. Lihatlah, sekarang saja Jaehyun sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Taeyong—menghalangi jalan _hyung_ nya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping milik Taeyong. Mengangkatnya lalu berputar-putar di tempat. " _Ya_! Turunkan aku." Omel Taeyong.

Bukannya menuruti perintah _hyung_ nya, Jaehyun malah berteriak "DIA MENERIMAKU! LEE TAEYONG MENERIMAKU MENJADI KEKA—mmppphhh !"

Taeyong langsung membekap mulut Jaehyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa kau gila?! Bagaimana jika ada yang dengar?! "

"Biarkan saja, hubungan kita kan sudah _official_." Ucap Jaehyun jenaka.

"Bukan berarti kita bisa seenaknya. Kita harus tetap berhati-hati, aku harus melapor dulu kepada Chaenyeol- _hyung_." Kata Taeyong, Jaehyun mengangguk memahami. Title artis yang tersandang pada nama _hyung_ nya itu mau tak mau membuat dia juga harus mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan seorang artis. Diikuti _paparazzi_ , berita-berita menghebohkan yang tidak jelas kebenarannya dan masih banyak lagi.

" _Arasseo_." Jawab Jaehyun sambil tersenyum. Taeyong membalas senyuman _namja_ itu sebelum dirinya tersadar akan posisinya dan memukul bahu Jaehyun dengan keras. "Turunkan aku! Jika tidak aku—?"

"Kau akan apa _hyung_? Menciumku lagi seperti ini?" Jaehyun mengecup bibir Taeyong cepat sebelum menurunkan tubuh _hyung_ nya. Hal yang terjadi setelah itu tentu saja bisa ditebak—Taeyong dengan rentetan omelannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesosok pemuda yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Pemuda yang sebenarnya berdiri di sana sejak lama. Mengamati dari awal Jaehyun dan Taeyong menaiki Comelot Carrousel.

"Tidak menyesal aku mengikutimu sampai sejauh ini, _hyung_. Aku mendapatkan informasi yang sangat penting."

.

.

TBC

.

.

AN:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA SIAPA DI SINI YANG TERIAK-TERIAK GIRANG KARENA DEBUTNYA NCT 127?

Curhat dulu boleh ya XD

Kita berdua langsung bersorak kegirangan loh waktu nonton MV Fire Truck, padahal baru dimulai, tapi mulut ini sudah berkoar /yang girang itu lebih ke si Flow si sebenernya xD/. Apa lagi liat Jaehyun ngerap, kelima alat indra langsung beraksi berlebih /plak. Dan mata ini tak bisa dibohongi ketika ada momen jaeyong disana, salah satunya di 0:27 apa ya, waktu si bang jahe jalan nyampiren tiwai dan nyolek(?) lenganya wkwk.

Terus waktu liat debut stage mereka di M Countdown bikin hati ini meletup-letup kesenangan :v. bener-bener HOT DEBUT! Dede Mark di Once Again unyuuuu banget, si Flow ampe jejeritan liatnya. Kalau jaeyong mah ga usah ditanya, mereka begitu mempesona di mata kita berdua ^^

Dan OMG! Paling ngga nguatin itu jaeyong moment yang pas tae mbagi micnya buat jae, micnya kan nempel di pipi jadi kan aaaaaaaaaaa ASDFGHJKL! bener-bener bikin gigit jari. Apa lagi mukanya mereka yang keliatan malu-malu gitu, duh itu kalau jadi Yuta tak dorong aja sekalian si Jae biar nyium Tae wkwk. Deket banget itu bibir astaga, ya ampun ini nulisnya masih dalam bayang-bayang momen jaeyong yang itu loh XD

Aduh kalau curcol diatas diterusin gatau selesainya kapan nih, bisa-bisa lebih banyakan AN dari pada storynya XD. Balesin review aja dulu deh ya~

saekirenichi: wah baunya nyengat baenget ya :v mmm ditunggu aja flashbacknya mereka ya, mungkin akan dibuat side story kaya yuten /spoiler ^^

Jikooki: ten pacarnya yuta ya sayang~ ;) ini sudah dilanjut

mingsgf: aduh sayangnya beneran nih /ketawa

nurulhanifah22: ini sudah di next yaaa. Di sini udah ketauan kan ten sama jaehyun ada hubungan apa hohoho

Shim Yeonhae: kaya emak-emak nagih biaya kontrakan ya wkwk

Dorkie Serenada: tenang aja,kita akan berusaha untuk tetap menyatukan jaeyong apa pun yang terjadi /authornya saling lirik/. Yuta udah kecantol sama si cabe, keliatanya si ty nih yg susah move on XD. Aduh beneran deh Flow sama Hana ketawa baca review kamu yg bilang Tae emak-emak tukang masak ^^

cehuns2: ternyata mereka matan kekasih, udah katuan kan di chap ini. Oke sudah di next~

capungterbang: wkwk kan calon istri yang baik buat jaehyun XD iyoiyo jadi mereka ternyata mantan nih, tuker pacar ceritanya :3

blackpearl: aduh mereka jadi canggung tuh, asik sama pasangannya sendiri2 :p

freakfujo: MEREKA MANTAN! /capslock mode:on/ JADI MEREKA REUNI MANTAN NIH, ADUH JANGAN TANYA KENAPA KARNA DIRI INI PUN TAK TAU/plak XD/ capslock mode:off. Aduh aduh gimana nih, mau Hana atau Flow yang tanggung jawab? Ayo temui ortumu aja /eh. Ini sudah dilanjut~

choidebwookyung1214: iya nih cinta persegi panjang nih rumit kaya rumus matematika ya :v

PrincessDoyoung: wah berarti pemikiranmu benar! Selamat kamu berhasil mendapatkan hadiah ciuman dari kita/ditampol :v makasih, ini udah dilanjut ya~

Mark Ooh: nang aja jae ga mungkin ninggalin tiwai. Wew kamu fanboy? Welcome di ff kita ya XD

siapa: aduh jujur kita biingung mau balesin review kamu yang singkat padat jelas itu kaya gimana XD

troalle: makasih semangatnya, ini sudah dilanjut

zitaofans: sekarang udah ga pura-pura ya, udah ada kkemajuan wkwk XD iya mereka mantan nih, cocok nih dijadiin judul sinetron "Mantan Yang Tertukar" /plak

chocomilkshake: aduh unamenya kamu bikin ngiler ih /lah. Kan emg ada peribahasanya tuh, dunia emang selebar daun bayam, eh daun kelor maksudnya XD yuten orang baik kok, kalau jahat dah ditangkep dan dikurung di kamarnya author /digebukinreader.

woojae: IYA NIH JAEHYUN MANTAN TERINDAHNYA TEN XD MAKASIH INI UDAH UPDATE YA /ikutan pake capslock/

Lianattaaa: kita juga senang kok kalau kamu review ;)temen kampus? Salah. KARENA IYA SI CHITTAPHON MANTANYA BANG JAE! :v ini sudah dilanjut~

Two Lil' Monster: IYA NIH SEPULUH JAHE MANTANAN XD wkwk boleh kok boleh berharap, tapi jangan sampai kena php yakksss /eh. Oke maacciiiuuwww

Byunki: hayoh ten sama jae kenapa ya? Di sini udah terungkapn kan. ya ampun ya ampun ya ampun iya gapapa, santai aja mah sama kita, bebas kok mau panggil kita berdua Flow & Hana ;)biar makin akrab kan. Ini udah dilanjut ya hihihi

Cheon yi: iya nih mereka pasangan yang ditukar /ditukar sama author/ XD. Ini sudah di next ya~

Ydnico2211: terima kasih sudah baca ff kita dan bilang ini menarik aduh Flow sama Hana juga gatel banget pengen nyekap mereka, Flow culik tae sedangkan Hana culik jae XD

Oke itu balesan reviewnya ya,mohon maaf kalau ada yang terlewat. Oh ya mau tanya nih, kalian bingung ga si dengan adanya dua author gesrek(?) di sini yaitu Flow sama Hana XD ada yang bisa nebak gak chap kali ini ditulis sama siapa? Flow atau Hana atau kita berdua atau bahkan bukan kita berdua /lah.

Kalau tebakanya bener, this love bakal dilanjut, tapi kalo salah tenang aja tetep dilanjut kok, ini buat iseng2 aja hehehehe XD

Akhir kata, kita berdua Flow dan Hana mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437 H. Mohon maaf atas kekhilafan kita dalam pembuatan This Love dan juga ff kita yang lain. Minal aidzin wal faidzin ya chingu~

Salam hangat,

? (hayo tebak :p)


	9. Chapter 9

_Saat masa laluku perlahan mulai menepis_

 _Dan kita yang mulai menorehkan cerita baru_

 _Mengapa harus ada masa lalumu yang datang mengusik?_

.

.

 **This Love**

 **Disclaimer: cerita ini punya Flow & Hana, member NCT punya Tuhan, SM dan orang tua mereka**

 **Warnings: Jaeyong, Top! Jaehyun, Bottom! Taeyong, slight Yuten, typo(s), BL, DLDR!**

 **(tolong AN-nya dibaca sampai akhir ya guys. Ada pemberitahuan penting)**

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _(Mark POV: ON)_

Tujuan awal yang ingin pergi ke dapur harus kutelan bulat-bulat saat melihat Taeyong- _hyung_ masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya kemudian. Perlahan aku mengendap-ngendap mendekati kamarnya. Menempelkan telingaku ke daun pintu, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Rasa penasaranku ini tidak akan bangkit jika tidak ada hal yang terlihat menarik ataupun aneh. Dan malam ini Taeyong- _hyung_ berhasil membuatku penasaran dengan penampilannya yang terlihat rapi. Bukan setelan resmi dan lebih terkesan kasual, memangnya Taeyong- _hyung_ mau pergi kemana? Tadi pagi aku sudah bertanya pada Chanyeol- _hyung_ dan dia memberitau bahwa Taeyong- _hyung_ tidak ada jadwal hari ini.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang Taeyong- _hyung_ tidak ceritakan kepadaku, oh, lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang aku lewatkan karena nyatanya dia jarang bercerita kepadaku yang membuatku harus mati-matian mencari informasi tentang Taeyong- _hyung_ sendiri.

 _Ya! Jung Jaehyun apa kau sedang mencoba membodohiku?_

Itu suara Taeyong- _hyung_ , aku mengernyitkan dahi heran. Apa telingaku ini tidak salah dengar? Taeyong- _hyung_ baru saja menyebut Jung Jaehyun. Apa Jaehyun- _hyung_ yang itu? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Oke, jika ini diteruskan pertanyaan lain pasti akan bermunculan di otakku satu per satu. Akan lebih baik jika aku mendengarkan apa yang ia bicarakan dan menemukan jawabannya.

 _Baiklah, aku akan ke sana lima menit lagi. Awas saja kalau kau berbohong._

Itu suara _hyun_ g lagi. Buru-buru aku menegakan tubuhku dan memasang wajah biasa. Tak ada waktu untuk bersembunyi karena gagang pintu didepanku sudah diputar pertanda pintu ini akan dibuka oleh seseorang sebentar lagi.

 _Ceklek_.

" _Ya!_ " Taeyong- _hyung_ terlihat kaget dengan keberadaanku di sini.

"Hai, _hyung_." sapaku kikuk.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Aku hampir jantungan melihatmu!" Hmmm sepertinya _hyung_ akan mulai dengan omelannya.

"Aku tahu, _dongsaeng-_ mu ini memang tampan jadi tidak usah terkejut begitu melihatku, _hyung._ "

 _Bletak_!

"Aw sakit, _hyung_!" aku menjerit. Megaduh dan mengusap kepalaku yang baru saja dipukul oleh Taeyong- _hyung_. Kali ini tidak terlalu keras tapi sudah cukup membuatku merasakan yang namanya rasa sakit.

"Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali, huh. Bahkan kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kuulangi sekali lagi ada apa kau berdiri di depan kamar _hyung_ , Mark? _Hyung_ tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat denganmu."

Aduh bagaimana ini, pertanyaan yang sudah aku duga akan terlontar tapi aku sama sekali belum mempersiapkan jawabannya. Seluruh alat indraku kini bekerja ekstra, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan objek alasan yang dapat diterima oleh Taeyong- _hyung_. Hingga suara tetesan air dari dalam kamar _hyung_ menghadirkan sebuah ide di pikiranku. Terima kasih kran air sudah bersedia menjadi _inspirasiku_ kali ini.

"Ah, kran air di kamar mandi milikku sepertinya rusak _hyung_ , airnya tidak bisa keluar. Padahal aku sedang kebelet sekali untuk—"

"Oke-oke pakai saja kamar mandi _hyung_ dulu, besok kita panggilkan tukang ledeng." Setelah berucap demikian, _hyung_ buru-buru berjalan melewatiku. Seseorang sedang menunggunya di luar dan aku yakin seratus persen jika orang yang menunggunya itu pasti Jaehyun- _hyung_.

"Ngomong-ngomong _hyung_ mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

 _Jleb_.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus mendengar jawaban itu. Selalu seperti itu, yang membuatku harus berusaha keras mencari tahu sendiri.

Ya, mencari tahu. Begitu tersadar dengan apa yang harus kulakukan, cepat-cepat aku berlari ke kamar, mengambil _coat_ hitam hadiah ulang tahun dari salah satu teman di sekolah, namanya Donghyuck. Saat melewati ruang tamu aku menyambar kunci mobil milik Taeyong- _hyung_ , persetan dengan larangannya yang tidak memperbolehkanku membawa mobil. Padahal kan aku sudah bisa, tapi Taeyong- _hyung_ selalu melarangku dengan beribu alasan yang sama; _kau masih kecil_ , _belum cukup umur_.

Ah, sudahlah, mengingat itu hanya akan membuatku kesal saja dengan sifat _overprotective_ Taeyong- _hyung_.

Dapat kulihat Taeyong- _hyung_ yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena tubuh Taeyong- _hyung_ yang membelakangiku itu menutupinya. Dengan segera aku menuju ke garasi, menyalakan mobil milik Taeyong- _hyung_.

Saat mobil yang dinaiki Taeyong- _hyung_ dan orang itu mulai melaju aku pun mulai mengikutinya dari belakang. Ah, aku akan memanggilnya Jaehyun- _hyung_ saja dari sekarang, orang itu pastilah Jaehyun- _hyung,_ instingku tidak pernah salah. Jika itu bukan Jaehyun- _hyung_ akan kubuat dia menjadi Jaehyun- _hyung_.

Dengan tetap menjaga jarak, aku mengikuti mobil Jaehyun- _hyung_. Sesekali mobil itu berhenti di lampu merah, aku masih belum bisa menebak akan kemana mereka pergi.

Mobil Jaehyun- _hyung_ berhenti di pinggir jalan, pintu sebelah kanannya terbuka yang berarti itu Taeyong- _hyung_ yang akan keluar. Benar saja, Taeyong- _hyung_ terlihat mendatangi penjual jajanan di sana. Entah apa yang ia beli, aku tidak tertarik untuk itu.

Mobil Jaehyun- _hyung_ melaju kembali, membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang terlihat ramai di malam hari. Sebentar-sebentar sepertinya aku tahu jalan ini, bukankah ini jalan menuju Lotte World? Aku memang sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya, waktu itu bersama dengan Donghyuck, Jeno dan Jaemin.

Nah, benar kan dugaanku, mobil milik Jaehyun- _hyung_ mulai memasuki kawasan Lotte World. Dengan segera kuparkirkan mobil milik Taeyong _-hyung_ ini tidak jauh dari Jaehyun- _hyung_ memarkirkan mobilnya.

Senyumku langsung mengembang ketika melihat siapa yang keluar dari pintu sebelah kiri. Jaehyun- _hyung_. Dugaanku 100% tepat. Bisa kulihat tangan Jaehyun- _hyung_ yang menggenggam erat tangan Taeyong- _hyung_. Astaga apa mereka pacaran? Kenapa aku tidak tahu akan hal ini? Oke, aku tidak ingin menduga untuk masalah yang satu ini.

Lagakku sudah seperti _Sherlock Holmes_ sekarang, mungkin pantasnya aku dijadikan sebagai rajanya _paparazzi_. Oh, buru-buru aku hilangkan pemikiran gila itu dan kembali fokus dengan pekerjaanku.

Mataku membulat sempurna, mulutku membuka lebar. Aku berani taruhan pasti wajahku sangat konyol sekarang. Jika Donghyuck melihatku sudah pasti dia akan memotretnya dan mempostingnya di akun sosial media miliknya. Jangan lupakan dengan _caption_ yang begitu menggelikan. Ya ampun bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan bocah itu di saat seperti ini.

Kembali ke alasanku membuat ekspresi seperti itu tak lain adalah karena kehadiran sosok yang menghampiri Taeyong- _hyung_ dan Jaehyun- _hyung_.

Bukankah itu Yuta- _hyung_? Sedang apa dia di sini? Bukankah seharusnya dia berada di Jepang? Mendadak aku menjadi cemas dengan Taeyong- _hyung_ , tentu saja cemasku beralasan. Aku tahu betul apa yang terjadi dulu, kelewat mengerti malah dengan perasaan Taeyong- _hyung_.

Mereka berempat terlihat sedang terlibat dalam suatu pembicaraan. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena jarak yang memang tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Aku bilang berempat karena ada _namja_ lain yang dibawa oleh Yuta- _hyung_. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya aku menduga itu pasti kekasihnya.

Apa mereka akan melakukan _double date_? Astaga ini begitu menggelikan, aku tidak bisa berheti tersenyum membayangkannya. Berbicara mengenai Taeyong- _hyung_ , aku yakin dia pasti baik-baik saja, lagipula ada Jaehyun- _hyung_ di sisinya. Aku percaya Jaehyun- _hyung_ pasti akan menjaganya.

Aku terus mengikuti kemana mereka pergi. Hingga mereka berpencar, Taeyong- _hyung_ dan Jaehyun- _hyung_ pergi bersama sedangkan Yuta- _hyung_ bersama namja yang tidak aku ketahui namanya.

Aku mendengus geli, _double date_ macam apa itu, mengapa mereka berpencar? Ini sih namanya pacaran sendiri-sendiri.

Sudah pasti pasangan yang aku ikuti adalah Taeyong- _hyung_ dan Jaehyun- _hyung_ , sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran juga dengan Yuta- _hyung_. Sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu, dulu Yuta- _hyung_ sangat baik kepadaku, sering mengajakku jalan-jalan bersama dengan Taeyong- _hyung_ juga.

Tawaku tak kunjung reda, orang-orang pasti melihatku seperti orang gila sekarang. Keluar dari wahana rumah hantu bukannya ketakutan malah tertawa sendiri tidak jelas. Namun percayalah aku tidak gila, bagaimana bisa aku menahan tawaku ketika melihat Taeyong- _hyung_ yang terlihat begitu ketakutan itu. Aku jadi heran, _hyung-_ ku itu penakut sekali, sih. Terlalu banyak _phobia_ dalam daftar kamus hidupnya.

Mereka menuju area _ice skating_ , wah jika iya aku kasian kepada Jaehyun- _hyung_ yang harus dengan sabar memegangi Taeyong- _hyung_ selama bermain. Ya, Taeyong- _hyung_ memang tidak terlalu mahir dengan permainan itu.

Aku pikir mereka akan masuk, tapi hal yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Taeyong- _hyung_ menangis dan Jaehyun- _hyung_ yang datang memeluknya. _What happen?!_ Aku melirik sekitar mencoba mencari tahu sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan alasan.

Apa karena itu? Mataku memandang sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman di tengah area _ice skating_. Apa Taeyong- _hyung_ iri? Jika iya, itu begitu memalukan dan tidak masuk akal. Aku melangkah lebih dekat ke area _ice skating_. Sekarang aku paham, ternyata pasangan itu adalah Yuta- _hyung_ dan kekasihnya, pantas saja Taeyong- _hyung_ menangis, setahuku _hyung-_ ku itu memang belum bisa _move on_. Malam-malam saja kadang aku sering mendengar lagu milik Yuta- _hyung_ diputar, tentu saja sumber suara berasal dari kamar Taeyong- _hyung._

Melihat itu rasa simpatiku kepada Yuta- _hyung_ lenyap sudah, tidak bisakah ia memikirkan perasaan _hyung-_ ku barang sedikit? Aku kembali menolehkan wajahku ke arah Taeyong- _hyung_ dan Jaehyun- _hyung_.

Tunggu, dimana Jaehyun- _hyung_? Kenapa Taeyong- _hyung_ ditinggal sendirian? Oh astaga, jika Jaehyun- _hyung_ berani menyakiti Taeyong- _hyung_ aku akan membencinya melebihi rasa kesalku pada Yuta- _hyung_.

Untung saja kali ini dugaanku salah. Cukup ironis memang baru pertamakalinya seorang Mark salah memperkirakan, tapi aku senang karena Jaehyun- _hyung_ kembali dan membawa Taeyong- _hyung_ ke suatu tempat.

Cepat-cepat aku mengikuti mereka berdua jika tidak ingin berakhir dengan kehilangan jejak.

Comelot Carrousel?! Aku tidak percaya ini, Jaehyun- _hyung_ mengajak Taeyong- _hyung_ ke sini. Tapi mengapa begitu sepi, setauku ini salah satu wahana favorit yang paling banyak dikunjungi. Waktu itu saja aku harus mengantri saat pergi ke sini bersama Donghyuck, Jeno dan Jaemin.

Apa Jaehyun- _hyung_ menyewa tempat ini untuk mereka berdua? Mengingat apartemennya yang mewah itu aku menduga Jaehyun- _hyung_ pastilah orang yang kaya raya, dan tidak begitu masalah untuknya menyewa Comelot Carrousel ini.

Oh, sepertinya aku telah berubah menjadi fanboy mereka berdua malam ini. Aku tak henti-hentinya menjerit— _tentu saja tidak terlalu keras_ —ketika melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah manisku ini. Ngomong-ngomong aku pasti terlihat sangat unyu sekarang.

 _WHHHHHAAATTTTTTTT!_ Aku tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang, kan!?

"Aw." Aku mencubit pipiku keras dan ini sakit, berarti ini nyata. Buru-buru aku merogoh saku _coat_ yang aku kenakan dan mengambil ponsel hitam milikku di sana. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan momen indah yang satu ini. Akan kujadikan ini sebagai alat untuk memeras Taeyong- _hyung_. Aku tersenyum puas membayangkannya, dengan ini Taeyong- _hyung_ pasti akan menuruti semua permintaanku.

Pipiku memerah melihat mereka. Bagaimana tidak, Jaehyun- _hyung_ mencium Taeyong- _hyung_ dengan begitu intens. Setauku ini ciuman pertamanya Taeyong- _hyung_ , entah bagi Jaehyun- _hyung_ aku tidak mengetahuinya. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi sepertinya Jaehyun- _hyung_ sedang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Taeyong- _hyung_

"Terima... terima... terima..." Aku bergumam kecil, merapalkan kata yang sama berulang-ulang. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan Taeyong- _hyung_ yang turun dari Comelot Carrousel dan meninggalkan Jaehyun- _hyung_ sendirian di sana.

Apa Taeyong- _hyung_ menolaknya? Jika iya, Taeyong- _hyung_ begitu bodoh menolak _namja_ yang mendekati kata sempurna seperti Jaehyun- _hyung_. Aku saja mau jadi pacarnya, sudah tampan, kaya, baik, romantis, astaga itu definisi dari idaman dan semuanya terdapat pada sosok Jaehyun- _hyung_.

Oke sepertinya aku harus menelan kekecewaan tidak bisa menjadi kekasih Jaehyun- _hyung_ , karena Taeyong- _hyung_ menerima Jaehyun- _hyung_. Itu terlihat jelas dari reaksi Jaehyun- _hyung_ yang amat bahagia. Membopong tubuh Taeyong- _hyung_ dan berteriak bahwa Taeyong- _hyung_ menerimanya menjadi—astaga kenapa Taeyong- _hyung_ membekap mulut Jaehyun- _hyung,_ sih. Tapi tenang saja aku sudah tahu apa kelanjutannya.

Mmmm ngomong-ngomong tentang kekecewaanku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih Jaehyun- _hyung_ itu sebenernya tidak benar juga sih, aku lebih senang jika Jaehyun- _hyung_ bersama Taeyong- _hyung_. Lagi pula aku masih ada Donghyuck. Astaga pemikiran macam apa itu, kenapa lagi-lagi bocah itu merasuki pikiranku, _aigoo_.

Aku mengambil gambar mereka lagi. "Tidak menyesal aku mengikutimu sampai sejauh ini, _hyung_. Aku mendapatkan informasi yang sangat penting."

"Informasi yang sangat menguntungkanku." Aku bergumam sendiri, setelah itu aku berbalik. Hendak pulang tentu saja, kurasa sudah cukup sampai di sini peranku menjadi _Sherlock Holmes_. Aku harus tiba di rumah lebih dulu agar Taeyong- _hyung_ tidak curiga tentu saja. Dan selama di perjalanan aku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, acara _berburuku_ hari ini mendapat _tangkapan_ yang sangat besar. Puas? Tentu saja.

 _(Mark POV : OFF)_

 _Flashback end_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam semakin larut. Bulan semakin meninggi bertengger di antara bintang-bintang. Maka Jaehyun dan Taeyong memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebelumnya Jaehyun sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada Yuta di seberang sana kalau mereka akan pulang terlebih dahulu, dengan alasan karena Taeyong yang tiba-tiba tidak enak badan. Alasan klise, tentu saja.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mengingat mereka baru saja jadian dan _mood_ Taeyong yang membaik tentu Jaehyun tak ingin _hyung_ -nya yang satu itu menangis lagi. Dan beruntungnya ia karena Yuta mengiyakan dan tak mempersulit keadaan.

Jaehyun melirik sebelahnya. Dan menemukan Taeyong yang tertidur pulas di kursi mobilnya. Sepertinya beberapa menit menangis membuatnya mengantuk dan tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur dalam perjalanan. Jaehyun tersenyum geli. Dilihat dari sisi manapun wajah Taeyong akan selalu manis, bahkan saat ia tertidur pun dunianya tak akan pernah berpaling darinya.

Jaehyun dengan usil mendekatkan dirinya dan meniup telinga Taeyong, membangunkan si putri tidur yang tak kunjung bangun saat Jaehyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Taeyong.

"Ngh..." lenguh Taeyong, merasakan geli yang menghampiri telinganya. Matanya sontak terbuka dan menemukan Jaehyun yang... uh, kenapa tatapannya seperti ingin menerkamnya?

"Kita sudah sampai, _hyung_. Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, ya." Jaehyun memberinya _smirk_. Kontan Taaeyong merasakan panas menerpa kedua pipinya. Tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan melemparkan pandangan risih. "Astaga, Jung. Bisa tidak sih jangan membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu? Kalau aku gagal jantung bagaimana?"

"Tidak mungkin. Lagipula, jantung hidupmu sekarang itu aku, _hyung_. Aku akan selalu berdetak di hatimu. Aku yang akan selalu mengisi kekosongan di hatimu."

Ya Tuhan. Debaran jantungnya malah semakin tidak bisa dikontrol. Ia malu sekali. Taeyong memilih membuang muka menyembunyikan rona merahnya setelah mendengar gombalan dari kekasih barunya. Jung Jaehyun satu ini ada-ada saja. "Sudah, ah. Aku mau turun. Selamat malam, Jaehyun- _ie._ Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Taeyong sudah hampir membuka pintu mobil sebelum Jaehyun menariknya dan kembali mengecup bibirnya kilat. "Selamat malam juga, _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu."

Sesaat Taeyong terkejut karena tingkah anak yang satu itu, tapi untung saja dirinya bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. "Ya-Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Jaehyun tersenyum mendengar Taeyong. "Kali ini percayalah padaku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih lagi. Air matamu itu terlalu berharga untuk tumpah begitu saja, _hyung_." ucapnya. Sementara Taeyong menjadi terperangah sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang meletup-letup di dadanya tapi Taeyong tak tahu itu apa. Seolah udara dingin yang daritadi menerpanya menghilang begitu saja digantikan perasaan hangat yang menghampirinya.

Tapi Taeyong malah memajukan wajahnya dan membalas kecupan yang diberikan Jaehyun tadi. "Aku percaya padamu, Jaehyun- _ie_. Selalu. Akan selalu percaya padamu."

Kali ini ia berhasil keluar dari mobil tanpa halangan. Sebelum menutup pintu mobil Taeyong menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kepada Jaehyun. Ah, jangan lupakan juga wajahnya yang semerah tomat saat menatapnya. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Jaehyun membalasnya dengan senyum tampan andalannya. Membuat Taeyong meleleh saat itu juga. "Hu'um. Nanti akan kuhubungi kalau sudah sampai apartemen, _hyung_."

Taeyong mengangguk. Lalu mobil hitam itu meluncur menembus jalanan yang sepi, meninggalkan Taeyong yang menatap dari belakang sampai mobil itu menghilang ditelan malam.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong baru saja menutup pintu rumah ketika Mark datang menghampirinya sambil melayangkan ekspresi jahil. "Bagaimana kencannya? Menyenangkan tidak?"

Taeyong mengerjap kaget melihat adiknya itu sudah berdiri di depannya. "Siapa yang berkencan?"

"Jangan bohong, _hyung_. Kau habis berkencan dengan Jaehyun- _hyung_ , kan?" Mark menatap lekat-lekat _hyung_ -nya itu. Sudut bibirnya masih membentuk seringai kecil. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, _hyung_. Batinnya.

Taeyong menimang-nimang bagaimana adiknya yang satu ini tahu kalau dia pergi dengan Jaehyun. Lalu ia teringat kalau Mark punya hobi aneh yang membuatnya bisa dijadikan pusat informasi. " _Ya!_ Kau pasti mengikutiku kan, Mark?!" Agaknya Taeyong tidak dapat menahan suaranya yang meninggi itu. Biarlah para tetangga sebelah mendengar teriakannya. Toh, mereka juga sudah biasa mendengarnya berteriak-teriak ketika menghadapi adiknya ini.

"Teehee. Soalnya heran saja _hyung_ tiba-tiba pergi dengan pakaian biasa. Lalu saat kuikuti ternyata kau bersama Jaehyun- _hyung_. Lagipula _hyung_ kan sudah lama tidak pergi dengan orang lain selain aku dan Chanyeol- _hyung_." kelakarnya sembari menatap kakak satu-satunya yang tengah menyilangkan tangan di atas dadanya itu.

"Dan ciumanmu dengan Jaehyun- _hyung_ benar-benar luar biasa, _hyung_! Mesra sekali. Dan kau tidak menolak saat ia menciummu. Hahaha! Apa ada setan yang merasukimu saat kau bersamanya tadi, _hyung_?" Mark tertawa puas mengingat adegan dewasa yang diperankan kakaknya dengan Jaehyun di Lotte World. Pasalnya kakaknya yang _tsundere_ akut itu jarang sekali menampilkan sisi manisnya di hadapan siapapun. Tapi sepertinya jika berhadapan dengan Jung Jaehyun lain lagi ceritanya.

Mark terus terbahak, tidak sadar bahwa ada hawa gelap yang perlahan menyebar di sekitarnya. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati saat-saat menggoda _hyung_ -nya yang satu itu. Kapan lagi sih bisa ngetawain Taeyong- _hyung_?

"Mark Lee!" Habis sudah. Taeyong antara jengkel dan malu ketika tahu adiknya mengikutinya sampai melihat ia dan Jaehyun berciuman. Siapa yang tak menyangka kalau Mark nekat sekali seperti itu. Jadi ia memiting kepala adiknya itu sampai Mark jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Aw! _Hyung! Appo!_ Lepaskan akuuu!"

"Biar tahu rasa kau! Dasar adik kurangajar!"

Mark terus mengaduh kesakitan sambil mencoba merenggangkan lengan Taeyong yang melilit lehernya. Tapi tenaganya kalah. Lehernya seakan mau patah. Lalu Mark terpikir satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan kakaknya itu.

" _Hyung_ , kalau kau tidak melepaskanku saat ini juga aku akan menebar foto ciumanmu dengan Jaehyun- _hyung_."

Taeyong membatu. "Apa?" Ia benar-benar terperangah dengan adiknya ini. Demi Dewa, remaja yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu benar-benar licik.

Sementara Mark menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membebaskan diri. Tapi lehernya benar-benar nyeri sekarang.

" _Ya!_ Dimana kau menyimpannya? Berikan padaku!" Mark dapat melihat kakaknya yang membulatkan kedua matanya. Aduh, ekspresinya lucu sekali.

"Kalau kau mau menghapusnya percuma saja, Taeyong- _hyung_. Soalnya sudah ku- _copy_ ke berbagai folder di laptopku. Gyahahaha." Ia tertawa puas setelah mengucapkannya. Membuat Taeyong menggeram kesal dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengabaikan Mark dan berjalan terhentak-hentak menuju kamarnya.

Tawa Mark bahkan masih menggelegar setelah Taeyong membanting pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Begitu bertemu kembali dengan ranjang empuknya, Taeyong langsung menjatuhkan diri di sana. Menghirup dalam-dalam bau kamarnya yang sangat ia rindukan ketika ia letih. Haah… Mark Lee benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Setidaknya dengan berbaring di kasurnya mampu menghilangkan kedutan di kepalanya.

Hampir saja ia jatuh tertidur ketika ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Sebelum membuka layarnya Taeyong tahu itu pasti dari Jaehyun, sebagaimana Jaehyun memberitahunya tadi sebelum ia masuk ke rumahnya.

Tapi ia terkejut ketika menyadari itu bukanlah sebuah pesan, tapi telepon.

" _Halo_ , hyung."

"Katamu tadi pesan, kenapa jadi telepon?" Taeyong mengangkat alisnya heran walaupun mereka tak bertatap muka.

" _Aha. Apa kau tak tahu kita jarang menelpon satu sama lain? Baru pernah sekali lho,_ hyung. _"_ nadanya terdengar jenaka. Taeyong tak sadar bibirnya diam-diam membentuk seulas senyum.

"Ya... ya... aku tahu itu. Jadi, kau sudah sampai apartemenmu?" Taeyong dapat membayangkan Jaehyun sedang dalam posisi yang sama dengannya di apartemennya. Berbaring nyaman di kasur empuknya setelah acara kencan mereka.

" _Sudah,_ hyung _._ " Jeda sejenak sebelum suara Jaehyun kembali memenuhi pendengarannya. " _Kau belum mengantuk_ , hyung?" Mendengar sahutan dari Jaehyun membuatnya menoleh ke arah jam di dinding. Taeyong tak menyangka sudah selarut ini.

"Belum. Kau sendiri?"

" _Aku akan tidur setelah ini. Sebaiknya kau juga langsung tidur. Kau besok ada jadwal, kan? Aku harap tidurmu nyenyak_ , hyung." Taeyong hanya bisa terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Jaehyun. Kekasihnya pengertian sekali.

" _Roger_ , Tuan Muda Jung Jaehyun. Kau juga sebaiknya tidur. Sudah malam. Semoga mimpi indah, Jaehyun- _ie_."

" _Kau juga_ , hyung. _Semoga kau memimpikanku. Aku mencintaimu_." Ya Tuhan. Taeyong tak bisa menghitung berapa kali Jaehyun menyatakan cinta padanya. Terlalu banyak. Taeyong diam-diam memekik senang. Jung Jaehyun terlalu manis.

"Hmm. _Nado saranghaeyo_." Lalu sambungan dimatikan. Taeyong menghela napas sambil menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Banyak hal yang terjadi malam ini. Mulai dari _double date_ dengan mantan kekasihnya yang juga membawa mantan kekasih Jaehyun. Lucu sekali. Dunia ternyata memang sempit. Bagaimana bisa mereka semua dipertemukan dalam satu waktu dan satu tempat. Dan semuanya memiliki cerita masa lalu yang pahit.

Tapi Taeyong tak mau memikirkannya pusing-pusing. Jaehyun sudah bersamanya. Dan mengingat bagaimana reaksinya ketika bertemu dengan Ten takkan membuatnya khawatir karena Taeyong yakin Jaehyunnya pasti tak akan berpaling. Taeyong sangat optimis.

Lalu Taeyong merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika dia menangisi Nakamoto Yuta entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan. Harusnya ia sadar begitu pertama kali bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Harusnya ia menyadari seberapa besar laki-laki itu mencintainya dengan tulus. Bukannya malah mengingat-ingat cinta pertamanya itu.

Ingatan Taeyong kembali pada saat Jaehyun akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaannya. Taeyong akhirnya dapat meluapkan rasa senangnya dengan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing melalui beberapa kecupan di bibir. Dan Taeyong tak menyesal sama sekali kendati dirinya pernah yang mencium Jaehyun duluan. _Blush_.

"Aaah kenapa aku terus mengingat itu, sih?" racaunya sembari menyembunyikan muka merahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Padahal hanya ada dirinya sendiri di ruangan itu.

Lama-lama Taeyong jatuh tertidur. Tentu saja dengan harapan Jaehyun datang ke bunga tidurnya. Dan ia akan melupakan Mark kali ini. Biarlah ia bereskan masalah adiknya itu besok.

.

.

.

Jaehyun masih tersenyum tidak jelas seusai percakapannya dengan kekasihnya melalui ponsel. Dirinya berjingkrak-jingkrak di atas kasurnya seperti anak kecil, padahal tubuhnya bongsor begitu. Untung ranjangnya tidak ambruk. Ia tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba. Laki-laki yang sudah sekian lama kau kagumi akhirnya jatuh ke pelukanmu. Luar biasa, bukan?

Bahkan Jaehyun menampar pipinya sendiri demi membuktikan bahwa apa yang dialaminya malam itu benar-benar nyata. Oh, uforianya tak berhenti di situ saja. Ia harus memberitahu Doyoung sekarang juga. Pasti dia akan terkejut.

Baru saja ia akan mengirim pesan ke sahabatnya itu sebelum nomor tak dikenal muncul di layar ponselnya. Jaehyun mengangkat alisnya bingung. Siapa yang mau menelponnya tengah malam begini?

Tapi Jaehyun tetap mengangkatnya juga. " _Yoboseyo_?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk seseorang di sana membuka suaranya yang sedikit familiar. "Yoboseyo _, Jaehyun-_ ah _. Ini aku, Ten._ "

 _What_? Jaehyun tak salah dengar, kan?

"Ten? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" Mau tak mau Jaehyun menjawabnya juga.

" _Um… Ada satu hal yang ingin kuberitahu padamu_."

Entah kenapa Jaehyun merasa jengah dengan _namja_ asal Thailand itu. "Tak usah bertele-tele, Ten. Apa maumu?"

" _Bisakah_ _kita bertemu besok di café yang dulu sering kita kunjungi? Kau masih ingat, kan_?" suaranya terdengar lirih.

Tentu saja Jaehyun masih ingat. Teramat ingat sampai setiap kali ia berkunjung ke sana akan selalu mengingatkannya pada Ten. "Ya. Memangnya ada apa sampai kau ingin bertemu denganku? Bukankah tadi malam kita sudah _saling menyapa_?"

" _Aku ingin kita mengobrol lebih banyak. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Aku jadi rindu ketika kita masih akrab_."

Kata ' _rindu_ ' yang diucapkan Ten terasa aneh di pendengarannya. Seperti sebuah sihir yang mencoba mengelabuhinya.

"Kita bisa mengobrol saat ini juga, Ten. Lagipula besok aku ada kuliah, sepertinya aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu itu." ucap Jaehyun memberi alasan. Tapi ia benar-benar ada kuliah besok siang.

"Kumohon, Jaehyun. Sekali saja. Aku akan menunggumu jam tiga sore. Ah, jangan ajak Taeyong, ya. Aku juga tidak akan mengajak Yuta- _kun_."

"Tapi, Ten–"

"Pokoknya akan kutunggu kau di sana. Selamat malam, Jaehyun- _ah_." Lalu sambungan diputus begitu saja.

Argh. Jaehyun mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Kenapa Ten jadi keras kepala? Tidak bisakah ia hidup tenang bersama Taeyong saat ini?

Pandangannya sontak saja tertuju pada poster kekasihnya yang masih menempel indah di dindingnya. Baru sebentar ia menelpon Taeyong dan saling mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat manis. Tapi Ten menghancurkan segalanya dan membuat urat-urat pelipisnya berkedut.

.

.

.

Hari itu Jaehyun bimbang. Apakah ia akan datang ke tempat yang diminta Ten atau tidak. Kuliahnya baru saja selesai dan masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum waktu yang ditentukan Ten.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Tak terasa ternyata ia melamun saat mahasiswa yang lain memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang kelas setelah sang dosen menyudahi waktu kuliah mereka.

"Tidak. Kau duluan saja, Doyoung. Taeil- _hyung_ pasti sudah menunggumu. Aku akan tetap di sini sebentar."

Doyoung memukul bahunya pelan. Dan Jaehyun bisa melihat rona kemerahan menjalar di wajah sahabatnya itu. "Tahu saja kau. Ah! Biar kutebak kau mau berkencan dengan Taeyong- _hyung_ , ya? Ciye ciye ciye." Sahabatnya itu memang sudah tahu perihal hubungannya dengan Taeyong sekarang. Tadi Jaehyun sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam. Kontan saja Doyoung meminta traktiran pada temannya itu.

Dan dasar sok tahu sekali. "Tidak, bodoh. Lagipula Taeyong- _hyung_ sedang ada pemotretan sekarang. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengajaknya pergi. Sudah. Pulang sana. Hush hush!" Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan Doyoung. Membuat pria kelinci itu memanyunkan bibirnya dan bergumam ' _Iya, iya, aku pergi. Cih._ '

Setelah Doyoung pergi Jaehyun memain-mainkan ponselnya. Membuka kontak pesannya dengan Taeyong dan mengetik sederet kalimat di sana.

 _To : Taeyong-hyung_

 _Hyung, kau sudah selesai?_

Butuh beberapa menit sampai sebuah balasan ia terima.

 _From : Taeyong-hyung_

 _Sebentar lagi aku selesai. Memang kenapa?_

Jaehyun tersenyum, jari-jarinya menyentuh layar dan mengetik sesuatu.

 _To : Taeyong-hyung_

 _Aku kangen, hyung._

Ya, semenit saja tidak melihat kekasihnya membuatnya rindu setengah mati. Pasangan yang baru kasmaran memang begitu. Dasar.

 _From : Taeyong-hyung_

 _Aish. Padahal kemarin kita baru saja berkencan. Masa sudah kangen, sih?_

 _To : Taeyong-hyung_

 _Tapi aku benar-benar kangen, hyung. Jangan-jangan kau tidak rindu padaku? :(_

Sebuah emoticon cemberut menjadi pelengkap. Padahal nyatanya Jaehyun sedang tersenyum sekarang. Menggoda pacarnya ini memang sangat menyenangkan.

 _From : Taeyong-hyung_

 _Bukan begitu. Aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi aku tidak sepertimu yang langsung menyatakannya seperti itu._

 _Sudah ya, Jaehyun-ie. Setelah ini pemotretan terakhirku. Nanti kita bisa mengirim pesan lagi sampai puas. Annyeong~_

Jaehyun tak henti-hentinya menatap huruf-huruf yang ada di layar ponselnya itu. Sungguh Taeyong- _hyung_ merindukannya? Dan lihat itu. Dia _tsundere_ sekali. Jaehyun jadi gemas ingin mencubit pipinya kalau mereka bertemu.

Jaehyun jadi teringat lagi tentang percakapannya dengan Ten tadi malam. Jaehyun sedikit khawatir kalau Ten akan tetap menunggunya walaupun ia tak datang. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengiyakan permintaan Ten, dan bergegas ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

.

.

.

Jaehyun baru saja tiba di café itu ketika hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Jaehyun menilik kursi-kursi yang ada di sana dan menemukan Ten dengan pakaian merahnya tengah menatapnya. Langsung saja ia menarik kursi dan mendudukkan pantatnya di sana.

Jaehyun tahu ia terlambat lima belas menit dan Ten tersenyum aneh kepadanya. "Aku bersyukur kau mau ke sini, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun pun menjawab, "Ya. Berterimakasihlah kepada jadwal kuliahku yang selesai lebih awal."

"Ah, begitu ya. Maaf kalau aku memaksamu ke sini. Tapi kita benar-benar harus membicarakan ini." Jaehyun dapat menangkap tingkah laku Ten yang gugup. Ia meremas-remas kedua tangannya di atas meja. Matanya juga sedikit-sedikit melirik seluruh café, seperti takut ada yang datang. Apa dia khawatir Yuta akan melihat mereka?

"Hei, Ten. Darimana kau dapat nomorku?" Jaehyun memilih untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi malam mengganggu pikirannya.

"Dari Yuta. Sebenarnya aku merencanakan ini diam-diam. Aku takut kalau Yuta curiga padaku."

Benar dugaannya. Tapi untuk apa dia menyembunyikannya?

Keheningan melanda mereka sampai seorang _waiter_ menghampiri meja mereka dan menanyakan pesanan. " _Greentea milkshake_ dan _mocchacino latte_." ucap Jaehyun asal tanpa menanyakan Ten apa yang ingin ia pesan. _Waiter_ itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Café jadi terasa hening kembali. Padahal hujan sudah mulai reda. Walaupun rintik-rintik kecil masih jatuh ke tanah.

"Jaehyun- _ah_." panggil Ten. Jaehyun hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Ten yang melihatnya tersenyum sedih. "Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku. Aku sadar aku seharusnya tak melepasmu dulu. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku…"

"Aku tak membencimu, Ten." potong Jaehyun.

"Tapi kenapa kau jadi dingin, Jaehyun?" terdapat nada getir dalam suaranya. Ten berharap-harap cemas kalau laki-laki di hadapannya ini makin bersikap dingin kepadanya.

Sementara itu Jaehyun menghela napasnya berat dan angkat bicara. "Dengar, Ten. Kau sudah memiliki Yuta- _hyung_. Dan aku memiliki Taeyong- _hyung_. Yuta sangat mencintaimu, baik aku dan Taeyong tahu itu dari caranya menatapmu." Diseberangnya, Ten makin menunduk. "Kau tidak boleh berbuat jahat pada kekasihmu itu. Sadarlah, Ten. Yuta- _hyung_ adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Bukan aku."

Tiba-tiba Ten menggenggam tangannya erat, membuatnya terkejut. "Apakah tidak ada kesempatan untukku? Apakah kita tidak bisa bersama lagi?" Ten menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar seperti ingin menangis.

"Ten!" Jaehyun sebenarnya tidak ingin membentaknya. Tapi sikap Ten yang seperti itu membuatnya mau tak mau memarahi pria berwajah manis itu. Tangannya gantian menyentuh tangan Ten, mencoba menyadarkannya dengan sapuan halus di kulit putihnya. "Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, Ten. Kau mencintai Yuta- _hyung_. Kau mencoba menutupi masa lalu kita dengan ungkapan-ungkapan barusan. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir sejak lama."

Bahu Ten bergetar. Air mata perlahan turun dari wajahnya. Dan itu membuat Jaehyun salah tingkah.

"Ya ampun. Tolong jangan menangis. Aku tahu kata-kataku terdengar jahat. Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi, Ten." Jaehyun mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengusap air mata Ten dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya. Menghapus setiap jejak air mata yang mengalir di sana.

Jaehyun menatap Ten lembut. "Jangan begini, Ten. Yuta- _hyung_ tidak akan senang kalau ia tahu kau menangis. Apalagi kalau dia tahu aku yang jadi penyebabnya. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Ten." Setidaknya setelah itu Ten berhenti menangis, namun ia masih sesenggukan. Jaehyun menghela napas lega.

Kata-kata Jaehyun berhasil menohok hatinya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kadang ia memang masih mendambakan Jaehyun. Tapi mengingat setiap detik yang telah ia lewati bersama Yuta membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Ketika Yuta selalu ada di sisinya ketika ia tinggal di Jepang. Ketika Yuta selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa dengan leluconnya. Dan betapa romantisnya pria Nakamoto itu ketika bersamanya. "Aku… akan mencoba melupakanmu, Jaehyun- _ah_. Aku akan kembali pada Yuta- _kun_."

Ten menampilkan senyum tipisnya. Refleks Jaehyun juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Satu masalah selesai sudah. "Setelah ini kau harus bilang ke Yuta- _hyung_ bahwa kau mencintainya. Buat ia percaya padamu, Ten." Ten mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

"Haaah. Kapan gerimisnya berhenti?"

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu."

"Ish, Chanyeol- _hyung_ apa-apaan, sih. Kalau itu sih aku juga tahu." Taeyong memanjukan bibirnya. Manajernya memang aneh. Apalagi telinga lebarnya itu. Membuatnya makin mirip karakter Yoda dari film Star Wars yang pernah ditontonnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang di perjalanan pulang sehabis pemotretannya untuk sebuah majalah. Akhir-akhir ini Taeyong memang sering diminta berpose untuk mengisi di majalah bulanan. Dan manajernya tentu setuju-setuju saja menggunakan artisnya untuk model sampul majalah.

Tapi sore ini perjalanan mereka dihiasi dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi kota Seoul. Dan Taeyong benci hujan. Sekecil apapun tetesnya jatuh dari langit. Hujan membuatnya terasa lemah. Hujan membuatnya merasa sedih.

Terlalu fokus memperhatikan jalanan ketika mobil yang membawanya berhenti karena lampu merah, atensinya tiba-tiba melekat pada sebuah café di pinggir jalan. Dan matanya membulat ketika melihat dua laki-laki yang saling menyatukan kedua tangan mereka di atas meja dari balik kaca mobil. Mereka terlihat mesra. Apalagi ketika salah satunya menyentuh pipi laki-laki lain dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Ya Tuhan. Taeyong tak salah lihat, kan?

Apa kekasihnya itu memutuskan untuk kembali pada orang yang mereka temui tadi malam? Apa ungkapan-ungkapan mesra dan ciuman yang saling mereka bagi sudah tak ada artinya? Apa ia mulai dilupakan?

Apa ini? Kenapa ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari kedua matanya? Pandangannya jadi buram.

"Jaehyun- _ie_ …"

Jantungnya seperti ditusuk bilah tajam. Taeyong jadi makin benci hujan.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

AN:

Annyeong~

oh ya dari review yang kita baca, chap kemarin pada nebaknya Hana yang buat ya? kok ga ada yang nebak Flow si? hahaha XD padahal ya kemarin Flow yang buat loh, makanya an sama balesan reviewnya gila banget XD

oke lupakan masalah kemarin, This Love kali ini akan dibawakan oleh duo kesayangan yang lagi baper2nya sama jaeyong. Flow dan Hana~

oke Flow duluan deh ya yang ngomong hihihi. jadi buat yang kangen sama dede Mark, di sini udah kita buatin spesial Mark pov loh. ini juga gara2 Flow yang lagi tergila-gila banget sama Mark, abis unyu banget hohoho. gimana tanggapan kalian tentang album nct 127? Flow suka semuanya~ hacep2 suka suka suka XD dan tentang nct life sama smtown lemarin mungkin Hana akan nyerocos lebih banyak :p

Hello everyone, this is Hana! wkwk kalian jangan heran kenapa lama ga update karena chap ini diawalin sama Flow dan diakhiri sama Hana. jadi gitu deh :P

karena Hana lebih ngutamain fg-an dan ngebaperin otp moments jadi makin sulit buat nulis disaat-saat itu hiks. Terus liat isi twitter smtown doang jadi sedih hiks kapan gue bisa nonton konser. dan pas nct life uri mommy ty nangis ya ampun syit hampir ikutan nangis. apalagi yg nct life in seoul ga nguatin banget nangisnya. bayangin abis itu jae nenangin dia dan meluk2 ty biar ga nangis lagi uhuhuhu. apalagi banyak yg ngeshare soal jae yg pernah bilang kalo ty itu sempurna di nct on air show xDDD baper abiss

udah deh drpd kepanjangan mending langsung ke balesan review~

Katelunya Poop: awww makasih udah baca, telat gpp kok dari pada engga sama sekali hihihi nah bener itu, keturunan HOLKAY jadinya gitu. ini udah dilanjut ya~

Meanie Jaeyong: ini udah di next :)

Kwon Aulyani269: ini udah dilanjut. hayoo udah ketawan kan siapa yang nguntit

woojae: aduh apa lagi Flow yang nulis, ngetiknya sambil bayangin yang itu2 /plak

blackpearl: sisain dua deh kayaknya, yang satu buat Hana hahahahaha

Ollasuke: ihhhh padahal yang buat chap kemaren si Flow loh. jangan salah dia itu kaya punya kepribadian ganda, kadang sadis tapi ya kadang gitu bisa buat yang manis2 XD makanya Hana sabar bgt kalau ngadepin Flow. konflik? kita liat aja nanti hohohoho. dan menurut Hana official couple itu menurut pribadi masing2 ya soalnya aku mikir yang namanya official kan resmi tuh. kalo jaeyong official berarti di kehidupan asli mereka emang bener2 pacaran. mungkin pada ngiranya official karena mereka banyak moment dan banyak yg ngeship. udah itu aja menurut aku sih, gatau kalo menurut yang lain :))

That x: UDAH DILANJUUTTTTTT

Lianattaaa: WOAAAHHH BENARKAH? syukurlah kita berhasil membangkitkan rasa penasaranmu hihihi. siapa yaa yang ngikutin? itu kesayanganya si Flow XD ini sudah di lanjut~

troalle: nah bener itu, pengen rasa njedotin tuh kepalanya mereka trus bibirnya jae yang mendarat di itunya tae :p ini sudah dilanjut ya

suki-chan07: iya gpp, kita makasih banget loh udah nyempetin review. iya nih, udah official harus makan2 nih, mintain pjnya yoookkk. fb? kita bicarakan dulu ya ;)

cumatemen: aahhh suka sama uname kakak yang baru XD CUMA TEMEN hahahaha. makasih kak, ini Flow langsung kesemsem gara2 dibilang kemarin chap yg paling disuka hihihi. ini udah di lanjut ya kak~

chocomilkshake: ah si Ten lagi galau tuh, hatinya mulai labil dia. tapi nanti Flow sama Hana bakal coba ngomong ke Ten suruh sama Yuta aja ya XD belok? mmm belok ga yaaa, kita liat aja nanti udah update, kayaknya si ga asap ya :p btw, yang kemarin update si Flow loh

nurulhanifah22 : gampar aja si Flow kan dia yg buat wkwk but dollarnya buat Hana ye. buat masa lalu couple masing2 vote aja ya mau Jaeten apa yutae

capungterbang : tebakanmu salah karena itu adalah uri dedeq markeu teehee. Wakakak jaehyun sudah mulai terkenal dengan julukan holkay-nya gegara papih suho sama kakek siwon /eh

esti.94 : sudah~

dtime : waaah tebakanmu benar. Selamat kamu dapet ciuman mautnya ty dari layar gadgetmu :D /digampar

saekirenichi : disini kita bereksperimen dengan jaeyong hahaha /ketawa setan/ GUE BERSYUKUR SM NGESHIP MEREKA JADI NEMPEL TERUS HAHAHA MAKIN BANYAK MOMENT MEREKA YAAAAAY JAEYONG BERJAYA

Byunki : si jahe ngerapp tambah seksi suaranya bikin eargasm. ten sedih karena dia ga se-unit sama yuta-kun jadi melampiaskannya ke jaeyong /loh

Shim Yeonhae : aihh tau aja kamu /kecup /eh

Dorkie Serenada : iya mereka jaeyong shipper wkwk yuta udah balik ke mode takoyaki prince tenang wae

Kaisoojaeyongiee : wakakak aku ngakak baca reviewmu. Samaan lah disini juga teriak2 sampe ditanyain org di rumah. Yes, itu dedek mark

jaefuckingyong : awkwkwk astaga mereka yang main tapi kenapa kamu yang napsu xDD

.

Btw, kita ada rencana mau buat side story lagi dari This Love. kan yg yuten waktu itu udah. Tapi kali ini kita cuma bakal bikin satu, sedangkan ada 2 pilihan pair yaitu jaeten dan yutae. menurut kalian mau yang mana nih? Jaeten/yutae? kita tunggu jawaban kalian yaaa.

RnR juseyo~

Flow X Hana


	10. Chapter 10

Hujan semakin reda. Matahari kembali terlihat di balik awan gelap yang semakin menjauh.

Sepanjang perjalanan Taeyong terus menempelkan pipinya ke kaca mobil. Taeyong tidak peduli dengan dingin yang menusuk di wajahnya.

Dan ia juga mengabaikan manajer tiang listriknya yang terkejut melihat artis bimbingannya megeluarkan airmata tanpa sebab.

"Hei… hei… kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?" Raut wajah Park Chanyeol sedikit panik dan khawatir.

Tapi Taeyong tak menjawab. Bahkan sampai tiba di depan rumahnya Taeyong tetap tak membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar dari manajernya.

Ia mengacuhkan sekitarnya. Karena yang Taeyong pikirkan hanya adegan Jung Jaehyun dan mantan pacarnya itu tadi.

.

.

 **This Love**

 **Disclaimer: cerita ini punya Flow & Hana, member NCT punya Tuhan, SM dan orang tua mereka**

 **Warnings: Jaeyong, Top! Jaehyun, Bottom! Taeyong, slight Yuten, typo(s), BL, DLDR!**

.

.

Begitu tiba di rumahnya Taeyong cepat-cepat melepaskan sepatu dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Tak mempedulikan wajahnya yang berantakan karena menangis di tengah jalan, ia langsung membenamkan mukanya ke bantal kesayangannya.

Lalu ia menangis tertahan. Merasakan betapa sakitnya, betapa perihnya dan betapa hancur jiwanya mengingat apa yang tadi ia saksikan.

Taeyong bahkan tak peduli kalau adiknya, Mark, akan mendengar isakan tangisnya yang semakin mengeras.

Yang saat ini harus ia lakukan adalah melampiaskan kekesalannya lewat airmata yang terus mengalir deras dari kedua mata indahnya. Bahunya terus bergetar hebat.

 _Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Jae?_

Ia tak menyangka Jaehyunnya yang ia kira akan menutup luka lamanya malah membuka luka baru yang sangat dalam. Ia kira Jaehyun benar-benar sudah tak menyukai mantan kekasihnya ketika mereka bertemu di Lotte World. Ia kira Jaehyun benar-benar mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi kenyataannya Taeyong hanya berandai-andai tentang itu.

Ten memang lebih manis darinya ketika pertama kali Taeyong melihatnya. Pantas saja Jaehyun lebih memilih Ten daripada dirinya yang menyedihkan. Taeyong meringis dalam hati.

Selanjutnya Taeyong tersentak saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan Mark dan Donghyuck yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Astaga. Kau kenapa, _hyung_?" Mark sangat terkejut melihat Taeyong yang sembab. Donghyuck di belakangnya hanya bisa mengerjap bingung.

Taeyong mencoba tersenyum ketika melihat Donghyuck. "Ah, ternyata kau bersama Donghyuck, ya. Maaf ya, _hyung_ sedikit lelah hari ini jadi tidak bisa menyuguhkan apapun." Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan cepat. Mencoba menyembunyikan bekas tangisnya walaupun ia tahu itu sia-sia.

Di depannya, Mark tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang disembuyikan kakaknya itu sampai mengalihkan pembicaraannya tadi.

"Tak apa, _hyung_. Lagipula kami sudah selesai kerja kelompoknya. Donghyuck hanya mau pamit pulang." ucap Mark kepadanya.

"Ah, ya, hati-hati di jalan Donghyuck- _ah_." kata Taeyong lemah. Taeyong merutuk dalam hati. Benar-benar memalukan sekali ketahuan menangis di depan adiknya dan temannya.

Mark dengan sigap menarik Donghyuck dari sana dan menggeretnya ke depan rumah.

"Mark- _hyung_ , kau yakin Taeyong- _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja setelah ini? Ia terlihat sedih sekali." tanya Donghyuck penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak yakin. Tapi aku berharap semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."

.

.

"Jadi, ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Mark begitu kembali ke kamar Taeyong setelah mengantar Donghyuck ke depan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Mark. Aku hanya ingin menangis saja. Entah kenapa hujan hari ini membuat perasaanku sedih."

Jawaban yang tidak masuk akal menurut Mark. Tidak mungkin Taeyong menangis karena alasan yang seperti itu. Mark tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, _hyung_." Mark menatapnya tajam. "Apa Jaehyun- _hyung_ melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Yang ditanya tersentak mendengar nama Jaehyun. Padahal tadi Taeyong mencoba meneguhkan hatinya. Tapi pertahanannya runtuh begitu saja.

Kurang dari sedetik Taeyong langsung memeluk adiknya itu. Mendekap punggungnya dan menumpahkan air matanya kembali di pundak adiknya.

"Minhyung- _ah_ … Minhyung- _ah_ …." Taeyong meracau tidak jelas sambil terisak. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di punggung Mark.

Mark pun langsung tahu kalau penyebabnya pasti seseorang yang dicintai Taeyong. Karena Taeyong tak kan menangis untuk hal-hal yang bisa dikatakan sepele. Juga karena Taeyong pernah menangis seperti ini ketika Yuta meninggalkannya dulu. Menangis berjam-jam di kamarnya dan murung selama berhari-hari.

Tak mengurangi kemungkinan kalau kali ini kejadiannya mirip dengan tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu, _hyung_? Apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan sampai membuatmu seperti ini?" Jujur Mark tak ingin kakaknya itu terluka lagi ketika mendengar nama Jaehyun masuk ke gendang telinganya.

Tapi ia juga penasaran dengan hubungan mereka yang baru beberapa jam lamanya. Benar-benar tindakan yang kurangajar untuk mematahkan hati pasanganmu saat kalian baru saja jadian.

Dan Mark sedikit mengerti untuk menjaga kakaknya ini meskipun dia yang berperan sebagai adik. Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar tapi mereka akan selalu ada ketika salah satu dari mereka membutuhkan yang lain. Menyembuhkan yang lain ketika ada yang sakit. Membuat saudara mereka satu-satunya tertawa saat mereka sedih.

Sembari menunggu Taeyong tenang, Mark terus mengelus-elus punggungnya. Menyalurkan simpati kepadanya. Berharap perlakuannya itu membantu Taeyong untuk menutup luka di hatinya sejenak.

Kakaknya tak berhak untuk disakiti yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ungkapkan saja amarahmu, _hyung_. Aku di sini. Jangan memikirkan pria brengsek itu terus-menerus. Kau… aku tak mau dirimu terus meratapinya. Dia tak berhak mendapatkan cintamu setelah menyakitimu seperti ini." ungkap Mark.

"Ta-tapi… aku tak bisa mengusirnya dari pikiranku, Mark. Aku masih mencintainya. Aku tak bisa melupakannya." jawab Taeyong dengan sesenggukan. Pelukannya masih erat. Seperti enggan melepaskan zona nyamannya dengan si _dongsaeng_.

Mendengar pernyataan Taeyong, Mark tahu kakaknya berkata jujur. Mark hanya bisa menghela napas dengan berat. "Tapi kalau dia menghancurkanmu lebih baik kau berhenti mencintainya, _hyung_. Mungkin dia bukan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Aku..."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Taeyong berdering. Jung Jaehyun.

"Siapa, _hyung_?" tanya Mark penasaran.

Taeyong menelan ludah. Karena si penelepon adalah orang yang daritadi mereka bicarakan.

"Dari Jaehyun." jawabnya rendah. Ekspresinya makin muram. Jemarinya yang menggenggam ponsel terlihat bergetar.

"Katakan padanya, _hyung_."

Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya untuk menatap Mark. "Tidak, Mark. Aku tidak bisa." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya makin terluka seiring Mark yang terus menyuruhnya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya.

Di sisi lain Mark hanya bisa membiarkan kakaknya memilih keinginannya saat ia menyadari kalau kata-katanya sudah keterlaluan. " _Mian, hyung_. Aku tak bermaksud untuk memaksamu. Tapi aku juga tak ingin kau terus disakiti kalau kau bersamanya. Tolong pikirkan itu baik-baik." ucapnya. Mark melirik kakaknya sekali lagi sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Sekarang Taeyong tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ponsel di genggamannya terus bergetar. Jung Jaehyun masih berusaha untuk menghubunginya walaupun ia tak mengangkatnya satu panggilan pun. Puluhan pesan juga muncul di notifikasinya. Semuanya dari Jaehyun.

Ia pun memilih untuk mencabut baterai ponselnya dan membuang pikirannya tentang Jaehyun yang terus uring-uringan karena kekasihnya itu tak menjawab panggilannya di seberang sana.

.  
.

Di sisi lain Jaehyun tengah bingung karena pacarnya itu. Semenjak ia pulang setelah bertemu dengan Ten, Taeyong tak membalas satu pun pesan yang dikirimnya. Telponnya pun tak diangkat.

Aneh. Jaehyun mengangkat alisnya.

Tadi siang jelas-jelas Taeyong menyatakan kalau jadwalnya sudah selesai. Terlebih lagi pria yang bermarga Lee itu ingin ber-SMS ria dengannya setelah _photoshoot_.

Jaehyun yakin kalau ada apa-apa Taeyong pasti akan mengabarinya. Tapi sekarang pikirannya penuh tanda tanya.

Kali ini ia mencoba untuk menghubunginya sekali lagi. Namun yang ada malah suara operator yang menjawabnya. Ponsel Taeyong tidak aktif.

Jaehyun mencoba untuk tak memikirkannya sampai ke dasar laut. _Positive thinking_ , Jaehyun. Mungkin dia tiba-tiba sibuk? Ya, bisa jadi.

Jaehyun akhirnya menyerah untuk menelpon kekasihnya. Mungkin ia akan menuggu beberapa jam sebelum membuka ponselnya lagi. Berharap selanjutnya ponsel Taeyong aktif kembali.

.

Ini sudah jam sembilan malam ketika Jaehyun menyentuh tombol _call_. Jaehyun merengut. Sepertinya Tuhan tak mengabulkan keinginannya. Nyatanya suara operator masih terdengar di telinganya seperti kaset rusak.

Jaehyun mendecakkan lidahnya sambil menekan tombol merah. Ingin bertanya kepada orang lain yang dekat dengan Taeyong.

Dipikirannya melintas dua nama. Yuta dan Mark.

Tapi ia tak mungkin bertanya pada Yuta. Ia tak ingin. Lagipula untuk apa ia bertanya kepada pemuda Jepang yang sekarang tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan pacarnya. Ia berpikir akan sia-sia saja kalau bertanya pada Yuta. Yuta pasti tak akan tahu perihal Taeyong sekarang.

Dan Mark. Jaehyun tak punya kontaknya. Ia hanya tahu Mark sebatas adiknya Taeyong. Sudah, itu saja. Ketemu saja bisa dihitung jari.

Jaehyun mendesah berat. Kenapa tidak menyapa Taeyong beberapa jam saja membuatnya lelah?

Lalu ia terbesit dengan mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

 _To : Taeyong-hyung_

 _Hyung, kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponku? Kau baik-baik saja kan, hyung? Tolong balas pesanku kalau kau membacanya. Jebal._

Dan _send_.

Jaehyun untuk yang kedua kalinya menunggu Taeyong. Masih setia menantikan balasan dari pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Ia akhirnya menutup ponselnya dan berkutat dengan laptopnya. Mengerjakan tugas merepotkan dari dosen sialan yang mengajarnya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Taeyong menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia terlihat sangat berantakan dengan pakaian kusut dan rambut acak-acakan.

Siapa ini? Seperti bukan diriku _,_ batinnya meringis.

Satu lagi yang membuatnya menjerit dalam hati. Kantung matanya yang membesar terlihat jelas sekali di sana. Oh, Ya Tuhan.

Kini ia menyesal menangisi Jung Jaehyun sampai ia tertidur di ranjangnya.

Laki-laki sialan.

Alhasil lihatlah wajahnya sekarang. Sudah terlihat jelek di pagi hari.

Taeyong mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana kalau Park Chanyeol melihatnya nanti. Ia pasti akan mengumpat panjang lebar begitu ia menghadap padanya. _Great_.

Tiba-tiba saja terbesit dipikirannya tentang semalam. Taeyong pun melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Tak tersentuh sama sekali sejak tadi malam.

Benaknya berkata untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang itu. Dan Taeyong melakukannya.

Ketika menyalakan benda hitam itu, puluhan notifikasi langsung muncul di layarnya. Taeyong takkan heran dengan itu. Seketika ia membuka pesan itu satu per satu.

Kebanyakan isinya tentang Jaehyun yang ingin tahu ada apa dengan dirinya kemarin. Pesan paling bawah membuatnya bimbang.

Dahinya berkerut. Menghubunginya? Yang benar saja. Taeyong takkan melakukan hal itu sebelum ia mantap dengan pendiriannya.

Dan Taeyong membutuhkan berhari-hari hanya untuk memikirkan perilaku kurangajar Jaehyun dengan Ten di depan matanya sendiri. Sejak saat itu pula ia mengabaikan setiap panggilan yang berasal dari ponsel berharganya. Menggantungkan perasaan Jaehyun yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Taeyong mendesah.

Laki-laki bermarga Jung itu hebat sekali sampai membuatnya seperti ini. Di satu sisi ingin mengabaikannya, sementara di sisi lain mengatakan untuk terus mencintainya.

Ia benar-benar bimbang kali ini.

Taeyong memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah, menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Mark dibanding memikirkan masalah yang mengganggunya sejak tadi malam. Tak lupa kembali ia matikan ponselnya, takut-takut kalau Jaehyun akan menghubunginya lagi ketika ponselnya dalam mode aktif.

.

.

.

Terima kasih kepada dosennya yang dengan baik hati karena telah memberi tugas bejibun beberapa hari terakhir ini. Jaehyun mengumpat dalam hati.

Kesibukannya di kampus membuatnya sedikit bisa mengalihkan Taeyong dari pikirannya.

Bukannya Jaehyun melupakannya. Ya ampun, tidak sama sekali. Artis itu takkan bisa membuatnya lupa dengan eksistensinya yang sudah hinggap di kehidupannya.

Dan Jaehyun masih terus uring-uringan dengan Taeyong yang tak bisa dihubungi. Kemana dia? Berkali-kali menghubunginya dan ponsel Taeyong dalam keadaan tidak aktif. Ini sudah berhari-hari sejak terakhir kali ia mendapat kabar tentang Taeyong langsung dari empunya.

Jaehyun yakin Taeyong tidak sedang berada di luar kota maupun luar negeri karena dari penelusurannya di beberapa fansite Taeyong tak ada berita yang mengabarkan artis itu sedang pergi. Jangan heran dengan asumsinya yang luar biasa itu karena dalam masalah mengikuti desas-desus yang berkaitan dengan kekasihnya itu dia akan langsung tanggap.

Oke sekarang Jaehyun punya ide. Kenapa aku tidak datang ke rumahnya saja? pikirnya. Mumpung beban kuliahnya sudah terbuang sedikit dan ia memiliki waktu luang.

Maka, sepulang dari kampusnya Jaehyun pergi mendatangi rumah Taeyong dengan mobil hitamnya.

Masih dengan kaos putih dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana _jeans_ , Jaehyun mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Terbesit di kepalanya ia akan langsung memeluk Taeyong kalau pria itu yang membukakan pintu.

Tapi harapannya pupus ketika orang lain yang menyapanya.

"Ada apa _hyung_ ke sini?" Mark bertanya. Jaehyun dapat menangkap raut wajahnya yang awalnya terkejut sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan tidak suka.

Hei, apa ia pernah berbuat salah kepadanya?

"Apa Taeyong- _hyung_ ada?" Jaehyun bertanya balik.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa Taeyong- _hyung_ di rumah?"

Mark menelan ludahnya. Percikan kilat di matanya masih ia layangkan ke Jaehyun. Kenapa dia malah datang ke sini, sih?

"Taeyong- _hyung_ tidak–"

"Mark! Kalau ada tamu suruh masuk saja, jangan dibiarkan–oh, ya Tuhan."

Di dalam sana Taeyong membulatkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Mark. Wajah terkejutnya kentara sekali.

Sedangkan mata Jaehyun langsung berbinar melihat pacarnya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan itu. " _Hyung!"_

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Aku tahu kalian pasti pengin njotos aku. Iya, silahkan jotos aku dengan cinta kalian /mati

Uknow sekolah bikin aku stress dan lelah berlebihan. Tugas2 dan ulangan mulai banjir. Apalagi minggu ini tuh puncak2nya capek sampe kemarin2 aku meriang dan sekarang mulai batuk-pilek D'x sampe suaraku jadi seksi banget serak2 basah gimana gitu /pret

Dan buat yang udah vote side story kepilihnya Jaeten ya, soalnya lebih banyak yg milih. Mian buat yg udah milih Yutae. Aku cinta kalian semua /kecup

Untuk kali ini maaf banget ga bisa balesin review :'') Moga-moga chap depan bisa mbalesin lagi dah.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~

Hana.


	11. Chapter 11

_Aku tau marahmu takan bertahan lama_

 _Aku terlampau mengerti bagaimana rasa kecewa_

 _Maka percayalah_

 _Kan ku ubah tangismu jadi canda_

 _Sedihmu jadi tawa_

 _Lalu kita akan lalui ini bersama_

.

.

This Love

Disclaimer: cerita ini punya Flow & Hana, member NCT punya Tuhan,SM dan orang tua mereka

Warnings: Jaeyong, Top! Jaehyun, Bottom! Taeyong, slight Yuten, typo(s), BL, DLDR!

.

.

Saat Jaehyun memanggil namanya saat itu pula Taeyong tersadar akan keterkejutanya. Buru-buru ia mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya menjadi mode normal kembali. Dengan langkah yang meyakinkan, ia berjalan ke arah pintu dimana Jaehyun dan Mark berada.

"Kau masuklah ke kamar." Perintah Taeyong kepada Mark, Mark hendak protes tapi melihat tatapan tajam _hyung_ nya yang ditujukan kepadanya membuatnya memilih untuk menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Taeyong. Dalam hati ia berharap, semoga _hyung_ nya baik-baik saja dan perang dunia ke tiga tidak akan terjadi di rumahnya tercinta.

" _Hyung_!" seru Jaehyun antusias, lenganya membentang hendak memeluk tubuh _namja_ yang ada di hadapanya. Taeyong yang sadar akan apa yang hendak Jaehyun lakukan langsung mengambil langkah mundur, berniat untuk mengelak dan menjauh. Alhasil yang didapati Jaehyun hanya udara kosong, sosok yang begitu ia rindukan tak ada dalam dekapan tubuhnya.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaehyun heran, mengapa Taeyongnya bersikap begitu dingin, ini terlihat begitu asing.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan Jung Jaehyun?" pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan, hal itu membuat kebingungan yang ada pada diri Jaehyun tumbuh semakin besar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, pulanglah. Aku lelah." Jawab Taeyong begitu dingin, raut wajahnya telihat jengah seakan kedatangan Jaehyun bukanlah sesuatu hal yang menarik baginya. Tangan Taeyong meraih kenop pintu yang berada tak jauh darinya, hendak mendorong daun pintu itu agar terutup.

"Tunggu, apa kau marah padaku _hyung_?" dilihat dari sikap Taeyong yang ditujukan kepadanya, Jaehyun menduga jika kekasihnya itu tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik. Apa lagi kata-kata Taeyong yang terkesan ketus kepadanya, pasti kekasihnya ini sedang merajuk.

Yang ditanya masih diam dan hal itu sudah cukup bagi Jaehyun untuk mengartikan diamnya Taeyong sebagai jawaban 'ya'. "Kau marah padaku, mengabaikan pesan-pesan yang aku kirimkan kepadamu, tak menjawab panggilan dariku, dan sekarang kau hendak mengusirku pergi?" Jaehyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. "Demi trisula Dewa Zeus aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, _hyung_. Kau marah, mengabaikanku, menjauhiku apa kau tau sikapmu membuatku bingung _hyung_. Aku tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, khususnya pada dirimu. Sikapmu membuatku sakit, apa kau tak menyadari jika dirimu telah melanggar janji yang telah kau buat sendiri?" tanya Taeyong sarkastik.

Oke, Jaehyun semakin bingung sekarang dirinya butuh penjelasan bukan hanya tuduhan-tuduhan yang benar-benar ia tidak mengerti dasarnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaehyun meraih pergelangan tangan Taeyong cepat dan menyeretnya yang tentu saja mendapat perlawanan dari empunya. Taeyong meronta minta dilepaskan, teriakan-teriakan juga terdengar nyaring di telinga Jaehyun. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Jaehyun.

Sesampainya di depan mobilnya, Jaehyun segera membuka pintu di sebrang kursi kemudi dan mendudukan Taeyong di sana. Sedangkan dirinya dengan cekatan berlari membuka pintu kemudi dan duduk di sana.

Melihat Taeyong yang hendak membuka pintu dan mencoba untuk kabur, dengan cepat Jaehyun menahan lengan kekasihnya itu dan menariknya ke belakang. Karena pergerakan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba, tak ayal mebuat tubuh Taeyong limbung ke arah Jaehyun dan wajah mereka yang berjarak begitu dekat.

Suasana mendadak begitu hening, tak ada yang bersuara sama sekali. Tangan Jaehyun masih mencengkeram lengan Taeyong walaupun tak seerat sebelumnya. Jaehyun menatap manik hitam Taeyong lama, dilihatnya lekat-lekat wajah sang kekasih yang terpahat begitu indahnya. Maka pelan namun pasti, Jaehyun semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajah keduanya yang memang telah begitu dekat sebelumnya.

Kedua bibir itu pasti sudah bertemu jika saja Taeyong tidak terlebih dulu membuang mukanya, menegakan tubuhnya kembali dan memfokuskan pandanganya ke depan. Jaehyun? Dia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati karena ciumanya tadi harus kandas padahal belum juga dimulai. Yang tadi itu nyaris sekali, jika saja Jaehyun bisa bergerak sepersekian detik lebih cepat dia pasti bisa menyesap rasa manis dari bibir Taeyong.

"M-mau apa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Taeyong dengan sedikit gugup, jujur saja dia tidak menyangkal bahwa jantungnya berdegup sebegitu cepatnya sekarang ini. Hampir saja tadi dia terjatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Jung Jaehyun, untunglah rasa kesal tiba-tiba mengingatkannya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi _hyung_? Kau menjauhiku, mengabaikanku, berkata bahwa aku melanggar janjiku. _Wae_?"

"Tak usah berpura-pura tak mengerti. Kau paham betul dengan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu sendiri." Jawab Taeyong tak pasti.

Jaehyun menjerit dalam hati, bisa-bisa dia dibuat gila dengan semua ini "Ayolah _hyung_. Berapa kali aku katakan jika aku tak mengerti. Terakhir kali kita bertemu, semuanya masih baik-baik saja, begitupun dengan saat terakhir kali kita berhubungan. Jadi, apa yang mebuatmu marah _hyung_?Aku benar-benar tak tau dimana letak kesalahanku. Aku bersumpah."

Mendengar nada suara Jaehyun yang begitu frustasi membuat Taeyong menyerah, dia menuruunkan sedikit kekesalanya. Ingat, hanya sedikit karena nyatanya dia masih sangat marah dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, ingin membahagiakanku, tapi apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku? Dengan kau yang kembali bersama masa lalumu itu sudah cukup untuk menghancurkanku. Asal kau tau itu." Ucap Taeyong dengan nada penuh emosi.

Jaehyun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Taeyong, apa maksudnya itu? "Masa laluku?" tanya Jaehyun heran. "Siapa yang kau maksud _hyung_? Ten?"

"Jangan sebut namanya di hadapanku. Jika kau memang tidak berniat untuk menjalin hubungan serius denganku, bisakah sedari awal kau tidak memberikanku harapan palsu? Bisakah kau tak mengumbar janji manis yang nantinya akan kau langgar? Bisakah kau tak mengatakan segala rayuan yang penuh dengan bualan? Aku sakit, rasanya seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuku di sini." Ucap Taeyong sembari tanganya menepuk-nepuk pelan tepat di atas dadanya.

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong sendu, matanya menangkap setetes air mata yang jatuh mengalir dari pelupuk mata kekasihnya. Ingatanya langsung tertarik ke belakang, ucapan Taeyong yang menyinggung-nyinggung masalahnya dengan Ten membuatnya tersadar akan suatu hal, suatu hal yang dari awal sudah ia takutkan aka terjadi, maka dengan ragu ia menanyakanya kepada Taeyong "Apa kau melihatku bersama Ten di _cafe_ waktu itu, _hyung_?" mendengar pertanyaan Jaehyun yang tepat sasaran itu alhasil membuat air mata Taeyong satu per satu mulai berlomba menetes mebasahi wajahnya, isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri ketika mengingat bagaimana kekasihnya bersikap begitu lembut dengan sang mantan kekasih. Menggenggam erat tanganya, mengusap air matanya bukankah hal itu terlalu berlebihan untuk dua orang yang tak menyandang status kekasih, melainkan mantan kekasih. Lihat saja sekarang, bahkan saat dirinya sedang menangis seperti ini Jaehyun tak menghapus air matanya, Jaehyun tidak menggenggam erat tanganya seperti apa yang ia lakukan kepada mantan kekasihnya, Ten.

Melihat respon yang ditunjukan Taeyong, Jaehyun paham sekarang "Kau salah paham, _hyung._ "

Mendengar penuturan Jaehyun barusan, Taeyong menoleh cepat ke arah Jaehyun, sepasang netra itu bertemu, menyalurkan segala bentuk emosi yang dirasa keduanya.

Ingin sekali Jaehyun mengangkat tanganya, menghapus bening yang menggenang di sudut mata kekasihnya. Namun ia sadar, saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukan segala afeksi yang ingin ia curahkan untuk Taeyong. Yang perlu mereka berdua lakukan sekarang adalah meluruskan semuanya. Menepis segala hipotesa tak berdasar yang Taeyong arahkan kepadanya.

Bibirnya hendak berucap, namun sang kekasih lebih dulu bersuara, mengungkapkan segala getir yang ia rasakan. "Salah paham katamu? Jelas-jelas aku melihat dengan kedua mataku sendiri kau bersamanya, Jaehyun- _ah_. Menggenggam tanganya mesra, menatap bola matanya seakan kau tak ingin kehilanganya lagi. Jika benar kau memang masih mencintainya, kembalilah, aku tak apa—"

Perkataan Taeyong tak akan pernah selesai karena sesuatu yang lembut terlebih dahulu membungkamnya. Persetan dengan Taeyong yang nantinya akan semakin marah kepadanya karena menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba, Jaehyun tidak peduli yang terpenting sekarang adalah merubah pandangan Taeyong terhadapnya. Jika Taeyong berpikir bahwa dia sedang kepergok selingkuh sekarang maka kekasihnya itu salah, cintanya tak mungkin dibagi, ataupun terbagi, segenap hatinya sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah sosok _namja_ yang ada dihadapanya ini.

"Aku tak akan menahanmu lebih lama di sini _hyung_ , beri aku waktu lima menit saja untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Setelah itu, semuanya terserah padamu, kau boleh memukulku, menamparku, menghujatku, bertindakhlah semaumu tapi tolong sebentar saja dengarkan aku." Ucap Jaehyun lirih.

Dengan ragu, tanganya menuju ke perpotongan leher milik Taeyong, mengusapnya lembut, memberikan ketenangan yang coba ia bagi kepada kekasihnya itu. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam, sebagian dari hatinya memintanya untuk bertahan, mendengarkan segala untaian kata yang akan terlontar dari mulut sang kekasih, namun sebagian dari hatinya juga meronta untuk pergi, menjauh dari kekasih brengseknya itu yang sudah berani bermain api di belakangnya.

"Sebelumnya, aku akan memberitaukan kepadamu bahwa semua yang akan aku katakan nanti benar adanya, yang aku katakan nanti bukanlah sebuah kebohongan ataupun sandiwara, _hyung_." Ucap Jaehyun meyakinkan.

"Kau sudah menggunakann sebagian dari waktu lima menitmu, Jung. Cepatlah." Desak Taeyong.

"Aku mengakui jika Ten memang menghubungiku malam itu, dia memintaku untuk bertemu di _cafe_ tempat biasa kita berdua dulu." Jaehyun mulai bercerita dan Taeyong mencoba menyimak dengan baik, menurunkan sedikit egonya yang ingin segera pergi.

"Malam itu dia begitu memaksaku untu datang, dia bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Jujur aku sempat menolaknya _hyung_ , tapi lama kelamaan aku tidak tega juga dibuatnya." Mendengar penuturan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong mendengus, kekasihnya ini benar-benar, tidak bisakah dia tidak bersikap baik pada semua orang? Taeyong kan makin jatuh cinta jadinya. Upss

"Aku akhirnya menyanggupi untuk bertemu, dan dia meminta untuk bersama kembali." Jaehyun bisa melihat ekspresi Taeyong yang menegang seketika, matanya melotot memandang Jaehyun tak percaya.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu, _hyung_. Tentu saja aku menolaknya, dia sudak bersama dengan Yuta-hyung sedangkan aku, aku sudah bahagia memilikimu."

 _Aku sudah bahagia memilikimu._

Kata itu terus berputar berulang-ulang dalam kepala Taeyong, Jaehyun menolak Ten, Jaehyun tiidak ingin bersama dengan pemuda Thailand itu lagi, Jaehyun ingin bersamanya, Jaehyun bahagia memiliknya. Oh Tuhan, apa benar selama ini dia hanya tersakiti oleh sebuah dugaan. Tapi jika memang benar kekasihnya itu menolak sang mantan, mengapa segala tingkah mereka berdua yang tertangkap oleh kedua lensa mata Taeyong menunjukan sebaliknya, mengapa interaksi keduanya sayarat akan afeksi yang begitu kentara. Mengapa? Taeyong ingin mempercayai Jaehyun, tapi akalnya masih mendoktrinya untuk percaya akan realita yang ia saksikan

"Lalu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan bagaimana tangan kalian bergenggaman erat? Bagaimana telapak tanganmu mengelusnya lembut? Apa kau bisa menjelaskan semua itu?!" lagi-lagi bening menetes dan membasahi wajah Taeyong, dirinya menatap Jaehyun penuh luka.

"Ten menangis _hyung_ , sebagai teman yang baik bukanya aku harus menghiburnya? Aku di sana semata-mata sebagai teman untuknya _hyung_ , tidak lebih. Aku mencoba menyardakanya bahwa hubungan diantara aku dan dia sudah lama berakhir, bahwa dia tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya bimbang, dan aku hanya mencoba untuk meyakinkanya bahwa yang ada di hatinya sekarang ini hanya Yuta- _hyung_. Ten mencintai Yuta- _hyung_." Jelas Jaehyun panjang lebar, dan Taeyong hanya bisa diam membatu, wajahnya menuduk tak berani menatap kedua manik milik Jaehyun.

Dia malu sekarang, sangat sangat malu kepada Jaehyun, bahkan dia ingin berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya karena saking malunya. Kecemburuan telah membutakanya, benar apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun ini memang hanya salah paham. Taeyong jadi sedikit menyesal telah mengabaikan Jaehyun akhir-akhir ini.

" _Mianhae_ ~" ucap Taeyong dengan suara sengau, ciri khas orang yang sedang menangiS sedangkan sang kekasih hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Jaehyun manarik sudut bibirnya semakin lebar, menunjukan deretan gigi putinya, Taeyong terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimatanya. Maka tak menunggu lama diraihnya tangan Taeyong dan mengusapnya lembut. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu sedikit tersentak. Jaehyun meraih dagu runcing Taeyong, mendongakan wajah itu agar menatapnya, berniat untuk menatap mata indah Taeyong yang ia dapati malah kelopak mata Taeyong yang terpejam.

"Ya _hyung_ , buka matamu!" titahnya yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Taeyong. "Ayolah _hyung_ , setidaknya jika kau ingin meminta maaf lihatlah lawan bicaramu." Jaehyun mencoba untuk membujuk Taeyong, namun yang ia dapati lagi-lagi gelengan kepala oleh Taeyong sebagai tanda penolakan.

Bukan Jung Jaehyun namanya jika tidak punya cara untuk menaklukan seorang Lee Taeyong.

Cup.

Cup.

Kini kelopak mata Taeyong terbuka sepenuhnya setelah dihadiahi kecupan singkat oleh sang kekasih. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu ketika sensasi dari kecupan bibir Jaehyun pada kelopak matanya masih dapat ia rasakan.

Dan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, cepat-cepat Taeyong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya yang kontan mengundang gelak tawa dari Jaehyun.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa sih? Tadi marah-marah, sekarang malah sibuk menyembunyikan wajah seperti itu."

"Aku malu bodoh." Jawab Taeyong masih saja sedikit ketus, tapi walaupun seperti itu Jaehyun sadar betul jika _hyung_ nya sudah tidak marah lagi kepadanya.

Jaehyun meraih kedua tangan Taeyong yang menutupi wajah tampan kekasihnya itu, menggantikan tangan Taeyong, kini giliran Jaehyun yang menangkup wajah Taeyong dengan begitu sayangnya.

"Kau tau _hyung_ , aku senang dengan semua ini." ujar Jaehyun penuh dengan makna ganda.

"Pertengkaran kita maksudmu?"

"Iya dan juga tidak." Jawab Jaehyun sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Jawaban macam apa itu, jadi kau senang bila kita bertengkar, kau senang jika aku marah, kau senang jika aku—"

"Ya aku senang jika kau cemburu _hyung_. Itu tandanya kau begitu mencintaiku bukan?" potong Jaehyun dengan kepercayaan diri penuh.

" _Anio_ , siapa bilang aku cemburu, aku hanya... hanya.. " Taeyong terlihat sedang berpikir, bola matanya bergerak-gerak liar sekan mencari apapun itu yang bisa membantunya keluar dari permasalahn ini.

"Lihat, kau mengelak _hyung. Aigoo_ , pacarku ini begitu menggemaskan jika sedang cemburu." Ucap Jaehyun sembari mencubit kedua pipi Taeyong gemas. Yang dicubit langsung saja mengaduh dan menggembungkan pipinya lucu, hal itu membuat bibir mungilnya mengerucut yang membuat Jaehyun semakin gemas untuk menciumnya.

Tangan Jaehyun berpindah ke pinggang ramping Taeyong lalu tanpa aba-aba diangkatnya tubuh Taeyong. Jaehyun memang terlihat sedikit kesulitan namun pada akhirnya dia sukses mendudukan Taeyong di atas pahanya. Taeyong yang terkejut hanya bisa memukul lengan Jaehyun seperti biasa dan berteriak histeris.

Kini kaki Taeyong melingkar indah di pinggang Jaehyun, pantatnya menduduki paha Jaehyun dengan sangat nyaman sedangkan tanganya sudah sedari tadi menggamit mesra leher sang kekasih.

"Jadi kita sudah baikan?" tanya Taeyong. Tangan Jaehyun yang semula berada di pinggang Taeyong, salah satunya kini sedang mencubit hidung Taeyong dan menggoyang-goyangkanya kecil. "Iya, kita sudah baikan, Sayang." Balas Jaehyun disertai senyum sejuta wattnya.

Taeyong yang mendengar panggilan sayang dari Jaehyun hanya bisa merona, menundukan wajahnya menyebabkan poni rambutnya menutupi akses Jaehyun untuk memandang wajahnya. Jaehyun mengangkat wajah itu, menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menutupi wajah tampan sang kekasih. Keningnya ia satukan dengan kening milik Taeyong, membuat hidung mereka bergesekan kecil dan membuat masing-masing dapat merasakan hembus nafas satu sama lain.

" _Hyung_."

"Hm?"

"Seseorang pernah memberitahuku, bahwa saat kita memandang bintang yang mengambang indah di galaksi sebenarnya bintang itu tak seindah apa yang kita kira jika dilihat dari dekat."

"Ya bintang itu mungkin berlubang karena meteorit." Ucap Taeyong menyahuti.

"Tapi itu tidak benar."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Taeyong heran, pasalnya otaknya masih cukup jelas untuk menginat pelajaran pada waktu sekolah dulu.

"Karena aku melihatmu sebagai bintang yang indah. Saat aku melihatmu dari jauh, aku memandangmu penuh kekaguman, namun saat aku berada sedekat ini denganmu, kau semakin indah _hyung_. Lebih indah dari apa yang pernah aku bayangkan dan itu mebuatku tak pernah lelah untuk memujamu."

Taeyong mendengus, Jaehyun dengan kata-kata manisnya telah kembali lagi. "Sudah cukup, aku bukan bintang, akupun juga tidak indah, aku tampan dan _manly_." Sahut Taeyong. Jaehyun mengusak kepala Taeyong gemas, membuat rambut yang semula tertata rapi itu sedikit berantakan.

" _Arraseo hyung_."jawab Jaehyun dengan kekehan pelan.

Setelah acara pemecahan masalah yang berujung bermesra-mesraan di dalam mobil selesai, Jaehyun mengantarkan Taeyong sampai ke depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Diusapnya surai lembut milik Taeyong "Besok aku akan menjemputmu jam 9, jadi bersiaplah."

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Taeyong heran.

"Kencan?"

"Dasar kau ini, baiklah jangan sampai terlambat dan membuatku menunggu." Balas Taeyong.

"Aku janji akan datang tepat waktu."

"Ya sudah, pulang sana."

"Kau mengusirku _hyung_? Apa kau tak merindukanku?" ucap Jaehyun dengan wajah memelas yang dibuat-buat, kontan hal itu mengundang gelak tawa dari sang kekasih.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Bahkan rasanya aku ingin mati karena rasa itu begitu menyiksaku." Balas Taeyong dengan nada lembut, tanganya mengusap pipi Jaehyun penuh sayang. Matanya menatap Jaehyun penuh damba, kerinduan tertera jelas pada sorot matanya.

"Tapi ini sudah cukup larut, kau harus pulang dan beristirahat, akupun akan beristirahat. Lagi pula bukankah besok kita akan berjumpa lagi, hm?"

Jaehyun mengangguk menyetujui, "Baiklah, kau menang kali ini _hyung_. Aku pulang."

"Nah sekarang berbalik dan pergilah ke dalam mobilmu. Aku akan menunggumu dari sini."

"Tidak, _hyung_. Kau dulu yang masuk dan tutup pintunya. Aku akan menunggumu dari sini." Bantah Jaehyun diembel-embeli perkataan yang hampir sama dengan milik Taeyong.

"Jung keras kepala Jaehyun."

Jaehyun hanya bisa nyengir melihat aura yang tidak mengenakan mulai menguar dari sosok Taeyong, cepat-cepat dia berbalik dan menuju ke mobilnya. Sebelum dia masuk ke dalam mobil, Jaehyun menyempatkan diri untuk memutar tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangan kepada Taeyong.

"Aku pulang _hyung_! Semoga kau memimpikanku!"

Dan suara deru mobil menjadi tanda bahwa Jaehyun baru saja pergi dan Taeyong menatap kepergian Jaehyun dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Setidaknya ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini tanpa dibayang-bayangi rasa gelisah dan kesedihan yang menyiksa hati. Seperti perkataan Jaehyun, semoga saja malam ini Taeyong menjemput mimpi bersamanya.

.

.

Pukul 9 tepat, Jaehyun sudah berada di depan rumah Taeyong. Badanya bersandar pada mobil miliknya, sedangkan tanganya sibuk dengan benda persegi panjang warna hitam yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti berdering.

 _To: Taeyong-hyung_

 _Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi hyung, cepatlah keluar. Kau sendiri yang bilang kepadaku agar tidak terlambat tapi nyatanya kau malah yang lelet sekali._

Kurang lebih seperti itulah bunyi pesan yang Jaehyun kirim kepada kekasihnya, tak berselang lama ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

 _From: Taeyong-hyung_

 _Cerewet._

"Cuma itu? Astaga." Jaehyun bermonolog. Ia mengacak acak rambutnya sebal, tak peduli jika penampilanya menjadi berantakan karena ia yakin seberantakan apapun dia, penampilanya pasti akan tetap mempesona bukan.

Kembali lagi kepada hal yang mebuatnya kesal tak lain karena Taeyong tak kunjung muncul, yang benar saja ia sudah menunggu hampir lima belas menit lamanya dan rasanya seperti sudah mau lumutan saja. Sebenarnya tadi ia sempat mau masuk saja ke dalam tapi buru-buru Taeyong mengirimnya pesan dan menyuruhnya menungggu diluar saja.

Jaehyun langsung berdiri tegak begitu melihat Taeyong yang berjalan menghampirinya, segala umpatan kekesalannya sudah ia persiapkan.

" _Hyung_ —?!"

Namun begitu Taeyong tiba dihadapanya, kekasihnya itu langsung melingkarkan kedua lenganya pada leher Jaehyun, tidak hanya itu Taeyong juga mengecupnya singkat membuat bibir Jaehyun kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan sebait kata.

"Aku tau kau kesal, maafkan aku _ne_ ~" ucap Taeyong sambil menunjukan puppy eyesnya. Jika sudah begini Jaehyun tidak kuat lagi menerima serangan keimutan dari sang kekasih. Rasa kesal dalam hatinya sudah menguap entah kemana, namun wajahnya masih datar, sebuah rencana jahil terlintas dipikiranya.

"Maaf tidak diterima." Ucap Jaehyun dingin sembari melepaskan tangan Taeyong yang tadi memeluk lehernya.

Taeyong tersentak, apa Jaehyun benar-benar sangat marah sekarang? Tapi ini kan cuma hal sepele menurutnya. "Apa kau benar-benar marah? Maafkan aku, tadi aku harus memasak dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Mark. Jaehyun- _ah_ maafkan aku~" rengek Taeyong sembari mengguncang-guncang tangan Jaehyun.

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun menyentak tanganya keras, "Kau tau, aku benar-benar marah padamu _hyung_. Soal semalam, soal sekarang."

Taeyong menduduk, tak berani menatap kedua bola mata milik Jaehyun. " _Mianhae, jongmal mianhae_ `"

"Memohonlah di depanku." Titah Jaehyun.

"Apa?" begitu mendengar ucapan Jaehyun barusan, Taeyong langsung mendongakan kepalanya.

"Memohonlah _hyung_ , lakukan _aegyo_. Maka aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Tidak mau." Balas Taeyong dengan mengggelebgkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah jika tidak mau, aku juga tidak akan memaafkanmu. Kencan kita hari ini dibatalkan saja." Jaehyun berbalik, meraih kenop pintu mobilnya dan hendak membukanya sebelum sebuah tangan menahanya.

"Baiklah baiklah."

Jaehyun tersenyum sangat tipis, puas karena Taeyong akhirnya menuruti kemauanya.

Dengan malu-malu Taeyong mengepalkan kedua tanganya di dekat pipi lalu digerakanya ke atas dan kebawah dengan gaya yang begitu imut. " _ppuing ppuing~"_

Setelah melakukan _aegyo_ singkatnya, Taeyong langsung menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan telapak tanganya.

Jaehyun yang dari tadi sudah menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum kini malah tertawa lepas melihat tingkah menggemaskan _namja_ di depanya.

Suara gelak tawa Jaehyun mebuat Taeyong menurunkan tanganya dari wajahnya, dia langsung menggembungkan pipinya sebal begitu tau bahwa sedari tadi Jaehyun sedang mengerjainya.

" _Ya_! dasar Jung menyebalkan Jaehyun!" maki Taeyong sembari memukul-mukul lengan Jaehyun. Yang dipukul hanya sesekali mengaduh disela-sela tawanya.

"Ahahaha kau tau _hyung_ , tadi itu sangat lucu. Kau begitu menggemaskan seperti bocah."

"Sekali lagi kau mengerjaiku, akan kupatahkan lehermu." Ancam Taeyong yang tak berarti apa-apa untuk Jaehyun. Taeyong bisa merasakan ada sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, menariknya mendekat ke depan membuat tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang pelaku berhimpitan. Sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Jaehyun semakin mempererat pelukanya pada pinggang Taeyong "Kali ini sepertinya aku yang harus meminta maaf hm?" ucap Jaehyun.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Taeyong- _hyung_." Setelah berkata demikian Jaehyun langsung membawa Taeyong ke dalam pelukanya. "sedari awal aku tidak pernah marah padamu _hyung_ , kau tau karena apa? Karena aku memang tidak bisa _hyung_ , aku tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki rasa itu untukmu, yang ada dalam hatiku hanya cinta dan cinta. Tak pernah sekalipun terbesit rasa marah dalam benakku kepadamu."

Taeyong tersipu malu, inilah salah satu yang ia suka dari seorang Jaehyun _; kata-kata manisnya_. Ia bisa meraskan ketulusan disana, bukan hanya bualan semata yang ditujukan untuk menghibur hatinya, tapi itu semua bersumber dari hati seorang Jung Jaehyun. _Namja_ itu selalu saja berbicara mengenai kejujuran lewat kata-katanya.

"Ahhhh memelukmu sangatlah nyaman _hyung_." Jaehyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher milik Taeyong dan Taeyong sendiri ia mengusap surai berantakan Jaehyun lembut, mengusapnya pelan seperti bayi.

"Aku juga merasakan kenyamanan itu Jaehyun- _ah_. Tapi apa kita akan terus berdiri di sini sampai besok?"

"Akan kulakukan asal kau tetap dalam pelukanku." Jawab Jaehyun asal yang tentu saja dihadiahi jitakan keras dikepalanya.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Taeyong sembari melepaskan pelukan diantara mereka.

"Masuk ke mana _hyung_? Aku sudah dari dulu memasuki hatimu~" dan Taeyong hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan begitu mendengar gombalan murahan dari Jaehyun.

"Masuk ke mana lagi kalau bukan ke dalam mobil. Dan berhentilah menggombal, atau wajahku akan menguap saking panasnya." Taeyong berucap sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah semenjak Jaehyun menyuruhnya melakukan _aegyo_ , ia tidak akan kuat lagi jika harus mendengar gombalan-gombalan Jaehyun yang nantinya pasti akan mebuat wajahnya semakin panas dan memerah saking malunya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kita berangkat sayang." Ujar Jaehyun sembari mencolek dagu Taeyong gemas.

.

.

Mungkin sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit berputar-putar, mobil Jaehyun berhenti di sebuah area parkir. Jaehyun dan Taeyong keluar dari mobil dan langsung bergandengan tangan, sebelumnya Jaehyun membantu memakaikan topi, kaca mata dan masker milik Taeyong. berbeda dengan Taeyong yang terkesan ribet dengan segala tetek bengek yang harus ia kenakan, Jaehyun hanya menggunakan topi yang serupa dengan milik Taeyong. Salah satu barang couple yang mereka punya.

"Sungai Han?"

"Iya _hyung_ , hari ini kita akan menghabiskan waktu di sini sampai malam."

"Wah pasti menyenangkan." Sahut Taeyong antusias.

Jaehyun terus mengikuti kemanapun Taeyong pergi, menuruti apapun yang Taeyong mau hingga tak terasa setengah hari mereka habiskan hanya untuk berjalan-jalan mengitari kawasan setempat.

" _Hyung_ , aku lapar. Ayo kita ke cafe terdekat."

"Ayo, sedari tadi perutku juga sudah berteriak minta diisi." Sahut Taeyong sembari mengusap-usap perutnya.

Mereka berduapun memasuki sebuah _cafe_ di sana, mungkin memang sedang waktunya makan siang maka dari itu _cafe_ yang mereka kunjungi terlihat sangat ramai. Hampir saja mereka tidak mendapat tempat duduk jika saja Jaehyun tidak cepat-cepat menuju ke sudut _cafe;_ tempat dimana satu-satunya kursi yang masih kosong tersedia.

Taeyong melepas kacamata dan juga masker yang menutupi wajahnya. "Huuhhh." Desahnya.

Setetes keringat mengalir dari pelilis Taeyong, _namja_ itu terlihat begitu kelelahan, Jaehyun yang melihatnya langsung mengelapnya dengan punggung tanganya.

"Kau lelah _hyung_?"

"Tidak, ummm sedikit. Tapi nanti jika sudah makan pasti akan segar lagi." Jawab Taeyong disertai senyum manis miliknya.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong makan dalam diam, masing-masing larut dalam santapan mereka. Sesekali pembicaraan kecil seperti kuliah Jaehyun, pemotretan Taeyong sampai membicarakan Mark yang baru Jaehyun ketahui bahwa adik Taeyong itu senang sekali membuntuti Taeyong.

"Apa dia juga membuntutimu waktu pergi ke Lotte World _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun penasaran.

Seketika ingatan Taeyong ditarik paksa pada kejadian dimana Mark meledekinya habis-habisan dan bocah itu yang menyimpan foto miliknya.

"Mmmmm iya." Jawab Taeyong ragu-ragu.

Jaehyun memandang wajah Taeyong antusias, merasa tertarik dengan topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Apa itu tandanya dia tau kau pergi bersamaku?" Taeyong menggangguk sebagai jawaban. Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Taeyong "Apa dia juga tau jika kita berpacaran?" lagi-lagi Taeyong mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mati-matian Taeyong menelan salivanya gugup, pasalnya kini Jaehyun semakin mendekatkan wajahya dan membuat jarak tak lebih dari satu jengkal. "Lalu apa itu artinya Mark tau jika kita ber-ci-u-man?" tanya Jaehyun dengan mengeja dan menekankan kata berciumannya.

Wajah Taeyong kontan memerah, dia memandang Jaehyun malu-malu lalu—

Cup.

—Jaehyun baru saja mencium sudut bibirnya.

"Ada sisa makanan yang tertinggal _hyung_." Ucap Jaehyun enteng, lantas saja wajah Taeyong langsung memerah begitu cepatnya. Cepat-cepat Taeyong menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan tanganya di atas meja. Melihat hal tersebut Jaehyun hanyan bisa terkekeh pelan melihat sikap malu-malu kekasihnya.

" _Aigoo_ , lihat ini, pacar manisku sedang malu-malu rupanya." Ledek Jaehyun.

"Aw!" jerit Jaehyun, ujung kakinya berdenyut nyeri. Tanpa bertanyapun Jaehyun juga sudah tau siapa pelaku yang telah menginjak kakinya begitu keras.

" _Hyungggggg_ " Jaehyun menggeram. Sedangkan Taeyong, _namja_ itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Jaehyun seraya berkata "Siapa dulu yang memulai." Dan setelah itu Taeyong langsung pergi meninggalkan _cafe_ dengan segera.

Jaehyun tersenyum penuh arti, sepertinya kekasihnya ini sedang ingin bermain-main denganya. Dia meraih jaket milik Taeyong yang entah sengaja atau tidak tertinggal di sana. Setelah membayar tagihan, dengan cepat ia berjalan keluar _cafe_ guna mengejar Taeyong yang lebih dulu meninggalkanya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, _hyung_." Ujar Jaehyun bermonolog.

Jaehyun berjalan berkeliling, mencari keberadaan Taeyong yang menghilang entah kemana semenjak acara makan tadi siang. Mata Jaehyun memandang secara menyeluruh, menelisik ke setiap sudut area yang dia lewati. Sanyumnya mengembang sempurna ketika melihat sosok yang Jaehyun duga sebagai Taeyong, dari belakang orang itu terlihat seperti kekasihnya, dari rambutnya sampai baju yang dipakai itu begitu mirip.

Dengan langkah besar dia langsung merangkul orang itu dari belakang.

"Aku mendapatkanmu _hyung_." Ucap Jaehyun. Orang yang dipeluknya langsung menoleh ke arahnya cepat dengan wajah terkejut. Senyum pada bibir Jaehyun langsung menghilang seketika melihat siapa sebenarnya yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"Ah maafkan aku, sepertinya aku salah orang. Maafkan aku." Jaehyun berucap dengan nada yang terdengar penuh rasa bersalah, dia juga membungkukan badanya sembilan puluh derajat kepada orang itu.

Ya bukan sepertinya lagi sebenarnya, kali ini Jaehyun memang salah orang dan ia benar-benar dibuat malu karenanya.

"Ah iya, tidak apa-apa." Sahut orang asing itu. Karena masih merasa tidak enak Jaehyun kembali membungkukan badanya dan mengucapkan kata maaf sebelum pergi menjauh dan melanjutkan pencarianya terhadap Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ , kemana kau sebenarnya." Jaehyun menggeram frustasi, dia sudah menelfon Taeyong tapi percuma karena yang ia dapati adalah ponsel _namja_ itu yang tertinggal di jaketnya, sedangkan jaket milik Taeyong berada di tanganya.

Namun Jaehyun belum menyerah, dia terus berjalan kemanapun kakinya membawanya pergi. Lagi-lagi senyum kepuasan tercetak jelas pada wajah tampan miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan salah lagi kali ini." Jaehyun langsung berlari menghampiri sesosok _namja_ yang sedang duduk bersila di rerumputan.

Taeyong yang sedang bersantai sembari memejamkan matanya menikmati hembus angin harus terlonjak kaget begitu mengetahui ada seseorang yang kini menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal untuk tidur.

"Jaehyun- _ah_!"

"Ssssssstttttt" jawab Jaehyun sembari menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke kedua belah bibir milik Taeyong, mengisyaratkan sang kekasih untu diam.

"Kau kemana saja, _hyung_? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Taeyong menunduk, memandang wajah Jaehyun di bawahnya lalu mencubit hidung Jaehyun pelan. "Aku sedari tadi di sini, kau saja yang tidak benar mencariku." Jawab Taeyong penuh pembelaan.

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi salah mengira orang, aku pikir dia itu dirimu. Kau tau, aku begitu malu ketika aku memeluknya dari belakang dan itu ternyata bukan dirimu." Celoteh Jaehyun mengenai kejadian yang menimpanya tadi.

Taeyong memandang Jaehyun dengan tatapan tidak suka dan penuh selidik "Jadi kau habis memeluk tubuh orang lain begitu?"

" _Ya_! Jangan mengartikan yang macam-macam _hyun_ g. Biar kuperjelas aku hanya merangkulnya oke, tidak lebih. Lagi pula itu juga karenamu _hyung_."

"Kenapa kau jadi menimpakan kesalahannya kepadaku?" ucap Taeyong tidak terima. "Tadi aku melihat ada seorang pria yang menggendong kekasihnya setelah jatuh dari sepeda. Itu benar-benar manis, aku jadi ingin punya pacar seperti itu." Lanjut Taeyong yang benar-benar melenceng jauh dari topik pembicaraan.

Jaehyun merengut tidak suka "Jadi kau iri _hyung_? Kau ingin punya pacar yang menggendongmu setelah jatuh dari sepeda? Memang mau kau kemanakan pacarmu yang menggendongmu karena keseleo di namsan tower waktu itu?" cerocos Jaehyun panjang lebar. Diam-diam Taeyong tersenyum tipis mendengar omelan barusan. Jika Jaehyun bisa mengerjainya, Taeyong pun juga bisa membalas mengerjai Jaehyun.

"Oh tentu saja aku ingat Tuan Jung yang baik hati. Tapi jika aku tidak salah mengingat bukankah waktu itu kita belum berstatus sebagai pacar hm? Jadi secara resmi kau belum pernah menggendongku selama kita berstatus sebagai pasangan kekasih." Ujar Taeyong tak mau kalah.

Jaehyun memutar otaknya keras, perdebatan dengan Taeyong semacam ini benar-benar membuatnya tertantang. "Lalu, apa kau lupa tentang apa yang kulakukan terhadapmu di Lotte World?" balas Jaehyun, dia menarik senyum penuh kemenangan, ia yakin bahwa Taeyong tak akan menyangkalnya lagi.

"Jangan berpuas dulu, Jaehyun _-ah_. secara teknis waktu itu kau mengangkatku bukan menggendongku. Apa aku salah?"

Mendengar pernyataan Taeyong yang tepat sasaran mebuat Jaehyun tak lagi berkutik, dia menyerah kali ini.

" _Arraseo_ , aku mengaku kalah ini. Jadi kau ingin memiliki pacar seperti orang itu, _hyung_?" Jaehyun berkata dengan nada kesal, kepalanya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman membuat Taeyong yang pahanya dijadikan bantal ikut menggeliat kegelian.

"Berhenti bergerak-gerak tidak jelas Jaehyun- _ah_ , aku geli. Aduh." Melihat Taeyong yang kegelian malah membuat Jaehyun semakin gencar menggerak-gerakan kepalanya, kini tanganya juga ikut andil untuk menggelitik pinggang Taeyong yang berada tepat di samping wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau masih ingin memilki pacar seperti _itu hyung_?"

"Ampun, astaga hentikan Jung Jaehyun, aku hanya bercanda, ahahahaha." Jawab Taeyong disela-sela tawanya.

Jaehyun yang melihat Taeyong sampai meneteskan air amatanya karena tertawapun menghentikan aksinya karena tidak tega.

Tanganya terangkat, menghapus bening di setiap sudut mata milik Taeyong.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, memang cuma kau yang bisa mengerjaiku seperti tadi pagi, akupun juga bisa." Ujar Taeyong.

"Tapi bercandamu membuatku cemas _hyung_. Bagaimana jika kau memang benar-benar ingin memiliki kekasih orang itu?" tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong terkekeh pelan, tanganya ia gunakan untuk menangkup wajah milik Jaehyun.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Jaehyun _-ah_. Aku sudah bahagia dengan memilikimu setiap hari, jadi mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kebhagiaanku yang satu ini hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti." Jawab Taeyong.

Mendengar penuturan Taeyong barusan membuat Jaehyun tersenyum bahagia, jarang-jarang Taeyong- _hyung_ nya berbicara sangat manis seperti barusan. "Wah aku benar-benar tersanjung mendengarnya _hyung_. Darimana kau belajar kata-kata manis seperti itu hm?"

Taeyong mendengus "Siapa lagi jika bukan dari kekasih menyebalkanku yang satu ini."

Dan merekapun tertawa lepas bersama-sama, menikmati waktu menjelang senja dengan saling melempar godaan satu sama lain.

Taeyong memandang wajah Jaehyun yang terpejam di bawahnya, jemari lentiknya menyibakan helai rambut yang menutupi dahi milik sang kekasih. Dirinya semakin menunduk ke bawah, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaehyun.

Cup.

Taeyong mencium Jaehyun lembut. Bukan di bibir bukan juga di pipi, tapi sasaran ciuman Taeyong kali ini adalah pada dahi Jaehyun. Setelah mencium dahi Jaehyun, bibirnya kembali ia dekatkan pada telinga milik Jaehyun, disana ia berbisik pelan yang tak ayal mengundang senyuman Jaehyun

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa mereka sadari waktu bergulir begitu cepat, mendengarkan musik berdua, memakan _ice cream_ , dan bercerita mengenai berbagai hal membuat keduanya tak sadar jika waktu sudah mulai memasuki malam hari.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati indahnya malam di Sungai Han. Tangan mereka saling bergandengan, dan kepala Taeyong yang tersandar pada bahu milik Jaehyun.

Sakunya bergetar dan sebuah nada dering merasuki indra pendengaran mereka berdua. Mereka berhenti sejenak, lebih tepatnya Taeyong yang menghentikan langkah guna mengambil ponselnya yang berdering.

"Mark?" Taeyong mengernyit heran. "Padahal aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan pergi jalan dan akan pulang larut, ada apa dengan anak ini." gerutu Taeyong.

Jaehyun menepuk pundak Taeyong lembut, "Angkat saja _hyung_ , siapa tau penting."

Taeyong menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ke telinganya.

 _Hyung!_ Seru sebuah suara di seberang sana.

"Bisakah kau tidak bertereriak seperti itu? Aku bisa tuli mendengarnya." Balas Taeyong ketus.

 _Cepatlah pulang hyung_!

"Aku pasti nanti akan pulang, kalau kau mau tidur lebih dulu ya sudah, aku membawa kunci rumah."

 _Ahhh bukan itu, mana bisa aku tidur jika suasana di rumah begini._

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Taeyong heran.

 _Pulang sekarang juga dan kau akan tau hyung, oh ya ajak juga Jaehyun-hyung._

"Tapi—" panggilan terputus dan Taeyong hanya bisa bertanya-tanya memang apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun sedikit cemas karena melihat ekspresi Taeyong yang tidak begitu mengenakan.

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang Jaehyun- _ah_? Mark baru saja menyuruhku untuk pulang secepatnya bersamamu, dia memang tidak menjelaskannya tapi entah kenapa aku mempunya perasaan yang tidak enak." Jawab Taeyong.

"Ya sudah kita pulang sekarang, jangan berpikir macam-macam dahulu _hyung_ , tenanglah oke?"

"Oke."

Mereka berduapun langsung pergi menuju mobil dan pulang ke rumah Taeyong. sekitar dua puluh menit perjalanan, mereka berdua telah sampai di depan rumah Taeyong.

"Ada apa ini?!" tanya Taeyong terkejut, bagaimana tidak, didepan rumahnya kini ada banyak sekali mobil dan para wartawan lengkap dengan kamera yang mengalung indah di leher mereka.

Begitu melihat mobil Jaehyun, petugas keamanan yang memang sedang berjaga langsung saja membantu Taeyong dan juga Jaehyun untuk masuk.

Setibanya di ruang tamu, lagi-lagi Taeyong dibuat terkejut begitu melihat sang _manager_ —Park Chanyeol—dan beberapa staff di agensinya berkumpul dengan raut wajah risau.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Taeyong kepada siapa pun yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

Chanyeol berdiri, dia berjalan mengahampiri Taeyong dan juga Jaehyun yang masih berdiri diam karena kebingungan di dekat pintu.

"Taeyong duduklah, Mark akan menjelaskanya kepadamu." Ujar Chanyeol kepada Taeyong. Setelah itu, atensinya langsung tertuju kepada _namja_ yang baru saja datang bersama Taeyong. "Apa kau yang bernama Jung Jaehyun?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jaehyun.

"Iya, itu aku." Jawab Jaehyun tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan berdua denganmu."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Haihaihai kekasih semasoannya Hana telah kembali :D, Flow datang bawain chapter menuju akhir nih. menuju akhir? Yap, karena chap depan bakalan jadi chap terakhir loh hohohohoho

Btw, heppi besdeh buat dede emez Jaemin, semoga cepet debut yaw~ wkwkwk

Cusss langsung ke balesan review aja ya, kemarin si Hana lagi atit jadi ga bisa balesin review satu-satu, suaranya aja nyampe serak-serak becek(?) gitu XD dan sekarang giliran Flow yang matanya sakit, bengkak ga tau kenapa nih huhuhuhu ToT jadi maaf kalu typo bertebaran dimana-man

Kwon Aulyani269: syudaaahhhhh~

GWIYE0PDA: iya thank you, maaf udah nggantungin kamu wkwk :v

suki-chan07: *ikut gelundungan* ini udah lanjut ya, asap kan asap? XD

mybestbaetae: reviewmu kita jadiin satu ajah yaw~ iya gwaenchana ;) ini udah di next, kita ga akan buat mereka menderita lagi kok, paling juga sengsara *ketawa devil*

restiana: ini udah lanjuuttttt...

Byunki: okay sudah di next chingu~

SJMK95: ampuuunn jangan tabok kita kak her /ngumpet/ seketika muntah pelangi baca reviewmu kak, Taeyong cuma buat Jaehyun dan Jaehyun cuma buat Taeyong~ /eaaaakk

maya han: besok udah selesai kok mereka akan bahagia selamanya

Nonono546: iya mereka cuma salah paham kok, di sini udah ketauan kan gimana. Chapter depan tungguin aja, itu chapter finalnya /upsss

Ketek Imut Tiway: wow reviewmu luar binasa eh biasa, buat requestanmu yg minta side story taeten mian ga bisa terwujud kayaknya, soalnya kita udah punya tanggungan project banyak sekaleehhhh. Okay tunggu aja yap~

LOVEJaeYong: ini udah cepet kan, iya kan? /maksa/

Jung Yong Jae: maaf ya ini juga ff pertama yang kita buat, jadi kalau ngga memenuhi ekspetasimu mian~

Nurulhanifa22: ini udah update seASAP yang kita bisa

Peachpetals: tiway ga jelek tiway manly kok XD ini udah diomongin sama jahe, nang ae~

Saiueo: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

capungterbang: lagi pms kali ya makanya sensi banget hahahahahaha kasih bocoran dikit deh, bang john bakal muncul di side storynya jaeten, tunngu aja yaaa

dtime: iya ini udah update lagi hihihi

gustastu: makasih chingu~ maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, flow sama hana juga manusia :''D ini udah lanjut :3

hera: mark memang dedek idaman huhuhu makasih doanya ini Hana udah baikan kok

DochiMyeoIchi: jangan meriang pls :(( makasih udah review~

YusaIML: aduduh aku kudu piwe? Yok kita datengin ortumu aja, aku mau tanggung jawab /lah XD jaeyong emang ga nguatin dan minta banget dishipperin, ini udap update secepat yang kita bisa yaw~

Kita tunggu review kalian untuk chap ini ya, sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

FLOW


	12. Chapter 12

Jaehyun hanya bisa mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol untuk berbicara empat mata di rumah Taeyong yang ramai dengan kilatan-kilatan cahaya kamera dan suara-suara para wartawan di luar sana. Sama halnya dengan para wartawan, Jaehyun juga sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Jung Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun mendongak ketika suara Chanyeol menginterupsi pendengarannya. Diam-diam ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya pria yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Taeyong itu menatapnya tajam seperti sedang memburu mangsa. Membuatnya diam-diam meneteskan keringat dingin. "Ya, aku Jung Jaehyun."

"Kau tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat?" tanya Chanyeol tajam.

"A-apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar mendengar pertanyaan Jaehyun. Satu tangannya bertengger di pinggangnya, satunya lagi mengambil ponsel berlayar lebar di saku celananya dan menunjukkannya kepada Jaehyun. "Kau baca saja ini. Kau akan tahu semuanya."

Jaehyun menerima ponsel yang disalurkan, dan dengan cermat matanya mulai membaca tulisan-tulisan di layar. Beberapa menit Jaehyun harus berpikir keras setelah membacanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata saat itu. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Jaehyun tahu jantungnya bereaksi bukan seperti karena perasaan suka seperti yang orang-orang deskripsikan. Tapi karena ia takut.

"Kau sudah mengerti, kan?" Suara milik Chanyeol kembali mengusik telinganya. Tapi pikirannya kosong. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Bayangan-bayangan mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar Jaehyun menjatuhkan ponsel Chanyeol, yang segera saja mendapat protes dari sang pemilik yang langsung mengelus-elus tiap sudut benda persegi panjang itu. Jaehyun benar-benar _blank_. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

Masih dengan jelas diingatannya konten artikel sebuah portal berita yang dilihatnya barusan. Apalagi judulnya sangat kentara bagi dirinya yang telah menjadi pemeran utama di artikel tersebut.

 _Skandal Lee Taeyong Dengan Pacar Laki-lakinya_.

Dan didalamnya terdapat beragam foto-foto mesra antara dirinya dengan Taeyong. Bahkan foto ciumannya dengan Taeyong juga ada di sana.

.

.

 **This Love**

 **Character : Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT punya SM, kami hanya pinjam nama artis-artisnya**  
 **Awas BL! DLDR!**

.

.

Taeyong menggeram frustasi melihat foto-fotonya dengan Jaehyun bertebaran di dunia maya. Dimulai dari saat mereka kencan pertama kalinya di Myeongdong dan Namsan Tower, saat di Lotte World, bahkan yang sangat mengejutkan adah foto-fotonya di depan rumahnya sediri dan Sungai Han hari ini.

 _Heol_.

Taeyong refleks menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya. Fansnya benar-benar gila. Taeyong akui itu. Bagaimana bisa foto dirinya yang baru saja kembali dari Sungai Han beberapa menit lalu langsung menyebar dengan cepatnya di internet?

Taeyong memang pernah berpikir kalau lama-lama hubungan mereka akan terkuak dengan sendirinya. Apalagi fakta tentang fans yang membuntutinya ketika ia pergi ke Namsan Tower dengan Jaehyun waktu itu semakin menguatkan hipotesisnya.

Tapi anehnya setelah itu tak ada foto apapun tentang dirinya maupun Jaehyun. Manajer dan agensinya tak pernah memanggilnya karena hal itu. Malahan ia dipanggil karena Kang Seulgi.

Mungkin itu yang membuat si _paparazzi_ tak jadi mengunggahnya di internet. Mungkin si _paparazzi_ mengira Jaehyun hanyalah temannya dan pemikiran tentang Lee Taeyong yang tertarik pada laki-laki tak jadi terekspos di internet. Dan berita tentang dirinya dan Kang Seulgi melupakan niat si _paparazzi_ untuk mempostingnya di internet. Ya, Taeyong yakin akan hal itu.

Dan sekarang si _paparazzi_ yang diam-diam juga menguntitnya di setiap kebersamaannya dengan Jaehyun di luar mulai menyebarkan foto-foto hasil jepretannya. Taeyong benar-benar tak sadar kalau sosok misterius itu mengikutinya. Karena keberadaan Jung Jaehyun membuatnya tak peduli dengan yang ada di sekitarnya. Bagus sekali.

Taeyong menggigit bibir. Andai dia lebih peduli mengenai sosok misterius itu. Andai dulu dia segera melapor pada _hyung_ -nya dan menceritakan tentang si penguntit itu. Masalahnya tidak akan seheboh ini.

Reaksi _netizen_ juga sangat beragam. Ada yang marah-marah. Ada yang mengatakan berada di pihak netral, alias menunggu keputusan agensinya. Ada juga yang tetap mendukungnya sebagaimana fansnya lakukan sebelum hal ini terjadi.

Bahkan Taeyong terkejut ketika melihat komentar beberapa orang.

 _Wow. Pacarnya sangat tampan._

 _Laki-laki itu membuat hatiku bercabang dari Taeyong._

 _Dia bukan artis? Dia luar biasa tampan!_

Taeyong merasa bersalah telah melibatkan Jaehyun ke dalam semua ini. Laki-laki itu harusnya hidup tenang tanpa dirinya. Taeyong kembali merutuki dirinya ketika mengingat dirinya yang menabrak Jaehyun kala itu.

Semua ini memang akibat dari keteledorannya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan laki-laki itu?" Salah satu staffnya memanggil. Lantas saja lamunannya buyar. Taeyong hanya bisa mengangguk dalam diam menjawabnya.

"Kenapa, Tae? Kalau kau tidak berpacaran dengannya karirmu pasti akan terus naik. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"Karena aku mencintainya." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Alasan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Sifatnya sangat final bagi Taeyong. Taeyong tak akan pernah menyesal setelah mengucapkannya. Bahkan kalau ia akan dihardik massa dan staffnya. Taeyong tidak peduli.

" _Ya!_ Kau sadar dengan ucapanmu itu?!" Salah satu staff yang terlihat paling tua mulai unjuk amarah. Sepertinya staff itu mulai tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku Taeyong yang tidak berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

Taeyong yang sudah menduga akan reaksi rekan kerjanya tetap bersikap tenang, walau di dalam hatinya terdapat perasaan risau juga. "Tentu, _hyung_. Aku sedang tidak mabuk. Aku sedang tidak berada dalam kendali siapapun. Aku sangat sadar dan menyadari apa yang kuucapkan barusan. Aku dapat merasakan setiap milidetik saat aku mengucapkannya."

" _Aish_ … Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi pada otakmu, Lee Taeyong." Akhirnya pria menjelang paruh baya itu menyerah. Ia melampiaskannya dengan sebatang rokok yang mulai tersulut di mulutnya.

Mark yang duduk di sebelah Taeyong pun akhirnya dapat bernapas lega ketika omelan singkat itu usai. Suasana tegang benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman. Apalagi mengingat kalau ia sedang dikelilingi orang-orang dewasa.

Lalu datanglah Chanyeol yang diikuti Jaehyun di belakangnya.

"Ayo kita bahas ini. Besok kita akan mengadakan jumpa pers. Rencanakan pagi. Kalau bisa jam delapan atau jam sembilan, jangan terlalu siang." Tandas Chanyeol, mulutnya dengan lancar mengungkapkan rencananya yang baru dibuat beberapa menit yang lalu. Kemampuan bicaranya memang luar biasa. Cukup sudah Lee Taeyong membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Pantatnya terhempas dengan keras saat mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Para staff mengangguk-angguk. Mark dan Taeyong masih duduk diam, tak tertarik untuk menginterupsi keseriusan yang dibuat Chanyeol dan staff mereka.

Di sisi lain Jaehyun memandang kekasihnya itu. Ia berpikir apakah Taeyong baik-baik saja? Jaehyun khawatir Taeyong kembali rapuh karena semua ini. Pacarnya itu kalau dari luar memang terlihat dingin, tapi dalamnya tak seperti luarnya, seperti kaca porselen yang gampang sekali pecah ketika disentuh. Sangat berbanding terbalik, bukan?

"Aku akan menjemput Jaehyun dan Taeyong besok. Ah, Mark, kalau besok masih ada wartawan yang berkeliaran di sini kau sebaiknya tak berangkat ke sekolah. Aku akan minta izin ke sekolahmu, mereka akan mengerti. Dan…." Pandangannya terbagi antara Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Membuat keduanya gelagapan saat menatapnya. "Aku sudah memikirkan apa yang harus kalian katakan besok. Mark, pergilah ke kamar. Serahkan mereka padaku." sambungnya.

Mark hanya mengangguk. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, ia melirik Taeyong. " _Hyung, gwaenchana_?" terbesit nada khawatir saat ia mengatakannya.

Taeyong tersenyum simpul. "Ya, Mark. Tolong tinggalkan kami." Melibatkan Mark dalam masalah ini bisa-bisa membuat anak itu ikut-ikutan stres. Taeyong tak mau adiknya ikut pusing karena dirinya. Cukup sudah dia membuat masalah besar kali ini.

Mark akhirnya melangkah pergi. Membuat para orang dewasa di sana mulai membahas tentang jumpa pers yang akan dilakukan esok harinya.

"Yang harus kalian lakukan pertama kali ketika sampai di sana adalah jangan menjawab apapun pertanyaan yang diajukan wartawan ketika kalian turun dari mobil. Itu adalah aturan utama." ucap Chanyeol. Nadanya datar sedatar aspal yang terbentang di jalan raya.

"Yang kedua, jangan lakukan _skinship_. Jika kalian melakukannya, pers akan makin menjadi-jadi. Yang ada mereka akan semakin gencar mengikuti kalian berdua. Dan kami tidak ingin skandal ini jadi makin rumit."

"Ketika sudah sampai di podium, kenalkan diri kalian. Tapi…." Chanyeol menunda kalimatnya. Dilihatnya Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang sangat memperhatikan setiap ucapannya. "Jangan ungkapkan kalau kalian benar-benar memiliki hubungan seperti yang sudah mereka duga. Katakan pada mereka bahwa ciuman itu tidak disengaja."

 _APA?!_ Jaehyun dan Taeyong sama-sama terkejut. Kalimat terakhir yang diungkapkan Chanyeol seolah menjadi petaka bagi mereka.

Memang mengucapkannya sangat mudah, tapi bagi mereka berdua akan sangat sulit untuk diungkapkan secara nyata.

"Kalau bisa kalian putus saja. Aku yakin itu solusi terbaik."

Refleks Jaehyun memukul meja, tubuhnya yang tinggi langsung menegak dan mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. "Aku tidak setuju."

Yang benar saja. Setelah sekian lama mendapat si pujaan hati, lalu Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk putus dengan Taeyong? Jaehyun sangat sangat sangat tidak mau. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau hubungannya dengan Taeyong kandas begitu saja. Jaehyun tidak mau jadi mayat hidup di usianya yang masih muda.

"Aku tidak perlu persetujuanmu, Jung. Mau tidak mau kalian harus melakukannya." Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. Taeyong semakin muram saja. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahnya. Tidak mau melihat betapa hancurnya Jaehyun ketika mendengarnya. Hatinya tidak siap melihat Jaehyun yang terluka.

"Aku tetap tidak mau melakukannya! Aku tidak mau putus dengan Taeyong- _hyung_!" Nada ucapan Jaehyun yang meninggi itu sejenak membuat ruangan itu hening. Terlalu terkejut dengan Jaehyun yang tadinya diam, lalu tiba-tiba berteriak dengan keras.

"Tidak, Jaehyun. Kau harus mengerti. Kau harus mengerti seberapa jauh Taeyong sudah berjuang menuntut pekerjaannya sampai sekarang. Yang kau lakukan tidak akan bisa membahagiakannya di masa depan. Ini akan menghancurkan reputasinya." Chanyeol menekan bahunya, mencoba membuatnya menuruti kata-katanya.

Agaknya nasib pekerjaan Taeyong yang dipertanyakan membuatnya sedikit luluh. Sepertinya Chanyeol menemukan titik kelemahannya. Taeyong yang terlihat bingung harus bagaimana membuatnya makin memikirkan perkataan si manajer.

Jaehyun ingin tetap memiliki Taeyong. Tapi ia juga tidak mau menghancurkan cita-cita Taeyong. Jaehyun berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Hati dan pikirannya benar-benar tidak sinkron. Ternyata kalimat _cinta itu buta_ benar-benar dapat terjadi di dunia nyata.

Mementingkan hatinya, Jaehyun akhirnya melangkah ke arah Taeyong. Tangannya menangkup pipi putih milik Taeyong, membantunya agar Taeyong menatap lurus ke arah matanya. " _Hyung_."

"Mmm?" Sinar mata Taeyong sarat akan berbagai perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Jaehyun sulit menebak apakah itu sedih, biasa saja, atau simpati. Tapi yang terlihat dengan jelas adalah keraguannya.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau mencintaiku?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab langsung. Alih-alih tangannya memegang tangan Jaehyun yang menangkup pipinya, mengelus kulit putih Jaehyun yang selalu terlihat bersinar. Taeyong benar-benar iri padanya.

"Ya, Jaehyun. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu." Taeyong menatapnya dalam, lalu ia berbisik, "Kau tidak perlu ragu untuk apa aku rela _backstreet_ denganmu selama ini." Selanjutnya Jaehyun merasakan sesuatu yang basah di bibirnya. Taeyong menciumnya di depan para staff dan manajernya yang membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Jaehyun merasakan cengkeraman di lengannya, yang ternyata berasal dari Chanyeol yang menggeretnya pergi dari tempat itu juga. Mengejutkan Taeyong yang merasakan pagutan bibir mereka terlepas begitu saja.

Kenapa hari ini Park Chanyeol brengsek sekali?

Di sela-sela percobaannya untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Chanyeol yang begitu kuat, Jaehyun kembali berteriak, " _Hyung_! Berjanjilah padaku! Kita akan bersama selamanya! Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita berdua!"

"Kecilkan suaramu, bodoh! Kau tak mau mengundang para wartawan untuk menyorot rumah ini lebih lama, kan?" ucap Chanyeol di depannya. Terus menggeret Jaehyun menuju pintu belakang yang akan mereka gunakan untuk kabur saat itu. Hah… salahkan para wartawan yang mengerubungi kediaman Lee hari itu bagaikan semut yang mengincar gula. Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Naasnya, Taeyong tidak merespon pengungkapannya itu. Apa yang dipikirkan Taeyong tentang status mereka, Jaehyun sama sekali tidak tahu. Apakah Taeyong akan memperjuangkannya seperti saat dirinya memperjuangkan Yuta dulu? Ataukah Taeyong akan menyerah kali ini? Tidak ada yang tau.

Sesampainya di pintu belakang, Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramanya pada tangan Jaehyun, menyisakan bekas merah pada kulitnya yang mulus.

"Pulanglah."

"Pulang katamu?" celetuuk Jaehyun dengan nada sinis, persetan dengan sopan santunnya kepada Chanyeol, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. "Bagaimana aku bisa pulang dan meninggalkan Taeyong _-hyung_ sendirian di sini!"

Chaenyol menggeram frustasi, tak disangka bahwa kekasih Taeyong yang satu ini sungguh keras kepala "Pertama, Taeyong tidak sendiri ada aku, Mark dan yang lain di sini. Kedua, jika kau dengan kepala batumu tetap berada di sini itu hanya akan membuat suasana menjadi runyam. Ketiga, pulang dan persiapkan dirimu untuk besok."

Setelah itu sosok Chanyeol menghilang berganti dengan daun pintu yang ditutup dengan keras. Jaehyun mencoba membukanya tapi sayang pintu sudah dikunci dari dalam, maka Jaehyun tak punya pilihan lain selain pulang.

Sepeninggal Jaehyun, suasana tegang di ruang tamu tidak juga hilang. Taeyong masih di sana, menatap kosong pada meja yang ada di depannya. Wajahnya terangkat begitu melihat sosok sang manajer yang duduk di seberangnya.

Matanya mencari-cari, "Dimana Jaehyun? Apa yang kau laukan kepadanya _hyung_?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang. Sekarang kau istirahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan jika besok kau mengikuti arahanku tadi, ini semua akan baik-baik saja." jawab Chanyeol.

 _Bagaimana ini akan berjalan baik-baik saja, jika kau sendiri menyuruhku berpisah dengan Jaehyun, hyung._ Batin Taeyong berbisik perih.

"Apa kau akan menginap _hyung_?" tanya Taeyong sembari bangkit dari duduknya. "Tidak, aku harus kembali ke agensi dan memepersiapkan segala keperluan untuk besok. Mungkin beberapa staff akan tinggal di sini untuk berjaga-jaga." Ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Sehabis itu, Taeyong langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya, melemparkan begitu saja tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur. Tanganya merogoh saku celanya, mengambil benda persegi panjang tipis miliknya.

Ibu jarinya mengusap layar ponsel yang mulanya hitam itu dan membuatnya berubah terang. Taeyong tersenyum pedih begitu melihat fotonya bersama Jaehyun tadi sore yang ia jadikan wallpaper. Di sana terlihat Taeyong yang menatap kamera dengan wajah malu-malu karena Jaehyun yang mengecup pipinya.

"Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku? Mengapa harus terjadi pada kita? Aku harus bagaimana, hatiku terus menjerit meneriakan hal yang sama, bahwa aku mencintaimu Jung Jaehyun. Sangat."Setetes bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Dan malam itu Taeyong jatuh tertidur dengan diiringi air mata yang mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

.

.

Paginya Taeyong terbangun dengan kondisi yang super duper berantakan, wajahnya terlihat kacau dan yang paling parah adalah matanya, terlihat jelas bahwa matanya sembab karena menangis semalaman, jika seperti ini Chanyeol bisa-bisa marah kepadanya.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, itu berarti Taeyong masih punya waktu satu jam untuk menata diri sebelum manajernya yang menyebalkan itu datang menjemputnya.

Mandi benar-benar mebuatnya merasa sedikit segar, tanganya dengan lihai memoles wajahnya dengan bedak guna menutupi kantung di matanya. Begitu Taeyong keluar dari kamar, matanya langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang tak terduga.

Seseorang berjalan mengampirinya dengan senyum paling manis yang pernah Taeyong lihat.

"Selamat pagi, _hyung_." Sapa Jaehyun. Taeyong mengernyit bingung, bukanya tidak suka dengan kehadiran sang kekasih di sini tapi dia dibuat heran dengan Jaehyun yang ada di rumahnya sepagi ini, setaunya Chanyeol yang akan menjemputnya nanti.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah Chanyeol- _hyung_ yang akan menjemputmu kemari?"

"Kau tak perlu tau _hyung_ , dan tentang manajer sialanmu itu aku benar-benar kesal padanya." Jaehyun berkata sengit. Untung saja adik dari kekasihnya ini mau membantunya, jadi ingatkan Jaehyun untuk mentraktir Mark sesuatu di kemudian hari.

"Chanyeol- _hyung_ memang orang yang menyebalkan sedari dulu tapi sebenarnya dia itu baik. Oh ya, apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Aku juga membawakan makanan untukmu dan juga Mark." Tunjuknya ke arah meja ruang tamu dimana terdapat dua kotak makanan.

Taeyong merasa sesuatu menarik pergelangan tanganya, Jaehyun membimbingnya untuk duduk. Kekasihnya itu menyodorkan satu kotak makanan untuknya, awalnya Jaehyun memaksa ingin menyuapi Taeyong tapi Taeyong sendiri juga menolaknya dan berakhir dengan kekalahan di pihak Jaehyun.

Selama lima belas menit acara makan Taeyong, keduanya hanya diam tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka suara. Taeyong sibuk dengan makananya, sedangkan Jaehyun sibuk memandangi Taeyong yang sedang makan.

Kotak makan yang sudah kosong itu Taeyong letakan kembali di atas meja, tanganya meraih sebotol air mineral dan meminumnya hingga tersisa setengahnya saat telinganya menagkap suara Jaehyun yang memanggilnya.

" _Hyung_."

Taeyong menoleh, tatapan keduanya bertemu, saling menjerat satu sama lain. Entah sedari kapan tangan Taeyong berpindah ke atas pangkuan Jaehyun dengan pemuda itu yang menggenggamnya erat.

"Apa kau sudah siap dengan ini semua?" pertanyaan ambigu yang Jaehyun utarakan hanya dibalas diam. Taeyong harus apa? Jika yang dimaksud Jaehyun adalah siap tentang jumpa pers yang akan meraka lakukan nanti tentu saja Taeyong siap. Tapi jika ini menyangkut hubungan mereka, mengenai titah yang Chanyeol perintahkan tadi malam seluruh bagian tubuhnya menjerit untuk menolaknya, ia tidak akan pernah siap jika harus berpisah dengan Jaehyun.

Semalaman dia berpikir, apa iya dia harus merasakan sakit yang sama untuk kedua kalinya? Apa iya dia harus mengalami masa sulit yang sama untuk keduakalinya? Kenapa takdir begitu kejam mempermainkan hidupnya?

" _Hyung_ keputusanya ada padamu. Aku akan menerima apapun yang akan menjadi pilihanmu, selama kau berpikir bahwa itulah yang tebaik untukmu." Jaehyun mengusap punggung tangan Taeyong lembut, "Tapi izinkan aku untuk memperjuangkanmu _hyung_ , izinkan aku untuk mencoba mempertahankanmu. Aku tidak ingin seperti Yuta- _hyung_ yang membiarkanmu berjuang sendiri, membiarkanmu merasakan sakitnya ditinggal pergi. Jika memang hubungan kita haruslah berakhir di sini biarkan kau saja yang pergi _hyung_ , aku akan tetap di sini, menantimu dan berharap kelak kau akan kembali."

Taeyong tak bisa berkata apapun lagi, wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan bening yang mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. Jika sudah seperti ini ingin rasanya Taeyong bersikap egois, dia ingin memiliki keduanya, Jaehyun dan juga karirnya. Tapi Taeyong sepenuhnya sadar, bagaimanapun itu dia harus memilih salah satunya. Bukankah hidup memang dipenuhi dengan pilihan.

Begitu menyadari sang kekasih yang menangis, Jaehyun mendekatkan tubuhnya, meraih dagu Taeyong dan mencium lembut pada bibirnya. Mereka berbagi rasa sakit, menyalurkan kegundahan hati satu sama lain,ini bukan ciuman pertama meraka, ini bukan ciuman termanis mereka, ini juga bukan ciuman terintim mereka, keduanya sama-sama sadar bahwa ini mungkin saja menjadi ciuman terakhir mereka.

Taeyong mengalungkan lenganya ada leher Jaehyun, sedangkan tangan Jaehyun kini sudah berpindah pada tengkuk Taeyong, mengusapnya dengan gerakan seduktif lalu menekanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Kau percaya kepadaku Jaehyun- _ah_?" bisik Taeyong di sela-sela kegiatan mereka.

"Tanpa perlu bertanya kau pun sudah tau jawabnya, _hyung_. Aku mempercayaimu."

Jaehyun mendekap erat tubuh ringkih kekasihnya, dagunya ia sandarkan pada puncak kepala Taeyong, sesekali _namja_ itu mengecupnya penuh sayang, merapalkan hal yang sama berulang kali bahwa _kita akan baik-baik saja._ sedangkan Taeyong menyurukkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jaehyun semakin dalam, merasakan detak jantung Jaehyun yang bertempo cepat. Bisakah waktu berhenti saat ini juga, karena rasanya dia tidak ingin beranjak dari kenyamanan yang Jaehyun berikan untuknya.

"Ekhm." Seseorangberdehem pelan guna menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua, baik Jaehyun maupun Taeyong buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Taeyong.

"Aku akan mengganggap bahwa aku tidak melihat apapun tadi. Dan kau Jaehyun, bukanya sudah kuberitau untuk tetap di apartemenmu sampai kami datang menjemputumu, kenapa kau malah datang ke sini, bagaimana jika ada wartawan yang melihatnya." orang itu yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol menggeram frustasi, semalam dia tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan masalah yang menimpa artisnya ini. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri ketika mati-matian dia mencari jalan keluar dari persoalan ini.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku datang diam-diam ke sini." Jawab Jaehyun sengit, ia melemparkan tatapan tidak suka pada manajer kekasihnya itu.

"Ya sudah terserah kalian, yang jelas nanti kalian harus mengikuti aturan yang sudah aku buat kemarin."

"Aku tidak berjanji." Celetuk Jaehyun sebagai respon akan titah yang Chanyeol berikan,hal itu kontan saja dibalas jitakan cukup keras dikepalanya "Dasar kau, ini semua juga demi Taeyong." ucap Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Taeyong hanya diam, ucapan Jaehyun tadi menyadarkanya akan suatu hal, yang membuatnya menjadi berpikir untuk menyusun sebuah rencana di jumpa pers nanti.

.

.

Keduanya berangkat menggunakan mobil yang beerbeda, pun dengan waktu yang berbeda pula. Semuanya telah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Chanyeol, sehingga Taeyong tiba lebih dulu disusul Jaehyun dalam sepuluh menit kemudian.

Kilatan lampu _flash_ menyambut kehadiran keduanya, entah berapa tapi Taeyong yakin mungkin puluhan jumlahnya para wartawan berkumpul di depan sebuah meja panjang yang sudah dilengkapi dengan _microfone._ Taeyong mencuri pandang kepada Jaehyun, mengamati bagaimana wajah kekasihnya itu yang terlihat sedikit tegang mengenai situasi yang akan mereka hadapi.

Chanyeol mengulang segala aturan yang telah ia bagi kemarin malam, menegaskan kembali bahwa Jaehyun dan Taeyong harus melaksanakanya dengan baik. Mereka mulai bersiap, media langsung heboh begitu melihat Taeyong duduk di tempat yang memang sudah di sediakan. Di sebelah kanannya duduklah Chanyeol, sedangkan di sebelah kirinya ialah Jaehyun selaku pemeran utama bersamaan dengan dirinya.

Aturan pertama dari Chanyeol sudah mereka laksanakan dengan baik, yaitu tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan begitu turun dari mobil. Kini saatnya masuk ke aturan selanjutnya, yaitu perkenalan. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah memperingati mereka agar tidak melakukan _skinship_ tetap saja diam-diam sebelah tangan Jaehyun ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Taeyong di bawah meja.

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ Lee Taeyong _ibnida. Mannaseo bangabseubnida_ "sapa Taeyong sembari berdiri dan menekuk tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat guna memberi penghormatan. Kini giliran Jaehyun, pemuda itu terlihat ragu tapi juga yakin dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dalam benaknya Jaehyun sudah memutuskan apa yang akan ia perbuat, ia sudah berjanji akan memperjuangkan Taeyong maka inilah saatnya, tak peduli jika _image_ nya sedang dipertaruhkan sekarang. Di hadapan berpuluh-puluh kamera, dan di saksikan mungkin hampir beribu pasang mata Jaehyun akan mengakui semuanya.

" _Je ireumeun_ Jung Jaehyun _ibnida_ , kekasih dari Lee Taeyong." akunya sembari membungkuk hormat. Begitu ia duduk kembali, tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol merupakan hal pertama yang ia terima, sedangkan kekasihnya masih diam memandang lurus ke depan. Jujur saja, Jaehyun sedikit khawatir dengan respon Taeyong, dia tidak bisa menebak sikap apa yang akan Taeyong ambil.

Tanpa menunggu lama, jepretan kamera langsung mengarah kepadanya, satu persatu pertanyaan mulai bermunculan

 _Apa anda benar-benar kekasih asli Lee Taeyong?_

 _Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan?_

 _Kapan kalian mulai mengenal?_

 _Bagaimana respon keluarga begitu mengetahui hal ini?_

 _Apa foto-foto yang beredar itu benar adanya?_

 _Apa selama ini kalian menyembunyikan hubungan kalian diam-diam?_

Jaehyun membiarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu begitu saja bagaikan angin lalu, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang langsung mengambil alih situasi.

"Dimohon ketenanganya, sepertinya ada salah paham di sini. Lee Taeyong tidak memiliki hubungan asmara dengan siapapun saat ini, mereka hanya berteman." Ucap Chanyeol lantang.

Media yang mencium sesuatu yang janggal kontan semakin melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan lagi.

 _Tapi baru saja Jung Jaehyun-ssi mengakui bahwa dia kekasih dari Lee Taeyong-ssi, apa itu hanya omong kosong?_

 _Lee Taeyong-ssi, bisakah Anda jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

 _Taeyong-ssi, benarkah anda dan Jaehyun-ssi merupakan sepasang kekasih?_

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan serupa yang lain, kini seluruh atensi berpusat pada satu _namja_ yang sedari tadi masih diam. Para wartawan masih saja mendesak Taeyong dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama. Taeyong menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang langsung saja dihadiahi pelototan oleh sang manajer, walau tak bersuara Taeyong bisa membaca gerak bibir Chanyeol yang mengisyaratkanya untuk melakukan sesuai aturan yang sudah dijelaskan.

Kepalanya bergilir menoleh ke arah Jaehyun, dilihatnya pemuda itu yang tersenyum begitu manis kepadanya. Dari gerak bibirnya Taeyong bisa membaca kata yang Jaehyun ucapkan, _aku percaya padamu_.

Jawaban dari Jaehyun makin membuatnya yakin dengan keputusan yang sudah ia pikirkan sejak sebelum keberangkatanya ke sini. Taeyong memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengatur nafasnya dan mengontrol degup jantungnya yang mulai menggila. Tubuhnya ia hadapkan ke arah Jaehyun, dengan gerakan cepat tanganya sudah berpindah ke kedua sisi wajah Jaehyun dan—

Cup.

—mencium Jaehyun tepat di bibirnya.

Yang dicium hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tak percaya, hatinya sudah pasrah tadi tapi begitu menyadari apa yang Taeyong lakukan kepadanya secercah asa mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya. Ternyata Jaehyun masih memiliki harapan.

Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya frustasi, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia perbuat sekarang, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia rubah setelah pernyataan itu keluar langsung dari mulut sang artisnya.

"Ya, aku dan Jaehyun memang menjalin sebuah hubungan. Kami saling mengenal sudah cukup lama, dan memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Foto-foto itu dan semua yang diberitakan memang benar adanya. Tujuan diadakan jumpa pers ini memang untuk mengumumkan pengakuan dariku. Aku mengerti jika setelah ini akan ada banyak pro dan kontra mengenai hubungan kami, tapi kami tidak peduli, kami akan tetap bersama karena kami saling mencintai." Papar Taeyong panjang lebar, butuh banyak keberanian baginya untuk menyatakan serentetan kalimat pengakuan itu.

Sekali lagi, dia berjuang dalam permasalahan yang sama. Namun bedanya, kali ini bukan hanya dia yang berjuang tapi ada orang lain juga yang memperjuangkannya.

Sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tangan Taeyong yang bertautan, kepalanya menoleh begitu mengetahui Jaehyun yang memanggil namanya.

" _Hyung, gomawo_." Bisik Jaehyun lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Taeyong.

Keduanya bangkit berdiri, dengan tangan yang saling bergenggaman Taeyong dan Jaehyun membungkuk bersama memberi salam sebelum pergi melenggang meninggalkan podium. Menyisakan Chanyeol yang menggeram frustasi dan harus meladeni para wartawan itu yang haus akan informasi layaknya vampire yang haus darah.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong memasuki sebuah ruangan kosong dimana hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, Jaehyun menatap mata Taeyong lekat-lekat " _Hyung_ —"

"Sssstttttt." Desis Taeyong sembari menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jaehyun. "Jangan katakan apapun lagi Jaehyun- _ah_. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan mengenai karirku, masih banyak pekerjaan yang bisa aku lakoni." Ujar Taeyong.

Jaehyun menangkup wajah Taeyong dengan kedua tanganya, "Ya kau tidak usah khawatir _hyung_ , tenang saja aku cukup mampu untuk menafkahimu dan Mark."

Mendengar penuturan konyol dari Jaehyun membuat Taeyong menarik senyum yang sejak tadi malam tidak ia tampakan sama sekali, dicubitnya pinggang sang kekasih gemas "Lagakmu seperti kita sudah berkeluarga Jaehyun- _ah_ "

"Tunggu saja _hyung_ , tak lama lagi akan kurubah margamu menjadi Jung."

Tak ada yang bisa Taeyong lakukan selain menghambur pada tubuh Jaehyun dan memeluknya erat, bening menetes melalui kedua matanya. Bukan, bukan karena sedih tapi karena ia sangat bahagia. Mengenai nasibnya nanti biarlah masyarakat dan fansnya nanti yang memutuskan, jikalau mereka bisa menerimanya dengan baik maka Taeyong bersyukur dan bisa meneruskan karirnya. Tapi jika tidak, Taeyong sudah siap untuk melepas title artis yang melekat pada namanya selama ini. Karena yang terpenting, Jaehyun ada di sini bersamanya, menyokongnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaehyun-ah."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu _, hyung_."

.

.

END

.

.

Fiuhhhhh~ akhirnya ff pertama kita bisa tamat juga. Kita ga tau lagi harus bilang apa, intinya makasih buat yang udah baca, fav, follow dan juga review. Jika bukan karena kalian, This Love ga akan bisa sampai sejauh ini.

Oh ya hari ini tgl 20 kan, happy sweet seventeen buat Hana. Dan chap 12 ini sengaja dipublish waktu ultahnya Hana biar makin berkesan, soalnya angka 12 juga merupakan tanggal lahirnya Flow^^

Oke, ini dia balesan review untuk chap kemarin

restiana: ini udah lanjut...

IamDhe: ini sudah dilanjut secepat yang kita bisa ya wkwk

GWIYE0PDA: kita ga akan pisahin mereka kok tenang aja~

mybestbaetae: udah ketauan di chap ini kakn kak hihihi Jaehyun emang bf material banget, cari dimana ya biar dapet yang kaya Jaehyun XD ini udah beres kak

pisangcoklat: eh iya gapapa kak fur, aduh di kita berdua juga mau bf yang semacem jaehyun gini aaaaaaa. Ini dia chapter terakhirnya, maaf kalau ga sesuai ekspetasi ya kak~

SJMK95: kalo yang updatenya cepet itu biasanya Flow wkwkwk kalau yang lama nah baru Hana pfffffftttt /digampar gimana nih kak, kita ga tega bikin sad ending di sini kok oke kita bisanya cuma sepanjang anunya Mark nih kak /duakk

Ketek Imut Tiway: sequel ya? mmm kayaknya kita ga ada niatan bikin tuh, mian~ ini dia, chap 12 menyambutmu ^^

blackpearl: iya nih si chanyeol emang nyebelin banget ya

troalle: uyeaaahhhh wartawan muncul membawa masalah~

LOVEJaeYong: ada kebakaran(?) hohohoho /plak

cehuns2: maksudya udah dijelasin di chap ini yaw

dtime: okeeee kita semangat lanjutinyaaaaaa

Kwon Aulyani269: hayoo apa hayooo, udah tau kan sekarang...

Byunki: iya nih Jaehyun tuh pelakun kriminal karena dia udah mencuri, mencuri hati taeyong /eeaaakkk

nurulhanifah22: aduh kalau ada yang semacem jahe udah aku gebet dah wkwk ini udah dilanjuttttt

capungterbang: wkwk iya nih mereka ketauan, tapi ga ada baekhyun di sini hihihi iya soalnya disana bang john lebih dibutuhkan /lah

peachpetals: yap akhirnya mereka go public nihhh!

Lianattaaa: ini udah akhir ya, yuten baik-baik aja kok ;) ini udah dilanjut ya~

choidebwookyung1214: jaehyun emang bf materials banget ya! yap masalah memang bertebaran dimana-mana huhhh

suki-chan07: ini udah ending..tenang aja happy end kok ;) ulululuh makasih buat doanya ya, kita berdua udah sembuh nih :*

AraSabila: awww makasih udah baca ff kita ^^ kita ga akan pisahin mereka kok, soalnya tadi ty telfon minta jangan dipisahin wkwk /plak

Nonono546: aduh makasih loh ya, kita seneng banget waktu baca review dari kamu~ yuten baik-baik aja kok ;) ini malah udah end, happy kan happy? XD ini udah lanjut, sengaja milih tgl 20 nih

jaeyongie: ini dia kami persembahkan chap 12nya

woojae: masalahnya cuma lewat doang kok, meraka akhirnya tetep bahagia /uhuuyyy

kiddolies: haihaihai selamat membaca ff kita ini sampai tamat ya

.

.

.

Jaehyun duduk bersandar di atas sofa, tanganya memeluk pinggang seseorang yang sedang duduk di antara kedua kakinya yang membuka. Tanganya sesekali mengelus kepala orang itu yang juga ikut bersandar pada bahunya.

"Lihat _hyung_ itu adegan dimana kita paling banyak mengulang. Kau ingat?" Ucap Jaehyun kepada seseorang yang tak lain adalah Taeyong, sembari menunjuk layar kaca didepanya yang sedang menampilkan sebuah film dimana mereka berdua menjadi tokoh utamanya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, itu gara-gara kau yang tidak serius dan terus bercanda." Balas Taeyong menanggapi. Film itu sedang menunjukan adegan dimana Jaehyun mengangkat Taeyong di depan Comelot Carrousel. Taeyong tidak akan lupa tentang kenangan itu, bagaimana Jaehyun dengan begitu manisnya menyatakan cintanya dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Film terus berputar hingga sampai adegan dimana Jaehyun dan Taeyong ketauan menjalin suatu hubungan secara diam-diam.

"Ah jika dipikir-pikir kisah kita bagus juga jika dibuat film seperti ini. Akupun juga menikmati bagaimana beradu _acting_ denganmu _hyung_. Ah sebenarnya tidak _acting_ juga si,karena saat aku melakukannya aku benar-benar menganggap yang kita lakukan itu nyata." Celoteh Jaehyun panjang lebar. Sedangkan Taeyong masih diam, menikmati film yang ada di depanya hingga selesai, hingga layar di depanya ini menampilkan layar hitam dengan rentetan nama pemain dan juga judul filmnya 'THIS LOVE'. Barulah setelah itu Taeyong mendongakan kepalanya menatap Jaehyun.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang serupa denganmu. Aku tak pernah menyangka jika kita akan seperti ini. Hari itu aku benar-benar merasa bahwa aku tidak punya harapan lagi untuk melanjutkan karirku, tapi lihat bagaimana Tuhan memberikan kita keajaiban. Kita diterima, dan sekarang popularitasmu bahakan sudah hampir menyaingi aku Jaehyun- _ah_." ujar Taeyong bernostalgia.

Jaehyun tersenyum menampilkan lesung yang sangat Taeyong sukai. "Sepertinya bukan hampir lagi _hyung_ , tapi aku memang sudah mengalahkanmu. Lihat saja, banyak orang yang menyukaiku"

Taeyong terkekeh, lenganya melingkar pada leher Jaehyun manja "Tuan Jung yang sombong telah kembali rupanya. Tapi tetap saja, mau seberapa banyakpun orang yang menyukaimu, kau hanya akan mencintaiku. Hanya aku."

Jaehyun mencubit hidung Taeyong gemas, " _ne ne_ , hanya kau yang aku cinta _hyung. One and only you_." Jaehyun mencium bibir Taeyong lembut, mengecap rasa manis dari bibir sang kekasih.

"Sekarang kita akan menonton apa lagi _hyung_?"

Taeyong terlihat berpikir, jari telunjuknya ia ketuk-ketukan pada dagunya, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah ceria begitu memikirkan suatu hal di pikiranya. "Bagaimana kalai kita nonton Spongebob saja?"

Kini giliran Jaehyun yang terkekeh begitu mendengar penuturan dari Taeyong, "Baiklah."

Tanganya terulur ke depan, menjangkau remot tv yang tergelak di atas majalah yang bersampulkan foto dirinya dan juga Taeyong, disamping majalah itu terdapat pula majalah lain yang berisikan serba-serbi konsep pesta pernikahan dari yang simpel sampai yang mewah.

Begitu remot sudah berpindah ke tanganya Jaehyun segera mengganti ke channel yang dimaksudkan Taeyong, menikmati kartun itu bersama-sama dengan saling berdekapan dan bergurau, sehingga menimbulkan suasana hangat dalam cuaca yang dingin karena hujan.

.

.

—seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu bukanlah dia yang datang dikehidupanmu tapi dia yang tidak pernah meninggalkanmu—

.

.

FlowHana


	13. Epilog: Beautiful

_I want to go to you, into your arms_

 _I want to stay in a world that is you_

 _I owe you, I miss you_

 _I need you, I love you_

 _Always been you_

.

.

'Beautiful'

 _An epilog of This Love_

.

Pair: Jaehyun x Taeyong (Jaeyong)

Disclaimer: cerita ini punya Flow & Hana, member NCT punya Tuhan, SM Ent. dan orang tua mereka

Warning: typo(s), BL, DLDR!

.

.

The songs for this chapter:

This Love – Davichi (ost. Descendants of The Sun)

Beautiful In White – Westlife

Beautiful – Crush (ost. Goblin)

A World That Is You – Yoon Mi Rae (ost. The Legend of The Blue Sea)

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ bagaimana dengan yang ini? Pasti akan terlihat pas di tubuhmu."

Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, matanya mendelik tajam memandang Jaehyun yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti dengan sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih di tanganya. "Sekalian saja kau suruh aku menggunakan wig dan sepatu-sepatu berhak itu."

Pemuda berdimple itu terkekeh lalu menggusak lembut rambut kekasihnya dengan gemas, "Ide bagus, _hyung_."

Rasa kesalnya semakin bertambah, Taeyong meraih tangan Jaehyun yang masih bertengger di puncak kepalanya menghempaskanya sedikit keras sebelum tubuh itu berbalik pergi. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sampai tanganya meraih kenop pintu namun sepasang lengan sudah lebih dulu melingkari pinggangnya erat. Memeluknya posesif dari belakang.

"Ayolah maafkan aku, _Sayang_. Jangan marah lagi _ne_?" Jaehyun berbisik kecil, menopangkan dagunya pada bahu sempit milik Taeyong. Yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa hanya mendengus,melepaskan lingkaran tangan Jaehyun pada pinggang rampingnya. "Dasar menyebalkan." Ucap Taeyong begitu tubuhnya telah berhadapan dengan Jaehyun, memukul lengan pemuda itu cukup keras yan langsung dibalas pekikan tertahan dari sang kekasih.

"Walaupun menyebalkan begini, tapi kau sayang kan." Balas Jaehyun sembari mencubit gemas hidung Taeyong, yang kontan menimbulkan semburat merah pada wajah sang artis. Tidak hanya itu, interaksi mereka berdua tanpa sadar mengundang perhatian seisi toko, membuat para pelayan wanita di sana mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah manis sepasang kekasih yang sedang banyak diperbincangkan masyarakat pada saat ini.

"Sekarang kita coba pakaianmu dulu ya _hyung_ , kali ini aku serius."

Keduanya saling bergandengan, menghampiri dua orang pelayan yang tengah membawa dua stel tuxedo yang terlihat serupa. Serupa tapi tak sama, karena jika diperhatikan lebih detail keduanya memiliiki perbedaan di beberapa bagian. Mengabaikan kesamaan warna putih pada keduanya, yang satu telrlihat _manly_ dimana orang yang akan memakainya pasti akan terlihat begitu gagah dan mempesona dalam balutan tuxedo tersebut. Sedangkan yang satu lagi terlihat lebih manis apalagi ditambah dengan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu pada kerah lehernya. Jangan tanyakan mana yang Jaehyun pakai dan mana yang Taeyong pakai, dari penjelasan tadi sudah terlihat begitu jelas bukan mana yang dibuat khusus untuk Jaehyun dan mana yang untuk Taeyong.

Begitu _acara fitting_ sudah selesai, Jaehyun langsung menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan melangkah menuju mobil. Menunjukan sikap gentlenya pemuda itu membukakan pintu untuk Taeyong, memperlakukanya bak seorang putri—oh tidak, Taeyong bukan putrinya, Taeyong Ratu di kerajaan hatinya.

Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya heran, begitu menyadari jalan yang mereka lalui tidak mengarah ke rumahnya, "Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat bersejarah."

"Dan mulai kapan seorang Jung Jaehyun menyukai sejarah eum?"

Yang disindir hanya terkekeh pelan, tetap fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya. Mendapat respon barusan lagi-lagi Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Waktu hanya tinggal menghitung hari menuju pengucapan janji suci pernikahan mereka—ya, tepatnya dua hari lagi mereka akan menikah—tapi sifat menyebalkan Jaehyun tidak sedikitpun berkurang. Dari pada diacuhkan lagi Taeyong lebih memilih diam, memandang ke luar melalui kaca jendela di sampingnya.

Diamnya membuat Taeyong melamun, dan lamunannya membuat ia tidak sadar bahwa mobil yang mereka naiki telah berhenti dan terparkir cantik di depan sebuah restoran di Gangnam.

Tunggu—sepertinya Taeyong tau tempat ini, rasanya begitu familiar. "Kau mengingatnya _hyung_?" Jaehyun membuka suara, diliriknya sang kekasih yang tengah memandang sekeliling dengan raut penuh tanya. "Jahat sekali jika kau tidak mengingatnya." Yang lebih muda kembali bersuara, kini nadanya terdengar sedikit kesal, sebuah tanya mulai berputar di dalam otaknya _'apa selama ini hanya aku yang mengingatnya?'_

Taeyong menyikut perut Jaehyun main-main " _Ya_! Jaehyun- _pabo_ kau membawaku ke tempat kita pertama kali bertemu huh?"

"Kau mengingatnya _hyung_? Kau benar-benar mengingatnya?!" Jaehyun berseru, nyaris berteriak namun cepat-cepat Taeyong membekap mulut sang kekasih itu dengan kedua tanganya, menyeretnya menuju ke sisi restoran yang memang selalu sepi.

Diam-diam Jaehyun menyeringai di balik bekapan tangan Taeyong, rasanya seperti _deja vu._ Pertemuan awal mereka juga mirip seperti ini Taeyong yang meminta kepadanya untuk disembunyikan dari kejaran fans-fansnya yang menggila.

" _Ya_! Apa kau gila? Jika kita ketahuan bagaimana? Percuma saja pakai masker dan topi di hawa panas seperti ini." omel Taeyong, tanganya sudah tidak lagi membekap mulut Jaehyun tapi sudah berpindah ke sebuah genggaman tangan yang lebih besar darinya.

Jaehyun tidak membalas, Jaehyun tidak melawan, Jaehyun hanya diam memandangi mata Taeyong dalam. Hening menjadi latar keduanya, jantung mulai berdetak di ambang batas, oh Taeyong lupa caranya bernafas jika Jaehyun tidak lebih dulu menyadarkanya pada realita.

"Persis. Ini sama persis seperti awal kita bertemu, jangan-jangan kau sengaja _hyung_?" Jaehyun mencolek dagu Taeyong, menggoda sang kekasih merupakan kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

"Kau dengan sifat percaya dirimu itu benar-benar luar biasa, aku terkesan Tuan Jung."

Tanpa sedikitpun merasa sakit hati, Jaehyun malah membalas ucapan sarkastik Taeyong dengan sebuah rangkulan di bahunya. "Berhubung kita sudah sampai di sini, bagaimana jika kita sekalian makan siang _hyung_?"

"Terserah kau saja, tapi bagaimana dengan tempat bersejarah yang kau maksud? Museum mana yang akan kau kunjungi?" Taeyong melayangkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, pasalnya kekasihnya ini bukanya mengajaknya ke tempat bersejarah sesuai dengan apa yang Jaehyun ucapkan tadi malah membawanya ke tempat ini.

"Aku sudah berkunjung kok, tapi masih ada dua tempat lagi jadi mari isi perut kita sebelum berkeliling."

Taeyong memandangnya bingung, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan pemuda itu lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti perkataan Jaehyun. Asalkan masih wajar, Taeyong akan mengekor. Ya hitung-hitung belajar menjadi istri yang penurut bukan?

Perut kenyang hatipun senang. Kalimat itu benar-benar berlaku untuk Taeyong. Dengan Jaehyun dia bisa bebas memakan apapun tidak seperti Chanyeol yang selalu mengingatkanya tentang makanan-makanan yang boleh dan tidak boleh untuk Taeyong—alasan klasik, menjaga bobot tubuh—hanya bersama Jaehyun dia bisa menjadi serakus ini, memakan apapun yang menarik minat indranya.

"Wahhh kenyangnya~~" ucap Taeyong sembari bersandar pada sandaran jok mobilnya, tanganya ia gunakan untuk mengusap perut ratanya yang kini telah berisi penuh akan makanan.

Melihat tingkah Taeyong yang begitu menggemaskan itu Jaehyun pun ikut-ikutan mengusap perut Taeyong, "Tunggu sebentar lagi, perut ini akan ku buat membuncit karena keberadaan anak kita."

Taeyong tau Jaehyun hanya bercanda, tapi Taeyong juga paham dibalik candaan itu tersirat sebuah harap. Harapan yang Taeyong sendiri tidak yakin akan terwujud. Maka dari itu wajahnya menunduk sedih, hatinya tiba-tiba diliputi rasa bersalah. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari sampai Jaehyun berubah status menjadi suaminya, pendamping hidupnya, namun rasa bersalah itu tiba-tiba mengganggunya. Taeyong tidak sempurna, dia tidak bisa memberikan Jaehyun keturunan, dia tidak bisa menjadikan Jaehyun seorang ayah.

Bening itu menetes lewat pelupuk matanya, mengalir dari pipi menuju dagu sebelum jatuh pada sebuah telapak tangan yang membuka. Taeyong mendongak, menatap Jaehyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam, mencium tetes air mata yang tadi jatuh pada telapak tanganya.

Tanganya terasa diremat kuat, tanpa perlu melihatnya pun Taeyong tau celah pada jemarinya kini telah terisi penuh oleh milik Jaehyun. Pemuda itu mengecup punggung tangan Taeyong begitu lembut, "Apa perkataanku barusan menyakitimu? Maafkan aku _hyung_."

" _Ani_ , ini salahku. Aku terlalu sensitif, aku terlalu lemah. Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa memberikanmu keturunan Jaehyun- _ah,_ maafkan aku."

"Sssttt jangan menangis, kumohon. Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik, lupakan perkataanku tadi anggap saja itu candaan tidak penting yang seharusnya tak perlu kau pikirkan. Menurutku, keberadaan seorang anak itu sebuah hadiah dari Tuhan yang dianugerahlan pada kita. Jika memang Tuhan tidak menghendakinya, tak mengapa, hidupku sudah cukup hanya dengan kau yang melengkapiku, _hyung_."

Bukanya mereda, isakanya malah kian menjadi, ingin rasanya Taeyong menjerit bahwa ia sangat bersyukur, bahwa ia begitu beruntung ada Jaehyun di sisinya. Kenyataan bahwa bersama Jaehyunlah ia akan menghambiskan sisa hidupnya di dunia. Ya, karena hanya bersama Jaehyun dirinya merasa sempurna.

Jadi nikmat mana lagi yang Taeyong dustakan? Jaehyun ada bersamanya, dan sudah sepantasnya ia bersyukur akan hal itu bukan?

" _Saranghae_ Jung Jaehyun!" Taeyong menghamburkan tubuhnya, memeluk Jaehyun begitu erat tanpa peduli kondisi di sekitar mereka yang sedikit menyusahkan. " _Arra_ , dan aku lebih mencintaimu _hyung_. Sekarang jangan menangis lagi karena wajahmu itu sungguh jelek jika menangis."

 _Bugh!_

"Aw, _appo hyung_."

Rusak sudah suasana sedih yang tadi tercipta. Oh terima kasih kepada guyonan Jaehyun yang selalu bisa menghiburnya walaupun seringnya malah membuat Taeyong kesal. Jadi jangan salahkan Taeyong jika tadi ia memukul punggung Jaehyun cukup keras.

"Setelah ini mau kemana lagi? Kau masih belum meberitau tempat bersejarah yang kau maksud itu." Ucap Taeyong beberapa saat kemudian setelah dirinya kembali tenang dan Jaehyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku takan memberi taumu sebelum kau menyadarinya sendiri."

Ya selalu seperti itu, sampai-sampai Taeyong dibuat kebal dengan segala sifat menyebalkan yang ada pada diri Jung Jaehyun.

Lima belas menit? Ah Taeyong tidak yakin, kurang lebih selama itu pula dirinya terjebak di dalam mobil bersama Jaehyun. Sampai dimana roda itu berdecit, berhenti di sebuah tempat yang benar-benar sudah tidak asing lagi. "Namsan?"

Belum juga Jaehyun keluar dari mobil, Taeyong telah lebih dulu berlari—terlau antusias mengingat pemuda itu jarang sekali mengunjungi tempat-tempat seperti ini. Jaehyun terkekeh di belakangnya, berjalan dengan langkah lebar guna menyusul sang kekasih yang berjarak beberapa meter di depanya.

Indah. Taeyong dengan latar namsan tower yang menjulang di belakangnya benar-benar menjadi pemandangan yang begitu indah di mata Jaehyun.

" _Hyung_ berhenti." Dan Taeyong pun berhenti, membalikan badanya guna melihat Jaehyun yang kini tengah berlari menyusulnya. Keduanya sudah saling berhadap-hadapan, ujung sepatu hanya tinggal menyisakan jarak satu jengkal dan tiba-tiba saja wajah Jaehyun menghilang dari pandangan Taeyong.

Bukan. Bukan menghilang dalam artian berteleportasi atau semacamnya karena nyatanya pemuda itu kini tengah berjongkok di hadapan Taeyong. "Lain kali perhatikan masalah seperti ini _hyung_ , kalau kau terjatuh bagaimana?" ujar Jaehyun sembari mengikat tali sepatu kekasihnya yang terlepas.

"Nah sudah selesai." Jaehyun bangkit berdiri, tanganya menangkup wajah Taeyong yang kini mulai memerah menahan malu. "Cantik."

"Umm gomawo."

"Maksudku namsan tower sungguh cantik, selain malam hari pemandangan sore di sini tidak kalah menarik." Dan ucapan Jaehyun barusan sukses membuat Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Jika dihitung-hitung mungkin sudah puluhan kali Jaehyun membuatnya kesal hari ini. Tanganya berusaha melepaskan tangkupan tangan Jaehyun pada wajahnya, namun sia-sia, kekasihnya terlalu kolot untuk ditentang.

Chup.

Dengan gerakan cepat Jaehyun mengecup bibir Taeyong yang memang sedang mengerucut itu, memudahkanya untuk melancarkan aksi tanpa perlu mencondongkan kepalanya terlalu depan. Mulutnya membuka, Taeyong hendak melayangkan protes yang entah sudah kesekian kalinya namun bibir itu kembali menguncinya. Menahanya untuk tetap diam. "Dasar pemarah, dengarkan aku dulu dong."

Oh tidak, tak taukah Jaehyun jika Taeyong benar-benar tak kuat dengan tatapan itu. Lihat saja sekarang, bahkan dewi batinya sudah pingsan dengan hidung yang meneteskan cairan pekat berwarna merah. Jangan gegabah mengatakan Taeyong berlebihan, oh siapaun juga akan takluk di bawah pesona seorang Jung Jaehyun.

"Kau itu tidak cantik, tapi lebih dari cantik. Cantik kuadrat mungkin?"

"Gombal."

"Tapi kau suka _, hyung_."

"Terserah kau saja, sekarang bawa aku ke sana." ucap Taeyong, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada menara yang menjulang tinggi di belakangnya.

" _As you wish, baby_."

.

.

Mereka bergandengan, menjamah satu persatu spot menarik di Namsan. Tidak seperti tadi, keduanya sudah melepas masker yang menutupi wajah tampan mereka berdua. Persetan dengan paparazi, persetan dengan orang yang akan melihat. Toh banyak orang yang sudah tau mengenai hubungan mereka, alih-alih berita buruk Taeyong yakin para wartawan kurang kerjaan itu pasti akan menerbitkan artikel yang baik-baik tentang mereka. Ya mungkin saja besok majalah-majalah akan terisi dengan fotonya dengan Jaehyun. Judul beritanya? 'Akan _menikah, sepasang selebritis ini terlihat makin mesra_ ' mungkin, hanya itu yang sempat terpikirkan oleh Taeyong.

"Jae lihat, ayo tulis nama kita juga disana."

Dengan mata berbinar, Taeyong menatap sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi dengan gembok-gembok yang mengantung indah. Melihat itu ingatan Jaehyun langsung tertarik ke belakang, dulu ia juga sempat menuliskan namanya bersama seseorang di sini. Jaehyun mulai berjalan perlahan, matanya dengan teliti mencari-cari gembok yang pernah ia pasang di masa lampau. Kepalanya berusaha mengingat dimana letaknya, karena sungguh tidak mungkin ia akan mencari di kesuluruhan tempat ini.

Jaehyun bergegas menuju tempat di ujung area, mengabaikan Taeyong yang meneriakan namanya di ujung yang lain.

"Jae apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!" sedikit berteriak Taeyong mulai melangkah mendekati Jaehyun. "Aku sudah membeli gembok, tapi aku bingung mau menuliskanya apa." ucap Taeyong kemudian seraya tanganya menunjukan sebuah gembok beserta kunci yang masih menggantung di sana.

"Tidak perlu." Jaehyun menyahut, tanganya mengambil gembok di tangan Taeyong dan menyimpanya sendiri pada saku jaketnya.

" _Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyimpanya, _hyung_. Yang satu ini kita gunakan lain kali saja."

"Mana bisa begitu, sini kembalikan kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah biar aku menuliskan nama orang lain saja." ucapan Taeyong barusan terdengar ketus, matanya memandang Jaehyun tidak suka, sedangkan tanganya mencoba meraih saku jaket Jaehyun yang dijaga rapat oleh pemiliknya.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu, dan apa-apaan kau _hyung_? Kau mau menuliskan nama siapa lagi memang selain aku?"

Jika dipikir-pikir hari ini keduanya memang sering kali beradu, Jaehyun sendiri juga tidak tau padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah tapi pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil seperti ini malah lebih sering terjadi. Ini bukan pertanda buruk kan? Tolong yakinkan Jaehyun bahwa semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

"Jangan meremehkanku, aku bisa saja menuliskan nama Yuta di sana."

"Yuta sudah milik Ten." Jaehyun membela diri.

"Kalau begitu Chanyeol- _hyung_ saja."

"Kau mau merusak hubungan Chanyeol- _hyung_ dengan seniormu? Chanyeol- _hyung_ dan Baekhyun- _hyung_ baru berpacaran satu minggu yang lalu."

Taeyong terdiam, otaknya sedang berpikir untuk mencari sebuah nama yang bisa dia jadikan alasan. "Mark, aku masih punya Mark asal kau tau."

Bukanya marah Jaehyun malah semakin terkekeh dengan tingkah sang kekasih yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Mark itu adikmu. Lagi pula ini gembok cinta sepasang kekasih _hyung_ , bukan sepasang kakak beradik."

Jaehyun meraih tangan Taeyong, menuntunya pada sebuah gembok yang sudah terpasang. Gembok yang berhasil Jaehyun temukan beberapa saat yang lalu. Gembok dengan beberapa coretan yang tergores di sana.

" _'Semoga hati kita akan terikat selamanya. JH & TY.'_" ucap Taeyong membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

"Hmm aku sudah menuliskanya, jauh sebelum status kekasih mengikat kita berdua."

"Kapan?" Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dalam sedangkan tangannya meremas gembok itu kuat. Menyalurkan rasa yang tiba-tiba bergejolak pada hatinya.

"Sehari setelah kita bertemu, hari dimana aku memintamu untuk berkencan denganku satu hari penuh." jawab Jaehyun yang balas menatap Taeyong intens, jemari hangatnya bergerak menggantikan gembok yang sedang digenggam kuat oleh Taeyong. Jaehyun bisa merasakan remasan tangan Taeyong yang menguat, bening juga mulai mengumpul pada ujung pelupuk mata itu. Oh kekasihnya ini benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang begitu sensitif.

Taeyong sendiri masih terpaku. Selama itukah Jaehyun diam-diam menyimpan rasa untuknya? Secepat itukah pria itu jatuh cinta kepadanya? Seyakin itukah pria itu jika mereka akan bersama di masa depan?

"Jaehyun-ah." lirih, Taeyong menyebut nama itu dengan hati bergetar. Tanganya yang bebas terangkat guna meraup rahang tegas prianya. Mengusapnya penuh akan rasa sayang.

Dan Jaehyun tersenyum, manis, sangat manis hingga Taeyong merasakan tubuhnya seperti lelehan coklat yang mencair. "Selama itu kah kau menyimpanya sendiri dalam hatimu?" Taeyong kembali bersuara, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak jelas kemana arah tujuanya.

Namun seperti yang tertulis pada gembok, kini hati mereka sudah terikat. Jadi bukan hal yang sulit bagi Jaehyun untuk mengetahui juga untuk memahami segala resah yang sedang dirasa oleh sang kekasih.

"Jangan merasa bersalah, yang terpenting kan sekarang. Kini kau bersamaku dan itu sudah cukup untuku." ujar Jaehyun penuh keyakinan.

Bertepatan dengan langit senja yang mulai menggelap Jaehyun merengkuh tubuh Taeyong dalam peluknya. Menekan belakang kepala sang kekasih agar bersandar pada bahu tegapnya.

"Dulu kata itu sebuah doa untuku, sebuah tujuan yang harus aku capai. Tapi sekarang tujuan itu sudah kuraih, doa itu sudah menjadi kenyataan. Jadi, mulai sekarang biarkan kata itu menjadi janji, menjadi harta yang harus dijaga. Bukan hanya olehku, tapi juga olehmu. Oleh kita berdua, _hyung_."

Maka untuk kesekian kalinya Taeyong dibuat jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada sosok yang sama, sosok yang kini tengah berbisik merdu di samping telinganya. Melantunkan kata yang sudah sering Taeyong dengar. Bosan? Tidak. Walaupun sampai seribu kalipun kata itu terucap, selama itu bersumber dari Jaehyun maka akan terasa berbeda si setiap waktunya.

" _Saranghae._ "

Untuk sejenak, untuk detik yang berjalan lebih lama mereka menikmatinya. Peluk yang menghangat, suara riuh orang yang mengabur menjadi sebuah melodi abstrak.

Kenangan. Hari ini bagaikan reka ulang dari segala kenangan manis yang pernah mereka lakukan. Taeyong pun sudah mengerti akan tempat bersejarah yang Jaehyun maksud. Bukan sebuah museum, bukan sebuah monumen penghormatan, melainkan tempat dimana mereka berdua mencetak _history_ nya sendiri.

Seperti sekarang, mereka melakukanya lagi. Dengan Jaehyun yang menggendong Taeyong dipunggungnya, bukan karena kaki Taeyong yang terluka seperti waktu dulu kali ini benar-benar murni karena keinginan Jaehyun.

Taeyong melingkarkan lenganya pada leher Jaehyun, menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu sang kekasih. Sesekali bibirnya menjangkau pipi Jaehyun hanya untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman dari sang kekasih. "Setelah ini kita akan kemana?"

Jaehyun menoleh, menatap Taeyong yang sedari tadi memang tengah memperhatiknya. "Sebenarnya masih ada satu tempat lagi, apa _hyung_ lelah?"

"Tidak, aku sangat menikmatinya."

Mereka terdiam, untuk beberapa saat waktu yang ada keduanya gunakan hanya untuk memandangi sekitar. Bagaimana hiruk pikuk pengunjung di malam hari sampai beberapa orang yang kedapatan sedang memfoto mereka diam-diam. Tidak sedikit pula yang berbisik-bisik tentang romantisnya sepasang kekasih ini.

" _Hyung_." Jaehyun memanggil yang langsung disambut gumaman oleh Taeyong. Pemuda Jung kembali bersuara, begitu menyadari kekasihnya sedikit berbeda. "Tumben _hyung_ tidak bertanya kita akan kemana."

"Bertanya salah, tidak bertanyapun salah. Aku harus bagaimana?" dengus Taeyong sebal.

"Memangnya kau tidak penasaran?"

Taeyong melepaskan lingkarang tanganya pada leher Jaehyun. Dengan hati-hati ia merentangkan kedua tanganya, tetap menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Jaehyun yang menyadari pergerakan di balik punggunya langsung menoleh ke belakang. Diam-diam tersenyum mengamati wajah Taeyong yang terlihat damai. Matanya terpejam dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menerpanya. "Aku penasaran tapi untuk sekarang—" kalimatnya terpotong begitu kelopak matanya terbuka. Kini tangan Taeyong telah beralih dengan memegang kedua pundak sang kekasih.

"—beri aku kejutan lagi Jaehyun-ah."

Untuk detik berikutnya hanya teriakan Taeyong yang terdengar karena Jaehyun tiba-tiba berlari dengan Taeyong yang masih berada di gendonganya.

.

.

Sesuai perkataannya, Jaehyun kembali memberikan kejutan. Wajah antusias tidak dapat Taeyong sembunyikan lagi begitu mobil mereka memasuki Lotte World.

Jaehyun berjalan setengah berlari, membiarkan tanganya di genggam erat oleh Taeyong. Pandanganya tidak dapat dialihkan dari punggung sang kekasih yang berada di depanya. Senyum tidak dapat disingkirkan dari wajahnya begitu tautan jemari itu mulai menghantarkan rasa hangat pada tubuhnya.

"Comelot Carrousel."

Taeyong membuka suara, begitu tanpa disadari langkah membawa mereka ke tempat ini. Saling bersitatap, beradu pandang dan lewat senyuman mereka berbicara. Hingga semburat merah muncul pada wajah Taeyong tanpa bisa dia cegah.

" _Kajja_."

Kemudian Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong, menuntunya ke wahana yang membawa mereka pada sebuah momen krusial hubungan mereka.

Hingga komedi putar itu berhenti, Jaehyun turun terlebih dahulu. Menyodorkan tanganya pada Taeyong yang langsung disambut begitu cepat, tak ingin terlalu lama membiarkan tangan itu menggantung kosong di udara.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Jaehyun berhenti dan itu membuat Taeyong yang berjalan sedikit lebih di depan juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik, Taeyong menatap Jaehyun penuh tanya. Namun pemuda itu masih terdiam, Jaehyun masih memilih bungkam dan malah memandangi tangan mereka yang saling bergandengan.

1 langkah. Jaehyun mulai bergerak.

2 langkah. Jaehyun mulai mendekat.

3 langkah, dan kini Jaehyun sudah berada tepat di hadapan Taeyong.

" _Hyung."_

Suara berat Jaehyun terdengar dalam begitu memabukan hingga tanpa sadar Taeyong sudah memejamkan matanya. Menunggu hingga pada detik berikutnya sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Tangan Jaehyun menyentak pingganya, menariknya mendekat hingga dada mereka saling bersinggungan.

Taeyong melingkarkan tanganya pada leher Jaehyun, memiringkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan sang kekasih yang melakukan hal serupa namun ke arah yang berbeda.

Ciuman itu menghanyutkan, membawa mereka pada sebuah kenangan yang lain. Di tempat yang sama, di sinilah semuanya bermula. Di sinilah mereka terikat. Di sinilah hati mereka saling mengungkapkan kebenaran.

Bukan tempat spesial yang jarang di kunjungi orang, seperti layaknya pantai ataupun padang bunga. Nyatanya mereka di sini, di Lotte Word dengan Comelot Carrousel tengah berputar di belakang mereka.

Pagutan itu terlepas, begitu Taeyong menggigit bibir bawah Jaehyun sebagai pertanda untuk menyudahinya. "Ini akan memakan waktu lama jika aku tidak menyudahinya." ucap Taeyong yang dibalas kekehan pelan oleh sang kekasih.

"Biarkan aku melakukanya untuk kedua kalinya, _hyung_." Jaehyun mengusap bibir bawah Taeyong, membersihkan saliva yang tadinya mengotori bibir cantik itu.

Taeyong menatap penuh tanya begitu Jaehyun mengambil langkah untuk berlutut. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Taeyong erat sedangkan tangan kananya sedang mengambil sesuatu di kantong jaketnya.

Sebuah kotak beludru merah berbentuk hati kini sudah berada di tangan Jaehyun.

Dibukanya kotak itu secara perlahan hingga menampakan isinya yang berupa kekosongan, ya tidak terdapat apapun di dalamnya. Taeyong memandang Jaehyun dengan raut bingung, bola matanya mengekor mengikuti arah pandang Jaehyun yang kini tengah berfokus pada cincin yang melingkar di jari manis miliknya. Cincin yang sama dengan yang Jaehyun pakai di jari manisnya.

"Walaupun aku sudah melakukannya beberapa waktu lalu. Biarkan aku melakukanya lagi _hyung_."

Tanpa Taeyong sadari anak-anak dan pengunjung yang tadi ikut naik Comelot Carrousel bersama dirinya sudah berdiri mengelilingi mereka berdua dengan balon berbentuk hati di tangan mereka masing-masing. Begitu mengamati apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, Taeyong membulatkan matanya. Terkejut? Sangat. Taeyong tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menatap Jaehyun tidak percaya. _Oh Tuhan, apa dia sudah merencanakan ini semua?_ Batinya bertanya tak percaya.

"Aku tau tak ada apapun dalam kotak ini, karena ya cincin yang berada di dalamnya sudah aku gunakan untuk melamarmu kemarin." ucap Jaehyun begitu lirih dan lembut.

"Tapi aku takut, aku begitu khawatir jika cincin itu tidak cukup kuat untuk mengikat kau dan aku. Jadi biarkanlah untuk kali kedua ini aku melamarmu dengan hatiku, dengan segala cinta yang aku miliki untukmu"

Jaehyun terus berbicara, memandang wajah cantik Taeyong yang kini menatapanya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Bukan dengan uang, bukan dengan perhiasan, aku Jung Jaehyun benar-benar mencintai Lee Taeyong dengan segenap raga yang aku miliki. Mataku hanya akan memandangmu, bibir ini hanya akan menyebut namamu, kaki ini akan selalu berjalan bersisian denganmu, tangan ini akan selalu menggenggam hangat tanganmu, dan hati ini hanya akan kugunakan untuk mencitaimu. Aku Jung Jaehyun hanya milikmu, _hyung_. Jadi , _would you be mine_?"

Taeyong menutup mulutnya yang membuka menggunakan tanganya begitu Jaehyun selesai dengan ucapanya. Untuk beberapa saat hanya hening yang menyelimuti mereka, Taeyong masih mencoba mengendalikan tangisnya dan Jaehyun masih memandang sang kekasih dengan tatapan teduhnya.

Hingga kemudian Taeyong membungkukan badanya, berbisik dengan begitu halus di sisi kepala sang kekasih. " _I'm yours_."

Dua frasa itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Jaehyun menarik senyumanya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, Jaehyun berdiri dan langsung menarik Taeyong ke dalam pelukanya. "Dan satu lagi _hyung_ , tubuh ini hanya akan memelukmu."

Bersamaan itu pula riuh suara tepuk tangan menggema memasuki indra pendengaran keduanya. Orang-orang yang tadi berdiri di sekelilingnya satu persatu mulai melepaskan balon yang ada, menghiasi langit hitam Lotte World dengan warna merah muda terang yang berterbangan.

Jaehyun mengendurkan pelukanya, sesaat membiarkan Taeyong menikmati suguhan indah yang ia berikan.

Sampai dimana warna merah muda hanya titik kecil yang mulai tak terlihat di langit hitam, Jaehyun mengusap pipi Taeyong yang basah akan air mata. Sekaligus menarik atensi Taeyong agar kembali kepadanya.

Mata itu saling memandang dan Taeyong untuk kesekian kalinya dibuat jatuh di dalamnya. "Terima kasih, Jaehyun-ah."

Bibir itu kembali bertemu, lidah itu kembali terlibat dalam pergelutan panjang. Mengabaikan orang yang memandang mereka dengan wajah merona. Hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk berhenti. Keduanya sama-sama terengah, mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin untuk paru-parunya.

Jaehyun berinisiatif untuk menyatukan keningnya dengan kening milik Taeyong. Tangan pemuda Jung itu merambat naik guna menangkup wajah cantik milik sang kekasih.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, _hyung_. Sulit membayangkan jika aku harus hidup tanpamu."

Maka Taeyong hanya membiarkan bulir air matanya kembali mengalir, menikmati bagaimana elusan di pipinya terasa begitu candu. Taeyong telah jatuh, dan dia tidak ingin bangkit. Selamanya ingin tetap jatuh dalam cinta seorang Jung Jaehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu masih berdiri mematung, menatap lekat pantulan dirinya sendiri pada sebuah cermin besar di hadapanya.

Tubuh itu terbalut tuxedo putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam beserta sepucuk bunga berwarna merah yang menghiasi saku dadanya. Terlihat begitu tampan sekaligus cantik di saat yang bersamaan. Tangan itu saling bertautan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gelisah yang mendera. Waktu terus menghitung mundur menyisakan dirinya dengan degup jantung yang mulai menggila.

Ini yang pertama kalinya, sekaligus juga berharap ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya. Merasakan bagaimana euforia seorang pengantin menjelang pengucapan janji pernikahanya.

Bukan tanpa alasan jantungnya berdetak anomali, dia hanya resah, pemuda itu khawatir akan melakukan kesalahan di hari pernikahanya. Bagaimana jika dia menjatuhkan cincinya?

Bagaimana jika di jatuh tersandung karena rasa groginya?

Dan masih banyak kata tanya 'bagaimana jika' pada benaknya. Disibukan dengan lamunannya, membuat pemuda itu tak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain yang tengah berdiri di balik punggungnya.

" _Hyungie_."

Pemuda bertuxedo itu menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ah Mark, apa acaranya sudah akan dimulai?"

Yang dipanggil Mark mengangguk, berjalan mendekat ke arah _hyung_ nya lalu menggenggam tangan milik _hyung_ nya yang terasa dingin.

"Jangan khawatir _hyung_ , semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Percalah padaku. Percayalah pada Jaehyun- _hyung_ yang sudah menunggumu. Ah satu lagi, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri."

Taeyong tertegun. Kadang dia tidak mengerti bagaimana adiknya itu bisa sedewasa ini. Membuatnya tenang hanya dengan ucapan Mark yang terkesan bijaksana. Maka ketika bening mulai mengumpul di pelupuk matanya secepat itu juga Taeyong merengkuh tubuh Mark dalam peluknya.

Mark balik memeluk _hyung_ nya, mengelus punggung Taeyong yang bergetar dengan gerakan menenangkan. "Jangan menangis lagi _hyung_ atau _make up_ mu akan luntur semuanya." ujar sang adik sembari melepaskan lingkaran tangan Taeyong pada bahunya.

Taeyong mendengus namun tidak bisa menahan senyum yang mulai mengembang di bibirnya. Keduanya terkekeh sebelum hening tercipta di detik berikutnya. Yang lebih tua mengusap pucuk kepala Mark dengan sayang. "Terima kasih kau—"

Belum sempat Taeyong menyelesaikan ucapanya Mark telah lebih dulu menahanya, menggenggam kedua tangan Taeyong begitu erat. "Aku tau, aku juga menyayangimu _hyung_. Sekarang mari temui calon suamimu itu, dia pasti sudah lama menunggu."

Taeyong tersenyum, kembali memeluk Mark barang sebentar. Rasanya sungguh menenangkan, resahnya telah luruh entah kemana menyisakan sebuah keteguhan dalam hatinya.

Setelah membenarkan penampilanya, Taeyong memeluk lengan Mark yang berdiri di sampinya. Tersenyum begitu manis, dan menatapnya penuh keyakinan.

Mereka mulai melangkah, menyusur jalan menuju altar tempat dimana seseorang tengah berdiri dalam balutan tuxedo putihnya yang terlihat menawan, rambutnya di tata rapih ke belakang sehingga menampilkan dahi indahnya. Taeyong terpukau, sesaat lupa bagaimana untuk bernafas. Apakah Tuhan telah mengirimkan Adonis untuknya? Karena Taeyong berani bersumpah jika pemuda yang kini hanya berjarak lima langkah darinya itu terlihat begitu memukau. Berlebihan memang jika Taeyong mengatakan wajah itu bersinar, jika dirinya dibuat silau akan aura yang pemuda itu pancarkan. Tapi mengesampingkan segala hal yang terasa di luar akal, itulah kenyataanya. Taeyong memuja, hingga tak menyadari jarak hanya tersisa satu langkah dan sebuah tangan tersodor di depanya, pemuda itu masih diam.

"Terpukau hm?" sahut sebuah suara yang langsung menyadarkan Taeyong dari segala fantasinya.

Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat, matanya melirik pada tanganya yang tiba-tiba menghangat. Baru menyadari jika Mark baru saja menuntun tanganya pada sebuah genggaman hangat sang Adonisnya. Jung Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun _-hyung_ , aku mempercayakan _hyung_ ku yang menyebalkan ini kepadamu." ujar Mark. Jaehyun menggangguk, menepuk pundah Mark menggunakan tanganya yang bebas. "Terima kasih, Mark. _Hyung_ _ **mu**_ akan aman bersamaku." jawab Jaehyun dengan senyum bersahabat, diselingi sedikit kekehan di akhir kalimatnya. Terkesan tidak serius jika kita menelisik dari nada bicara keduanya, namun baik Mark maupun Jaehyun benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh saat mengucapkannya. Karena tidak mungkin bukan mereka bermain-main dengan sosok yang sama-sama berharga bagi keduanya.

Selepas menyerahkan sang kakak pada calon pendamping hidupnya, Mark mendudukan dirinya di bangku paling depan. Memperhatikan bagaimana kedua tangan pengantin itu yang saling bergenggaman. Matanya mulai menggenang begitu pendeta mulai membacakan sumpah untuk sang kakak. Mark menyatukan kedua tanganya, meminta kepada Tuhan untuk memberkati pernikahan sang kakak. Meminta kepada Tuhan agar menjaga ikatan itu untuk selamanya. Dan ketika bening itu menetes untuk yang pertama kalinya, Mark sekali lagi meminta kepada Tuhan agar kakaknya selalu bahagia.

Suara pendeta mulai menggema, mengisi sebuah gereja kecil yang kini tengah hening karena khitmad.

"Jung Jaehyun, bersediakah kamu menerima Lee Taeyong sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, senang maupun susah, kaya maupun miskin, sampai ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Saya bersedia." Jaehyun menjawab mantap, penuh dengan keyakinan dan kesungguhan. Tak sedikitpun terdengar keraguan dalam ucapanya.

"Lee Taeyong, bersediakah kamu menerima Jung Jaehyun sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, senang maupun susah, kaya maupun miskin, sampai ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?"

Taeyong menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Matanya melirik Jaehyun yang ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Maka dengan tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangan dari sang pemilik hati, Taeyong mengucapkan sumpahnya. "Saya bersedia."

Jari manis kedunya kini telah tersemat sebuah cincin yang sama. Bukan lagi cincin pengikat sebuah pertunangan. Kini cincin telah berganti menjadi sepasang cincin pernikahan. Dan Taeyong bersyukur, dia bisa bernafas lega karena tidak membuat kesalahan saat penyematan cincin tadi.

Setelahnya yang dirasakan oleh Taeyong hanyalah waktu yang seakan berhenti saat itu juga, dimana telinganya menuli, nafasnya berhembus seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai menggebu, sedangkan netranya hanya terfokus pada satu objek di depanya. Semestanya. Poros dunianya. Sumber dari apa yang disebut bahagia.

Matanya terpejam begitu merasakan sepasang tangan yang menangkup wajahnya, hembus nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya dan yang terakhir bibir basah itu yang menyambut miliknya. Mengajaknya untuk larut dalam sebuah ciuman yang candu, mengecap rasa manis yang familiar. Taeyong meremas jas yang dipakai Jaehyun pada bagian dada, menyalurkan rasa frustasi akan ciuman yang begitu menuntut. Ikut merasakan bagaimana gilanya detakan pada dada Jaehyun yang tertangkap sensor telapak tanganya.

Taeyong membuka kelopak matanya. Dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sepasang manik yang balas menatapnya dalam.

Suara tepuk tangan menyadarkan keduanya yang buru-buru melepaskan pertemuan bibir itu dengan sedikit tidak rela. Kini Jaehyun kembali menggenggam tangan Taeyong yang wajahnya sudah dihiasi dengan semburat merah. Menatap beberapa orang yang kini tengah berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk mereka. Ya beberapa orang, hanya sanak keluarga dan kerabat dekat dari mereka saja yang di undang pada acara pernikahan keduanya yang sederhana. Dari pihak Jaehyun, terlihat kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berdiri di deretan kursi paling depan dengan senyum yang terus merekah. Sahabat sehidup tapi tidak sematinya—Doyoung—juga turut hadir dalam pernikahanya bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sedang dari pihak Taeyong, ada Mark yang juga berdiri di barisan depan mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada. Di samping Mark terdapat pemuda manis yang mengaku sebagai temanya. Entahlah Jaehyun tidak mengerti, Mark mengenalkan pemuda itu sebagai temanya, tapi Jaehyun curiga jika hanya teman mana mungkin Mark mau mengajak pemuda itu sampai jauh-jauh datang ke sini hanya untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan kakaknya. Oke, Jaehyun tidak akan membahas ini lebih lanjut. Di deretan paling ujung terdapat juga sang manager Taeyong yaitu Chanyeol yang datang bersamaan dengan senior Taeyong yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya, Baekhyun. Sisanya hanya ada kurang lebih sepuluh orang staf dan karyawan dari agensi tempat Taeyong bernaung.

Benar-benar pernikahan yang jauh dari kata mewah, tapi inilah yang Jaehyun dan Taeyong inginkan. Kesederhanaan inilah yang akan mereka kenang. Hanya di sebuah gereja kecil dengan segala arsitektur tuanya yang unik Jaehyun dan Taeyong memilih untuk mengikat hubungan mereka .

Ya mereka memilih tempat ini. Bukan Korea dimana selama ini mereka tinggali, bukan Paris yang terkenal dengan kota romantis, bukan juga Yunani dengan segala pesona magis. Mereka di sini, tempat di mana orang tua Jaehyun tinggal—Amerika. Dimana mereka mendapat kebebasan untuk bersama. Menyingkirkan title artis yang melekat padanya untuk sementara. Menjalani keseharian sebagai warga bisa tanpa harus was-was dengan paparazi yang mengikutinya walau dalam waktu yang bukan selamanya. Dan lebih dari pada itu, sebelumnya Taeyong telah mengungkapkan alasanya kepada Jaehyun—"Aku hanya ingin lebih mengenal keluargamu." Menjadikan hal itu menjadi alasan sebenarnya Jaehyun memilih Connecticut, sebuah negara bagian di Amerika ini sebagai tempat suci mereka.

Mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang masih setia menjadikan mereka menjadi objek tatapnya, Jaehyun menghentak pinggang Taeyong untuk merapat, kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Di sela-sela ciumanya Jaehyun tersenyum, bibirnya berbisik di depan bibir semerah cherry milik Taeyong.

"Kau adalah keajaiban yang hadir di hidupku"

Mungkin ini tidak semanis akhir dari Cinderella. Tidak juga semengharukan akhir dari Belle dan pangeran buruk rupanya. Tapi setidaknya, ini tidak setragis Ariel yang harus melepaskan cintanya dan menjadi buih. Tidak semengenaskan Maleficent yang harus rela kehilangan sayapnya karena sebuah kebodohan.

Taeyong berbeda, ia menuliskanya sendiri bersama dengan sosok Adonisnya yang penuh akan pesona.

Maka inilah ceritanya, inilah akhir dimana cintanya bermuara.

.

.

 _I love you, thank you so much_

 _Please warmly hug me_

 _So I can live in this love_

 _-This Love-_

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

Haiiiiiiiiiiii

Mmm ada beberapa hal yang mau Flow sampein, lumayan penting si jadi langsung aja ya,ini bakal sedikit panjang

Pertama, Flow mewakili Hana juga mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah nyempetin baca, review, fav, & follow This Love. Kita ga pernah nyangka bakal dapet respon kaya gini, terakhir cek ada 106 fav dan 101 foll itu bener-bener angka yang jauh melampaui ekspetasi, mengingat This Love itu ff pertama kita. Jadi sekali lagi makasih banyak buat semuanyaaaa /peluksatusatu/

Kedua, kemarin ada yang tanya ciuman pertamanya Jae itu sebenarnya siapa. Kalau bener-bener ciuman ya si Taeyong, tapi dulu dia pernah ngecup(cuma nempelin bentar banget kok) ke Ten, dan karena masa lalunya yang ngga enak sama Ten itu akhirnya Jae nganggep itu ngga pernah terjadi.

Ketiga, mungkin ini yang paling penting dari ketiganya. **FLOWHANA MAU HIATUS!** ToT ya mengingat kita berdua yang mulai sama-sama disibukan sama kegiatan sekolah, kita berdua mutusin buat hiatus sampai waktu yang ngga tau kapan. Intinya sampe segala tetek bengek urusan sekolah selesai. Karena awal bulan Januari ini juga kita bakal mulai ujian praktek. Jadi kemungkinan kita bakal hiatus sampai pertengahan tahun. Hana semangat! Ayo kita berjuang sama-sama! Semoga sukses UN 2017 dan bisa diterima di perguruan tinggi yang jadi tujuan masing-masing ya beb. I love you (Semoga ikatan batin kita semakin menguat dan aku masih ngakak masalah itu XD)

Sekian, anggap saja ff ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih sama salam pamit dari Flow. Makasih yang udah baca sampai sini /kecup/

.

Review pleaseee?

.

FLOW ( aku pasti bakal kangen kalian semuaaaaaa T_T)


End file.
